McKinley
by KlainePotter621
Summary: Blaine is a transfer student from a small town in Indiana who meets a boy named Kurt on the first day of school. As their relationship grows, so does Blaine's feelings for Kurt. Unfortunately, someone is standing in his way.
1. New Kid In Town

**Hey there! I'm the author of this little fanfiction. I've never done this before so any reviews, good or bad would be amazing. I love the idea of this particular story so I thought I would give it a shot. I don't know how long I'm wanting it to be but I want it to hopefully be at least 10 chapters maybe even longer, especially if people are liking the story. I'm going to try and update as much as I can. I'm currently living in China and will be for the next month and my internet connection is sketchy but I will do my best to update as much as possible. So I hope you enjoy my first tale!**

 **(I do not own glee but I seriously wish I did)**

The odds of Blaine Anderson's first day in a new school going well, especially since he wasn't even from Lima, Ohio, were not very high. Of all the times for his family to move from Indiana, to Ohio of all places, why did they have to pick his senior year of high school? He had always known that his dad would one day get promoted at his job but he was hoping that it would be after he graduated before that happened. He straightened his bow tie as he started walking from the parking lot into the building that would be his home for the next year. He already stuck out like a sore thumb. One big thing about McKinley High School he could already tell, were the cliques. He could see a great big blob of letterman jackets and it didn't take a genius to figure out that those were indeed the jocks. He worked his eyes around the courtyard and saw girls in cheerleading uniforms, kids with their nose stuck in books, people skateboarding around and a small group of kids that had a little bit of everyone at their table. None of them seemed to be talking but they were sitting as if they did this every day. Some of them were even holding hands and others were avoiding eye contact with others at the table. Maybe the cliques didn't matter as much as he assumed they did? Maybe they're not friends? He wasn't going to focus too much on it before he even knew where his classes were. He gripped onto his backpack and headed inside.

Two years it had been since Kurt Hummel had transferred from Dalton Academy and though he loved his friends and life here at McKinley, he couldn't lie and say that he didn't miss Dalton occasionally. Their no bullying policy mixed with the Warblers, the Dalton glee club, his life there was amazing. He'd probably still be there if it weren't for the horrible economy and his dad not being to afford the tuition on such a small salary; though that's not to say that Kurt was poor. His dad made a comfortable living for himself, Kurt, his step mom, Carol and his step brother, Finn. They had a nice house where everyone had their own room and Kurt still had a nice closet to fit all of his designer clothes in, thank goodness! However, every time he sat at the table in the courtyard with all of his glee club friends, there was never a doubt in his mind that he loved it here. He had the greatest time of his life at this school. Sure, he got thrown in dumpsters and got slushies' in his face and yes, being the only openly gay kid at school was a death wish, but he had great friends that were with him through everything. It was kind of crazy being in glee club with this group of people but there was never a dull moment. This morning was kind of quiet. It was the first day of school and no one was exactly thrilled to be back. The New Directions, the glee club here at McKinley, came in 12th place in the National Show Choir Championship last June and because of that, no one was exactly standing in line to audition for glee club. The New Directions were all looking around the courtyard in hopes of finding someone to join. Always the same familiar faces; the jocks, the cheerleaders, the skaters, the bookworms. It never changed…until today. Kurt thought he saw someone he didn't recognize walk into the school.

His mother had suggested that he come to the school a few days early to find his classes and learn his way around which Blaine had refused. He didn't think it should be too difficult to find his way. He was wrong. Every hallway looked the same and when he thought he found the right room, it just seemed to be a room that was empty or not currently in use. He was so glad he came early to the school because it took him 20 minutes just to find his locker. School started in 5 minutes and he was lost. He wouldn't say horribly lost because he found the bathroom next to his locker 3 times in the last 10 minutes. He couldn't be more pleased to have a bathroom so close to him at all times just in case his hair gel or his tie was having problems during the day. While trying to find his class, he noticed more about how the school goes. He got shoved to the side more times than he can count by people who were in a rush to get to class, he saw a couple making up of a really tall jock and a very short girl not ashamed to show that they were in a relationship and a boy in some of the best clothes he'd ever seen in his life standing at a locker. He was wearing white skinny jeans with tall black boots matched with a long sleeve white shirt under a black vest. _Marc Jacobs, maybe?_ _No,_ Blaine thought, _You are not going to make it known that you are gay until you know for sure how the school is with gays._ Apparently they weren't very accepting of it. Because just after Blaine had this thought, a guy bigger and taller than himself, came by and shoved the nicely dressed boy into a locker and said, "Watch where you're going, fag!" He didn't know what to do. He had never seen someone do something just like that in the middle of a crowded hallway and get away with it so he just stood there in shock. The nicely dressed boy stood up and wiped himself off and shrugged it off as if he were used to this. The boy looked at Blaine gave a small smile and walked away. He didn't know his name but if he was kind enough to smile at a stranger then maybe this wouldn't be such a bad year after all. Though that thought quickly left his mind as he finally found and entered his first class of senior year. _Oh great,_ he thought, _math._

Kurt was used to being pushed and shoved around. He was also very used to the fact that no one does anything about it. So when Dave Karofsky came by, shoved him into a locker and called him a fag, you can say he wasn't terribly surprised. What did surprise him though, was the face he didn't recognize standing close by staring at him. _He must be new if he's actually staring at something like this._ Kurt was looking at this new boy and wondered if after seeing his style, this boy was gay too. He was wearing a red button up shirt that was tucked into his blue capris pants with red lace up shoes and a blue bow tie to match his pants. Kurt might have thought that this new boy was just very fashionable if it hadn't been for the large amounts of hair gel in this boys' hair. He wasn't going to assume but if he were, he would definitely say that this boy was gay. Even so, Kurt knew what it was like to be the new guy in school so he gave the boy an encouraging smile and walked the other direction. Kurt was sure he would see this boy again but he wasn't going to immediately go up and talk to him. He'd like to give the boy some time before people assumed him to be gay for talking to the gay kid and started shoving him just as they do to Kurt. _I'll give it a few days before I introduce myself. That will give him time to adjust a little before anyone scares him away._ Kurt couldn't think about that now. He had transferred here just before the end of sophomore year, when his dad, Burt, married Carol. Ever since he came to McKinley, he felt better about the classes because they weren't as difficult. This school didn't have the reputation to uphold that Dalton did so the classes weren't as challenging. This was very good for Kurt because math was something that he always struggled with even before Dalton so he was surprised when he found out that he could take Calculus this year. He walked into the classroom and sat in his favorite spot in any class, the back. He was pleasantly surprised to see the boy he just smiled at walk into the classroom, give a piece of paper to the teacher and come and sit down next to him.

It was an awkward silence between the two of them. Blaine was shifting uncomfortably in his seat as if he wanted to say something but didn't know what. While Kurt was trying to listen to what the teacher was saying so as not to break the vow to himself about speaking to the new kid for a couple of days. The class went over pretty well in the learning sense but not very well for the students in the class. They looked overwhelmed already at the massive work load that the teacher warned them they would be getting the next day. Between unpacking, trying to find a club to join and not knowing anything about Ohio, Blaine thought for sure that his life here at McKinley was going to suck. Between glee club and his personal life, Kurt knew that he was going to have plenty of time to do this enormous amount of homework as his personal life didn't take up much time if it wasn't over text. The New Directions were his friends but aside from the occasional visit to the Lima Bean, a local coffee place, he really didn't do anything with them. And there was only one person that he talked to constantly from Dalton and it was his old best friend. They tried to meet up with each other but they were so far away from each other that their relationship was basically a texting one. The bell rang to signal the end of class but before either of them could leave, Blaine stopped Kurt in his tracks.

"Excuse me. I'm new here. My name's Blaine."

Blaine extended his hand when he introduced himself. Kurt looked at it and sighed and decided that introducing himself to this new boy, Blaine, wouldn't cause too much of a problem. He put his hand in Blaine's; "Kurt."

 **This was kind of a short chapter but I wanted to see how it went over with everyone first. I really hope you enjoyed it and any feedback you all have for me would be greatly appreciated. As the story goes on, the different POV's will be less and less as Blaine and Kurt grow closer. The chapters will also get longer. On the next chapter; stay tuned as Blaine adjusts to life at McKinley, life at home and the friendships he thought he had made. While we also get to learn about the mysterious best friend from Dalton Academy.**


	2. Diva's Ignoring

**Hey everyone! Me again! I hope you all enjoyed chapter 1 of 'McKinley'. I'm already overwhelmed at how many people have read my story within just a few hours and it really means a lot to me. I have a lot of ideas for the upcoming chapters and I hope that you guys all enjoy the read. Please enjoy chapter 2!**

 **(Once again, I do not own glee)**

The first couple of days at McKinley for Blaine were actually going by rather smoothly. He was understanding Calculus more than he thought, and he'd like to think that he was doing rather well in English since he already got extra credit for writing extra pages on the essay he was assigned. He had already memorized the constellations he was given in Astronomy to learn and in Science, he had dissected his frog before everyone else. He was pretty athletic so Gym wasn't a problem and neither was his Art class since he actually enjoyed drawing in his free time. The only class he seemed to be struggling with even a little bit was Home Economics, which was another class that he had with Kurt. Kurt and Blaine had started talking a little bit after Blaine introduced himself on the first day of school but for some reason, Kurt was talking to him less and less as the days were going on. Every time Blaine would get an assignment in math back with the letter 'A' on it, Kurt would send him a scowling look and roll his eyes. And for some reason, every time Blaine would mess up in Home Ec, Kurt would laugh under his breath. He didn't understand why. He thought they were getting along very well especially since Kurt had recommend that he try out for glee club to fill his last class time slot.

"How's your first few days going?" Kurt asked Blaine one day in Calculus.

"It's going. I've finally learned my way around without getting lost once and I've managed to learn the maze that is the hallway so I stopped getting shoved on my way to class."

"Ah, yes. The dreaded Hallway Maze. You never become a true McKinley Titan until you conquer it. I remember it very well. In fact, sometimes I still struggle. I've done a few dance moves trying to avoid everyone on accident but they managed to look pretty good! Have you decided what you're going to do for your last class yet?"

Kurt was referring to the other day when Blaine mentioned that he needed to find a club to join for his last class.

"Not yet. I've done fencing and boxing so I've considered going out for those but I don't want to take on something so heavy when I'm still learning my way around a new school."

"You could always join Glee Club. We're looking for new members. And it's actually impossible to not get in. Even if you suck at singing and dancing, you'll still get in."

"I was actually in glee club at my old school. I'd love to join! When are auditions?"

Blaine showed up to the choir room on Friday at 3 pm just as Kurt said with a song prepared to show the class. He walked in to find a group of about 14 people sitting in the choir room. There was the jock and short girl couple that he found in the hallway his first day, and a couple of cheerleaders holding hands. He saw a boy in a wheelchair talking to an Asian couple while Kurt was in the back talking to a black girl. He saw a boy with dreads talking to a blonde girl and a boy that talked with an accent talking to a girl in a cheetah print jacket. There was only one boy who seemed to be content with sitting in the back not talking to anyone. He had a Mohawk and a look on his face that clearly showed he had a lot on his mind. It was finally the teacher wearing a gray sweater vest who spoke.

"Hi! You must be Blaine Anderson. Kurt told us you were coming to audition. Show us what you got!"

Blaine gave his sheet music to the band and looked at the kids who were staring at him with anticipation. He took a deep breath and let his voice start singing.

 _There's a stranger in my bed. There's a pounding in my head. Glitter all over the room. Pink flamingos in the pool. I smell like a mini bar. DJ's past out in the yard. Barbie's on the barbeque. This a hickey or a bruise? Pictures of last night ended up online. I'm screwed; oh well. It's a blacked out blur but I'm pretty sure it ruled. Damn!_

The entire class started cheering and singing along as Blaine hit the chorus.

 _Last Friday Night! Yeah we danced on table tops and we took too many shots. Think we kissed but I forgot, Last Friday Night. Yeah, we maxed our credit cards and got kicked out of the bars so we hit the boulevard. Last Friday Night. We went streaking in the park, skinny dipping in the dark then had a menajahtwa. Last Friday Night. Yeah, I think we broke the law, always say we're gonna sto-op. Oh woah. Last Friay Night. Do it all again!_

Blaine stopped singing as the whole class cheered. He stood there with a big smile on his face after the teacher perked up and said, "Blaine…Welcome to the New Directions!"

Blaine went home after his second week of school exhausted. His work load was heavy enough and adding glee club into the mix was making him busier than he already was previously. He walked into his house to his mother standing in their living room doing some unpacking. She looked just like her son with her dark black hair and hazel eyes. She was even short just like Blaine. When he walked into the room, she looked up from what she was doing to ask about his day.

"How was your day, honey?"

"It went pretty well. I got an 'A' on my math test and I finished my star chart for Astronomy during lunch. And in glee club, Mr. Schuester asked if I was interested in singing a solo for Sectionals!"

"Oh, Blaine! That's incredible! I'm so happy that you're doing well even though I know it was hard for you to move. How about friends? Have you made any yet? What about that Kurt boy that you told me about last week? Do you want to invite him over for dinner?"

"Mom, slow down. Take a breath." He laughed a little at how excited his mom was getting over the smallest things; though Blaine knew that it was to make up for moving him just before senior year. "Kurt's…..really busy but I'll see if he wants to come over. I'm going to go to my room. I have a lot of homework."

He gave his mom a kiss and he headed upstairs. The truth was that he thought he became friends with Kurt. They would talk every day in math and Home Ec but lately, they started to become more distant. Blaine didn't understand why because he thought everything was going so well. He didn't know why he was so determined to have Kurt as a friend. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that having a gay friend was actually helping him. Because he became confident enough to come out to the glee club which he did the day before. Everyone was so accepting but not a lot of them were very surprised. Something about a lot of hair gel…

Kurt got home from school that day and walked right past his father and step mother sitting in the family room saying something about homework. He went up to his bedroom and angrily threw his backpack on his bed and sat down at his desk. He shoved his face into his fists in frustration before he leaned over to his backpack to get his Calculus homework from within it. He was pulling it out when his phone vibrated signaling a text.

 **Did I do something wrong? –Blaine**

Kurt ignored this message and started on his homework when his phone vibrated again.

 **How was school today? –S**

Kurt smiled and responded to the text.

 **I've had better. –K.H**

 **What's going on? –S**

 **I'm just irritated. The new guy, Blaine I told you about is just doing so well at everything he does and he's rubbing it in my face. He's gotten 'A's on the last 4 assignments we've done in math and I heard that he's getting extra credit in English. And today, Mr. Schue asked him to sing a solo at Sectionals. A solo! I've never gotten a solo in glee club and I've been here two years. He's been here two weeks and he's already gotten one. I'm scared he's going to turn into another Rachel. –K.H**

 **Who cares? He doesn't need to work as hard to get good grades. Or maybe he does. You don't know that for sure. Yes, it's irritating but it's no reason to get mad at him for it. As for the solo, I understand your frustration but maybe you can use this time to come up with an amazing solo to sing in glee club and show everyone that you don't need a Sectionals solo to be incredible. I'll help you come up with something. –S**

 **You're awesome. I've been in a rut for a few days now and you just send one text and bring me out of it. –K.H**

 **That's what I'm here for! ;) –S**

Their conversation continued as Kurt finished his homework and worked on a solo to sing the upcoming week in glee club. Mr. Schue mentioned that it was going to be Beatles week and Kurt was determined to sing something amazing. Kurt had been talked into speaking with Blaine about what he was feeling and apologize for being stupid and immature. It wasn't the first time Kurt acted like this and he knew it wasn't going to be the last. Kurt just had to try so hard at everything. Because he was constantly stressed out for being the only openly gay kid and being bullied all the time, he just didn't do as well in school as everyone else. Kurt even hated himself slightly for wanting Blaine to experience what he does so he doesn't shine at everything. Kurt let a smile grow on his face over the fact that he was excelling in Home Ec and Blaine wasn't so he was shining in an area that Blaine wasn't. It made him feel better knowing that he, Kurt, could bake two cakes in the time that it would take Blaine to crack an egg. Well, maybe not that extreme but he was better at baking than anyone in that class. Kurt laughed to himself and went back to his homework.

Blaine left Calculus the next day a little irritated. Kurt hadn't spoken to him at all today and when Blaine tried to talk to him, he just waved his hand as if to say, "Shut up." He was walking down the hall when he heard his name being called. He turned around and recognized those piercing blue eyes running towards him. Blaine was very confused since no less than 5 minutes ago, Kurt was ignoring him. Blaine felt a small rush of joy when he saw Kurt. He didn't know why but the less he talked to Kurt this past week, the sadder he got. He looked at Kurt and noticed how cute Kurt actually was. He was taller than Blaine by a couple of inches and he always had his hair looking so nice. The outfits he picked out always made him seem like he shopped at the nicest stores in the world and went to New York and Paris just to go to them. He had a very nice smile that could melt the toughest things and those blue eyes…those blue eyes could make you go weak at the knees while you were trying to figure out if there was an ocean as blue.

"Earth to Blaine!" Kurt sounded a little irritated over saying something that had just been completely ignored.

"I'm sorry, I got distracted. What did you say?"

"I said that I would like to apologize to you for being a little rude to you this past week. I got jealous of how easy things were for you and I don't have it that easy. I struggle in all of my classes and I could study for hours for a test that you'll ace without even trying. And I can't even begin to put into words how angry I got when you got offered a solo at Sectionals because I've never had one. I just….I didn't really give you a chance. You're smart and you shouldn't be judged like that just for getting good grades. I really enjoyed talking to you and being your friend and I don't want to lose that. It's kind of a relief no longer being the only openly gay kid in school and it's nice to finally talk fashion with someone! Is there any way that you can forgive me for being such a diva? And probably not for the last time?"

"Of course! You don't need to be ashamed; I completely understand and I think I would be in your shoes if the roles were reversed. Thanks for being honest with me and I'd love to be your friend again. I can even help you in classes if that's what you want."

"I'll let you know. Well, I better get to class. See you in, Home Ec!"

Kurt ran down the hall to head to class while Blaine just stood there. He didn't know what but there was something about Kurt that really had his head spinning. He thought back to when they shook hands on the first day of school; Blaine remembered how soft Kurt's hands were while he wondered if he put lotion on them. The thought of holding Kurt's hand gave him chills and he pushed the adrenaline his heart started at the thought aside as he headed to English.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 2. I know it wasn't the best read in the world but I'd really like to get all of the important information out there for what's happening in later chapters without dragging the story on too much. I've appreciated the reviews I've received so keep them coming! Stay tuned for next week when we get to meet Blaine's dad and find out a little more about his family while Kurt prepares for his Beatles week piece. We also get to finally find out who the best friend from Dalton is! Also, will the feelings that Blaine has for Kurt be reciprocated or is it one sided? Well, you'll have to read Chapter 3 to find out.**


	3. Beatles Week Pt 1

**Thank you to everyone that has read and left reviews and messages for my first two chapters. They've meant a great deal and it makes me excited to keep writing. I'm very excited for this chapter because there is going to be so much happening and it really leads into the other chapters! I hope you enjoy reading it as much I did writing it. Enjoy!**

 **(Still don't own glee no matter how much I wish I did.)**

After Blaine got home from school that day, he laid down on his bed and thought about a few things. He thought about his homework load that was even bigger now that it was the weekend. He thought about the piece he wanted to do for Beatles week; he was debating between _Hey Jude_ and _Let It Be_. You could never go wrong with those songs. But above all, he was thinking about the brown haired, blue eyed boy he had come to know. The happiness he felt normally intensified whenever Kurt was near. I mean, Kurt was super cute. Blaine wasn't going to deny that; he'd be a fool to think otherwise, but he'd only noticed it yesterday. But ever since they made up in the hallway, Kurt seemed to be the only thing on his mind and he managed to work his way into Blaine's dreams last night. Blaine put his hand over his face and tried to relax before diving into his homework while trying to ignore his heart pounding in his chest. It had only been 2 days but his heart normally acted like this whenever he thought of Kurt; which just so happened to be all the time. _What happened?_ Blaine thought confused. _Last week I would have given anything for Kurt to talk me because he was my friend. Now, I'm scared to talk to him because I just know I'm going to say something stupid. Kurt was just a boy. He'd had crushes before but never like this. Wait, was this a crush?_ Blaine sat up on his bed and pulled out a pad of paper to start drawing to get things…and people off his mind. The good thing about drawing for Blaine was the fact that as soon as he started, his mind took over and drew what it thought it needed. Almost like his drawings were his diary. Blaine put the pencil to the paper and started moving it. Five minutes later, Blaine knew what his subconscious was drawing but he couldn't seem to stop. He wanted to make sure that he got every part of Kurt's face so as not to make it any less beautiful than it already is in person. Blaine didn't know how this came over him so fast. He'd never fallen so fast before and now all Blaine wanted to do was be with Kurt all the time. He wanted to know him and everything about him. He wanted to learn Kurt's favorite food and his biggest pet peeves. He wanted to learn about his quirks that were embarrassing to admit and about his family. He knew that Finn from glee club was his step brother but he didn't know how and why that came about. Blaine wanted to know everything he could about this gorgeous boy who had overtaken his mind. He blushed as his heart started hammering against his rib cage as he dove more and more into his drawing.

Kurt had finally found the perfect song for Beatles week. He smiled proudly as he practiced in front of his mirror and blew it away. Could this song possibly win him a solo at Sectionals? Possibly. But he was told by someone not to focus so much on Sectionals and just focus on the song. "Do it because you love it and you're incredible." He was told that just this morning after he decided which song. Kurt was in a much better mood now that he wasn't mad at Blaine. Blaine made him happy at school which didn't come by easily for someone like Kurt. He always had the New Directions and Finn was his brother after all but no one understood like Blaine. No one in that choir room except for Blaine understands what it's like for Kurt every day. And Blaine doesn't even understand everything. Blaine got very lucky. For some reason, even though Blaine was out at school now, Kurt was still the favorite to be picked on. Only today did he get thrown into another dumpster by Karofsky. He was on his way to his car when he got pushed down on the sidewalk.

"Get out of my way!" That was Dave's favorite line even if Kurt was nowhere near him. Dave made sure to kick him in the side before passing him and leaving him on the sidewalk when he heard Kurt mutter something under his breath. Karofsky turned and lifted Kurt up by his collar. "What the hell did you just say, fag?"

"I said you're an asshole." Karofsky gave him a look of pure hate on his face. "I'll say that for the rest of my life and it won't change the fact that I'm gay and there's nothing you can do about it."

"We'll see about that." Karofsky dragged Kurt over to the nearest dumpster, picked him up without any force, and threw him inside. He knew by now to wait at least 5 minutes before leaving in case anyone decided he needed to be thrown in again. Kurt climbed out 5 minutes later and headed to his car. This was just like any other day, unfortunately but what was different about today was that he had someone just a couple minutes away to talk to now.

Blaine smiled proudly at his drawing. He had captured every detail on the face that shown so brightly in his mind. It was his best drawing yet. He heard his front door open and his name being called. Blaine put his notebook gently on his bed and left his room to head downstairs.

"Hi, Dad. How was your day?"

Blaine's father couldn't be more different from Blaine. He was very tall and had blonde hair and blue eyes. Not Kurt blue but blue nonetheless. He was muscular and always wore a suit jacket for his job. He was a very nice man but strict. Blaine got grounded once a few years ago for bringing home a 'B' on his report card.

"My day was busy. We had new trainees today and they just slow up the whole day and we get behind. And everyone knows we have to stay late if things don't get finished so we had to double staff today. It's going to be like this all week."

Blaine's dad was an accountant and had asked to head this new building for the company. He was the CEO of this building in a way.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I can help out if you need me to. My workload is kind of high right now but I can make time if you need any extra help."

"Why is your workload high? I thought you were taking classes that were easy."

"I am and they are. But I joined glee club and that's been taking up most of time now. Especially since the teacher wants me to sing a solo."

"You joined glee club? When did that happen?"

"I joined about a week and a half ago. I'm really loving it. We're doing Beatles week next week and I'm trying to decide on what song to sing."

"Blaine…we talked about this."

"I know, dad. But you don't have to worry. Being in glee club at this school doesn't automatically make you gay. We're not going to have a repeat of last year. And the glee club already knows I'm gay. I told them a couple of days ago and they were all okay with it. I'm not even the only gay kid in there. There's another boy named Kurt who is as well."

He tried to avoid smiling at the thought of Kurt.

"Okay. I know you really enjoyed it in Indiana but if something bad starts happening; anything starts happening, you're out of the club."

"It won't; I promise." Blaine was really hoping this was a promise he could keep.

Kurt arrived to school early on Monday morning to print off a paper in library since theirs was broken. Finn had decided it was a good idea to drink a glass of milk while waiting for his papers to print off…it wasn't. He was a little nervous for his solo today but he worked hard on it and he knew he was going to do well. When he arrived at the school there were only a fair few people there. He would have guessed there were no more than 10. On his way to the library, he heard the piano from the choir room playing with an angelic voice singing along. He'd recognize that voice anywhere. He'd heard it sing _Last Friday Night_ in glee club. Blaine had a beautiful voice and it touched Kurt whenever he sang. He walked over to the door to stand and listen to the cute hazel eyed boy sing. It wasn't even a Beatles song so he couldn't have been practicing for this week in glee club. He let Blaine finish singing _Bleeding Love_ before he applauded. Blaine turned around, a little shocked that he had an audience.

"Hey! I didn't know anyone was here." Blaine ignored his heart that was pounding so hard at this moment he was sure Kurt could hear it.

"I had to come early to use the printer. That was wonderful." Kurt looked at Blaine and noticed how pretty his eyes were.

"Oh, thanks. I had to come early because my dad had to bring me on his way to work since my car is in the shop. I got bored just sitting around and I saw the choir room was open. I can't help myself sometimes. The piano just calls to me and…you really don't care do you?" Blaine laughed a little.

"On the contrary. I enjoy people rambling. It helps me know I'm not the only one that does it." Kurt laughed and Blaine used all of his energy not to blush. "I didn't know you played piano."

"I've been playing since I was 8. My mom made me take lessons and I fell in love with it."

"I've always wanted to learn but I never had the motivation."

"I can teach you if you want. I'm not the best in the world but I can teach you the basics."

"That'd be awesome. I'm not free today but maybe tomorrow?"

"Yeah! You can come to my house if you want." Kurt gave him a look and Blaine got terrified that he came on too strong. He barely knew Kurt. Why did he have to invite him over?

"I can do that."

"Great. We'll talk about it later in math then."

"Yeah…well, I have to go print this paper off. I'll see you later, Blaine."

Kurt left the room leaving Blaine standing there in shock. He was finally able to hang out with Kurt. He could finally start being with him outside school. While he was trying to wrap his head around this thought, Kurt was having the same feelings as he headed to the library.

"Alright! Welcome to Beatles week!" Everyone clapped as Mr. Schue announced Beatles week again. Every time Kurt saw one of the glee kids in the hall since he brought it up, that's all they were talking about. "Who's going first?"

Kurt raised his hand eagerly. "I have something prepared Mr. Schue and if it's alright with you, I'd really like to go."

"Of course, Kurt. Whenever you're ready."

Kurt walked up to the front of the classroom while Rachel Berry looked a little angry at the fact that her voice wasn't picked to shine first this week. Kurt didn't care. Rachel got solo after solo and it was Kurt's turn this time. The music started and he began to sing.

 _Blackbird singing in the dead of night. Take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life you were only waiting for this moment to arise. Blackbird singing in the dead of night. Take these sunken eyes and learn to see. All your life you were only waiting for this moment to be free._

That was all it took. Blaine couldn't remove his eyes from Kurt. He was memorizing every part of the face that got moisturized every night. The eyes that were bluer than the bluest ocean. The hair that was swept to the side and kept in place. The smile that could make anyone weak at the knees.

 _Blackbird fly, blackbird fly. Into the light of the dark black night. Blackbird fly, blackbird fly. Into the light of the dark black night. Blackbird singing in the dead of night. Take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise._

Everyone applauded Kurt and his solo and it took just a couple of seconds for Blaine to break out of his trance before he started applauding too. It happened; just like that it happened. He didn't know how and he didn't why but it happened. Blaine fell in love with Kurt just as quickly as it took for him to breathe.

Blaine had to be with Kurt before tomorrow. He had to. He needed to be with him all the time. There was a part of him now that belonged to Kurt and he wanted to spend every moment with him. After glee club ended, Kurt was heading out of the room and into the hall. He wanted to speak with Kurt alone but he was being talked to by everyone congratulating him on the great job he did on his solo. When Mercedes finally kissed him on the cheek and walked away, Blaine called after him.

"Hey, Kurt! Wait up!"

Kurt stopped in his tracks and looked around to find Blaine running at him.

"That was amazing! I didn't know you could sing like that. I've actually never heard you sing before now that I'm thinking about it."

"I don't get a lot of opportunities to. With Rachel and Finn and now you to sing lead, no one really gets a chance."

Blaine felt a tinge of guilt that he was keeping Kurt from singing solos.

"That's really not fair. That was incredible."

"Thanks Blaine. I really appreciate that." Kurt gave him a smile and Blaine was using his entire will power to avoid kissing him.

"You're welcome. Hey, Kurt? I have a question for you." He took a deep breath and dug his hands in his pockets so Kurt couldn't see them trembling in fear. "Do you…"

"Hey, Kurt!"

Kurt turned around to see a boy in a Dalton blazer running towards him. Kurt smiled the biggest smile Blaine had ever seen.

"Hey!" Kurt ran up to this boy, gave him a hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek as soon as the hug that felt like forever ended. Blaine was paralyzed.

"How'd the solo go?" This boy asked. He was slightly taller than Blaine but still shorter than Kurt. He had brown eyes and brown hair and had a smile on his face showing his perfectly straight teeth.

"I'd like to think I did a good job. Even Rachel complimented me so that has to be a good sign."

"That's great! I'm incredibly proud of you."

They stared at each other for a few moments before Kurt looked up.

"Oh! Excuse me. Where are my manners? This is Blaine. Blaine…this is my boyfriend!"

 _Boyfriend?_ Blaine felt his heart fall from his chest to the floor.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Kurt has told me so much about you. My name's Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe."

 **What? What a cliffhanger! I've been looking forward to this chapter since the idea for this story came into mind. I love the reviews so please keep them coming! Coming up on Chapter 4; Blaine gives Kurt his first piano lesson. We get to find out a little about Blaine's past and the story of Kurt and Sebastian. However, the piano lessons are becoming a little too much for Kurt. Why?**


	4. Beatles Week Pt 2

**Hey everyone! I'm still crazy overwhelmed at the support my story is getting and I'm glad you all are enjoying it. So, without further ado, please enjoy Chapter 4.**

 **(As much as I would love it, I don't own glee. But if I did, there would've been a lot more Klaine.)**

Sebastian stood with his hand out and a smile on his face after he introduced himself. Blaine stood there in shock but took Sebastian's hand anyway.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you. It's weird that Kurt has told you so much about me because I haven't heard anything about you."

Kurt looked away sheepishly; almost embarrassed that he hadn't brought up his boyfriend in the past two weeks.

"Yeah, I'm not surprised. We've only been official for a few weeks now and with the bullying that happens to Kurt here, it makes total sense for him to not bring up a boyfriend." Sebastian didn't seem upset that he had never been talked about in conversations.

"Oh…well, your secret is safe with me. I won't tell anyone."

"It's not that I'm ashamed of having him as a boyfriend. In fact, he's the best ever. And it has nothing to do with the bullying; I'm used to that. It all has to do with me not wanting Sebastian to get hurt. If anyone here finds out, they won't hesitate to find him as well." Kurt seemed so genuine in his statement that Blaine almost forgot to be jealous until he thought about part of the sentence that was just said. _"In fact, he's the best ever."_ Sebastian was the best boyfriend ever. Blaine, at this point, would give up everything he owned for Kurt to say that about him.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you. It's been great talking to you and I'm glad you're such good friends with Kurt. It kills me that I can't be closer to him but it makes me feel better knowing there's someone close by who understands what it's like to be gay."

"Well, Kurt's the best. I'd hate to see him alone." Blaine tried to keep his voice from shaking.

"Hey, we have reservations. We should get going." Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hand and started to pull him towards the door.

"Right. Let's go." He turned away from Blaine before turning back to him and asking, "Blaine, did you need to ask me something?"

Blaine thought as quick as he could for something to say. "Yeah, I was just wondering if….you knew…of…a good place to get coffee….?"

Kurt smiled at him. "Yeah! The Lima Bean is incredible. They have the best coffee and muffins in the world; or at least in Ohio. Do you need directions or a ride over there since your car is in the shop?"

"No, thanks though. I was wondering for my dad. He's tired of homemade coffee."

"I'm agreeing with Kurt. The Lima Bean is awesome." Sebastian smiled at him just like Kurt did but it didn't make his heart flutter like Kurt's had.

"Great. Thanks, I'll let my dad know." The longer Blaine stood there watching them, the harder it was to not break down and cry.

"Let me know what you think of it. I'll text you about the piano lessons later. Bye, Blaine!" Kurt walked out the door, hand in hand with Sebastian. Blaine couldn't breathe. It felt like someone put a pillow over his face because everything went dark too. He sat down and put his face in his knees as he let the tears flow. _He has a boyfriend. He looked happier than I've ever seen him. He doesn't like me and what kills me even more, is he doesn't know how I feel about him. Maybe if he knew…maybe if I told him, he might feel the same. How can I jeopardize something that_ _makes Kurt so happy even if it makes me feel like dying inside?_ Blaine started wiping away his tears when he got a text.

 **I'm here. –Mom**

Blaine stopped by the bathroom to wipe his face before heading outside to meet his mom.

"It's not that I hate Rachel. She and I get along most of the time, actually. And she's been great at assisting me with getting ready for our NYADA auditions. I just don't like how much attention she gets. We get it; she can sing. And damn, she can sing well. But every week she gets a solo? Quinn has a great voice but she rarely ever gets a chance to sing. Sam has wonderful ideas but they get shut down. Puck is incredible but he chooses not to sing and Mr. Schue encourages that. Santana and Brittany both have great voices and their duets are always so great but they don't get them too often." Kurt had gone on a rampage at dinner with Sebastian after he talked about his solo and how it was great to see someone who didn't always get a chance to sing, blow a solo out of the water. "Mercedes is a diva and everyone knows that. But she has a right to be. It's because she has pipes. I'm just tired of Rachel and Finn having the spotlight every single competition."

"Okay, a few things. One; slow down and take a breath. Two; I get and understand everything but if you have a problem with it, then maybe you should talk to Mr. Schuester. Maybe he doesn't know that everyone has a problem with it. And three; Having solos all the time is extremely difficult. You and I both know how hard it is for me to be the lead of the Warblers. Rachel is probably stressed all the time and I think you only want to be in the spotlight."

"Why would you say that to me?" Kurt almost looked offended.

"I'm not telling you what you want to here, I'm telling you what you need to hear. I don't think you understand how hard it is to sing lead and Rachel does. It's extremely difficult having everyone depend on you because if anything goes wrong, you're usually the one to blame. I know that you can sing so beautifully. Your countertenor voice can sooth anything. But you want the spotlight; you don't want the responsibility. I'm sorry if that hurts your feelings but it's true."

"Maybe you're right. I want the chances to shine because they don't happen too often. But I just wish it wasn't just Rachel in the spotlight all the time."

"I get that. Talk to Mr. Schue and see if that does anything."

"You're the best, you know that?" Kurt smiled at him and moved closer to him in the booth and laid his head on his boyfriends shoulder smelling his cologne while secretly wondering what Blaine smelled like.

"Yeah, I know." Sebastian kissed his head before they went back to eating their dinner.

The next day in math, Blaine seemed a little upset but was giving his everything not to show it. He sat next to Kurt and noticed that he seemed a little tired.

"You okay?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. I didn't get home until late last night. Sebastian decided to take me to a late movie. It was fun but I was up so late doing homework. Which reminds me, I'm so sorry I didn't text you about the piano lesson."

"Don't worry about it. I assumed you were busy. Um…" Blaine asked the question carefully so as not to seem too eager. "You still wanted to come over today to learn, right? I'm only curious because if you can't then I can go help my dad at his office or work on my Beatles piece or something like that."

"Yeah, I can still come over." _Thank God_ Blaine thought.

"Great. I can give you a ride to my house after school if you want. My car is out of the shop so I don't mind."

"I'll just follow you in my car so you don't have to go out of your way to take me home."

"Okay. Sounds like a plan. Now, do you understand this question at all?" Blaine tried to change to subject hastily so he could get his cheeks to stop blushing as they dove into their in class assignment.

Later that day in glee club something happened that no one saw coming. Santana and Rachel did a duet together. Rachel and Santana hated each other…well, not hated but they didn't particularly like each other. But was weirder about it was Santana not singing with Brittany, they were dating after all, and Rachel and Finn not singing together since they were also together. They sang _Hard Day's Night_ and they did so well. Kurt was singing along while Sugar and Rory were dancing in their seats. Joe was bobbing his head to the beat as Brittany and Finn were smiling at their girlfriends. Blaine was smiling along with everyone else but he wasn't really paying attention. He was more focused on Kurt and being so close to their lesson. After the duet ended, everyone applauded and cheered for the girls that just finished singing.

"That was great!" Mr. Schue said with a big smile on his face.

"She may be a pain in the ass but I wanted to dominate Beatles week and the only way to do that was to sing with the dwarf." Santana had a proud look on her face. And though Rachel looked slightly offended, she wasn't surprised.

"We did do amazing! Though Santana, you were sharp on just a few notes but that's not surprising since you're singing with me and it's hard to keep up with my perfect pitch. If this were a competition, we would have it in the bag." No one was surprised on this little speech by Rachel since she normally gave an 'I am holier than though' speech every day in glee club.

The bell rang to signal the end of class and everyone started to get their things together while congratulating Rachel and Santana on their great job. Blaine was intentionally going slow so he could walk with Kurt to their cars but he was talking to Rachel right now about their NYADA auditions.

"Rach, we have plenty of time. Our applications aren't even in yet. We can't even audition until we get a letter anyway."

"Fine! But when you're not prepared and absolutely perfect on your audition and don't get into NYADA and end up living on the street, don't come crying to me."

She walked away to catch up with Finn who was waiting in the doorway. Kurt just rolled his eyes and giggled to himself. He looked up to see Blaine waiting for him.

Blaine just looked at him and smiled.

"Ready to go?"

Kurt smiled back. "Yeah, let's go!"

They walked into Blaine's house 20 minutes later after the drive. Kurt looked around Blaine's house and noticed how well off he was already. Their living room held the best furniture and the biggest TV. His kitchen was the size of a restaurants and Kurt was giddy at the thought of the food he could make in there.

"The piano room is upstairs." _There's a separate room for the piano?_ Kurt thought.

"You can put your bag in my room if you want."

"Yeah, sure. Thanks."

Blaine led him upstairs and into his bedroom. If Kurt hadn't known that Blaine had just moved here, he never would have guessed. His room looked 'lived in'. His bed was nicely made by his giant window while his desk was just across from his bed with his laptop and some books on. He had a bookshelf full of different novels and had a guitar on a stand next to it. His closet door was open revealing a huge walk in closet with different colors inside. Last, he had a TV mounted on the wall just above his bookshelf. Kurt couldn't get over how huge it was. But it was very Blaine. He had posters from different Broadway shows all over the walls and he also had a stack of CD's from different artists and shows in a pile next to his desk. He had photos on the bulletin board above his desk of some people he didn't recognize. _It must be some of his old friends._

"Wow! This is the best bedroom I've ever seen!" Kurt realized after he said it how weird it was for him to say.

Blaine laughed. "Thanks. I like to have my room be my sanctuary. I'd like to have it in a way where I don't feel like I ever need to leave it. If the fridge was in here, I would never leave."

"I didn't know you played guitar as well."

"Yeah. I actually prefer the piano though. I love the guitar and I've been playing it longer than the piano but I feel more at home when I'm sitting on the bench playing the keys." Blaine got lost in thought.

"So, where do we go?" Kurt didn't know what else to say.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot. Let's go." Blaine led the way down the hall to a different room that only held a piano. "Go ahead and have a seat."

Kurt sat down and looked at how shiny the keys were. This piano looked as though it was taken very good care of.

"Okay, the first note you need to know is the most important note since it's in the middle of the piano and used in pretty much every song in the entire world is Middle C." He showed Kurt where it was and had him play it. His form was wrong so he grabbed Kurt's hand and showed him the proper way to have his fingers. Blaine inhaled at the softness of his hands while Kurt got extremely confused at the pounding his heart started to make. Blaine decided to change the subject and to ask about something that was going to destroy him.

"So, how did you and Sebastian happen?"

Kurt gave him a confused look but answered the question anyway. "He was the first person I came out to. We were at Dalton and during Warblers practice, everyone was talking about their girlfriends and he could tell I was uncomfortable. He pulled me aside that day and asked me what was wrong. I don't know what it is about him but he always gets me to tell him what's on my mind. Anyway, I told him I was gay and my dad didn't even know yet. I hadn't even kissed anyone at the time. He told me he was gay too and he encouraged me to tell my dad. So I did. And my dad was not only okay with it, but he had told me he had known since I was 3. I got so excited and the first person I told was Sebastian. He became my best friend. We did everything together so when I found out I was transferring to McKinley, I got super depressed. He promised me we would keep in touch and we did. We talked all the time and after we both got our licenses, we would drive to meet up with each other. About 6 months ago, he told me he liked me and he wanted to go out with me. I thought it was weird since up until that moment, I had thought we were just best friends so I turned him down. He kept asking and asking and about a month ago, I agreed to go on a date with him. It was amazing. He took me to dinner at Breadstix and then we just sat on a park bench and talked for hours. He dropped me off at my house and he tried to kiss me goodnight but I stepped back a little. I had never kissed a boy before. I had only ever kissed a girl. That's a story for later, don't ask. I told him that I wasn't quite ready for that. He kept asking me to reconsider dating him and I decided that it would be easy since we already know each other so well. So, I said yes and we've been together since. I know it's not the best love story but it's special to me."

Blaine held on to every word and he knew he had a sad look on his face because Kurt looked at him and said, "What's wrong?"

"It's just that, you said your dad was okay with you being gay."

"Yeah. He's been supporting me since day one. Why? Wasn't yours?"

"Kind of. He wasn't completely surprised when I told him but he's not in love with the idea. My mom was and still is completely supportive of me. To be honest, it was my older brother, Cooper who had the biggest problem with it. I was a freshman when I came out and I got bullied a lot because of it. It became even worse after I joined the glee club at the school. Everyone at that school said you were gay if you were in glee club because you have to sing and dance and wear costumes. So me joining kind of confirmed their assumptions even if it wasn't true. Cooper was in glee club as well so people started calling him gay. He would get shoved in the hallways at school just because. I felt so guilty because I knew all of this was my fault. I was so stressed about it that my grades started slipping. It was the worst report card I've ever had. I had 'B's' on it and nothing else and that got me a grounding for a couple of weeks. After about a month, things started to get better. Cooper wasn't bullied as much but I still was. Cooper wasn't though and that's what mattered to me. Then there was a new boy that transferred to the school. His name was Tanner. He was gay and he and I became very close. About a month later, we were dating. Then things got really really bad. Cooper started getting bullied again for being the brother of a 'fag' and it got really hard for him. He would come home from school every day and he would stay in his room and not talk to anyone. There was one particular day I remember where Cooper yelled at me for being gay before he slammed his door shut. Then there was a dance. I asked Tanner to go with me and while we were waiting for our parents to pick us up, these 3 guys beat the living crap out of us... Cooper was one of them. He's away at college now and I've forgiven him and he's apologized more times than I can count. But he's always been the one that's had a hard time with me being gay. My dad is slowly more accepting of it but I don't think Cooper will ever be completely okay with it."

Kurt looked at him and it almost looked like he was about to cry.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry that happened to you."

"It's fine. I mean, I've had to deal with them for so long…so have you. It just makes us stronger." They just stared at each other before Blaine cleared his throat. "Anyway, I know I'm supposed to be teaching you but if it's okay with you, I'd like to practice my Beatles piece and get your intake."

"Sure. You've done so much for me, this is the least I can do. Do I need to move?"

"Nope. You're fine just where you are."

Blaine put his fingers on the keys and started playing.

 _When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me_  
 _Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_  
 _And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me_  
 _Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_  
 _Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be_  
 _Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

 _And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree_  
 _There will be an answer, let it be_  
 _For though they may be parted, there is still a chance that they will see_  
 _There will be an answer, let it be_  
 _Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be_  
 _There will be an answer, let it be_

 _Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be_  
 _Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_  
 _Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be_  
 _Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

Blaine stopped playing and looked at Kurt.

"So, what'd you think?"

Kurt really couldn't say anything. He was so mesmerized by the song and by Blaine he really didn't have any words.

"That was amazing. I just can't believe how fantastic that was."

Blaine smiled at him and blushed a little bit. When we moved his hands away from the piano, his hand brushed Kurt's arm and sent chills down Kurt's spine. Blaine slowly started getting closer to Kurt on the bench as he played the song and he didn't want to move. Kurt didn't know what was going on with his heart but he needed to leave.

"I better go." Kurt stood up shocking Blaine.

"But we've barely played." Blaine seemed very upset over the sudden change in Kurt.

"I just realized how much homework I have. I promise we'll do another time. I just can't right now." Kurt ran to get his bag from Blaine's room and out the front door before Blaine could even leave the piano room. Blaine felt upset that Kurt left but he was having a hard time breathing over the afternoon he just had. Kurt meanwhile couldn't stop shaking as he pulled out of Blaine's driveway.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know it was super long but I intentionally made it that way because I won't be able to upload another chapter for a few days. It's the weekend here in China and the internet connection in my apartment is terrible so I need to wait until I can have access to my school computer. Please review. :) On the next chapter; Kurt spends a few days in solitude to think things over while Blaine tries to win Kurt over without being obvious about his feelings. However, someone knows about his feelings. Will they try to help him or stop him?**


	5. Decisions

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry about the delay for this Chapter but I'm so happy you guys have been looking forward to it! I've spent all weekend figuring out what I wanted to have happen in this Chapter so I really hope the wait is worth it. So please enjoy!**

 **(Only Ryan Murphy has the honor of owning glee; not me, unfortunately.)**

Kurt finished his nighttime moisturizing ritual before lying down to sleep.

 _It was just a feeling. There isn't anything there for Blaine. Sure, he's cute and I do enjoy his eyebrows; not many people can pull off the triangle look. But I'm with Sebastian. And I really like him. Wait, do I? Do I really enjoy being in a relationship with him because I like him or because he's my best friend? It might be easier with Blaine because he's closer and he makes me feel protected but Sebastian is my best friend. Everything automatically gets better whenever he's around._

Kurt let out a groan of frustration before turning onto his stomach and digging his newly moisturized face into his pillow. He was in for a rough night.

* * *

Blaine sat in Calculus the next day waiting for Kurt to walk in; but he never did. Blaine couldn't seem to concentrate without Kurt there. Not because he was so dependent on Kurt but because of the way when he stormed out of Blaine's house the other day. Kurt had come to school every day last week and talked to Blaine but now that it was Monday, something must have happened over the weekend. Blaine pulled out his phone and texted Kurt under the table so the teacher wouldn't see.

 **You okay? Where are you? –Blaine**

It wasn't until a few minutes later Blaine got a reply.

 **I'm fine. Just sick. –K.H**

 **Do you need anything? I can stop by during lunch. –Blaine**

 **No, I'm fine. I think I'll just sleep. –K.H**

Blaine decided he was going to do something for Kurt anyway. Maybe not during lunch but if Kurt was sick, he deserved something to make him feel better.

* * *

Blaine was standing at his locker after glee club that day getting all his things together when he heard his name. He turned around to recognize a familiar face standing behind him.

"Finn?" Blaine looked confused to see Kurt's step brother talking to him. They spoke in glee club but there was never really any interaction outside the choir room.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" Finn looked a little intimidating but it wasn't surprising since Finn was almost a foot taller than Blaine.

"Sure."

Blaine followed Finn to the empty Astronomy classroom.

"What's up, Finn?"

"Dude! What's your problem?"

Blaine looked taken aback. He had no idea what Finn was talking about.

"What are you…?"

"Don't play dumb with me?"

"Who's playing? I genuinely have no idea what you're talking about."

"I know about your feelings for Kurt."

Blaine was so shocked he let out a couple noises slip out of his ajar mouth before he responded.

"You know?"

"Of course I know. Word of advice: when you want to stare and drool over someone while they're singing in glee club, sit in the back so no one can see you."

"Does anyone else know?"

"I doubt it. If they do, they haven't said anything. My previous question still stands; 'what are you doing?'"

"I…I don't know. I'm not intentionally doing anything. I know he's with Sebastian but you can't always help you lo…" Blaine looked terrified at his slip of the tongue. "…like."

Finn didn't seem to notice his slip up. "Look, I know you're new and you like him so I'm going to cut you a break. But listen, Kurt's a very sensitive person. He's been through hell and back in the last couple of years and Sebastian has always been there for him…and Kurt's happy. To be honest, the only other person that makes him as happy is you." Blaine felt a rush of joy at that. "But if he's happy with Sebastian then you need to respect that."

"I am. I haven't done anything to try and sabotage their relationship. And if I have, it hasn't been intentional. I'm glad Kurt is happy, I am. It may pain me to see him happy with someone that isn't me, but I am happy for him."

"Okay, listen. Between you and me, I'd much rather Kurt date you. You're closer, you're nicer and to be honest, as far as guys go, I think you're much better looking. It's super weird for me to say that but it's true. I don't want Kurt's relationship to end because of you but if Kurt chooses to end it to be with you, then I'll fully support it."

"Are you going to tell me to stay away from him?"

"No. I can't control another human being, though as much as Rachel tries, it's impossible. However, I'm not going to help you in your attempts to try and be with him. I'm going to sit on the sidelines. But if something happens to make Kurt upset; I will be stepping in and going into full big brother mode."

"I respect that. Thank you for talking to me and not telling anybody."

"I'm not that kind of person."

"Hey, Finn? Has Kurt said anything about me? Like at home or something…?"

"Yes. But that's all I'm going to say."

Finn turned to walk away but Blaine had a question that was making him burst at the seams.

"Finn? One more question."

Finn looked at him with a curious look.

"What's the story with you and Kurt being step brothers?"

"Kurt brought Burt and my mom together and they got married almost 2 years ago. If you want the full story, I'd ask Kurt." He walked away. Finn was standing in the doorway when he turned to look at Blaine one more time, "No matter what happens, please don't hurt my brother."

Finn finally left the room leaving Blaine behind.

* * *

Kurt was lying on the couch watching a movie when he heard the doorbell ring. He pulled himself off the couch and walked to the front door. When he opened it, he wasn't shocked to see Blaine standing there but it was still a surprise anyway.

"Blaine, what are you doing here?"

"Well, you told me you were sick and so I figured you'd need help catching up in Math and Home Ec. So I brought the homework from both classes for you. Can I come in?"

Kurt looked down at his hands. "I don't think that's a very good idea."

"You won't get me sick. I have Hand Sanitizer and a very high immune system."

Kurt sighed. "Fine. But if you get sick, don't blame me." Kurt stepped to the side to let Blaine in. Of course Kurt wasn't really sick but he didn't want Blaine to know that he stayed home from school because of him.

Blaine looked around the room and got immediately comfortable. Blaine's house was bigger, sure but Kurt's was more 'homey'. They had a leather couch which Kurt had just vacated and a nice chair that looked like a chair Burt would sit in.

"There's not really a lot of room down here, we can go up to my room."

Blaine followed Kurt upstairs while asking him a question. "Is it okay that I'm here? Your dad won't get mad will he?"

"My dad and Carol are on vacation right now for the anniversary of when they first got together or something. Finn is at Rachel's and he won't be back until late. He practically lives there."

They made it to Kurt's room and he opened up the door. It was already very Kurt. His bathroom door stood open revealing his moisturizers on the counter. His bed was made and facing a giant wooden shelf holding his TV, pictures, books, CD's, trophy's, and notebooks. His desk had a computer and some school stuff. He had pictures of Broadway legends all over his wall and had a closet located on the other side of his bathroom.

"It's not nearly as big as yours," Kurt seemed a little embarrassed, "but it's my second favorite room in the house next to the kitchen."

"Are you kidding? This is awesome!" Blaine smiled at Kurt and tried to remember the promise he made to Finn. _'Don't hurt my brother.'_ That was the last thing Blaine wanted to do. "Okay. So, I figured we could start with Home Ec since I brought my project with me." Blaine pulled out a Tupperware container and took off the lid to reveal…something in it.

"Oh my god. What is that?" Kurt looked disgusted.

"It's supposed to be cookies. Is that not what it looks like?" Blaine looked at them and thought they looked pretty good. He'd tried one earlier as well and they tasted good too.

"It looks like bread threw up. Blaine, how can someone so good at math be absolutely terrible at something so simple?" Kurt laughed a little at the struggling boy.

"I followed the instructions perfectly. I don't know how they look as bad as you say they do."

"First of all; it's called a recipe. It's not called instructions. Second of all; you've seen people bake, right? I've never seen cookies that look like that. And that's saying something because I've been baking since I was 6. Let's go down to the kitchen right now and try and help you."

They came down to the kitchen and Kurt washed his hands and put on an apron.

"Blaine, get me a whisk." Blaine looked around the kitchen praying to God he could remember what a whisk was so he didn't make a bigger fool of himself. He decided to play it off a different way.

"Kurt, this isn't my kitchen. Where's the whisk?"

"It's on the counter next to spatula." Kurt gave him a small smile knowing Blaine had no idea what a whisk was.

* * *

After 20 minutes, an amused Kurt and a relieved Blaine that he only messed up 3 times, put the cookies in the oven. Kurt started laughing. He had just looked over at Blaine and saw some flour all over his face and even some egg shells in his hair.

"Blaine, I don't know how you do it." Kurt got a rag and dampened it to help wipe Blaine off. "The only thing I asked you to do was crack an egg and somehow you managed to do this to yourself."

Kurt walked over to Blaine and started getting the flour off his face. Blaine could feel Kurt's breathe on his face and he was using all his self-control to keep his distance. His heart was pounding out of excitement of being this close to Kurt. Kurt's heart was having the same reaction. Kurt couldn't stop staring at his face. His face had laugh lines all over it.

"M-Maybe you should do this." Kurt gave him the rag and backed away. "The bathroom is just through there. After you get out, we can start on our Calculus homework." Kurt sat down at his kitchen table and pulled out his books and notebook and waited for Blaine to exit. _Keep it together, Kurt. You're with Sebastian._

The minute Kurt said his name in his head, his heart slowed. Kurt didn't have the same happy feeling with Sebastian that he had with Blaine. _I can't do this. I like Sebastian. He's my best friend but…I really like Blaine._

Blaine exited the bathroom looking much better than he did previously. "Alright. Let's get this started."

Blaine left Kurt's house 2 hours later with better cookies in one hand and a finished math assignment in the other. He waved goodbye to Kurt and got in his car with a smile on his face that wouldn't disappear.

* * *

Blaine awoke the next day with a text from someone that he least expected.

 **Can you meet me at the Lima Bean at 4? –S**

Why was Sebastian texting him? He knew Kurt had given his number to him but he had never texted him until now.

 **Sure. Can you tell me what this is about? –Blaine**

 **Something extremely important. –S**

 **Fine. I'll be there. –Blaine**

Throughout the school day, Blaine had only one question on his mind; what could Sebastian possibly want? He was so confused, he barely heard his name being called in glee club.

"Blaine! Sectionals is in two weeks and I want to hear if you have an idea for what song you're going to sing?" Mr. Schue listened eagerly.

"I have an idea, yes. But I'm not quite ready to perform it. I can perform tomorrow if you want me to."

"That sounds just fine. Just please be ready. Okay, Sam, you said you had something prepared."

Blaine zoned out again and focused on the meeting he was having later.

* * *

Blaine waited at The Lima Bean until twenty minutes after before the familiar face that was dating Kurt sat down across from him.

"Okay, Anderson, I'm going to cut right to the chase. Leave Kurt alone."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"You think I don't know about what goes on between the two of you? Kurt tells me everything and I know about your little 'piano lesson' and your 'cooking assignment' if that's what you're calling them. Kurt's mine and I'm not afraid to push people out of my way."

 _Where did this come from? The last time I spoke to Sebastian he was so nice._

"Look, I don't know what Kurt has been telling you but…"

"Oh, cut the crap. I know perfectly well how you feel about him. You think I didn't notice the looks you were giving him when we first met. I'm not stupid, Blaine. However, you are if you think you're actually going to take him away from me."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not trying to 'take him' away from you. I'm being his friend."

"Oh, is that what you're calling it. Okay, I see this is. See, you play the 'best friend' here in Lima who is there when Kurt needs a shoulder to cry on when his boyfriend unfortunately can't be here for him 24/7. While I play the boyfriend who wishes he could be here every day for Kurt but can't because he lives so far away so everyone thinks I'm the bad guy. It's not going to work, Anderson. I love Kurt. I have for 3 years now and nothing you say or do is going to change that. You stay away from him or I'm going to personally see to it that Karofsky makes you his new favorite punching bag."

 _Sebastian loves Kurt. He just said it. Kurt must feel the same._

"Are you threatening me?"

"You bet your ass I am. Stay away from him."

"You can tell me to stay away from him all you want but at the end of the day, Kurt likes hanging out with me and you can't control another human being." He stole a line from Finn, but he didn't care. He felt it added to the situation.

"I'm not going to tell Kurt anything. Believe me, eventually he'll see what you're trying to do and then he'll stay away from you without any help from me. Nice talking to you."

Sebastian walked out the door leaving Blaine to drink his coffee alone.

* * *

Blaine couldn't concentrate on anything when he got home from The Lima Bean. He tried to pull out his homework but he couldn't seem to remember anything from school that day. His head was spinning. Kurt's boyfriend just threatened him. He couldn't tell Kurt because he wouldn't believe him. Blaine wouldn't if the roles were reversed. Blaine decided to do something about this. He was going to get over Kurt if it was the last thing he did. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number that he had memorized.

"Hello?" Said the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hey, it's me Blaine."

"I know who it is. I have your name on caller ID"

"I had a question for you. I heard you're in town this week for a family vacation. Well…"

* * *

The next day at school went by a lot better. Blaine didn't have a mysterious meeting with Sebastian to be on his mind and Kurt was back in school today as well so he had a friend to talk to.

"You feeling better, Kurt?"

"Loads." Kurt didn't have as much on his mind anymore, that's for sure. He had done a lot of thinking over the last couple of days and he knew exactly what he wanted to do.

"Great! I'm actually extremely happy you're back because I'm performing my solo for Sectionals in glee club today and I can't wait for you to hear it."

"I can't wait, Blaine."

* * *

"Alright, Blaine! The floor is yours!" Mr. Schue sat down next to Artie.

 _You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_  
 _You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_  
 _I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_  
 _Before you met me, I was a wreck_  
 _But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_  
 _Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

 _Let's go all the way tonight_  
 _No regrets, just love_  
 _We can dance until we die_  
 _You and I, we'll be young forever_

No one but Finn knew that he was singing this song for Kurt. But no one knew that Kurt knew it as well.

 _You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
 _The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_  
 _Let's runaway and don't ever look back_  
 _Don't ever look back_  
 _My heart stops when you look at me_  
 _Just one touch, now baby I believe_  
 _This is real, so take a chance_  
 _And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

 _I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_  
 _Be your teenage dream tonight_  
 _Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_  
 _Be your teenage dream tonight_

 _You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
 _The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_  
 _Let's runaway and don't ever look back_  
 _Don't ever look back_

Kurt knew earlier this week that he really liked Blaine. Kurt knew that he didn't want to be with Sebastian and he wanted to be with Blaine. But only in this moment did Kurt realize just how much he loved that brown haired beauty. He had known Sebastian for years but he could never truthfully say he loved him. He could look Blaine in the eye right now and say "I love you" and mean it more than he'd ever meant anything in his life.

 _My heart stops when you look at me_  
 _Just one touch, now baby I believe_  
 _This is real, so take a chance_  
 _And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_  
 _I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_  
 _Be your teenage dream tonight_  
 _Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_  
 _Be your teenage dream tonight_

Everyone applauded after Blaine stopped singing. "While I'm not much of a Katy Perry fan, I have to say Blaine killed it." Artie pushed his glasses up slightly when saying that. He moved his wheelchair over to Blaine and said, "While I do believe you haven't been in glee club long enough to deserve a solo like so many in here, I think I speak on behalf of the entire club when I say we would love it if you would sing that at Sectionals."

Everyone spoke up in agreement.

Blaine was getting his things together when Kurt walked over to him.

"Blaine, that was amazing. I can't get over it. That was so much better than _Let It Be._ You really get into your songs."

"When I have something to sing for, it makes it really easy." Blaine and Kurt just stared at each other.

"So, um, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get some coffee with me today?"

"Oh! Kurt, that's so nice of you but I'm actually meeting with an old friend today. He's only in town this week but I'd be more than happy another day."

"Oh, yeah, sure. No problem. Lots of homework anyway, you know?" Kurt tried to smile through the heartbreak. "Who's your friend?"

"Do you remember the guy I told you about? Tanner, from my old school?"

"Yeah! He's your ex isn't he?" Kurt slowly started feeling his heart fall to the floor.

"Yeah but we've kept in touch. I'm actually supposed to meet him at Breastix in about 20 minutes so I've got to get going. I'll take a rain check on the coffee though."

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you later."

Blaine ran out the door leaving a heartbroken Kurt to stay in the choir room.

* * *

"Blaine! It's so good to see you again! I've missed you so much." Tanner ran at Blaine to give him a hug. He was taller than Blaine by almost 6 inches and had shaggy blonde hair and green eyes. He couldn't be more opposite from Kurt but maybe this was a good thing. Maybe this was just what he needed to get Kurt off his mind.

"I've missed you too! Tell me everything about Indiana." They sat down across from each other.

"Well, the trees are starting to turn orange. Hello, fall! And the glee club is still 'gay'. But they finally fired the principal."

"It's about time. You'd think that when a student comes and says they're being harassed they would do something about it."

"You'd think so wouldn't you? Tell me everything about you."

Blaine went on to tell Tanner about everything that was going on. He talked about glee club and how dreadful he was in Home Ec. He talked about everyone including Kurt while neglecting to express his feelings about him.

"You know, I'm glad everything is going well for you. I mean, it sucks that you had to move right before graduation but I kind of hope this helps you. You don't seem to be getting bullied and that's what matters."

"Yeah. I still miss everyone though."

"And we miss you. You know, I've even thought about calling you a couple of times." Tanner reached across the table and grabbed Blaine's hand. "I never stopped caring about you even after the dance incident. Sometimes I think about what it would be like if we were still together. And if you let me, I'd really like to take you out on a date while we're in the same state this week."

Blaine looked shocked. But instead of showing it, he opened his mouth and said, "Yeah, that'd be great."

* * *

Kurt drove down to Dalton to go and see Sebastian. At first this visit was to break up with him so he could be with Blaine but it turned into something Kurt wasn't expecting. Kurt and Sebastian were sitting in his dorm room on his bed.

"I'm actually glad you came down here to see me, Kurt. There's something I've really been wanting to tell you." Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hand while Kurt looked intrigued. "I know we've only been together for a month now otherwise I wouldn't say this but, I've felt this way for awhile now and I can't go another day without saying it." He took a deep breath, closed his eyes as if to calm himself down and opened his brown eyes and met Kurt's blue eyes. Kurt...I love you."

Kurt gasped. This was the first time a guy had ever said he loved him in that way. Kurt just stared. He didn't know what to say. He came here to break up with him but that was before Blaine was going out with his ex boyfriend. He felt a pain in his heart at the thought. Thinking only of Blaine, he looked at Sebastian and said, "I love you too."

 **So sorry for me to end the chapter on that note but what fun would it be if I gave you the whole story now? Please review and tell me your thoughts! On the next chapter; Sectionals is finally here and The New Directions are competing against the Warblers. Being in the same place with Sebastian becomes too much for Kurt and Blaine. Also, Blaine gets a surprise.**


	6. Sectionals

**Howdy! I'm glad you enjoyed last Chapter. I've loved hearing your thoughts, reviews and inputs on my story and ask that you continue to do so. I also just wanted to let everyone know that one of my favorite things about the Klaine relationship is that they both fell in love with each other singing and I wanted to stay true to that. I'm also trying to only use songs from the show to stay a little truer to the characters. This Chapter will be quite the roller coaster. So, read and enjoy!**

 **(As much as I try, I do not own the love I have which is glee, or the songs that come with it.)**

October arrived before anyone knew it. It was starting to get colder and people were starting to get bundled up and it was only an excuse for Kurt to show off some of his designer coats. Blaine couldn't help staring but tried to play it off like he was just looking at the jacket whenever anyone noticed. "It's designer!" He'd say.

The New Directions were hard at work this week since Sectionals were on Saturday; their time was quickly coming. This was the biggest group the glee club had under the direction of Will Schuester with 15 members. Mr. Schue was so excited to have a big glee club to work with that he just had to do a big show stopping number.

"Okay, everyone! Here's the set list for Sectionals. We're going to start with a duet from Finn and Rachel and they're going to be singing _'Don't Go Breaking My Heart'_ afterwards Blaine will do _'Teenage Dream'_ and then to end it, we're going to do _'Don't Stop Believing'._

No one said anything until Mercedes did. "Look, Mr. Schue, I know we all love Don't Stop but we did it two years ago. Don't you think it won't be surprising to anyone if we do it again?"

"I agree with Mercedes. I think we should do something no one will expect. Like maybe an original song!" Rachel was practically jumping out of her seat.

"An original song? Are you crazy, Rachel?" Puck perked up for one of the first times in glee club. He was normally silent. "I agree it would throw everyone off but I don't think we should risk something like that."

Quinn spoke her opinion on the matter. "I actually agree with Rachel. It sounds crazy to write an original song but I think that'll make us work harder to win. We won't have any expectations to live up to. I think we should give original songs a try."

Everyone started voicing their opinions. Some for writing original songs and others for thinking Rachel was insane for bringing it up.

Mr. Schue finally spoke up. "Okay everyone. I'm going to make the final decision. Puck and Quinn both make good points but I'm going to have to go with Quinn and Rachel. I think original songs might be the way to go. Get writing, everyone!"

Everyone pulled out their notebooks and all turned to the person next to them to start writing.

An hour later, the most the glee club had done was come up with a title for the song; _'Loser Like Me'_ They were dedicating it to a certain cheerleading coach they all knew. Coach Sue Sylvester was usually the reason for them wanting to succeed so badly since she was usually the one that told them they couldn't do anything. They wanted to rub it in Sue's face more than anything in the world and with this set list, they just might do it.

"Hey, Kurt!" Blaine was running over to Kurt's locker after school. Kurt just looked at him with tears in his eyes. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just allergies." Blaine didn't look convinced but didn't hound him about it.

"Okay… so anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to get together to math homework today. I had a lot of fun last time and doing it with you made it a lot easier."

Kurt wanted to say no. He wanted to make Blaine feel the hurt that he had last week when he went out with Tanner. But he couldn't. "Yeah, sure! That sounds cool. I need to go home and change my outfit. It got really sticky after I got slushied today but you're more than welcome to wait in my family room."

"Yeah, I can do that." Blaine felt terrible about the slushie. But what was hurting him even more was how Kurt brushed it off. He hated that all this constant bullying was happening to Kurt so much that it didn't matter and no one was doing anything about it. "Are you sure you're okay? You've just been kind of jumpy this week."

"Yes. I'm fine, Blaine. Please stop asking. I've just had a rough couple of weeks. Look, I need to go to my car. You know where I live so just come over whenever."

When Kurt ran away, Blaine thought he saw tears falling down that beautiful face.

* * *

It didn't take long for Blaine to make it over to Kurt's house. It took a bit longer than normal however because Blaine decided to pick something up for Kurt so when he knocked on his door, Kurt looked surprised.

"Blaine! What is this?"

"I don't know why you've had a rough couple of weeks but the point is, you have. So, I decided to bring something to cheer you up." Blaine laid down all of Kurt's favorite candies and the roses he got for him on the table. Kurt looked overwhelmed.

"Blaine, you didn't have to do this. I'm fine; I just have a lot on my mind."

"Well, I know but I still wanted to do something nice for you."

Kurt sighed as his eyes filled with tears. He looked from the roses, to Blaine and back at the roses again before he finally spoke. "Thank you. The roses are beautiful. I'm going to go put them in some water." Kurt grabbed them and then ran into the kitchen. He was gone for only a moment before he finally returned. "Okay, we should get started on homework."

They went up to Kurt's bedroom and Kurt flopped down on his bed while Blaine took a place over at his desk. "Okay," Blaine started, "Which assignment do you want to start on?"

"I don't care." Kurt sounded so upset and Blaine couldn't handle it anymore.

"Kurt, what's wrong? If something's wrong then I can help you. "

"No, you can't, Blaine. No one can. And talking about it isn't going to make it any of it go away so just drop it!"

"No! I refuse to drop anything that's making you upset. Even if it can't be taken care of then you should at least talk about it so you don't have to keep it to yourself."

"Blaine! For the last time, stop asking me about it. Nothing is wrong!"

"You're lying to me." Both of their voices were slowly getting higher. "I don't like it when people lie to me. Just tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Blaine! I can handle it myself. If I needed help or any pity parties, I would have asked."

"You think I'm giving you a pity party? If that's what you think-"

"That isn't what I think, it's what I know."

"Well, then you're blind. Or you don't know me at all. Because that clearly isn't true."

"How do I know that? Everyone is fake!" Kurt started to let the tears fall. "Every damn person at that school is fake. People are lying about their sexualities and people are lying about how they feel about other people. I'm finally over it! So no, despite what you may think, this can't be helped." Kurt was hoping Blaine would catch on to what he was trying to say.

"What do you mean people lying about their sexualities?" Kurt just looked away. "Kurt? Please talk to me."

"Blaine, I've told you I don't want to talk about it." Kurt turned the other way and let the tears come pouring out of his face. "Please just go home."

Blaine went over to him and sat down next to him. He leaned over and grabbed Kurt's hand with one hand and started wiping the tears with the other one. "Hey. It's okay. Just let it all out. I'm here for you."

Kurt put his head on Blaine's shoulder and cried harder than he ever had in his life.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere. It's okay." Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder and started rubbing it to comfort him. "It's okay." That was the only thing Blaine could think of to say.

"Blaine, I have a serious question to ask you…and I want you to answer me honestly." Kurt was asking him with tears still running down his face.

"Of course. What's the question?" He didn't remove his hand from Kurt's shoulder.

"…Have you…have you ever been kissed? Like, a true first kiss?"

Blaine thought this was very odd but he answered anyway. "No. Not one that counted. I played Spin The Bottle sophomore year and had to kiss a girl but that wasn't my first kiss. I don't count it since it wasn't with a boy. And even if it had been, I wouldn't have counted that one either since it was in a game and not in real life. Why?"

Kurt moved away from Blaine slightly before continuing. "I have…last week…" He looked ashamed of himself.

"Is that a problem?"

"It is when you're dating someone and you weren't kissed by the person you're dating."

Blaine couldn't speak. He just sat there confused at what he had just heard. "…Kurt?"

"It was after school. I was standing at my locker getting my things together to go home when Karofsky pushed me into my locker. I was so tired of taking it at this point so I ran after him. He went into the locker room so…I followed him. I started to fight back…He held up a fist next to my face threatening to punch me. I told him to do it because it wasn't going to change the fact that I was gay. I told him that he didn't understand how normal he was…and before I knew it…h-he was kissing me…I didn't know what to do so I just stood there. When he pulled away, I was terrified."

Blaine took a deep breath.

"He stared at me and leaned in for another kiss but I pushed him away. He got frustrated and punched a locker before leaving the locker room. I've never been kissed before by a boy until that moment. I'd been kissed by Brittany but never by a boy."

Blaine looked confused so Kurt elaborated.

"When my dad started dating Carol, I thought he liked Finn more so I changed my personality and even my sexuality temporarily and started dating Brittany. It didn't last long though. But…this was my first kiss that counted. And I'm utterly destroyed by it. That's not at all how I envisioned my first kiss and it was with someone who I hate, which makes it even worse. I'd always imagined my first kiss. It's always been with someone that I love." At that last word, his eyes met with Blaine's and he noticed that his eyes too, were filled with tears. "Why are you crying?"

"Because that's a terrible thing to happen to you. Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"B-because he threatened to kill me…"

"He did what? Kurt, you need to tell someone."

"I can't. I don't even know why I told you. I haven't told anyone else until this moment. Sebastian doesn't even know."

At the mention of Sebastian's name, Blaine felt a sense of loathing. "Why haven't you told him?"

"Because…I" He stopped mid-sentence. "It doesn't matter. Let's just move on. It's in the past. Please just…just don't tell anyone."

"But Kurt-"

"Blaine! Don't tell anyone. You'll just make it worse."

"Fine. But if something else happens, I'm doing something about it."

"Nothing else is going to happen. I'll be fine. Now, let's get started on the homework."

They pulled out their notebooks. Both of them noticed that they were still holding hands but neither of them said anything.

* * *

Sectionals was finally here! They were full on adrenaline. They didn't know if it was because they had written an amazing original song, or that Vocal Adrenaline (their mortal enemy) was competing in another competition or that Brittany and Mike were going to do another dance number. They dominated at the one last year at Sectionals and everyone knew they were going to do it again. Tina had outdone herself on the costumes this year. She made the girls amazing blue dresses and the boys, black ties. They felt they already won the competition even though they knew it hadn't even started yet. The Warblers were going first, Aural Intensity was going second and The New Directions were going last.

They arrived at the school of Aural Intensity and headed into the auditorium. It was a full house. Every seat in the balcony was full as well which surprised a lot of them since it was a Saturday. Kurt got a little nervous. He had never performed in front of a crowd this big. Blaine seemed to notice his fear. "You'll do great!" He grabbed Kurt's hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze. Kurt looked at him and smiled.

"Hello, there, New Directions." They all turned around to see Sebastian and a few other Warblers talking to them.

"Hey there, Sebastian." Finn was the first one to speak.

"Hello, Finn. All of you guys are looking awesome. Particularly you, Kurt." He gave Kurt a smile and a wink which Kurt returned slightly. "I just wanted to wish you all luck. Even though I am dating Kurt, it doesn't mean I'm going to take it easy on you. I'm sorry but it's still a competition." He laughed a little.

"We understand. Bring it on." Finn gave a laugh and reached out to shake Sebastian's hand. Sebastian grabbed it and said, "Let the best glee club win."

Sebastian walked over to Kurt and whispered something in his ear. Kurt nodded and smiled. "Good luck Blaine." Sebastian gave him a look in his eyes as if to say, "I hate you."

"You too." Blaine returned the look. Sebastian walked away leaving Blaine with Kurt.

"What did he say to you?" Blaine asked.

"He just…he told me he loved me again."

"You didn't' say it back…"

"Well, I can't truthfully say it back right now." This wasn't a complete lie. He had said it back the first time Sebastian said it to him but Kurt knew instantly that it was a mistake. He didn't have the heart to tell Sebastian so he just decided to stop saying it to him. Sebastian didn't seem to notice that he didn't say it back anymore, which was unfortunate for Kurt. Kurt just wanted him to get the hint…

"Kurt! We need to go sit down." Blaine shook him a little to get his attention.

"Oh, right."

The New Directions all sat down while waiting for the competition to start. The announcer introduced the judges.

"And now all the way from Westerville, Ohio, please give it up for the Dalton Academy Warblers!"

The curtain opened revealing Sebastian front and center.

 _The sun goes down, the stars come out._  
 _And all that counts is here and now._  
 _My universe will never be the same_  
 _I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came._

They continued singing _Glad You Came_ and it brought everyone, including the New Directions to their feet. They were great. Some of the Warblers were doing flips around the stage while Sebastian sang the lead…and he was good!

They stopped singing and dancing in unison and got a standing ovation. Immediately after, The New Directions left the auditorium to go to the green room. They were all sitting around talking when Blaine walked over to the chair Kurt was sitting on.

"Hey. You doing any better?"

"Yeah. I'm still overwhelmed but I feel loads better. I actually have you to thank for that. So, thank you, Blaine. Not just for letting me cry on your shoulder but for being my friend."

"It's kind of hard not to. You're pretty awesome. But you're welcome anyway."

They stared at each other a little bit before Kurt decided to finally tell Blaine something. "Blaine, there's something I need to tell you."

"Okay."

"Blaine…I…" He couldn't say it. He'd rehearsed it in his mirror so many times but he couldn't do it now. He decided to say something else instead. "I think I'm going to break up with Sebastian."

"Oh? Why?"

"Because he's too far away and it's a lot harder on the relationship. Because he's my best friend and I'd rather be his friend than his boyfriend. Because I can't say 'I love you' back to him. And because…because I really like someone else."

Blaine prayed with everything he had that Kurt was talking about him.

"Oh…um…who?"

"Alright guys! Time to hit the stage. Show circle."

They all stood in a circle and put their hands in. "Amazing!"

* * *

"And now from William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio, please welcome The New Directions."

Finn and Rachel stepped out on stage to perform _Don't Go Breaking My Heart_. They were doing amazing. They were bringing the crowd to its feet. When they finished, the whole place was applauding. Blaine came out on stage and started singing the song he sang when Kurt fell in love with him. He was all Blaine was thinking about.

That was until, Blaine saw a familiar face in the audience. _What is Tanner doing here?_ Blaine was so surprised he almost forgot the lyrics to the song. Blaine finished singing and ran off the stage. The New Directions ran back on stage to take their places and the music started playing.

Rachel was the first one to turn around;

 _Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero._  
 _But hey, everyone you wanna be probably started off like me._  
 _Yeah, you may say that I'm a freak show_

Santana turned around;

 _I don't care_

Rachel continued.

 _But hey, give it just a little time. I bet you're gonna change your mind._

Everyone continued turning around on their queues and doing the choreography they spent the whole week learning. Brittany and Mike hit the front of the stage while everyone else hit the chorus.

 _Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth so everyone can hear_  
 _Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down, baby I don't care_  
 _Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out, you wanna be, you wanna be a loser like me_

They continued singing; it was bringing everyone to their feet. Blaine saw Tanner jumping and cheering and saw him scream Blaine's name while Kurt saw Sebastian look at him and give him such a proud look. When they finished singing, everyone was on their feet and they were cheering so loud. Kurt was so excited that he ran to find Blaine and give him a hug. Blaine could see Sebastian give him a glare but Blaine didn't care. He felt so at home in the arms of Kurt. He did, however, look in the direction of Tanner and he didn't seem to care. He just kept cheering alone with everyone else.

The New Directions headed back to the green room. Everyone was talking about how amazing they did.

"Would it be wrong of me to say that we blew everyone else out of the water?" Tina asked.

"Psh. It'd be wrong if you didn't. We are gonna WIN!" Rachel did a fist punch in the air and went on about how this was going to go great on her NYADA application.

There was a knock on the door. Sam answered it. "Guys, it's a Warbler. He says that he's here to see Kurt."

"I'm coming."

Kurt stepped outside and saw Sebastian smiling at him. "That was so amazing, Kurt. I was so proud to be with you when you were up on that stage."

They started walking down the hallway for a little privacy.

Kurt felt so guilty. "Sebastian. I need to tell you something and I don't quite know how to say it."

"You can tell me anything. You know that."

"Yes but that doesn't make it any easier. Look, Sebastian. I knew when we started dating, it was going to be hard. The distance, going straight from best friends to boyfriends but-"

"I know! I thought the same thing. That's why I'm so happy that things are going so well."

"But Sebastian…"

* * *

Blaine was just leaving the bathroom when he ran into Tanner. "Hey, Tanner! What are you doing here?"

"Well, when we went on our date you told me you were performing here tonight and I wanted to watch."

"You drove all the way from Indiana just to watch me perform in a competition?"

"Not completely. There were other reasons but that was part of it. I can't get over it. You were great in Focal Point but here…you're just incredible. I've never seen you sing like that."

"That means a lot, Tanner. Thank you. But why else are you here? It seems crazy to drive so far just to watch me sing."

"It does seem crazy but I have an extremely important reason."

* * *

"What is it, Kurt? Is something wrong?"

"Just a little, Sebastian. You're my best friend and nothing is ever going to change that but I just...I believe that best friends is all we should ever be…" Kurt shuffled his feet and played with his fingers nervously.

"What? You're breaking up with me?"

"Yes, Sebastian, I am. It's just not fair to be dating you right now. You're amazing but I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"This is about Blaine isn't it?"

* * *

"What's the reason, Tanner?"

"I just..." Tanner was slowly moving close to Blaine with each word he spoke. "It was just so great to go on a date with you and see you again and it reminded me of old times. And then I remembered that there is something I've been wanting to do for a while now."

"What?"

* * *

"Maybe…I don't know. I don't want to say that it isn't about Blaine because he might be part of it but he's not the whole reason."

"Kurt, I thought what we had was special. I thought you actually loved me."

"I thought so too but I just can't truthfully tell you that I love you."

"But you already have."

"But it wasn't truthful. Sebastian, like I said, I don't want this to ruin our friendship-"

"It did. Goodbye, Kurt." Sebastian walked away with tears in his eyes.

"Sebastian!" Kurt called after him but it was too late. Sebastian was gone. Kurt felt horrible as the tears started to form. Not because of the breakup but because of the loss of his best friend. _Maybe I can try and work it out with him. I'll call him in a few days and straighten it all out._

* * *

"I think you know what I'm about to do."

"Tanner-"

"Shh." Tanner placed his hand on Blaine's cheek and placed his lips gently on Blaine's. At first Blaine was stunned but after Tanner put his arm around his waist and deepened the kiss, Blaine kissed him back. He felt that was the only thing to do.

Kurt started running back to the green room when he saw something that made him go weak at the knees. Blaine…it was Blaine. He was kissing Tanner. He had his arms wrapped around Tanner and he was kissing him deeply. Kurt fell to the floor as he felt his heart break. In the last 5 minutes, he lost his best friend and the only boy that he had ever truly loved. After what felt like a lifetime, he watched them pull apart.

"I've wanted to do that for years now. I just never found the courage to do it until now."

Blaine was speechless but he managed to let a few words out of his mouth.

"Tanner, I'm flattered that you feel this way and yes, the kiss was great. But…I just don't feel the same way about you. I really like someone else and for the first time, it's more than just a crush. I really love him, Tanner. It's been great talking to you and seeing you again but, my heart belongs to someone else."

"I understand. It's been awhile since we've dated anyway. It was kind of silly of me to think that you'd like me back anyway." He laughed. "I still hope we can be friends."

"Of course. I'd love that. And you're not silly." Blaine gave him a smile.

Tanner started walking away. "Oh, Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"You should tell him. You don't want to miss your opportunity like I did." Tanner gave him a smile before leaving Blaine at the door to the green room with an unnoticed Kurt in the background. Blaine turned and walked into the green room. Kurt swallowed and dried all of his tears. Blaine loved someone else and he was praying to God it was himself. He followed Blaine not too long after.

* * *

They made their way out on to the stage; the winner was about to be announced.

"In second place, please give it up for Aural Intensity." Everyone applauded them as they looked defeated and accepted their trophy. The room went silent as everyone waited for the winner to be announced.

"Ladies and gentleman, we have a surprise for you. It's a tie! Both The New Directions and the Warblers are going to the Regionals competition!" Everyone was shocked. This was the first tie ever. After the initial shock wore off, everyone started applauding. They were going to Regionals!

As they both walked forward to accept their trophy, Blaine noticed that Sebastian looked like he had been crying and when he looked at Kurt, he looked as if he had been too. _They broke up. Kurt's available!_ Blaine wasn't stupid though. He wasn't going to get Kurt on the rebound. Besides, Blaine wasn't 100% sure that Kurt loved him back. He could only hope he did. Kurt, meanwhile, though he was devastated over the loss of his friendship with Sebastian, his heart jumped for joy over the thought that Blaine was also single. He told Tanner that he loved someone else.

 _Wait, is that someone me?_

Blaine and Kurt loved each other. They loved each other more than anything in the world…but neither of them knew it for sure.

 **Hope you enjoyed this Chapter! I know it was super depressing but there has to be a storm in order for a rainbow, and a rainbow you will get…eventually. Let me know what you think. On the next Chapter; Blaine and Kurt start getting closer. Blaine finally learns things about Kurt's past. Also, Kurt reveals his ultimate dream, and Blaine is determined to make it come true.**


	7. Snow Day

**Hey guys! Funny story. So, I got to my school super early so I could start writing and I told myself I was only going to watch one video online because the song was stuck in my head. The next thing I know, I had been at the school for an hour, I hadn't started writing and I had watched lots of videos. I somehow managed to end up on The Hurt Locker kiss and so you can tell how I got distracted so easily. I mean, even if the Sue doll is weird, that kiss is most certainly a gift. Haha. Anyway, thanks to everyone who has been reading my story and I'm so grateful to you all. So please enjoy Chapter 7 and the first Klaine duet of the story!**

 **(I do not own glee or Klaine, unfortunately.)**

As the end of October was nearing the snow was starting to lightly fall. This was strange for Ohio but the weather reports were saying this was going to be one of the craziest winters in Ohio history. They were even talking about possible snow days coming up. Everyone was keeping their fingers crossed on that one. So needless to say, it was getting harder to concentrate in school at the possibility of one. Kurt and Blaine, however, had other reasons for not being able to concentrate.

"Do you think there's going to be a snow day anytime soon?" Blaine asked Kurt in Home Ec.

"I doubt it. There hasn't been one in years." Kurt replied a little glum.

"Well, if by some happy coincidence we get one, what are you going to do?"

"I think I'm going to reorganize my moisturizers. They need to be sorted differently now that fall is almost over."

Blaine looked at Kurt with a look that said, 'He's a dork but I'm so in love with this dork.'

"As fun as that sounds, if we get one, you should come over to my house. We haven't had a piano lesson in a while."

"By 'piano lesson' you mean I sit on the bench and watch you play because you love it so much and I'm a hopeless cause when it comes to learning how to play an instrument?"

"Yup. Pretty much. But it'll be more fun to play if I have an audience." Blaine winked at him.

"You're a little attention seeker, aren't you?" Kurt was hoping his attempt at flirting wasn't going unnoticed.

"What can I say? I live for the spotlight." Blaine gave him a playful nudge and was assuming that Kurt knew he was flirting.

"Well, if we do by some miracle get a snow day, I will come over and this time, I'll bring you roses as a way of saying you're our good luck charm."

"I'm holding you to that. And make them red roses."

They both laughed and went back to cooking. Well, Kurt went back to cooking while Blaine just watched.

"Is you being so awesome at cooking kind of like a punishment for me being so amazing at the piano?"

"It sure is." Kurt gave him a smile. This was the happiest Blaine had seen Kurt since his break up. Kurt had tried to call and text Sebastian a couple of times but he was ignoring him. Blaine would've tried but he felt like that would have made things worse. Kurt had been so upset that Sebastian wouldn't talk to him, he had worn the same outfit twice in a week. As much as Blaine hated Sebastian, he wanted Kurt to be able to talk to him. He was happy now but he was Kurt's best friend.

* * *

Blaine was sitting on his couch later that evening with his father watching the weather report. "And for all of you youngsters hoping for a snow day, you can start celebrating. Schools in Lima have announced that they will not be holding school until further notice."

Blaine jumped for joy while his dad looked jealous.

"So, they'll cancel school but not jobs for the adults? Well, that sucks."

Blaine laughed and ran up to his room. He picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, Blaine. I've been expecting your call for the last 2 minutes." That familiar counter tenor answered the phone.

"So, can I be expecting you on my doorstep with roses in hand tomorrow?"

If Blaine had been face to face, he would've winked.

"A promise is a promise. I guess my moisturizers will just have to wait."

"Maybe I'll come over and help you. Not tomorrow though. Tomorrow, you're mine."

"What time shall I be at your palace Your Majesty?" Blaine couldn't help but smile at the cuteness of Kurt's flirting.

"Does 10 work for you?"

"You're the boss. I'll be there. See you tomorrow."

Blaine hung up the phone and couldn't seem to stop smiling. He went back downstairs and into his kitchen where his mom was cooking dinner.

"So, what are you going to do tomorrow, honey?" His mom asked while she was standing at the stove. "Are you going to do anything fun?"

"Actually, mom, yes I am. A friend of mine is going to come over. I'm giving him piano lessons."

His mom stopped what she was doing to look up at him.

"A friend? What friend is this?"

"Kurt. The one I've told you about a couple of times. You know, the one that's…that's gay."

His mom looked at him and sighed.

"What time will he be coming over?"

"10."

"Blaine, do you like this boy?"

Blaine knew there were two things he would never be able to successfully do in his lifetime; cook and lie to his mother. So he just told the truth.

"Yes, mom I do. I have for a while now. And right now, I'm just enjoying his friendship but if the time comes where I can date him, I probably will."

"Does he like you?"

"I don't know. I think so…I hope so."

"It's alright with me if he comes over. I have a lot of errands to run tomorrow so it'll be just the two of you. Just please don't tell your father. I know he was accepting of Tanner at first but after what happened, I don't think he's quite ready for another boy to be introduced."

"Don't worry, mom. I won't. Thank you. I hope you can meet him before he leaves tomorrow. I think you'll really like him."

"Well, if you like him, I'm sure I will too." Blaine's mother gave him a pat on the cheek and turned back to the stove to busy herself with dinner once more.

* * *

Kurt hung up his phone after his conversation with Blaine. There was a knock on his door.

"Come in." It was Finn.

"Hey, dude. Did you hear about the snow day tomorrow?"

"Yes I did."

"Do you want to come hang out with me and Puck? We're planning the ultimate snowball fight. I just tried to get Rachel to come but she instead went on about how there's better uses of free time. She gave me examples of things but I kind of zoned her out."

"Probably a wise choice. And thanks for the invite but I already made plans with Blaine."

"What are you going to do?"

"He's just going to give me another piano lesson."

Finn came over and sat next to him on the bed.

"Look, I know you like him but I don't want you to rush into another relationship so soon after the break up with Sebastian."

"It's just a piano lesson, Finn. It's not like we're getting married."

"I know, I'm just saying. I don't feel like you should rush anything but I do think you should tell him how you feel."

Kurt closed his eyes. He knew Finn was right. "I can't. And I don't want to until I know for sure how he feels."

Finn wanted to tell him. Finn wanted to tell him everything he and Blaine had talked about during Beatles week. But it wasn't Finn's secret to tell.

"I'd go for it. Even if he doesn't feel the same, which I'm sure he does, then at least you're not moping around hoping he likes you back."

"You really think he likes me?"

"Believe me, Kurt…everyone thinks he likes you. The way he stares at you makes it pretty obvious." He grinned his crooked smile and stood up from the bed. "Well, I hope you have fun tomorrow."

"Yeah, you too. Tell Puck not to get arrested again."

"No promises." Finn closed the door behind him.

Kurt felt his heart start to race. _Everyone thinks Blaine likes me. Well, there's only one way to find out for sure._

* * *

Kurt woke up bright and early the next day and picked out his outfit very carefully. He also made sure to not only moisturize his face but also lotion his hands to make them soft just in case.

Blaine meanwhile was making sure his entire house was spotless and made sure to pick out his best bowtie for the day. He had just finished putting the gel in his hair when he heard the doorbell ring. He walked downstairs, took a deep breath and opened the door. He saw Kurt standing there, looking cute as ever, holding some red roses and a package.

"Ah, my roses. I've been expecting these."

"Oh, hush up. I got you a present as well."

"What? Kurt, you didn't have to do that." Blaine took the roses and the package from Kurt and went into the kitchen to put the roses in some water.

"I know, but I did. I'm a hopeless romantic. What kind of person would I be if I gave someone roses but not a present?"

Blaine smiled at him and opened up the package. He laughed. "Kurt, this is amazing!" He held up a bowtie with musical notes all over it. "Thank you so much!"

He gave Kurt a hug. A hug that may have lasted longer than most normal hugs but neither of them wanted to pull away.

"Well, should we get started?" Blaine hated to cut the hug short but he knew he would have to answer questions he wasn't quite ready for if it lasted any longer.

"Yes, of course."

They stopped by Blaine's room so he could drop the bowtie off. While Blaine went into his closet to put it with the rest of his bowties, Kurt sat on the edge of the bed.

"So, where are your parents?"

"Well, my dad is at work and my mom is running errands. She might be back before you leave though."

"Cool. Do they know I'm here? I just don't want you to get in trouble."

"My mom knows you're here."

"And your dad?"

"I don't think he's quite ready for another boy to be in my life yet. He's still coping with the whole 'Tanner incident'.

Kurt sighed. He tried so hard to forget the kiss between Blaine and Tanner but every time Tanner's name was mentioned, it kept coming back. Even though Blaine didn't feel the same way, the vision of Blaine kissing someone that wasn't Kurt broke his heart a little. _Wait. Did he say another boy in his life?_ "What do you mean by another boy in your life?"

Blaine couldn't speak. _I didn't mean to say that out loud. I'm not ready to tell him yet._ "Well, he knows I'm in glee club and that there are other boys in glee club but I don't think he's ready for another gay guy to be in my life." _Nailed it._

"Oh. I see." _Tell him, Kurt. Tell him now._ "How do you feel about that?" _Wimp._

"It's hard but he'll have to get used to it eventually. He has to understand that the person I'm going to end up spending the rest of my life with is a guy." _And if I have my way, it's the guy sitting right in front of me._

"Well, that has to be hard but at least your mom is okay with it." _Kurt! Stop this. Just open your mouth and say it._

"Yeah. She helps me out a ton. She's dealt with all of my crushes. Is she sad that I won't end up marrying a girl? Probably. But Cooper will so I think that helps her out a lot." _Blaine, you've practiced telling him many times. Just do it._

"Well, it's nice that you have someone supporting you. I got really lucky having a dad that supports me. I got even luckier having a step family that supports me as well." _Yeah, like your step brother who would kill you if he found out you're not telling Blaine. Open your mouth and speak, Kurt._

"Yeah, it is." _I really need to take Tanner's advice and tell him before it's too late. But what if he doesn't like me back? Are you serious right now, Blaine? Of course he does. Just look at him!_

 _Kurt. I swear on my life, if you don't tell him you like him right now, I will throw away every single designer jacket you own. Remember what Finn said? He said the way Blaine looks at me is obvious._

"Kurt?" Blaine finally broke him out of his own thoughts.

"Yes, Blaine?"

"Do you remember back at Sectionals when you said you were going to break up with Sebastian because you like someone else?"

"Yes." Kurt knew where he was going with this.

"Well, I asked you who you liked but you never answered." Blaine sat down on the bed next to Kurt. "Can you tell me now?"

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and held it in his. "Blaine, I'd like to think that you know who I was talking about."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand. "I was hoping. But I didn't wasn't sure and I didn't want to get too excited."

"Is that why you kissed Tanner? Because you weren't sure?"

"You know about that?"

"Yes, I do. I also know that you turned him down because you liked someone else. And I could only hope you were talking about me."

"He kissed me. Yes, I kissed him back but I felt nothing. Because while I was with him, my mind and my heart were focused on…on you."

Kurt smiled bigger than he ever had before. Blaine liked him back. Blaine liked him back! He didn't have to hope anymore. What he hoped was finally true. "Really?"

"Kurt, that will be one of the truest things I ever say in my life."

"Then I feel I should tell you that that's the exact same reason I broke up with Sebastian. I couldn't focus on my relationship with him when the person I wanted to be with was you."

Blaine couldn't wipe his smile from his face. They finally admitted it.

"Kurt, you have no idea how happy I am to hear that. I've liked you so much since I heard you sing _Blackbird_ in glee club. It was killing me to see you with Sebastian."

"I've liked you since you sang _Teenage Dream._ It destroyed my heart that you were kissing Tanner because...I really wanted it to be me." Kurt stared at Blaine with a longing in his eyes. He wanted to kiss Blaine right now. He wanted to hold him close until they fell asleep.

"I wanted to kiss you too." He stared at Kurt and had the same thoughts going through his mind that Kurt did. Blaine cleared his throat. "W-we should get to playing. I have a song that I want to try out on you and the best part, it's a duet."

"Lead the way."

* * *

Blaine and Kurt walked into the piano room and sat down on the bench just as they did the first time Kurt ever came over.

"What makes you so sure I'm going to know the song?"

"Believe me. You'll know it."

Blaine started playing the tune and Kurt couldn't contain his excitement. It was Blaine who sang first.

 _Never knew I could feel like this_  
 _Like I've never seen the sky before_  
 _Want to vanish inside your kiss_  
 _Seasons may change Winter to Spring_  
 _But I love you until the end of time_  
 _Come what may_  
 _Come what may_  
 _I will love you until my dying day_

Kurt looked at Blaine as he joined in.

 _Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_  
 _Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_  
 _Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_  
 _It all revolves around you_  
 _And there's no mountain too high_  
 _No river too wide_  
 _Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_  
 _Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide_

Kurt looked at Blaine's beautiful hazel eyes as he sang his next line.

 _But I love you_

Blaine looked at Kurt and sang the words he'd wanted to tell him for a long time.

 _I love you_

They joined their voices to finish the song.

 _Until the end of time_  
 _Come what may_  
 _Come what may_  
 _I will love you_  
 _I will love you_

All they could do was stare at each other. Their hearts were pounding in synchronization with each other. Kurt started to lean in to kiss Blaine's lips like he'd dreamed about so many times. When Blaine jumped off the bench, Kurt looked hurt and confused.

"Blaine…?"

"Look, Kurt. I want to kiss you. And I want to kiss you so badly but not right now. I want to make our first kiss special. We're only going to get one and I want to make it unbelievable. I'm so sorry."

Kurt wanted to feel upset but instead he felt flattered that someone wanted to kiss him enough to make it worthwhile.

"Okay. Okay, I'll play that game. But if our first kiss is over Spaghetti at Breadstix, I'm going to be very upset. And I'm giving you two weeks. If I don't get a romantic kiss in two weeks, Blaine, then I'm going to kiss you and I swear I'm going to make it so unromantic."

All Blaine could do was laugh. He loved Kurt so much that he needed to do something to sweep him off his feet. "It will be."

* * *

They went back to Blaine's room a few minutes later to just go and talk. But the next thing they knew, they were cuddling on Blaine's bed. Kurt had his head on Blaine's chest and Blaine had his arms wrapped around Kurt. All they were doing was talking but both of them felt like they were in Heaven.

"Kurt? You and Finn being step brothers. Finn told me that you brought your parents together. What's the full story with that?"

"You're going to make fun of me."

"I promise I will keep every remark to myself."

Kurt sighed. "No you won't but fine. I originally intended to bring my dad and Carol together because…no I can't say it. It's way too embarrassing."

"Oh, come on, Kurt."

"Fine." He mumbled something under his breath that Blaine couldn't hear.

"What did you say? I didn't hear anything."

"That was intentional." He sighed and grumbled, "I- I had a crush on Finn and thought that it would have been an opportunity to spend more time with him."

Blaine had to bite his lip to keep from laughing and he was sure some of his ribs were going to break. "Oh." That's all he could let out of his mouth before he started laughing.

"See, this is why I didn't want to tell you." Kurt started to move away from Blaine but he squeezed him tighter so there was nowhere for him to go.

"But, Kurt. You know that Finn is straight." Blaine was still laughing.

"I know! I knew it then and I know it now. I don't still like him and it was only a crush!" Kurt started to struggle against the arms that Blaine had wrapped him.

"I know but that doesn't make it any less funny." Blaine started calming his laughing down enough to better squeeze Kurt into him.

"You let go of me right now, Blaine Anderson."

"Nope." Instead of letting Kurt go, he only pulled him closer to his chest.

"I didn't want to tell you for that reason. It's all in the past."

"Tell me something; is it awkward for either of you knowing that you had a crush on your step brother?" Blaine started laughing again. He started laughing so hard that Blaine lost his grip on Kurt. Kurt moved away, grabbed a pillow and threw it at Blaine's face. But instead of making him stop, it only made him laugh harder.

"It's not that funny!"

"Yes it is!"

Kurt just laid there giving Blaine a death glare waiting for him to stop. 5 minutes later, Blaine finally contained his laughing fit.

"Anyway, that was absolutely amazing to know that but I was more wondering why you were bringing them together in the first place. Like, why your dad and Finn's mom were single."

They returned to their previous positions as Kurt spoke. "Finn's dad died when he was born. All he has is a photo and no memories. Even still, Finn wasn't okay at first with our parents dating. He liked my dad but he didn't want anything to happen with it. I'm sure it was because Finn knew about my feelings and it made him uncomfortable."

"Understandable." Blaine giggled a little bit when Kurt gave him a glare.

"My mom died when I was 8. She was in a car crash. The other driver was very drunk and passed out at the wheel. Both of them died. I was heartbroken. But I think my dad was by so much more. He tried not to show it. He tried to stay strong because of me but I remember some nights when I would go upstairs to get something from the fridge, I would hear him crying in his room. I didn't want him to know that I knew though because I didn't want him to feel like he had to stay strong even when I wasn't around. After I came out, my dad got a phone call from someone that told him I was a fag and that really made him mad. He mentioned then that sometimes he wishes my mom were still around because she was better with dealing with things. Then he met Carol and the happiness he used to have was back. You know the rest."

"Kurt…I'm so sorry about your mom."

"It's okay. It was a long time ago. I miss her sometimes but I love Carol. She treats me like a biological son and not a step."

Blaine didn't say anything. Instead he just held onto Kurt.

They laid on Blaine's bed for hours just talking. Blaine learned about Kurt's favorite foods, colors, designers, Vogue covers and that he even played football. "I was just a kicker!"

Kurt learned about Blaine and all about Indiana. He learned about how Blaine taught himself to play the harmonica. And he learned why Blaine wears hair gel "I look like Medusa without it!"

"Okay, my turn," Blaine said, "Tell me a secret no one else knows."

"Alright. Um..okay, I got one. When I was younger, before my mom died, I'd come upstairs around Christmas time and see my mom sitting on a chair in front of the window. She'd just be sitting there watching the snow fall. I'd come over and ask what she was doing and she'd say, 'I'm watching how peaceful it is outside. When you watch the snow fall at night against the lights with no cars driving over it, it feels like miracles can happen.' Then she would put me in her lap and I'd fall asleep and wake up in my bed. Well, I do that now. I just sit in a chair and watch the snow fall. Every time it snows, I do that. And it's been a dream of mine to be kissed in the peaceful snow because that's where miracles happen. It's a little silly, I know but-"

"That's not silly."

Kurt looked up at Blaine and smiled.

"Kurt? I have a question to ask you."

"Isn't it my turn?"

"Yes, but I really need to know the answer to it. It's really important."

"What is it, Blaine?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me this weekend?" Blaine was shaking.

Kurt got lightheaded over how happy he was. "I would love to, Blaine!"

* * *

They continued talking for a few more hours until Blaine heard his front door open.

"Blaine? Are you home?"

"Yes, mom. I'll be right down."

"I'll be going now then." Kurt sat up and starting pulling on his shoes and jacket.

"Oh, no, you won't. My mom wanted to meet you."

"She what?"

"I've told her a lot about you and she wanted me to introduce you."

"Blaine, I've never met the parents of a potential boyfriend before. I met Sebastian's parents but not with the intent of dating Sebastian. I can't do this. She's going to hate me. I'm gonna-"

He stopped speaking when Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders.

"She's going to love you."

They walked downstairs and saw Blaine's mom sitting on their couch. "Hi, mom."

She looked up at them. "Hi, Blaine!" She stood up and held out her hand. "And you must be Kurt. Blaine has told me so much about you. I'm Sharon." Kurt couldn't get over how much Blaine looked like his mother.

He took her hand. "It's so nice to meet you, Mrs. Anderson."

"Sharon, please. Can I get you something to eat? Some hot chocolate? Anything?"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to put you out." Kurt replied.

"Nonsense! It would be an honor. I love being in the kitchen." Kurt couldn't contain his excitement.

"Me too! I love to cook. Please let me help you!" Kurt started following Sharon into the kitchen and Blaine followed.

"Oh, no, you don't, Blaine. I'm not letting you anywhere near the kitchen."

"You know he's terrible in the kitchen?"

"I'm amazed he isn't failing Home Ec. Though now that I'm thinking about it, he might only be passing because I'm his partner."

"I wouldn't be surprised. He once burned water." She and Kurt shared a lot of laughter over how terrible Blaine was at cooking.

"Okay, we can stop laughing at my inept cooking skills now. I'll wait in the family room, I guess."

"Good. It'll give me and Sharon a chance to talk about you." Kurt gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before walking into the kitchen with Blaine's mom. Blaine didn't know what they were talking about but he heard a lot of laughing. _What are they talking about?_ Kurt and his mom came out of the kitchen a few minutes later with coffee mugs in hand and smiles on their faces.

"You're kidding. Blaine actually managed to melt a spatuala?"

"It's the truth!"

Blaine turned a dark red. "Mom!"

"Oh, right, I'm sorry. I promised him I wouldn't embarrass him in front of boys he liked."

"I've enjoyed every minute though!"

Sharon went back into the kitchen to fetch some marshmallows leaving Blaine and Kurt alone.

"Is this my payback for laughing at your crush on Finn?"

"Absolutely." Kurt gave him a wink and a smile.

"You're never going to let me live any of these stories down are you?"

"Now why would I do that?"

Kurt giggled and gave Blaine's hand a quick squeeze before letting go to drink some hot chocolate.

* * *

"Hey, it's getting really late. I should go." Kurt and Blaine didn't realize that he had been over there all day. It was almost 9.

"My mom heard there isn't a school day tomorrow. I guess we're going to have to reorganize your moisturizer another day. Darn it."

"Oh, be quiet. You never had any interest in doing it anyway."

"Not a complete lie. I had no interest whatsoever in reorganizing but I was very interested in doing it with you."

Blaine and Kurt just stood at Blaine's front door holding each other's hands and looking into the eyes of the other.

"Blaine? Is this the romantic first kiss you wanted?"

"Not even close. But I will leave you with a kiss on the cheek to tide you over."

Blaine kissed Kurt on his soft cheeks and walked him to his car.

"Text me when you get home. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Bye, Blaine."

Kurt got in his car and drove away. Blaine felt an immediate sadness that he had to wait so long before he could see Kurt again.

Kurt arrived home and texted Blaine to let him know he made it. He sat on the floor trying to get the pounding in his heart under control. He couldn't wait until tomorrow.

 **Sappy chapter, I know! But after quite a few depressing chapters, I needed a little sap in my life! Please leave a review and tell me what you think. :) On the next chapter, Blaine and Kurt go on their first date but they have to conquer one of the hardest things they've ever had to do; meet the parents. And it's turning into a little too much for one of them.**


	8. First Date

**Hello fellow Klaine lovers! I am beyond overwhelmed at how many people are reading my story. My roommate is annoyed at me I'm sure because I just get so excited. But I made up for it by naming a character after her in this chapter. You guys are making me want to continue writing! I have a little bad news for you though. Their first kiss will not be in this chapter. I know it's depressing but it will be SO worth the wait. I promise you! So please enjoy Chapter 8!**

 **(Glee…I wish I owned it.)**

This week could not have gone by slower. No one knew if it was because they hadn't had another snow day, or because their cars kept getting stuck. They weren't sure if it was because it was Friday and they all needed the weekend. Was it because it was November now and the holidays were approaching? No one knew for sure…well, almost no one. Kurt and Blaine knew for a fact it was because they were both looking forward to Saturday when they would go on their first date.

Blaine was so excited that he couldn't seem to pay attention in any class without Kurt, let alone the one's with Kurt sitting next to him. Kurt was so much happier at home that he was starting to bake for no reason much to Finn's delight. Blaine hadn't told Kurt what they were going to do which was driving Kurt insane. The only hint that Blaine had given him was that even though everything was taking place indoors, he would still need a coat since it is cold out, after all.

"Blaine. Can you give me any hint about what we're doing at all aside from the coat hint?" He had all but thrown down his fork at lunch.

"Make sure you're not hungry."

"Ah, so dinner is included."

"I didn't say that. I just said don't be hungry."

 _What the hell?_ Kurt really loved Blaine but he wanted to punch him right in his cute face at this moment in time. "This better be the most romantic date in the history of dates."

Blaine didn't say anything. He just gave him a sly smile and went back to eating his lunch.

* * *

Blaine came home from school that day to finish finalizing everything for tomorrow. He called everywhere to confirm his reservations and he called the florist to confirm his order. Blaine didn't care what it took; tomorrow was going to be perfect. They had agreed that Blaine was going to pick Kurt up at 5, afterwards they were going to do what Blaine had planned. At around 9, they were going to head back to Blaine's house to have some dessert.

Blaine had just hung up his final phone call when he was called downstairs. He knew something was up because both of his parents were there.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Please sit down, Blaine." His dad didn't sound angry but Blaine was nervous all the same. Blaine took a seat.

"Your mother tells me you're going on a date tomorrow?"

Blaine gulped. "Yes…"

"I'm just wondering why I had to hear it from your mother and not from you."

"I-I don't know." Blaine wasn't lying. "Maybe I thought you'd get angry. I know how you're still upset after what happened in Indiana."

"Blaine, I thought we had a closer relationship than that."

"I'm sorry, dad. I don't know why I didn't say anything." _Please don't tell me I can't go. Dear God please let me go._

"What's his name?"

"Kurt."

"Where did you meet him?"

"Math. First day of school."

"Is it the gay one from glee club you mentioned?"

"Yes…"

"Blaine…you said we wouldn't have a repeat of what happened."

"We won't. I promised you there wouldn't be and I'm keeping to that promise."

"Dating someone from glee club is not keeping the promise."

"I'm not dating him. I'm just going on a date with him."

"But you want to be dating him." It wasn't a question.

Blaine just looked at his hands.

"I told you if anything happened you'd be out of the club."

Blaine looked up and felt the tears start to form. "Dad, no! Please! I love glee club. I've met the best people in the world in there. Please dad. I'll do anything! Just let me stay in glee club. Please!"

"Blaine-"

"Tony!" His wife caught him off guard. "Tony, nothing is going to happen. I've met Kurt and he is the sweetest boy. Let Blaine date him. Nothing will happen."

"What makes you so sure, Sharon?"

"Because you and I won't let it. Look at your son." They both looked at Blaine who had tears in his eyes. "He really likes this one. It's nothing that he felt with Tanner. Just meet Kurt and then you'll see."

Tony didn't know what to say. He just looked at his son and at his wife.

"Fine. I'll meet him, but that's as far as I'm going to go. Oh, and Cooper will be here tomorrow too. He's coming in for the week."

Blaine's eyes went wide. "What? Coop's coming in?"

"Yes. He called this morning. He should be here in an hour or so." Tony got up and walked upstairs leaving Blaine with his mother.

"No, mom. Please tell me Cooper isn't coming. He's going to scare Kurt away. Mom, please. Please tell me he's kidding."

"I can't, honey. Don't you worry though. I'm not going to let anyone scare Kurt away."

"I really like him mom."

"I know. That's why I'm not going to let him go anywhere." His mom walked upstairs to follow her husband while Blaine stayed in the living room terrified for tomorrow.

* * *

Kurt meanwhile was having a panic attack. He was in his closet throwing things out all over his bedroom.

"No no no! Everything's wrong. Everything I own is terrible. Nothing is going to work!" He ran out of his closet and started looking through everything he just threw out of his closet to see if he missed something that would work.

There was a knock on his door. "Kurt?"

"Come in, dad."

Burt came in wearing his normal baseball cap to hide his bald head. It didn't match his plaid shirt and baggy jeans and Kurt shuddered at his father's style. But then he looked at his own and shuddered again.

"Hey, is everything okay?"

"No! Everything is wrong. I have absolutely nothing to wear tomorrow. Blaine's gonna look at me and think he's going on a date with a hobo. Because that's the best I can come up with."

"Calm down, Kurt."

"I can't calm down! This is the most important date of my life!"

"Kurt! Sit down!" Burt didn't raise his voice to Kurt that often so when he did, Kurt knew he did something wrong. Kurt sat on his bed. "Now, calm down. Everything you own looks great. You have the best style I've ever seen and you dress like you're on a runway constantly."

"But that's for a normal day, dad. Tomorrow is different."

"Why? Because you're going on a date? If Blaine liked you before with how you dress then him seeing you tomorrow isn't going to change anything."

"I really like him, dad. More than I've ever liked anyone else."

"I know. I kind of figured that when you cried because he asked you out. I may be dumb but I'm not stupid. Just take a breather, pick something that matches and call it good."

"Thanks, dad."

"You're welcome. And I can't wait to meet him tomorrow."

"You...what?"

"What? You think he's going to come here, pick up my son for a date and I'm not going to meet him? What kind of father do you think I am?"

"Just please don't embarrass me."

"Oh, you know I will. I'm looking forward to it." Burt gave his son a small hug before leaving his room.

* * *

Blaine woke up early the next day. He knew his date wasn't until the evening but he was too excited to sleep. He went into his closet to pick out the best outfit possible and he finally found it. He smiled as he pulled on his black capris pants that he paired with a red shirt, red pants and red bow tie. He put just enough gel in his hair to keep it in place but not so much that it wasn't soft. He left his room to go down and get a cup of coffee and some breakfast. He wasn't alone.

"Good morning, Blaine."

"Good morning, Cooper." Cooper looked more like his dad. He was blonde, had blue eyes and he was tall.

"Are you ready for your big date tonight?" He gave Blaine a pat on the back.

"Yup. I'm nervous but I'm excited."

"Why are you nervous?"

"Well, it could be because I haven't ever liked a guy this much. Or maybe it's just because the last time I liked someone… Well, you know."

Cooper looked up at him. "You don't think I'm going to do that again, do you?"

Blaine didn't know what to think. He wanted to believe that Cooper had changed but there was still salt in the wound. "I don't think so."

"Well, I won't. Mom told me that you really liked him so I'll be nice. Just please…don't get yourself into trouble again."

Cooper got up and went upstairs.

* * *

Blaine got out of his car and straightened his bow tie and got a tight grip on the roses he was holding. _Here we go_. He was shaking as he rang the doorbell. He was expecting Kurt but instead he got Finn. "Oh! Hello, Finn. I'm here to pick up Kurt."

"Yeah, I know. He's not completely ready yet. Come on in."

Blaine walked into the familiar family room and sat down. He stood up once he heard his name.

"Hello. You must be Blaine. I'm Kurt's father." He held out his hand which Blaine quickly took.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Hummel."

"Please, call me Burt. Carol!"

Kurt's step mother came walking into the room from the kitchen. She looked nothing like Finn. While Finn was tall and brunette, she was short and blonde. _It's dyed_.

"Hello, Blaine. It's nice to finally meet you. Kurt talks about you all the time. My name is Carol."

"Nice to meet you." Blaine walked towards her to give her a handshake. "And these are for you." He handed the roses to Carol.

"Oh, my! You didn't have to do that. Thank you so much, Blaine. Please sit down!" Carol motioned for him to sit down. From where he was sitting, he could see Finn standing there listening in on the conversation.

"So," Burt began, "Kurt tells me you're from Indiana."

"Yes. My family moved here a couple of weeks before school started."

"Why?"

"My dad is an accountant and was asked to lead this new building." This wasn't as nerve wracking as he thought it was going to be. Until…

"Okay, I'm going to cut right to the chase. Why do you want to date my son, Blaine?"

Blaine was prepared to answer it but he couldn't find the right words. "Because Kurt is the most honest person I've ever met. He has a sense of humor and he isn't rude in his comments like so many teenagers today. He has an absolutely amazing singing voice and he makes me so happy. You've raised a wonderful man, Mr. Hummel."

Burt seemed satisfied with the answer and then continued. "Where are you planning on taking my boy tonight?" Blaine never got a chance to answer though because Kurt chose that moment to clear his throat.

* * *

Kurt heard the doorbell ring at 4:45. _He's here. Oh my god, he's here._ He looked at himself in the mirror one more time. He paired a black shirt with a red trim with some red pants and black shoes. He made sure his hair was perfectly in place before leaving his room. He walked downstairs and interrupted his parents talking to Blaine.

Blaine looked up at Kurt and went speechless. Kurt was normally cute but he looked stunning this evening. All he could do was open his mouth.

"Wow. You look…you look amazing."

"Thanks. So do you." They smiled at each other. They almost forgot there were parents in the room.

"Have him home by 11." Burt tried to look stern but seeing his son so happy made him happy as well.

"Will do, sir."

"Burt. Please."

"Yes, Burt."

Blaine walked over to Kurt and linked arms with him and walked him to the door. He made sure to open both it and the car door for him. Kurt was the first one to speak.

"I'm with my dad. Where are you planning on taking me tonight?"

Instead of answering, Blaine just smiled, closed the car door and walked over to the drivers' seat. He took a deep breath before getting in and driving away all the while praying that tonight went perfect.

* * *

The car ride to their first location didn't last long. Probably only around 20 minutes, which wasn't long enough for either of them.

"Ah ha! I knew dinner was going to be involved." Kurt had a proud look on his face as they parked in the Breadstix parking lot.

"What did you think was going to happen? I pick you up at 5, be gone until 11 and I don't feed you? What kind of guy do you think I am?" Blaine laughed a little. So did Kurt but it was for a different reason. He was laughing at how similar Blaine and his dad were. He even used the same wording.

Kurt had started opening his door when Blaine stopped him. "You stop what you're doing right now, Kurt Hummel. I'm getting your door."

Kurt looked surprised but didn't fight it. Instead he just grabbed onto Blaine's hand and followed him inside the restaurant.

"Good evening." Said the Breadstix employee. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes I do. 5:30 for Blaine Anderson."

"Anderson…Anderson. Ah, yes. We're just getting your table ready if you would like to have a seat."

"Thank you."

They sat off to the side and waited for their reservation. "So, are you going to tell me what else you have planned for me?"

"Nope. But it'll be amazing."

"Oh, come on. Just one little hint?" Kurt gave Blaine a pouty face like a little kid that wanted more candy.

"No. And even your gorgeous blue eyes aren't going to be able to make me change my mind."

Kurt blushed as the Breadstix employee came back over to them.

"Your table is ready Mr. Anderson."

He led them to their table that was sitting just next to the stage.

"Hey, Kurt, guess what."

"What?"

"It's karaoke night. And I called in a few favors and you're going to sing the first solo tonight."

"What?"

Blaine held Kurt's chair out for him but Kurt was too shocked to move.

"You rarely get to sing in glee club and you have the best voice in there. I just wanted everyone else to hear it too."

Kurt looked like he was about to cry. "Blaine…thank you. You're the best."

Kurt gave him a hug and then took the seat the Blaine was still holding for him.

"Hello there! My name is Ashley and I'll be your server today. Can I get you started with anything to drink?"

Both Blaine and Kurt just ordered some water.

"Alright, I'll bring those right out for you!" Ashley walked away to leave Blaine and Kurt at their table with their menus. They started looking at them when Kurt perked up.

"Normally this is the part in the movies where I say how nice the restaurant is and that you out did yourself."

"I know you can't say that now. I mean, it's Breadstix. But I didn't want to do something incredible for dinner. That part is coming later."

Kurt didn't say anything. He just sat there staring at the boy he loved. Ashley came back not too long after with their drinks.

"Are we ready to order?"

"Yes we are!" Blaine was the first to speak as Ashley pulled out her pad and pencil.

They had both ordered the big plate of spaghetti with a small salad on the side. Ashley had also recommended they try the new smoothie they had recently started making. It sounded good so they both agreed to try it. She walked away with their menus to once again, leave Kurt and Blain alone.

"Blaine. This is already an amazing night. Thank you."

"Hey, don't thank me just yet. The night has only begun."

They talked for a while before Ashley brought out their orders.

"Alright, there you go, lovelies. If you need anything else just let me know!" She smiled and walked away.

Blaine and Kurt were enjoying their meal. They were laughing and telling each other more secrets that no one else knew. They were having such an amazing time until Kurt went wide eyed and got a look of pure terror on his face.

"…Kurt? Are you okay?"

Kurt didn't reply.

"Kurt? Kurt, is something wrong?" Still no reply. Blaine followed his gaze and his eyes landed upon a familiar jock from McKinley. "Kurt, I will take care of this. Stay here."

"Blaine, what are you doing?"

Blaine ignored him and walked up to the jock.

"Is there something I can help you with, Karofsky?" Blaine had no fear in him. Only anger for scaring Kurt.

"Yeah. You can take you and your faggy friend over there out of my sight. I don't want to look at it."

Blaine leaned down to his face and whispered something in his ear.

"Do you not like looking at it because you're too much of a coward to come out yourself?"

That tipped Karofsky over the edge. He stood up and grabbed Blaine by the collar and slammed him into a wall. Everyone in the restaurant looked up. Kurt stood up to go and help but Blaine shook his head at him.

"You saying I'm gay, Anderson?" Dave was speaking low enough that no one could hear him.

"Yes. You need to quit lying to yourself and everyone else. It's pretty obvious. I wasn't the only one that saw you checking out Sam's ass the other day."

Karofsky tightened his grip on Blaine and pushed him harder into the wall. "Lady Hummel said something about me to you, didn't he?"

"What did you just call him?"

"You heard me. Now answer the question."

Blaine felt a surge of anger boiling over him after he heard Dave call Kurt such a rude name. Instead of answering the question, he used all of his energy and strength to push Karofsky off of him. Dave didn't have much time to look surprised before Blaine punched him in the face.

"Don't you ever say that about Kurt again you bastard!"

Dave wasn't happy about being punched in front of everyone else so he punched Blaine back in the face harder than he himself had been. Blaine staggered backwards on his feet and while he was trying to regain his balance, he tumbled over after being kicked in the stomach. Blaine wanted to hit him back the kick in his stomach really took it out of him and he just laid there on his knees.

"Hey! Knock it off in here!" The Breadstix manager had come over to stop what had caused the commotion in the first place. "Both of you get out of here!"

Blaine was still on his knees when he felt some familiar soft hands gripping on his shoulders.

"Come on, Blaine. Let's go. Are you okay?"

Blaine just coughed. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry Kurt. I'm so sorry." Blaine started to cry.

"Hey. You stop that right now, Blaine. Don't you dare apologize. No guy has ever done something like that for me before."

"I just couldn't handle it when he called you a name."

"What name?"

"It doesn't matter."

Kurt helped Blaine stand up and he gasped at his face. "Oh my god, Blaine! You're swollen! Let's get you to a doctor or something."

"No! I wanted everything to be perfect. It's just a black eye. I'll be fine."

"Blaine-"

"Kurt what are they going to do? They're just going to tell me to ice it. I don't need to go to a doctor to be told that." Blaine coughed a little more from the pain in his stomach. "We better go before they call the cops." Blaine laughed a little to play it off. "I'll get the bill. You can go wait by the door."

Blaine grabbed his jacket from his chair and went to the front to pay his bill. Kurt wasn't waiting long before Blaine came back over. "Okay let's go. That may have put a damper on the evening but it's still not over yet."

* * *

Blaine and Kurt drove for around a half hour before they reached their destination.

"Blaine? What is this?"

Blaine had already gotten out of his car to open the door for Kurt.

"This is Mega Links Theatre."

Kurt looked confused.

"That tells me absolutely nothing."

Blaine just laughed. "You know, for someone who loves Broadway as much as you do, I'm amazed. This used to be a theatre that held Broadway shows. They closed it down about 10 years ago. Around 2 years ago, they opened it up again for community theatre."

Kurt stared at him with a slightly less confused look on his face.

"I made a few phone calls and I reserved the theatre for a couple of hours for you to sing. If you're going to be a Broadway star then you might as well start practicing now. And even more so since we got kicked out of Breadstix before you got a chance to sing."

Kurt stood there with his mouth wide open. He was sure it hit the floor.

"Blaine…you did what?"

"The stage is yours, Kurt."

* * *

They started walking to the theatre when Kurt shivered. It was getting cold out and he picked the jacket that wasn't the warmest but went the best with his outfit.

"Hey, are you cold?"

"Just a little."

"Here. Take my jacket." Blaine started to take his jacket off when Kurt started protesting.

"No, Blaine, I couldn't. I don't want you to be cold."

"Nonsense. I've got more in the car." He draped it over Kurt's body and Kurt immediately smelled it and started to get lost in Blaine's scent.

"Blaine, I never got a chance to thank you for what you did back there."

"Don't even worry about it."

"No. I will. No guy has ever done anything like that for me. You're like my knight is shining armor."

Blaine blushed. "Well, I had to be. My prince was in trouble."

Kurt blushed as well. "How's your eye?"

"It hurts but I'll be fine. My dad will freak though."

They finally made it to the theatre. It was huge. Kurt was admiring the detail in every inch of the building. He wasn't even watching where he was going. He just held Blaine's hand while he led the way so Kurt could admire more of the building.

"Mr. Kurt Hummel. Welcome. It's your turn to sing." Kurt giggled at Blaine.

Blaine led him on stage front and center and went to sit down in the front row to watch Kurt sing.

"I don't know what to sing."

"Sing whatever you want. The time is all yours."

Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew what he wanted to sing. He had been wanting to sing it on stage forever but he was never given the opportunity. He didn't even need instruments. He opened his mouth and belted.

 _Something has changed within me_  
 _Something is not the same_  
 _I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game_  
 _Too late for second guessing_  
 _Too late to go back to sleep_  
 _It's time to trust my instincts_  
 _Close my eyes and leap_

He finally opened his eyes and looked right at Blaine. The boy he loved more than anything. The boy who stood up for him and made it so he could sing on a Broadway stage.

 _It's time to try defying gravity_  
 _I think I'll try defying gravity_  
 _Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_  
 _And you won't bring me down_

He looked out at the empty seats and imagined a full house.

 _I'm through accepting limits cause someone says their so_  
 _Somethings I cannot change but til' I try I'll never know_  
 _Too long I've been afraid of losing love I guess I've lost_  
 _Well, if that's love it comes at much too high a cost_

 _I'd sooner buy defying gravity_  
 _Kiss my goodbye I'm defying gravity_  
 _I think I'll try defying gravity_  
 _And you won't bring me down_

 _I'd sooner buy defying gravity_  
 _Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_  
 _I think I'll try defying gravity_

Kurt prepared himself for the high F he knew was almost there. He wasn't nervous. He could hit it and right now nothing could stop him.

 _And you won't bring me down_

He hit it perfectly. He smiled the biggest smile he could while he finished up the song

 _Bring me down_  
 _Oh oh oh!_

Blaine applauded harder than he ever thought someone could. He was blown away by Kurt's talent and if possible, he fell more in love with him just then.

"Kurt that was amazing! You're incredible."

"Blaine, thank you so much for this. I want to be on the stage so much and this just...wow. I don't even know what to say."

"Then don't say anything. Just sing."

* * *

A couple hours had passed since they first arrived at Mega Links Theatre and there were many solos from Kurt and Blaine and they even shared some duets.

"My reservation is almost up. Let's go get dessert at my house."

"Okay. And Blaine? Thank you. Thank you so much."

Blaine just smiled at him.

* * *

45 minutes later they arrived at Blaine's home.

"Mom? Dad? I'm home. Kurt's with me."

"Why did you tell them that?"

"Because one of them was bound to be doing something that could embarrass me and I don't want that on a first date." Blaine winked.

Blaine's mom was the first one to walk into the room. She was smiling.

"Hello, Kurt. It's wonderful to see you again."

"You too, Sharon."

"Blaine! What happened to your eye?" She immediately ran over to her son to further look at the bruise on his face.

"It's a long story mom. Can we please talk about it later when Kurt's not here?"

"Blaine, your father-"

She spoke too soon. His father had just walked down the stairs. "Hello, Blaine."

Blaine turned around to face his father. "Hi, dad."

"What the hell happened to your face?"

"I just told mom that we can talk about it later."

"No, we won't. We'll talk about it now." His voice was slowly getting higher to indicate that he was about to yell.

"Please, Mr. Anderson. It wasn't Blaine's fault." Kurt spoke up for the first time since Sharon noticed Blaine's eye.

Tony Anderson turned his head and noticed Kurt for the first time.

"You Kurt?"

"Yes, Mr. Anderson. And Blaine was only standing up for me. There's someone at our school who's been harassing me. He happened to be where Blaine and I were eating dinner so he went over to him to try and get it to stop."

"Is that why you got punched, boy?"

"Yes, sir. But...but I threw the first punch..."

"Why?"

"Because he called Kurt a rude name and it pissed me off."

"What name did he call him?"

Blaine looked down at his hands. "He called Kurt 'Lady Hummel'."

Kurt looked hurt, his mom looked sad and his dad didn't really have an expression on his face.

"He said that about Kurt?" His mom was the first one to break the silence.

"Yes. And I'm sorry about the fight. Really, I am but...but he called Kurt that name and I just got so angry."

"I understand, honey. I'm not mad at you for standing up for Kurt."

His dad, however, had something different to say. "While I am proud of you for standing up for Kurt, we are going to have to do a lot of talking after Kurt leaves with your future in the glee club. I warned you many times and this is something happening. We won't discuss it further in front of company but we will talk about it later, understand?"

"Yes, sir."

Kurt felt so awkward listening to a conversation that he shouldn't be apart of. Blaine's father spoke again. "So, Kurt. Blaine tells me you met in math on the first day of school."

"Yes, sir we did. We kind of instantly clicked."

They were all making their way to the kitchen table and continuing talking.

"And how is my boy doing in school?"

"He's doing awesome in all of his core classes. He's actually doing well in everything. The only class he's struggling with is-"

"Home Ec. You don't even need to finish that sentence."

Blaine blushed and Kurt started laughing.

"I'm sure he's grateful I'm his lab partner." Kurt laughed again.

"Look, Kurt. You seem like a nice boy but I'm a little hesitant to let Blaine go out with you. Not because it would put too much on his plate but I feel like it would be a field day for the bullies in school. Particularly for the one who Blaine fought with today."

"I understand that. Really, I do. But...I really really like your son. He's honestly the best thing to ever happen to me. And I would face a million bullies everyday just to be with Blaine."

Blaine smiled at Kurt with such love in his eyes that even his dad couldn't deny the feelings Blaine had.

"Are you asking for my permission to date my son?"

"I would love to be able to call myself your son's boyfriend one day. I'd love to have your blessing but even if you don't approve, I'll still date him."

Blaine's father looked taken aback. "Well, I have to appreciate your honesty."

He just left it at that. They all started digging into their cake when someone else walked into the room.

"Hey, everyone. Sorry I'm late." Cooper sat down across from Blaine.

"Kurt, this is my brother, Cooper." Kurt was the only one who noticed the shakiness in Blaine's voice.

"It's nice to meet you, Cooper. Blaine has told me so much about you."

"Likewise. In fact, he never shuts up about you. It kind of gets annoying. I've only been here for a little over 24 hours and I don't think I've gone even an hour without hearing your name. I mean it's Kurt said this and Kurt sang that and Kurt-"

"Okay, Coop. That's more than enough." Blaine turned a dark shade of scarlet.

"Dude. What happened to your face."

"Later, Cooper." Blaine's mom whispered to him.

"This cake is delicious, Sharon." Kurt perked up. "Do I detect a hint of nutmeg?"

"Yes, you do. It's my secret ingredient. Well, maybe not so secret anymore."

"Well, you don't have to worry about it getting out. I won't tell anyone and I can promise that Blaine wouldn't know how to-"

"Kurt, shut up!" Blaine playfully nudged his arm.

Kurt smiled to himself as he went back to his cake. He thought the third degree from Blaine's parents was over but Mr. Anderson had one more question to ask.

"Just one more thing before I leave you alone. Kurt, I know in Ohio it's difficult to find openly gay boys but there are some nonetheless. Why did you pick Blaine?"

Kurt looked up at him and without a moment's hesitation said, "Because your son is the most amazing human being I have ever met. He always pushes me to tell him what's wrong and he always knows when it is wrong. He's the most honest guy in the world and he makes me feel safe and happy. He just took me on the best first date in history and above all..." Kurt looked at Blaine and smiled, "no one makes me feel as happy inside as Blaine does."

Everyone froze. Cooper felt awkward to hear another boy talk about his brother. Sharon looked so happy that someone felt this way about her son. Mr. Anderson just looked amazed that he said that in front of everyone. Blaine, however, couldn't get over how much Kurt loved him.

Kurt was the one to break the silence this time. "So, that's why Mr. Anderson. And that's why I will also date your son with or without your blessing."

Mr. Anderson just cleared his throat. "Please. Call me Tony."

* * *

The time was 10:30. "Kurt, I've got to get you home. Your dad is nice but I have a feeling he won't hesitate to skin me alive if I bring you home late."

"Boy, you don't miss a thing."

They walked to Blaine's car and got inside when Kurt realized something. "Oh, Blaine! I still have your jacket. Do you want it back?"

Blaine was pulling out of the driveway when he responded. "You can keep it if you want. At least for awhile. I heard that people like to keep their boyfriends hoodies and jackets and other articles of clothing."

"Boyfriend?"

"Fine; future boyfriend." Blaine gave him a smirk and a wink as he started driving Kurt home. "Kurt? Did you really mean what you said to my dad? About why you chose me?"

"That and more. Did you mean what you told mine? I heard every word but I didn't want to interrupt."

"Yes. I meant everything I said."

Both of them started blushing. They didn't need any lights on in the car to know.

"So..." Blaine reached across the car and grabbed Kurt's hand but continued driving. "How was the date? Did I impress you enough?"

"Blaine, this was the best night I've ever had. Thank you for everything."

They just continued holding hands until Blaine pulled into Kurt's driveway much to the dismay of both of them. Blaine got out of the car to open Kurt's door. He grabbed his hand and started walking him to his front door. They just stood there looking into each other's eyes.

Kurt spoke first. "If this is what you had planned for a romantic, special first kiss, then you've officially won my heart."

"It's not. And I'm using every ounce of self control I have right now to not kiss you but trust me, when I do kiss you, I'm sweeping you off your feet."

Kurt looked frustrated. "Why can't you just kiss me now?"

"Because you're expecting it. And it's no fun when you're expecting it."

Kurt grumbled under his breath.

"Besides; you gave me two weeks. I've still got another week left."

"It better be damn romantic if I have to wait this long."

They stared at each other some more.

"Well, I should go. I have a long conversation coming my way and I don't want to miss that." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I had an amazing time, Blaine."

"Me too, Kurt."

Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek and walked over to his car. He waved at Kurt and said, "Goodnight!" He got in his car and drove away.

Kurt stared after the car and walked into his house; his heart hammering against his chest. He was so in love and he didn't care who knew it anymore.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Again, I know super sappy but everyone could use some sap in their life. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! :) On the next chapter; Blaine and Kurt finally share something they've both been waiting for. Blaine has a huge question to ask Kurt and just when things seem to be looking up for everyone, someone comes in and ruins everything.**


	9. Miracles Can Happen

**Hey everyone. I was feeling so defeated this morning because I thought my story was going downhill and people weren't enjoying it. But then I saw how many people have been reading it and then I immediately got the boost I needed. So thank you guys for reading my story. You genuinely don't know how much it helps me. :) So I hope you all continue reading and enjoying. Please enjoy chapter 9!**

 **(I think we'd all like to own glee but unfortunately, Ryan Murphy beat us all to it)**

Blaine woke up the next morning with his mind still in the clouds from the previous evening. Yes, he got punched in the face and his dad may have embarrassed him a little but his date with Kurt could not have gone better. The love he had for Kurt only intensified last night. He was pretty sure it was because of how Kurt handled his dad. Blaine couldn't believe that Kurt came straight out and said he would date him even if his dad had a problem. Blaine had no doubt in his mind that Kurt was the one for him.

Blaine even somehow managed to avoid the conversation with his father. They had decided to put if off until this morning. Blaine tried to stay in bed as long as possible before he knew his dad would come into his room. So he got out of bed and didn't bother changing. He caught his reflection in the mirror. His eye was a lot worse. It was bruised even more and it was a little more swollen. He didn't ice it at all yesterday and he knew that was a big reason. _I'll just do it today_. He headed downstairs in his pajamas to meet his dad in the kitchen. _Here we go._

His dad was sitting at the kitchen table with papers in front of him with a pen and some toast in his hands. He didn't even look up from his papers to speak.

"Hello, Blaine. You're up late."

"Yeah, well it was a late night." Blaine went to the cupboard to pull out a bowl and some cereal. He sat down across from his father.

"I know. You didn't intentionally come home late to avoid talking to me, did you?"

"Not completely. We both know I don't want to have this conversation but I wouldn't deliberately avoid it."

Tony looked up from his papers for the first time since Blaine entered the room. "Your eye looks terrible."

"Yeah, it hurts just as much. I'm going to put ice on it as soon as we're done talking." Blaine took a bite of his cereal. "But before we start talking, I want you to know how genuinely sorry I am. I never meant to start a fight with Dave."

"Is that his name?"

"Yes. He's been harassing Kurt for years now. Ever since Kurt transferred to McKinley. It's just been getting worse lately."

"Why? If it's been going on for years, why has it suddenly gotten worse?"

Blaine didn't want to tell him because Kurt had told him in secrecy. But Blaine knew his father was going to ask this question so he asked Kurt if it was okay. He was hesitant at first but decided that if telling him would give Kurt a greater chance of dating Blaine, then he was okay with it.

"Kurt knows something about him and he threatened to kill Kurt if he told anyone. At first it was just being shoved into lockers and being thrown in dumpsters. Kurt was used to that. But ever since what happened between the two of them and the death threat, Kurt has been terrified."

"What do you mean, 'what happened between them'?"

"Dave plays himself as a homophobic bully but he's actually gay. And the reason I know that is because…is because he kissed Kurt."

His dad didn't say anything. He just closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"How long ago did that happen? When did it start getting worse?"

"Back in October; right before Sectionals."

Blaine's father opened his eyes and met with his son's.

"Why has no one done anything about this?"

"The only person Kurt told was me. He didn't want to make anything worse by spreading it around. And it's just slowly making Kurt more scared so when I saw him at dinner yesterday…I just lost it. I only meant to tell him to leave Kurt alone but…I'm sorry, dad. I truly am." Blaine said that with more sincerity than he had said anything in his life.

"When I saw your face yesterday, I wanted to make you quit the club because of Indiana. But now that I know what happened…" His dad looked down at the table. "I'm proud of you for doing that. Especially since no one else has done absolutely anything but, you just pissed off a bully. And you know what happens when that happens."

"I know, dad. And that's why I'm extremely sorry. But I'm not alone. Glee club is filled with a bunch of people who love Kurt just as much as I do and no one is going to let anything happen to him or to me. We're a family in there. We're there for each other through everything. We fight a lot but what family doesn't? I feel happier in that choir room than I do anywhere else in the world and if you take that away from me, I'm going to feel more alone than I've ever been in my life. I love every single one of them. I know that in the end it's your decision but I just wanted you to hear what I had to say."

Tony stayed for silent for only a moment. "Blaine, I love you more than anything in this world. You know that. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I understand." Blaine could feel his heart breaking. He tilted his head down so his father couldn't see the hurt in his face. He knew what his dad was going to say. He was going to make him quit the club.

"Which is why I'm going to be nervous every single day you're in glee club."

Blaine lifted his head. "What?"

"I'm going to let you stay in the glee club."

"Really?" Blaine jumped out of his seat and ran to hug his dad. "Thank you, dad! Thank you so much! I love you!"

"I love you too! Just please be careful."

"I will dad." Blaine hadn't finished his cereal yet but he was too excited to sit back down and continue eating. He could stay in glee club! He couldn't believe it. He kept pacing around the kitchen for something to do with his excitement.

"One more thing, Blaine. Please sit down." Blaine returned to his previous spot. "About you and Kurt." He took a breath. "I was extremely hesitant to have you go out with another boy after what happened with Tanner. But, I saw you yesterday with him. You had the same look on your face that I had when I first started dating your mother. I know he's something special to you. So, I'd like to give you my blessing. If you would like to date Kurt, I won't stand in your way."

Blaine couldn't remove the smile plastered on his face. "Really?"

"Really."

Blaine jumped out of his chair to give him another hug that lasted longer than the one previously. "Dad, thank you! I love you so much. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!"

Blaine turned to leave the kitchen to go celebrate in the privacy of his own room when he heard his dad call after him.

"Ice your damn eye, Blaine!"

* * *

Everyone knew Kurt had a good time last night but they didn't know how much until they could hear him belting songs in his room all morning.

"Dude, shut up!" Finn was the first one to make a move after his Xbox live friends heard the singing in the back ground. He had run to Kurt's room and banged on his door. Kurt opened it to respond.

"Finn, you're dating Rachel. You should be used to people bursting into song for no reason whatsoever."

"I know I'm dating Rachel! Why do you think I'm not over at her house right now? Or maybe I am. I can't tell the difference with you bursting into song every five minutes."

"…I'm just happy okay."

"Did last night really go that well?"

"Almost perfect."

"Almost?" Finn looked confused.

"Well, there was a small mishap at Breadstix, you don't need to know about that, but the rest of the evening went perfect. At least until he dropped me off."

"What? Did he do something to you? I'll kill him if he did."

"No, Finn, he didn't. That's where the 'almost' came into play. He didn't kiss me."

Finn looked uncomfortable. "Look, I'm your brother and I love you but I don't know if I'm quite ready for a talk like this. Maybe you should go talk to Burt or something."

"You really think it's a good idea for me to talk to my dad about how the boy I'm in love with didn't kiss me on our first date?"

"Point taken. Maybe, he just didn't want to come off as needy on the first date. I don't know."

"Maybe. Look, I'll try and keep it down with the singing, alright?"

"That's all I'm asking." Finn returned to his room and shut the door to continue playing his game.

Kurt had talked to his dad yesterday and told him all about his evening while forgetting to mention the fight and the lack of kissing. His dad had sat him down to talk to him.

* * *

"How did it go, Kurt? Tell me all about it."

Kurt told him about Breadstix and made sure to include that he held the doors open for Kurt all night long. He told him all about singing on the Broadway stage and meeting Blaine's parents. Burt listened to every word.

"You really said you'd date Blaine even if his father had a problem with it?"

"I did. And I meant it."

Burt smiled at his son. "I actually have something I'd like to say about that."

Kurt raised an eyebrow out of curiosity.

"Carol and I did a lot of talking after you left and we thought Blaine was a very nice boy. But we're a little concerned about your safety."

"But dad, you let me date Sebastian."

"Dating Sebastian was different. He was far away and went to a different school. There wasn't really an opportunity for people to know you were dating. Now, if you start dating Blaine, the whole school is going to know about it and I'm just concerned that will make things worse than they already are."

"Dad, I can't promise that things will be okay but I can promise that if I can date Blaine, I won't care. Being with Blaine is like being in glee club. I don't have to be anything but myself and he and everyone will love me just the way I am. I really want to be with him and I know he feels the same."

"I know. Carol and I saw it yesterday. You both really care about each other. Now, I may have concerns about it but at the end of the day, you're an adult and you can make your own decisions. We think Blaine is very sweet and we can tell you both really like each other so if you would like to date him, I will be supporting you every step of the way."

"Really, dad? I can date Blaine?"

"Yes, Kurt. I'm okay if you want to date Blaine."

Kurt almost cried from excitement but instead, he settled on a hug and a whisper in his father's ear. "Thank you, dad. I love you so much."

"I love you too, kiddo."

* * *

The next day after school, Blaine and Kurt went to Kurt's house to do homework together.

"You know, Kurt. I've been thinking about it and I don't think you've had your first kiss yet." Blaine turned on the chair he was sitting on to look at Kurt who was sitting on the floor.

"What are you talking about, Blaine?"

"It sounds crazy but hear me out. You kissed Brittany but you never felt anything with her since you guys have no chemistry, obviously. So therefore, that one doesn't count in the first place."

"I've never thought Brittany's counted." Kurt looked up from his math book and up at Blaine. "But the other one, why do you say that doesn't count? I don't want it to but doesn't that fall under the 'kisses that count' category?"

"No. I don't think so. Because you didn't kiss him back or feel anything with him. I believe that for a true kiss to happen, the feelings need to be mutual and both must kiss."

"So your kiss with Tanner...?"

"Doesn't count. I kissed him back but the feelings weren't mutual. I don't think either of us have had a first kiss."

Kurt gave him a questioning look. "Why would you randomly bring that up?"

"Well, I've told you that I want our first kiss to be special-"

"I know. It's not like I've been waiting forever or anything."

Blaine continued as if he hadn't heard Kurt, "And I'd like to go into our first kiss with the knowledge that not only is it the first kiss that you and I will ever have, but it's also going to be the first true kiss either of us have ever had. That alone will make it the most special kiss in the world." Blaine smiled at him.

"And when will this special kiss be taking place?"

Blaine just winked at him and turned back to his math book. "Okay, number 2."

* * *

Constant snow was supposed to be expected for the whole week according to the weather report. Blaine watched the TV with his father and got a big smile. His father noticed.

"You hoping for another snow day?"

"No. I just like the snow. Miracles can happen." He blushed and looked away.

His father looked beyond confused but didn't press him any further.

Blaine's plan was finally coming together perfectly and he decided that tonight was the night.

* * *

Kurt thought his cell phone ringing was just in his dream so he didn't answer it. It rang again and his eyes opened adjusting to the dark. His phone rang one more time. He grabbed it and answered it with his voice grumbled from being woken up.

"Hello?"

"Kurt. It's me, Blaine."

Kurt looked at the clock on his bedside table to view the time. 2:27 a.m.

"Blaine, you better have a damn good reason for waking me up at 2:30 in the god awful morning."

"I do. Just get a heavy coat on and meet me outside your house. I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"Blaine, I want to punch you in the face so bad right now."

"Just trust me. Meet me outside in 20 minutes." He hung up the phone without getting a reply.

Kurt rolled out of bed, rubbing his eyes. He went into his closet to pull out the heaviest coat he had. He pulled on a pair of boots after looking outside and noticing all the snow. He had just opened his front door when Blaine was pulling into his driveway. Kurt walked over to his car yawning.

"Good morning, Kurt."

"Shut up, Blaine. This better be good."

Blaine laughed at Kurt. He had never seen him in the morning and he found it amusing. He pulled out of Kurt's driveway and headed to the unknown destination.

"Where are we going, Blaine? And why does it have to be done so early in the morning?" Kurt was asking in between yawns.

"Just trust me, Kurt. I promise you this is worth it."

Blaine continued driving while Kurt fell asleep in the passenger seat. Blaine thought he looked so peaceful and he wanted so bad to let him continue sleeping but this was more important than sleep.

"Kurt." Blaine whispered in his ear. "Kurt, wake up. We're here."

Kurt opened up his eyes and looked out the window. "Where is 'here'?"

"Get out and I'll show you."

Kurt got out of the car and leaned against it while waiting for Blaine who was getting things from the back seat. "Follow me."

They walked for a good 10 minutes before Blaine finally spoke. "There, Kurt. That is where 'here' is."

No matter how tired he was, he couldn't deny how beautiful it was. It was a little gazebo sitting on top of a small river with lights not only in the gazebo but in the trees as well.

"Blaine! What is this place?"

"Well, I got bored a few weeks ago and did a little exploring. I found this place and couldn't resist the urge to bring you here. Honestly, for someone that has lived in Ohio for as long as you have, you sure don't know a lot."

"I tend to learn more about Paris and New York."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and let him to the gazebo as the snow started to lightly fall. Kurt sat down on the bench inside and shivered slightly.

"Here. I brought a blanket for both of us." He pulled a blanket out of the backpack he brought and handed it to Kurt. "I also brought us some hot chocolate." He held up a thermos.

"Why are you doing this, Blaine?"

"Well, you told me one of your secrets about watching the snow fall. I realized I didn't tell you one of mine." Blaine pulled his guitar out of its case and put the strap around his shoulder. "I don't like people to know this but, I'm a big Demi Lovato fan."

"That's it? That's your secret?"

"Yup. Pretty much. But anyway, she does a song that I absolutely love and only now that you're in my life do I understand the meaning of the words. I'm going to sing it for you."

He started playing the chords to the song that said all the words he was too scared to speak.

 _Before I fall too fast_  
 _Kiss me quick but make it last_  
 _So I can see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye_

 _Keep it sweet_  
 _Keep it slow_  
 _Let the future pass and don't let go_  
 _But tonight I could fall too soon into this beautiful moonlight_

 _But you're so hypnotizing_  
 _You've got me laughing while I sing_  
 _You've got me smiling in my sleep_

 _And I can see this unraveling_  
 _Your love is where I'm falling_  
 _So please don't catch me_

 _See this heart won't settle down_  
 _Like a child running scared from a clown_  
 _I'm terrified of what you do_  
 _My stomach screams just when I look at you_

 _Run far away so I can breathe_  
 _Even though you're far from suffocating me_  
 _But I can't set my hopes too high_  
 _'Cause every hello ends with a goodbye_

 _But you're so hypnotizing_  
 _You've got me laughing while I sing_  
 _You've got me smiling in my sleep_

 _And I can see this unraveling_  
 _Your love is where I'm falling_  
 _So please don't catch me_

 _Now you see oh, why I'm scared_  
 _I can't open up my heart without care_  
 _So here I go_  
 _It's what I feel_  
 _And for the first time in my life I know it's real_

 _But you're so hypnotizing_  
 _You've got me laughing while I sing_  
 _You've got me smiling in my sleep_

 _And I can see this unraveling_  
 _Your love is where I'm falling_  
 _So please don't catch me_

 _If this is love please don't break me_  
 _I'm giving up so just catch me_

Blaine stopped playing and put his guitar back in its case and turned to look at Kurt. He was sitting there holding the blanket with a look of pure love on his face.

"Is that really how you feel?"

"Every word." Blaine walked over to Kurt to pull him up off the bench. They were both standing in front of the other looking into each other's eyes, hearts pounding. "Kurt, I love you."

Kurt let in an exhale. "I love you too."

Blaine moved a little closer to Kurt and placed his hand on Kurt's cheek. He moved his face closer to Kurt's as they both closed their eyes. Blaine's lips met with Kurt's for the first time. Kurt started shaking and after Blaine noticed, he wrapped both arms around Kurt's waist and brought him closer. Kurt put his arms around Blaine's neck as they both deepened the kiss.

Neither of them knew how long it had been before they broke apart. Minutes? Hours? They didn't know, nor did they care. They both just stared at each other with so much love in their eyes, breathing heavily.

"That was…" Kurt cleared his throat. "That was worth the wait. You have officially won my heart, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine smiled at him as his heart started to pound once more. He leaned in for another kiss which Kurt graciously accepted. This one didn't last as long but it meant just as much as the first one. When they pulled apart, Kurt shivered from the cold.

"Let's um…let's sit down." Blaine walked to the bench with Kurt unable to wipe the smile off his face. He threw the blanket over them and pulled out his thermos with hot chocolate. They sat there under the blanket for a couple of hours just watching the snow fall. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Are you falling asleep?"

"No. I've never been more awake."

"Kurt, I have a question for you."

"If you're going to ask me on another date, my answer is yes."

Blaine giggled. "Well, it's in that same subject but not the question I'm going to ask."

Kurt looked up at him with his beautiful blue eyes. "What's your question?"

"Kurt, all my life, I never thought I would ever find someone like you. And now that I have, I don't want to ever let you go. I want to not have an excuse to see you every day. I want to feel comfortable coming over to your house not just to do homework."

"Blaine, you're not proposing, are you?"

"No." Blaine laughed. "We're not even dating. That would be weird. But…if you would like to, I would like to start dating you. Not just dates but boyfriends." Kurt just stared. "Kurt, will you be my boyfriend?"

The smile that showed up on Kurt's face was priceless. Blaine took a mental picture so he could look back on his beautiful face forever.

"I would love to be your boyfriend, Blaine!" He leaned up and kissed Blaine once more.

* * *

It was almost 6 in the morning before Kurt made it back to his house. He was going to be exhausted at school but this was worth it. He had almost completely forgotten about school until Blaine mentioned he'd see Kurt later that day in math. They had shared a few kisses and an 'I love you' before Blaine drove away to make it to his own home. He tried to be as quiet as possible so as not to wake anybody up.

He succeeded but he had no idea how he was going to be able to explain his exhaustion away. He could easily just say he didn't sleep well last night and everyone would probably believe him but he didn't know how he was going to explain away his complete joy.

* * *

Blaine however wasn't so lucky. Cooper was sitting in their family room when Blaine walked in the door.

"Where the hell have you been, Blaine?"

"Woah. Coop, you scared me. I didn't know anyone was up."

"What are you even doing up?"

"I had an errand to run."

"Oh, bull. Tell me where you've been before you get in serious trouble with mom and dad."

"Okay, fine! I was with Kurt."

"You were with Kurt all night?"

"No. Just for a few hours. I picked him up at around 3. Why are you even giving me the third degree? You're not mom or dad." Blaine started to head upstairs to try and sleep for another hour before school.

"I'm very aware I'm not your parent. And you should feel lucky I'm not because I'm taking it a lot easier on you than they would."

Blaine couldn't argue with that. "Please. Please don't tell mom and dad. I had to see him."

"You always 'need' to see him. I'm your brother and I've barely seen you this week because all you want to do is spend time with Kurt. Good to know what I mean to you." Cooper looked angry.

"It's different with Kurt. I'm not in love with you." Blaine's eyes went wide. He hadn't told anyone aside from Kurt how deep his feelings were.

"You what? You're in love with him?"

"Yes, Cooper, I am."

Cooper couldn't even pretend to be mad anymore. Instead he just pulled his brother into a hug.

"Then do everything you can to show him every day. Love is a hard thing to come by. I won't tell mom and dad but don't ever do something like this again because the next time, you might not be so lucky. Believe me."

Cooper let him go and left the room leaving a stunned Blaine behind.

* * *

Math that day was terrible. Both Blaine and Kurt looked like they hadn't slept in days and Kurt was kind of a wreck.

"Is anything on your mind?"

"You mean aside from being absolutely exhausted after the most amazing night?"

Blaine blushed. "Yes, exactly."

Kurt just sighed. "A little. I got a text this morning after you dropped me off. It was from Sebastian."

Blaine had honestly forgotten about Sebastian.

"Oh? What did he say?"

"He said that he wants to meet up with me today and talk."

"Oh. What did you say?"

"I said I'd meet him." Kurt placed his cheek on his hand to be more comfortable.

"You what? You said you'd go and meet him?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"Just a little. He's your ex-boyfriend for one thing and for another, he's been ignoring you for almost two months."

"Blaine, we've talked about this many times. Sebastian is just a friend and in case you forgot, I broke up with him to be with you. I'm with you now, am I not?"

"That's beside the point. The point is that your ex-boyfriend has been ignoring you and now, out of the blue, he wants to meet up with you? Which by coincidence happens to be the day we become official."

"Are you accusing me of telling Sebastian that we're dating?" He removed his cheek from his hand.

"I'm not ruling it out as a possibility."

"Excuse me?"

"You know, I don't think we should be having this conversation in the middle of class."

"I don't think we should be having this conversation, period."

Kurt stopped talking and went to work on his math assignment.

When the bell rung, Blaine continued where the conversation left off.

"I don't have a problem with you going but I want to go too."

"Okay, first of all; I don't need your permission. Second of all; you're not going because I know how you guys feel about each other. I'm a big boy and I can take care of myself. Relationships are supposed to be about trust, are they not?"

"I trust you, but not him."

"Why, Blaine? What did he ever do to you?"

"You wanna know what he did to me? I'll tell you." They had stopped in the middle of the hallway to finish their argument which caused a lot of heads to turn. "He threatened me, Kurt. When you guys were still dating he told me that I would be Karofsky's new punching bag if I got in the way of you two. He told me to stay away from you because he wasn't afraid to push people away."

"What a load of crap! I've known Sebastian for years and he would never say anything like that to anyone."

"So you're going to side with the ex-boyfriend instead of the current boyfriend? I see how it is."

"That's not what I said."

"That's exactly what you meant."

Their voices were getting higher and more heads started turning.

"Blaine, let's not do this right now." He looked up at the heads staring in their direction.

"You're right. This conversation is over. Enjoy your 'talk' with your so called best friend. See if I care." Blaine walked away leaving Kurt standing in the hallway with almost every face looking at his. The only one that wasn't was the face that just walked away.

* * *

Kurt waited inside The Lima Bean for almost an hour when his ex-boyfriend walked inside.

"Hey, Kurt!" Sebastian ran over to him to give him a hug.

"Hey. I'm so glad you texted me. I've been calling you."

"I know. I've been ignoring you. But I'm okay now. I think I just needed some time to think some things over."

"Like what?"

Sebastian just stared at him. "Like you. My feelings on you and the relationship and just everything."

"Oh. And?"

"And I still love you, Kurt. I have for 3 years. And I know that you don't feel the same now but I want more than anything to try and make you feel the same." He reached his hand across the table to grab Kurt's.

Kurt pulled his hand away. "Sebastian, I'm flattered but...but I'm with Blaine now."

"When did this happen?"

"Oh, about 5 a.m. this morning."

"I'm not considering that to be a 'relationship'."

"I am. Sebastian, I told you that best friends is all I think we should be."

"And I think you're wrong. I know the distance is hard but we can make it work. Please just give us another chance."

"Sebastian…I can't. I love Blaine and, yes, we had a fight this morning but all couples do."

"You had a fight? About what?"

"About you, actually. He wasn't exactly thrilled that I was meeting you. And then he told me things about you to try and make me change my mind about coming."

"Like what?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does to me. Please tell me."

"He said that you threatened him when you and I were dating to leave me alone. Saying that Karofsky was going to have a new punching bag."

"He said that about me?"

"Yes. I thought it was ridiculous."

Sebastian looked shocked. "I am too. I didn't say those things to him. He said them to me."

"What?"

"Yeah, he told me that he loved you and he was going to do everything he could to get me out of the picture."

"Blaine said that?"

"He sure did."

* * *

The trip to The Lima Bean didn't go as planned for Kurt or Sebastian but it ended in a lot of confusion for Kurt. He was driving over to Blaine's house instead of his own. When he knocked on the door, his boyfriend answered.

"Oh, nice of you to drop by. How was your 'talk' with Sebastian?" He opened the door to invite Kurt in.

"Productive." He stepped inside as Blaine closed the door. "He told me some very interesting things."

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that you lied to me."

"What are you talking about?" Blaine looked slightly taken aback.

"Sebastian never threatened you. You threatened him!" Kurt was yelling from so many emotions now that he didn't care who heard.

"Excuse me? You actually believe that I would do something like that?"

"Why wouldn't you? You've been in love with me for months now. It only makes sense for you to push people away to get to me."

"Wow. I can't actually believe you would believe something like that. Especially since I was the one that sat and watched you guys in a relationship while I was dying inside because the man I loved was with someone else. And you have the gall to stand here and call me a liar? Get your head out of your ass, Kurt and listen to the facts."

"What did you just say to me?"

"You heard me perfectly well. You clearly don't love me or know me as much as I think you do if you're going to accuse me of not only threatening someone but lying about it as well. You are only listening to his side of the story. He was the one that texted me and told me to meet him at The Lima Bean!"

"Prove it!"

"Alright, I will!" Blaine pulled out his phone and went to his old messages.

He threw his phone to Kurt to read the messages.

"How do I know those are from the same day?"

"Do you see any other messages on there? Why the hell would I lie about something like this? Especially to you. You know damn well what it's like to be threatened. So answer me right now; why would, I, of all people lie to your face about a threat that happened to me? Tell me!"

Kurt just stood there with his mouth wide open. He didn't know what to say. Blaine made a very good point. Only Blaine knew about the threat and he wasn't the type of person to do something like that to someone else.

"You wouldn't. I know you wouldn't. I'm so sorry, Blaine. I just got so overwhelmed between last night and hearing from Sebastian and my lack of sleep. I just didn't know what to think. I'm so sorry, Blaine." Kurt walked over to him and try and hug him but Blaine just pulled away.

"That's it? That's all you can say? What are you going to do about Sebastian?"

"I-I don't know. He was my best friend for 3 years. I don't want him out of my life for good."

"After the lie he told you?"

"He told me that he wants to try and work things out."

"With your relationship?"

Kurt just looked down.

"I see. He wants you back and you want to keep him in your life so you can go back to him."

"That's not even a little true."

"So, why are you letting him stay in your life?"

"Because he's my best friend but he doesn't mean anything to me. Just get it through your head that you are the one I'm in love with, Blaine."

The tension between them could be cut with a knife. Kurt was the one to say something.

"Look, Blaine. I'm sorry. If I had to pick between you and him, I would scream it from a mountain that you are the one I want. I love you so much and no one is ever going to change that. I promise."

Blaine walked over to Kurt. "I love you too. I'm sorry. I didn't want to start our relationship like this."

"You know what the best part is about having a fight?"

"What?"

"We get to kiss and make up."

Blaine giggled and kissed his boyfriend as they went upstairs to Blaine's room.

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter because I won't be able to write another one for a few days. I'm going out of town with my roommate this weekend and I'm not bringing my computer. I really hope their first kiss was worth the wait! Let me know what you think. On the next chapter; as Christmas is steadily approaching, the snow is starting to get worse. Kurt and Blaine struggle to get each other the perfect gift and a tragedy strikes.**


	10. Mistletoe Part 1

**Greetings, fellow Gleeks! I'm so beyond sorry for the delay. I have been so crazy busy this past week. As a warning, I might not be able to update as much as I normally have been for a while. My roommate and I return home to America in 2 and a half weeks so we're crazy busy getting ready to return home as well as get ready for Christmas and finish teaching. But I promise that in any spare time I have, I will be writing. So please, be patient with me. I hope you enjoy!**

 **(I do not own glee, the quotes, the songs or the characters that go with it)**

 _December 17, 2012_

There was a mood somber this Monday morning in the glee club. Everyone was worried but no one more than Blaine. What was going to happen? No one knew for sure. All they could do was pray and hope for the best. It was crazy how it happened. It had been a little less than a week and there had been no progression. They thought things would start looking up; but they were wrong. Things weren't getting better but they weren't getting worse either. That was the bright side they were trying to hold on to. Blaine wasn't paying attention to anything that was being said in glee club. He felt his phone vibrate.

 **Hey, I just heard about what happened. I'm so sorry. Is there any word? –Tanner**

Blaine didn't ask how he found out because he didn't care. But he responded anyway.

 **No change. –Blaine**

 **Do you want to talk about it? –Tanner**

 **Probably. I'll call you after school. –Blaine**

At least Blaine had something to look forward to. It wasn't going to be a good phone call but at least there was someone willing to talk to him. He had the glee kids but all they were pulling were the usual, 'I know how you feel' or 'I'm here if you need to talk.' That's not what he wanted. What he wanted wasn't around unfortunately. When the bell rang to signal the end of the school day, he waited out of habit but no one showed up. He held back his tears as he left the glee club. He immediately pulled out his phone and headed to his locker. He dialed the number that he had called so many times.

"Hey, Blaine. Are you okay?"

"No, Tanner. I'm not okay. I don't know how much longer I can put on a brave face. I'm dying inside."

"It's okay. If you need to cry, go ahead and let it out. Tell me what happened."

"I don't know where I should start."

"Start with last Monday."

* * *

 _December 10, 2012_

Kurt kept throwing things in his locker not caring where they landed. He was stressing trying to find Blaine the perfect present. Blaine already had bow ties to last him the rest of his life, he already had instruments, CD's from Broadway shows and he never seemed to want anything; except Kurt but that one turned out okay. Blaine was so hard to shop for. He knew Blaine would love anything he got him but he still wanted to make it special. He sighed heavily as he placed his French book in his locker still thinking.

It wasn't long before his thoughts moved quickly from Blaine's Christmas present to his NYADA application. He had sent it in last week and he still hadn't heard anything. He didn't know why he expected to. A week wasn't much time. Rachel, however thought otherwise. That much was clear because he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Kurt! Have you gotten anything back from NYADA yet?"

Kurt turned to look at her. "No, Rachel. And I don't think we will for another couple of weeks."

"No, if they wanted us, we would have heard by now. Our lives are over, Kurt! Broadway and New York is my destiny and now I have no reason to go."

"Rach. Calm down! They probably haven't even hit New York yet. Especially because of the weather. The snow is crazy right now. So you need to breathe and try and remain calm. We'll get letters regardless. Just wait patiently."

"I'm trying, Kurt. But our future is in those letters. No matter what's in them. I just can't screw this up."

"And you won't. You'll become a finalist. There's no way you won't. And then you'll for sure get in."

"Why do you think that?"

Because Rachel, you may be a diva and an absolute pain in my ass, which I say out of complete love, but the second you get on stage and start singing, there is nothing in this world that can stop you."

Rachel smiled at her best friend. "I love you, Kurt. You're my best friend. New York will be a million times better with you there by my side every day."

"Well, when you put it like that, I don't know if I want to go anymore." Kurt already flinched, prepared for the shove. Rachel did indeed give him a shove and a laugh. Rachel and Kurt walked off arm in arm down the hall when they were stopped by a familiar face.

"Oh, good. It's nice to know that you don't need your little boyfriend around to protect you all the time. Too scared to face me yourself?"

"What do you want Karofsky?" Rachel rolled her eyes and tried to walk past but Kurt was shoved into a locker.

"I'm talking to Hummel right now."

Rachel was trying to pull Kurt away but Karofsky had a grip on him. "Let him, go!"

"Rachel. Go away. I can handle this. I'll catch up."

"No, Kurt!"

"Rachel! Just do it. I'll be right there."

"But…but Kurt…" She looked at him with wide eyes.

"I promise. I'll be right there." He didn't know how he did it but he said it with such sincerity that Rachel started to walk away. She kept looking over her shoulder as she continued down the hall. Once she turned the corner, Kurt returned his glance to Dave.

"I'm done with you, Karofsky. I'm tired of your crap and quite frankly, the rest of the school is too. Grow up and act your age."

"Excuse you? You want to talk about acting your age when you're the one who shows up wearing dresses for that little gay club of yours?"

"At least I'm mature enough to come out of the closet unlike you." Kurt didn't mean to say any of that out loud. His eyes grew wider as he saw Dave's get angrier. He grabbed Kurt and slammed him into a locker as people turned their heads.

"I swear. If anyone finds out, I promise you that telling everyone will be the last thing you ever do."

"I won't tell anyone. I've already told you that."

"Well, if someone finds out, I'm going to hold you responsible." Dave pushed him into the locker once more and walked down the hall in the opposite direction Rachel did. Kurt didn't know if he should feel relieved that being shoved was the worst that just happened or terrified.

* * *

Blaine meanwhile got the biggest smile he could muster as he sat on his bed looking at his finished Christmas present.

* * *

 _December 11, 2012_

"Hey, Kurt! Do you have a minute?" Kurt looked up from his locker to smile at his handsome boyfriend standing there next to him.

"Always for you. What can I do for you?"

"I finally decided what to get you for Christmas and I wanted to give it to you."

"Blaine! I thought we weren't giving each other our presents until next week."

"I know that's what we agreed on but I couldn't wait that long. I got too excited."

He pulled a small box out of his pocket covered with red velvet that was small enough to hold…

"Blaine, if that's an engagement ring my answer is yes!"

Blaine laughed. "It's not an engagement ring. It's a promise ring." He opened up the box to reveal a ring in the shape of a bow tie that was made out of what looked like wrappers.

"What is this?" Kurt gave a small laugh of pure joy.

"This is the ring I made for you. I made it into a bow tie out of your favorite gum wrappers. It's my way of showing that some of the things we love the most can be turned into something even better."

Kurt was speechless. The only words he could get to come out of his mouth were, "But what are you promising?"

"To always love you. To defend you even if I know you're wrong. To bake you cookies at least twice a year and to kiss you wherever and whenever you want. Mostly to make sure that you always remember how perfectly imperfect you are."

Kurt stared at his boyfriend. He was so in love with him and now he knew without a shadow of a doubt that Blaine was too.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

They gave each other a quick peck on the lips before diving into one of the longest hugs they've ever had. They didn't want to let go. If Heaven for sure existed, this is what it would feel like.

"Well, Blaine," Kurt said as he pulled away from the hug, "You outdid yourself. Now I feel bad that I don't have yours yet. And now I have to try and get something amazing."

"Don't stress yourself out. You could give me anything and I would love it."

They walked down the hall together hand in hand to walk to lunch.

* * *

Not everyone was having such a great day, however. Dave Karofsky was in the locker room changing out of his football uniform when he was met by some other players on the team.

"Hey, Karofsky."

"What's up, Nick?"

"I'm just waiting to change. So, please hurry. My uniform is really starting to stink and I don't want to be in it any longer than I have to."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that I don't feel comfortable changing in front of a homo."

Dave froze. "I still don't know what you're talking about."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. Someone heard you talking to Lady Hummel yesterday and they know you're in the closet. Well, the secret's out now."

"What do you mean?"

"Wow. Being gay sure killed some of your brain cells. See, Jacob and I didn't want you to live in a lie anymore so we helped you out and removed you from the closet. Now, you get to be the homo you are with everyone knowing."

Dave couldn't seem to move. He didn't know what else to do except stand there. His eyes were wide with absolute terror.

"You did what?"

Instead of answering, Nick just walked away laughing with Jacob by his side.

* * *

 _December 12, 2016_

It was only 9:00 a.m. and Dave Karofsky had already been stared at, laughed at, shoved more times than he could count and got slushied. This was absolute hell. He couldn't handle this. He went into the bathroom to wash off the slushie when someone came in behind him. Out of a reflex from today, he raised his fists to punch back but he quickly lowered them.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Well, this is the boy's bathroom, is it not?" Kurt just rolled his eyes. "I figured you needed help with getting the slushie off. I have a lot of experience."

"No. Get out of here." Dave turned his attention to the mirror as he let the tears fall down his face.

"Look, Dave. I know what you're going through. I've been living with this for 2 years now. It gets a million times easier."

"I'm not asking you for advice, Hummel."

"And I'm not giving any. I just said it gets easier."

Dave just continued staring at the mirror. "I told you I was going to hold you responsible if anyone found out. This is your fault but I can't seem to blame you."

"If you do, I would understand. I said that out loud for everyone to hear. It was uncalled for of me to say. And I'm sorry for that."

Dave turned away from the mirror to look at Kurt. "Why are you apologizing to me? I've been a complete ass to you for two years."

"Because you're going to need someone on your side more than ever right now. You're not going to want to be alone. And if you only have me on your side then that's more than a lot of people have."

"Kurt, I'm so freaking sorry. I never knew what it was like for you every day. If I had, I never would have done anything to you. It's only been a day and I feel like I'm already falling apart. I don't know how you've done it. I'm genuinely sorry, Kurt."

"I know. I believe you. Now, would you like some help cleaning up your face?"

"No. I think I'd like to be left alone right now. Thanks, though."

Kurt gave him a small encouraging smile before he walked away. After the door closed, Dave dropped to his knees and let the tears fall.

* * *

Kurt was sitting in the choir room waiting for glee club to start when he got a text.

 **Hey, my school was cancelled today because of the snow. I'm in Lima to come and see you. Can I come over after school? –S**

Kurt sighed.

 **I don't think that's a good idea. –K.H**

 **I'm not going to do anything. I just want to talk. I miss you. –S**

 **I miss you too. Fine, but only for a little bit. I've got a lot of homework to get done. –K.H**

 **That's fair. I'll be outside your house when you get there. –S**

Kurt was debating if he should tell Blaine that Sebastian was coming over. Every time he was brought up in a conversation they would have an argument. But he knew that if he kept it a secret then Blaine would get even madder. He was flip flopping his decision back and forth but the thought was removed from his mind as soon as glee club started. They were doing Christmas songs this week for a movie that Artie was filming and Blaine and Rachel had teamed up to write an original Christmas song.

"Alright, guys! Show us what you got!" Mr. Schue looked curious and excited.

Blaine smiled and started singing.

 _He came into my dreams last night_  
 _A great, big man in red and white._  
 _He told me that it's gonna be_  
 _A special year for you and me._  
 _Underneath the mistletoe_  
 _Hold me tight and kiss me slow._  
 _The snow is high so come inside_  
 _I wanna hear you say to me!_

Rachel joined in harmonization with Blaine as they hit the chorus.

 _It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas._  
 _Gonna party on 'til Santa grants my wishes._  
 _Got my halo on I know what I want  
It's who I'm with._  
 _It's an extraordinary merry Christmas_

Rachel and Blaine looked at their boyfriends as they continued singing.

 _Won't you meet me by the tree?_  
 _Slip away so secretly._  
 _Can't you see how this could be?_  
 _The greatest gift of all!_

They got slightly quieter for the next part but continued singing to their boyfriends.

 _It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas._  
 _Gonna stay with you 'til Santa grants my wishes._

They got louder.

 _Got my halo on I know what I want  
It's who I'm with._  
 _It's an extraordinary merry..._  
 _Very, very, merry, merry Christmas!_  
 _Gonna party on 'til Santa grants my wishes._  
 _Got my halo on I know what I want  
It's who I'm with._  
 _It's an extraordinary merry Christmas!_

As the music ended the applause started. Kurt couldn't help but cheer and start the standing ovation. It was just incredible and he fell deeper in love with his boyfriend every time he sang. It was only then that he decided what he was going to give Blaine for Christmas.

* * *

Kurt headed home after school after a kiss from Blaine and a visit to his locker to grab his books. When he pulled into his driveway, he saw his ex-boyfriend leaning against his car. Kurt had forgotten all about Sebastian. He got so distracted with the song in glee club that he completely forgot to tell Blaine. He got out of his car.

"Hello, Kurt." He walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey. How are you doing?"

"Pretty good. It's boring that there's no school today but clearly I'm doing something worthwhile." Sebastian gave Kurt a smile which Kurt returned slightly. They were standing there for what felt like a half hour when Sebastian finally spoke. "So, are you going to keep me out here in the snow all day or can we go inside?"

"Oh, right! Yeah, come on in." They walked inside Kurt's house and they saw Carole sitting on their couch.

"Hi, Kurt. How was school?"

"School was great, Carol. Thanks for asking. Um, you remember Sebastian, right?"

"Of course I do." Carol looked confused at her step son but didn't press him for information. "Hello, Sebastian."

"Carol." He smiled. "It's lovely to see you again."

"Likewise." She smiled back.

"We'll be upstairs if you need anything." Kurt and Sebastian left the family room and went to go to Kurt's room.

"Why did she look confused to see me?"

"Maybe it's because I didn't tell her you were coming. I didn't have a lot of warning, you know?"

"Right. Sorry about that. I would've texted you earlier but I couldn't decide if I wanted to come see you or not. I've been thinking a lot about the last time we saw each other and I was a little embarrassed."

"You don't need to be. You just told me how you feel. You shouldn't feel embarrassed about being honest. I didn't feel the same way but that's reason for me to be embarrassed. Not you." Kurt opened the door to his bedroom and closed it after Sebastian entered it. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Sebastian grabbed Kurt by the shoulders and pushed him up against his door. Kurt was shocked but before he could move or say anything, Sebastian leaned into him and kissed him. Kurt remained still for just a few moments out of shock before Kurt finally got the energy back to push Sebastian away from him. Both of them stood there facing each other with different looks on their faces. Kurt's of shock and surprise and Sebastian's of terror.

"What…what the hell, Sebastian?" He didn't know if he was more shocked or more angry. He was guessing angry due to the voice coming out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Kurt." Sebastian backed away from him. "I'm so sorry, Kurt."

"What the hell?!"

"I…I don't know what came over me. I just…I don't…I'm sorry. I don't know what to say except 'I'm sorry'."

"How about a damn explanation. That would be wonderful!" He couldn't control his voice. It just kept getting louder and louder.

"Kurt, I love you. I told you that. I know you're dating Blaine and I only intended to come here and make amends with you and to apologize for lying to you about Blaine. But the second I saw you, I had so much jealousy and I lost control. I didn't mean to kiss you and I'm so sorry but I've wanted to kiss you since the day we met. I know that doesn't justify my actions but I finally did something that I've only ever dreamed about. I'm so sorry, Kurt."

"How could you do that to me?"

"I don't know. I'm so sorry. I'm never going to be able to say that enough."

"I didn't even tell Blaine you were coming over because you lied to me about him! Now what do you think he's going to do when he finds out that you not only came over without him knowing but that you kissed me as well? I love Blaine, Sebastian. And thanks to you, I might lose him! He is the best thing to ever happen to me and I swear to God that if you make me lose him, I am cutting all ties with you for the rest of my life."

"Kurt, please don't say that. I didn't kiss you with the intention of you losing Blaine."

"Then you shouldn't have kissed me in the first place! You know perfectly well how I feel about Blaine. I told you the last time we talked. Nothing has changed about my feelings for him. They have, however, changed about you."

"Please don't say that, Kurt. You're still my best friend. I don't want that to change."

"Well, it did the second you tried to ruin my relationship with Blaine by lying to me. I was willing to overlook that. I don't know why, but I was. But this? I can never look at you the same way again."

"Listen, I made a mistake. I don't want that to determine the future of us."

"THERE IS NO 'US'! How many times do I have to say that to you? I am in love with Blaine! And I tried to mend things with us a long time ago and you refused to listen to me. Well, now the roles are reversed and it doesn't feel good, does it?"

Kurt didn't feel any guilt about saying all of these things to Sebastian. The only thing he cared about now was hoping his relationship with Blaine didn't end because of this.

"Kurt-"

"Don't. Don't try and justify your actions. I don't want to hear it. I want you to leave. Just get out."

"Kurt, I'm so sorry."

"Get out, Sebastian. And if my relationship ends, I will never forgive you."

Kurt opened his bedroom door and stood there holding it open looking at the floor. He didn't look up until he watched Sebastian leave the room. He slammed his door shut and ran over to his bed and buried his face in a pillow to scream.

* * *

Blaine was sitting on his bed doing some homework when _'Come What May'_ sounded on his phone. He smiled. He made that Kurt's ringtone the day after they got together since it was the first duet they sang together. He picked up his phone.

"Hey! What's up?"

"Hey." Kurt's voice cracked. But whether from anger or tears, Blaine didn't know.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"No, Blaine. I'm not. I really need to talk to you."

"Do you want me to come over?"

"No. I don't want to see the look on your face when I tell you this." Kurt's voice cracked again.

"You're not breaking up with me, are you?"

"Never, Blaine. I love you too much."

Blaine let out a sigh of relief. "I love you too. What's going on?"

"Blaine, before I tell you this, I want to make sure that nothing is going to happen with our relationship. Promise me that no matter what happens, we'll never break up with each other."

"Kurt, what's going on?"

* * *

"Blaine?" Kurt had said his name about 5 times in the last 30 seconds. But it was no use; Blaine hung up on him. He finally put his phone down as he sobbed into his knees. It was over. Blaine was going to break up with him because of Sebastian. _I hate him. I hate him so much. I'm losing the love of my life because of him._ Kurt pulled out his phone to send a text.

 **I lost Blaine because of you. I never want to see you or hear from you again. –K.H**

 **Kurt, please. I never meant for this to happen. Please. –S**

Kurt read the message but he didn't reply and he never would. Kurt had never felt more hatred for anyone in his whole life. All he wanted was Blaine. He picked up his phone to call him again but it went straight to voice mail. He decided to leave one.

"Blaine? Blaine, please pick up the phone. I love you so much. Sebastian means nothing to me. If he did, I wouldn't have told you immediately. Please just answer me, Blaine."

He hung up the phone and continued crying.

* * *

 _December 13, 2012_

School that day was the worst it's ever been for everyone. Dave was getting bullied more than ever, Sebastian was in a bad mood to everyone at Dalton, Blaine was completely ignoring Kurt and Kurt had cried so much in the last couple hours that he had a migraine. Things started looking up in glee club though when the school announced that the next day would be a snow day. Kurt tried talking to Blaine about it in glee club.

"So, now that it's a snow day, I can assume you're going to be coming over to help me arrange my moisturizers?" He laughed and nudged Blaine slightly. Blaine didn't acknowledge the comment or the nudge. "Blaine, please talk to me."

"Why should I? Every time we talk about Sebastian, we end up in a fight. And this one is going to be a doozy. So we might as well save the argument and break up now."

"You want to break up?" Kurt instantly felt his heart breaking.

"No, I don't. But if Sebastian is just going to keep walking back into your life in some way then what's the point in trying to keep a healthy relationship? We can't keep fighting about him."

"Then let's not. I already cut all ties with him. I told him that if I lose you because of him then he's going to be out of my life. I texted him yesterday and told him I didn't want to hear from him again."

"Why would you do that? He's your 'best friend' is he not?"

"You stop it right now. He was my best friend. But after everything he did, I just want to erase the last 3 years so I can forget him completely. I love you more than anything, Blaine and we will never have another fight about him because he's no longer in my life."

"How do we know for sure? You always say not to worry about him and then he always manages to come in to your life and ruin everything that's amazing with us."

"Because I won't let him. I already told you the kiss meant nothing and I pushed him away. I love you, Blaine. Nothing and no one is going to change that."

"I love you too." He grabbed Kurt's hand. "You know, I wasn't mad at you. I was so upset that the man I love was pushed into another situation that he didn't want but I was never mad at you specifically. I just hate the thought of anyone but me kissing you."

"Well, then kiss me right now." Kurt winked at him as Blaine happily obliged Kurt's order.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, Blaine."

* * *

After glee club ended, Kurt and Blaine walked over to Blaine's locker so he could get his books.

"Hey, I have your Christmas present. I'm going to come over to your house later tonight after I finish it to bring it to you."

"I thought we weren't giving each other presents until next week." Blaine laughed.

"Well, as you've already broken that rule, I figured I should to. I'll be coming over around 7. Is that okay or should I come later?"

"7 is just fine. Do you want to come over for dinner or is this just going to be a quick visit?"

"I might be able to stay for dinner. Let me ask and I'll let you know."

"Okay. I'll see you later then?"

"Yes you will. I better go. The snow is getting a little bad and I don't want my car getting stuck. I love you." Kurt gave Blaine a quick kiss on the cheek and ran down the hall.

* * *

"You can't come in here. You're under age." The bouncer at the bar said.

"I have a fake ID. I heard that was good enough at this bar."

"Only when it looks like you; that's not even remotely close to you."

"Come on, man. Let me in. I've had a hard couple of days."

"I'm only making this a one-time thing. Next time you come here, I better not see this ID." He moved to the side to let them inside. They made an immediate detour to the bar.

"What can I get for you?"

"A beer. And make it quick."

* * *

 **I'll be there around 7:30. Is it still okay that I stay for dinner? –K.H**

 **It's more than okay. Afterwards maybe we can watch a romantic movie and cuddle on my bed? ;) –Blaine**

 **Well, Blaine Anderson. You behave yourself. –K.H**

 **Where's the fun in that? See you soon. I love you. –Blaine**

 **I love you too. –K. H**

Blaine let his mom know that Kurt was coming over for dinner and she agreed to set an extra plate. She even held off on baking the cake she was going to make so Kurt could help her bake it when he came over.

"Mom, don't you think if you have him bake as much as you have been that he's going to get tired of it."

"Nonsense. You wouldn't understand. When someone loves being in the kitchen, they don't mind being in there all the time."

"I love being in the kitchen and I mind being in there."

"Correction: When someone loves cooking in the kitchen. You enjoy eating in the kitchen. There's a big difference, Blaine."

"I'm a growing boy." He smiled at his mom and went upstairs to his room to straighten it up a little before Kurt came over.

* * *

Kurt sat on his bed with his completed present in his hand and he looked at it with so much pride. He had never made a Christmas present before and he felt like it was the best one he will ever give. He just hoped Blaine would like it to. He wrapped it up in the best paper in the house and went downstairs.

"Hi, dad. What are you doing?"

"Just watching the basketball game."

"Oh, cool." He started to turn around to make his way into the kitchen.

"I think I'm changing my mind about you going over to Blaine's. The snow is really coming down out there."

Kurt turned around. "I'll be fine, dad. I've driven in the snow before."

"Yes, but never like this. This is the worst snow I've seen in Ohio in years. I really think you should wait until tomorrow before you go over to Blaine's."

"But his mom already knows I'm coming over and she's setting an extra plate. I'd feel terrible if she had to undo it all."

"I just don't want you getting hurt. It's really coming down out there."

"I know, dad. But I promise that if it's getting dangerous at all, I will turn around and come back home."

Kurt smiled at him and went into the kitchen to get a drink from the fridge.

* * *

"Get me another beer." The figure at the bar was starting to slur his words.

"You've already had 8. You're going to be wasted if you keep drinking more."

"I know my limit. Get me another one."

The bartender didn't seem convinced but went to get the figure another drink. "You okay there?"

"Yes, I'm fine. And I don't want to talk about it. I came here to drink my troubles away, not talk about them."

"Hey, hey, hey. I'll respect that. I'm not here to talk about your problems. I was just curious."

"Yes, I'm fine." The bartender watched as the figure at the bar downed their beer in what looked like one gulp. "Get me another one."

"Look, I know I'm just a bartender but I don't want you going overboard. You haven't even had anything to eat. Let me get you a burger or something."

"I don't want a burger. I want another beer."

"Fine." The bartender gave him another drink.

* * *

"Dad, I'm leaving!"

"Please be careful and let me know when you get there!"

"I will." Kurt stood at the door of his house while he pulled on his coat, scarf and hat to shield himself from the snow. "I'll be home by midnight."

He opened the door and walked out into immediate cold. He put his head down to protect his eyes from the snow that was in his eyes from the wind. He got into his car and turned on the heat. He got out to wipe the snow off his windows and move snow away from his tires. It was only 7 but between the snow and the wind, it looked like 10. He did feel a little nervous about driving in the darkness but he was going to see Blaine and that was enough for him. Kurt got back into his car just as he received a phone call from Blaine.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I just talked to my mom and we're both super worried about you coming over tonight. Why don't you come over tomorrow and stay home tonight?"

"You don't want me to come over? I'm hurt." He said his comment in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"You know how much I would love to see you but I don't want you to drive in this. It's crazy."

"I'm already in my car. I'll be there soon. I'll see you then. I love you."

"I love you too. Just be careful."

"I will. I promise."

He hung up the phone and made sure the present was safely sitting on the passenger seat as he pulled out of his driveway. Blaine hung up the phone and held it close to his heart and would continue to do so until Kurt walked in his front door.

* * *

"Another deer."

"No. I'm kicking you out of the bar."

"You can't do dat. I'm a saying customer."

"You're a customer that is wasted and can't even say words correctly. You're underage and you've had enough."

"What?"

"You've had almost 20 beers. You're done. Get out."

"Fine. I don't need your shervish anyway."

The figure at the bar went to stand up but lost their balance. People on either side of them helped stand them up.

"Here. We'll call you a cab." One of the guys holding the figure up started pulling out their phone.

"No. I don't need a cab. I'm prefectbly captable of driving myself."

"No you aren't. We'll call you one right now." The second figure said.

"No!" The figure pushed the people away. "I will call someone myshelf."

The figure started walking to the door and pulled out their phone and only pretended to call someone. They stepped outside and walked over to their car. They were so drunk, they didn't even realize how cold it was. They got inside their car. It took them a few tries but they finally got the key in the ignition. They started the car and drove away from the bar.

* * *

Kurt had his brights on, his windshield wipers at full speed, was driving about 10 under the speed limit and had both hands on the wheel and still felt his car shaking with the wind. He knew where Blaine lived by heart at this point but with the crazy weather, he couldn't even tell where he was right now. He was only worried slightly but nothing was going to stop him from going over to Blaine's. He glanced over at the present sitting in the front seat and smiled.

* * *

The figure driving their car knew that they needed to call someone. They didn't realize how much until they started driving. They couldn't see straight as it was but with the snow adding to the mix, they may as well be blind. They pulled out their phone and looked down to dial a phone number.

* * *

"Mom, Kurt isn't here yet, is he?" He glanced at his clock. It was 8 p.m. and Kurt still hadn't shown up.

"No, he hasn't honey. If he does, you'll be the first to know."

Blaine looked down at his phone. He didn't have any missed messages or calls from Kurt. He called Kurt but it went straight to voice mail.

"Kurt! Where are you? You shouldn't be out in this weather in the first place and now that you're late you really have me worried. Call me back as soon as you get this message."

He sent him a text.

 **Where are you? Are you almost here? –Blaine**

He didn't get a reply. _Where is Kurt?_

* * *

Only one person saw it happen. They just happened to be outside bringing some things inside the house when they heard it. It was louder than a gunshot and they were hoping it was just their imagination. But when they saw the cars in the aftermath, there was no denying that it happened. They ran to the accident they had just witnessed while screaming into his house.

"Honey! Call the police and an ambulance right now!"

He ran out into the street and looked into the first car. They were awake but not looking too good. They reeked of alcohol and had on a letterman jacket. He leaned into the car through the broken window.

"Hey, are you okay?! Let me help you. Trust me. I'm an RN." He opened the door and offered his hand to get him out of the car. "Don't worry, we just called the police. I'll be here to help until they show up."

The figure seemed to trust him since he grabbed his hand and let him be pulled out of the car.

"Are you okay? Can you tell me your name?"

"What?"

"What's your name? Can you tell me your name?"

"Yeah, it's um…it's Dave. Dave Karofsky."

"Okay, Dave. Look, I'm going to leave you right here while I check on the other driver. I'm going to leave you right here, okay?"

Dave nodded his head and stood against his car for something to hold on to. He was still drunk and now he had a headache from the crash. He watched as the unknown man went to the car that was in worse condition and connected to the hood of his own.

"Hey. Are you okay? Can you hear me?" He tried yelling through the window.

The person behind the wheel was unresponsive. He wasn't awake. His head was on the steering wheel and he was covered in blood. Just from looking at him, you could tell he had broken a couple of bones and he sustained a serious head injury. The RN opened his door to get a better look at the boy.

"Hey. If you can hear me, squeeze my hand." He grabbed the boy's hand in his. Nothing happened. He checked the boy's pulse and his heart dropped. "Honey, did you call an ambulance? We need one right now!"

His wife ran out of their house and over to her husband. "They're on their way but they said it's going to be awhile because of the snow. What's wrong?"

"This boy…he doesn't have a pulse." His wife gasped and grabbed his wrist as well. They heard a sound of crying behind them and when they turned around, the RN saw, the other boy, Dave standing behind them.

"Oh no! What have I done?!" He didn't have much strength from being so drunk but he managed to push them both aside to feel his pulse, or lack thereof, himself. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. Please wake up."

"Let him go, Dave. I'm going to try and revive him."

Dave didn't want to move aside but the RN's wife grabbed him and moved him away from the boy in the car. "Honey, do you know who this boy is. I've never see him before." He was trying to stay as calm as possible so as not to stress out Dave while he lay the boy on the ground.

"I've never seen him before either. Have you, son? Do you know who this is?" They assumed he did from the look on his face.

"Dave, if you know who this is, it'll make things a lot quicker and easier when the cops get here. Do you know who this is?"

Dave stood frozen for just a few moments before he finally spoke.

"Yes. Yes I know him. His name is Kurt Hummel."

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Even if I had to end it on a cliffhanger. I will have Part 2 posted before the weekend. Once again, I'm so sorry for the delay of this chapter and I will do my best to update as much as I can but it's crazy stressful here. Please review! On the next Chapter; Blaine runs into someone at the hospital that he doesn't want to see. Burt finds something in Kurt's car and the doctors give his family some news that could change everything.**


	11. Mistletoe Part 2

**Good morning, afternoon or evening depending on where in the world you are! I am overjoyed today. I looked at my story online and I just reached over 1,000 views and I am so excited. Thank you guys for reading my story and for making me happy. I love writing and the fact that people are reading and enjoying is just bringing me so much joy and for that, I can't thank you guys enough! I love you all for that! Please enjoy this chapter!**

 **(Try as I may, I do not own glee)**

 _December 17, 2012_

Blaine has been waiting for his mom to pick him up. Ever since the accident, he has been too terrified to drive. He knew it was a little silly since he wasn't involved in the accident at all but he couldn't get any images of the aftermath out of his head. He kept his phone to his ear while waiting inside.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry." Tanner sounded like he had been crying.

"I'm sick of people saying they're sorry. I don't want any apologies. I just want Kurt." Blaine knew right away that he came off a little rude. "Dude, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I'm just beyond stressed."

"Hey, don't apologize. I think you have every right to be a little snappy. Especially since you're putting on a brave face for everyone. Tell me more. How'd you find out?"

* * *

 _December 13, 2012_

8:30 p.m. and Kurt still hadn't shown up. Blaine didn't know if he was more worried or irritated. He was worried since he hadn't heard anything from Kurt but he was irritated that he hadn't heard anything from anyone at all. Blaine could only pace around his room. That was all he could do without going insane. His phone was glued to himself so he jumped a little when it started ringing and vibrating in his hand. He didn't even bother to check who it was.

"Kurt, it's about time you call me! What the hell? I've been trying to get ahold of you for hours and only now do you decide to-"

"Blaine? Blaine, this isn't Kurt. It's Finn."

 _Finn?_

"Finn? Why are you calling me?" They had exchanged numbers in glee club but they never communicated over the phone until now.

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Finn? Is something wrong?"

"Blaine…my dad asked me to call you. I have some bad news."

* * *

Blaine dropped his phone after his call with Finn ended and ran downstairs. He found his mom sitting on the couch with his father watching TV. He stood there, frozen out of shock and fear. His mother finally noticed him.

"Hi, Blaine. Have you heard anything from Kurt?"

At his boyfriend's name, he ran over to his mother and dropped to his knees while he let the tears pour down his face.

"Blaine? Honey, what's wrong?" She pulled Blaine up onto her lap and let his tears cover her shoulder. "Honey, what happened?"

His father stood up looking worried and walked to the other side of his son and started rubbing his back. "What's wrong, son?"

Blaine tried to explain what happened in between his tears but he couldn't seem to explain. The only words he could manage were, "I need to get to the hospital. Please, for the love of God, take me to the hospital. I need to see him. I need to see Kurt. Please take me to the hospital."

He just kept repeating those words over and over. He was in such distress that his parents didn't even ask any questions. They just looked at each other with worried looks on their faces. His father just kept rubbing his back.

"Alright, Blaine. We'll take you to the hospital. We'll grab your coat and we'll take you right now, okay? We'll take you there right now."

His father got up from the couch and went up to his son's room to get a coat from his closet. When he walked in, he saw Blaine's phone on the floor lighting up with texts. He picked it up and put it in his pocket to give to Blaine later. He grabbed the warmest looking coat from Blaine's room and went back downstairs.

"Let's go."

Blaine and his parents got into the car. Blaine and his mom sat in the back seat. He couldn't seem to remove his arms from around his mom any easier than he could get the tears to stop flowing.

"Sharon, here. Give this to Blaine." He put his arm in the back seat and handed her Blaine's phone. She grabbed it and set it next to her. "It was lighting up like crazy when I went into his room. Please try and find out what happened. I need to focus on driving."

"Blaine? Blaine, honey? Can you tell me what happened? Why is Kurt in the hospital?"

Blaine started taking deep breaths trying to get his crying under control. He couldn't stop the tears but he made himself able to talk.

"I…I…um…I just got off the phone with Finn; Kurt's stepbrother. He told me that Kurt…that Kurt was in a terrible car accident. They…got lucky because the first person on the scene was an RN. The other driver goes to school with us. He's in the hospital with a head injury but he was very drunk and on his phone when it happened. Kurt…" he had to close his eyes and breath some more before continuing. "Kurt didn't have a pulse when they checked on him…but…but they did CPR and got his heart beating again…but they said that it was a weak pulse…they said they had to keep a hand on his wrist at all times before the ambulance showed up just in case his heart failed again…Finn just called me from the hospital and told me that he hasn't woken up…he didn't tell me anymore because he couldn't speak…he told me I shouldn't come but I don't think he expected me to listen." His tears started falling harder again. "I just want him to be alright. Dear God, I just want him to be alright."

He sobbed into his mom's shoulder again while his mom tried to be strong. It didn't last long though because before either of them knew it, they were crying into each other.

"Everything will be alright. Shh. It's okay. Everything will be fine."

* * *

After what felt like an eternity, Blaine and his parents showed up at the hospital and Blaine didn't even wait for the car to stop before getting out. He just needed to see Kurt. That was all he needed. He ran into the waiting room and saw Finn, Burt and Carol all sitting down. Finn was the first one to stand up.

"Blaine. What are you doing here?"

The tears were still flowing but they were subsiding. "I had to see Kurt. Where is he? I need to see him."

Finn placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders. "He's in surgery right now. We haven't even seen him yet. You need to calm down, alright? There's a nurse coming out every 10 minutes to let us know how he's doing. He's doing well and they said that he should be okay."

"'Should'? What the hell do you mean by 'should'?"

"Look, Blaine. Any surgery is life threatening and this one is a big one."

"That doesn't help me at all, Finn." His voice was getting higher and his tears were now turning into tears of frustration. "I need to know that he's going to be alright! I need to know!"

Finn pulled Blaine into a hug and didn't let go. "I know. Everything will be alright. Kurt's a fighter and he won't give up that easily. It's okay. I'm right here for you and I won't go anywhere."

Blaine pulled out of the hug and looked up at him. "Thank you, Finn. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. Come sit down, okay. The doctors said it might be awhile."

Finn and Blaine didn't notice Blaine's parents walk in or over to Burt and Carol who were now standing up.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Hummel. We're Blaine's parents. I just wish we could have met under better circumstances." Sharon held out her hand. Carol accepted it. "My name is Sharon and this is my husband Tony."

"Hello, Sharon. My name is Carol and this is my husband Burt."

From the looks of things, Burt was not doing too well. He was standing next to his wife but he wasn't really paying attention to anything. You could tell he was stressed and had a lot of things on his mind. Sharon and Tony just looked at each other and made an unspoken agreement.

"Carol, you look like you could use a break. Come to the cafeteria with me and I'll buy you a coffee." Tony held out an arm to grab Carol. She looked a little hesitant at Burt.

"I'll watch him for you. You go ahead. I'll keep an eye on Blaine and Finn too." Sharon gave her a small smile.

"Okay. Thank you." Carol gave Sharon a small hug and followed behind Tony.

"Come here, Burt. Come sit down." Sharon grabbed his arm and gently set him down on a chair.

* * *

"Thank you so much, Mr. Anderson but you really don't have to do this." Carol was shanking slightly in the arm of Tony but tried to play it off as being cold.

"Tony. Please. I know I don't have to but I'm doing it anyway. Blaine speaks highly of you and you've had a rough night. I have no problems with doing this. How are you?"

"I'm hanging in there. I'm just trying to stay strong for Burt and Finn. Particularly Burt. Finn is upset but I think he's trying to remain calm for Burt as well. I just…we still don't know at this point and that's what's hard for me. Is that we just don't know."

"I would love to sit here and tell you that everything is going to be alright but I can't because no one does for sure. The best I can offer is my assistance with anything you need. And I don't care what it is. My wife and I would love to help out with absolutely anything."

Carol stopped walking to give Tony a hug. "Thank you so much, Tony. Not just for coming and doing this for us but for raising an amazing boy. I've never seen Kurt happier and I can't think of anyone that would be willing to sit in a hospital for a long time."

"I feel the same way about Kurt. He's an incredible person and I know you didn't raise him but I can already tell that you've had a lot of influence. He's made such a difference in my son's life and I have never, in my life, been more accepting of Blaine having a boyfriend. And just for that, I am using every ounce of strength I have to pray that Kurt will be alright."

They hugged for just a little longer before they pulled apart and hit the cafeteria.

"Would you like something to eat as well?" Tony walked up to the counter to order.

"No, just some coffee. Thank you. I couldn't eat. I lost my appetite a while ago."

"You should still eat something. How about this; I get you something and you can save it for later."

"You don't have to, Tony. But thank you."

Tony ordered something small to eat with two large coffees and they sat down across from each other.

"How's your husband doing, Carol?"

Carol took a sip of her coffee. "…He's…he's hanging in there. He lost his wife 10 years ago almost this same exact way so he's having some PTSD right now. The good news is that Kurt is in better shape than his wife was. He can't even pretend to be strong right now. But I'm not expecting him to; no one is. All I can do is just hold his hand and hope for the best."

"You're not alone. None of you are. Kurt has brought all of us together and so I consider us to be family. And we're not leaving until Kurt is out of surgery, no matter how long that takes. Because we love him just as much as Blaine does. So if you need to take a break at any time until he's out, just get me or Sharon and we'll be here for you."

Carol reached across the table and grabbed Tony's hand. She squeezed it as her eyes filled with tears.

"Thank you, Tony."

Tony just smiled at her as they went back to sipping their coffee.

* * *

Blaine was using this time to check his phone. All of his messages were from people in the glee club.

 **Did you hear about Kurt? Finn just told me? –Rachel B.**

 **Blaine, call me. I just heard. –Artie**

 **Why aren't you answering me, Blaine? –Rachel B.**

 **I'm praying for you to be comforted right now. –Joe**

 **Blaine, I know we're not close but answer me, please. –Rachel B.**

 **Any word on how he's doing? We all know you're at the hospital. –Quinn**

 **Hey, dude. I'm so sorry. –Puck**

 **Let me know if you need anything. –M.J**

 **Blaine! Why aren't you answering me? He is my best friend after all. –Rachel B.**

 **I'm here for you. Text or call me anytime. –S.E**

 **Blaine. For the love of God respond to me. –Rachel B.**

"Don't worry about responding to Rachel. I called her and told her to leave you alone. She shouldn't text you anymore."

"I don't mind. Really. But everyone is worried about me but the person they should be reaching out to is you. You're his brother."

"I sent out a group text. I told them what happened and the current situation. I told them I was fine and that I'd let them know if there was any news. I told them that you knew and I think they were just worried. I'll go in the group message and tell them to leave you alone."

"No, it's okay. It's nice knowing there's people who care."

Blaine looked down at his phone at looked at his wallpaper. It was a picture he had taken of Kurt just a few weeks ago. They had gone to the Gap and Kurt found these ridiculous sunglasses that were too big for anyone's face. Kurt tried them on and made one of the cutest and funniest faces that Blaine had ever seen so he couldn't resist snapping a picture. He giggled at the thought.

"You okay, dude?" Finn saw Blaine smile but he also saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Right now, yes. It just feels like a nightmare I can't wake up from. As soon as I realize that this reality, that's when it's going to hit me. The minute you told me, I just lost control. I didn't even have time to try and be okay. I need to be strong for Kurt and for Burt as well but I can't seem to stop crying."

"When my mom told me, I didn't believe her. I called her a liar and told her that was the worst possible joke she could play. So I slammed the door in her face and called Kurt like 5 times and sent him around 10 texts. When he didn't reply, I knew it was true. I felt terrible for acting that way to my mom. So I burst into tears while apologizing to her and she said she wasn't angry because it came from a place of hurt."

Finn and Blaine had never actually sat down and had a conversation and though he didn't like the situation, Blaine liked it all the same.

"You know, Kurt really loves you, Blaine." Blaine looked at him in surprise since the comment from out of the blue. "He truly does. I saw him when he first arrived at school, joined glee club, and started dating Sebastian. Even when he was doing other things that made him happy, bringing you up in a conversation brought a light to his face. He has to make it through this because ever since you came along, he truly has something to keep him fighting."

Blaine sat there not saying a word. He knew he was desperately worried about Kurt but he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed at the love Kurt managed to show Blaine even when he wasn't around.

"Thanks, Finn. I really needed that. And I don't know how much he tells you but he really loves having you as a brother. He told me just after we started dating. He said that you guys fight like real brothers but at the end of the day, he knows that no one will have his back like you. He loves you a lot. And I know you feel the same way about him. Which is why I know this is hard for you."

"It is hard. Harder than I ever thought something could be. But I believe he's going to come out of this. I truly do. And that's enough for me right now. I'm keeping my head held high."

Finn and Blaine just smiled at each other and Finn wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulder to give it a comforting squeeze. He never removed it.

* * *

"How are you doing, Burt?"

Burt didn't say anything. He looked like if he said anything, he would burst into tears.

"You know, I can't truthfully say that I know what you're going through but I can say that I'm going to be here with you every second. And Tony isn't going anywhere either."

Burt still didn't say anything but he did look up at Sharon and give her a smile that showed he was saying thank you.

"Look, Blaine told me about what happened with your first wife so I understand why this is hard for you. But I don't think Kurt's going anywhere. He has by far too many people that love and care for him to leave them. He's going to come out of that operating room stronger than ever."

Burt finally opened his mouth to speak. His voice sounded hoarse as if he hadn't spoken in weeks. "I'd like to believe that's true. But no one except Kurt gets to decide. And I just hope he makes the choice to stay. That's all I can do."

"And no one is expecting you to do any more than that. No one is expecting you to go in there and operate. No one is expecting you to go home and watch a football game. And there is certainly no one that is going to expect you to act like this isn't happening. The only thing they expect of you is to worry about your son."

"If anything happens to him-"

"Don't. I know that as a parent it's the worst possible thing to have happen, but that doesn't mean you should ever think about. I'm not going to sit here and tell you it's all going to be alright. But I'm going to think positive. My son's boyfriend is on that operating table and I am choosing to believe that in no time, they'll be holding hands and laughing together once more."

Burt wanted to smile but instead he started to cry. Sharon grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug.

"He's the most important thing in my life."

"I know."

"I love him so much. I just want everything to be alright."

"I know. It's okay. You're not alone, here. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Tony and Carol returned to the waiting room to find Sharon and Burt in a hug with Burt crying. And a little ways away from them, they saw Finn with his arm wrapped around Blaine talking to him silently.

"Remember when I said Kurt brought us all together? This is what I meant."

Carol had tears rolling down her cheeks but couldn't help but smile at the unity these two families had in this moment. She cleared her throat and everyone looked up at her.

"We brought coffee back for everyone. No sense in having any of us go thirsty. We also pre ordered some food for everyone that you guys can go and eat whenever you get hungry. Just give them Tony's name and they'll bring it to you."

Tony and Carol passed the coffee out to everyone and sat down on the chairs next to their spouses. They all sat there in silence drinking their coffee. After what felt like hours, a nurse came in to the waiting room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hummel?"

Everyone in the room stood up.

"Kurt is out of surgery now."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"When can we see him?" Burt asked.

"Not for a little while. We're still getting him situated."

"How is he?" Carol asked.

"He handled the surgery better than we thought. He held on very well for us. The doctor has more to tell you and he'll be out here shortly."

She turned and walked back down the hallway while everyone let out happy laughs. Carol and Burt hugged while Finn said, "Did you hear that? Kurt's okay!"

Everyone came together for a group hug until the doctor came out.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hummel, may I speak with you in private for a moment, please?"

Everyone felt their heart drop. Why privately? Something must be wrong. Carol and Burt walked hand in hand over to the doctor.

"What's going on, doctor? The nurse just told us that everything was okay." Carol tried to steady her shaking voice.

"He did just fine with the surgery. Better than we expected. But we don't know when he's going to wake up. Normally, we can guess when we operate. But in this case, because he wasn't awake when they brought him in and he wasn't in good shape, we have nothing to go on. He has a couple of broken ribs, a broken wrist and a broken foot. That was all taken care of. But he was bleeding from his face which made us want to do a CAT scan. There is a brain injury which could be a problem or not."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Burt asked.

"It means that from this moment on, it's all up to Kurt. Then if and when he wakes up, there's a possibility that he could have amnesia, lose some motor skills or be perfectly fine. But, we won't know for sure until he wakes up. We are going to do everything we can but right now, there's not a whole lot we can do. We're going to have nurses checking in on him every 30 minutes and we are going to have someone constantly monitoring his heart rate and brain waves. We are going to do everything we can to help your son."

Burt and Carol couldn't move.

"Amnesia?" Carol whispered.

"That will only depend on how severe the injury was. The CAT scan showed that it wasn't pretty but we've seen worse and people have come out great from those. Like I said, it's all up to Kurt now."

"When can we see him?"

"In about 10 minutes. I'll come fetch you when you can come in. But we ask family only at this time."

"What about Kurt's boyfriend? Can he see him?" Even in this time, Carol didn't want Kurt to be without Blaine.

"I think that at first, we should only have family in there. Maybe in a few hours."

"Oh...alright. Thank you doctor. For everything."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Hummel."

The doctor turned and walked down the hall while Burt and Carol turned around to go back to the waiting room.

"What did the doctor say?" Finn seemed anxious to know.

"He said that we can go in and see him in a little bit. But he said only family right now. I'm sorry, Blaine, honey. I asked if you could go in but they said no for now." Carol looked genuinely sorry.

"Oh...that's fine. I understand. Just...just let him know I'm here when you see him."

"I will."

"What else did the doctor say, mom?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, Finn." Carol looked at Burt who was looking at the floor.

Finn didn't look convinced or happy. "Mom! I want to know what's going on with my brother!"

"We're not doing this here! We will talk about it later. I promise."

Finn meant to respond but he was interrupted.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hummel. You and your son may go in and see Kurt now."

* * *

Blaine had been pacing around the waiting room for almost 20 minutes before Burt, Carol and Finn were all walking back. Carol and Burt were in tears and Finn was a little pale.

"What is it, Finn? Is everything okay? How's Kurt?"

Finn didn't know what to say. "He...um...he's alive, Blaine. He's alive and that's all that matter right now."

"Why do you look so pale?"

"...He doesn't look like himself. He's very messed up, Blaine. I don't think you should see him."

"I'm seeing him. The second they decide to let me back there, I'm seeing him."

* * *

Another half hour had passed and no one had told Blaine he could see Kurt yet. They were, however, greeted in the waiting room by someone no one recognized.

"Excuse me? Are you Kurt Hummel's father?"

Burt looked up at the unknown man. "Yes. And who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Brad Bishop. I was the RN who was at the scene. I just wanted to know how your son was doing."

"You're the one who revived Kurt?" Carol looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Yes. That would be me."

Before he could say anything, Burt jumped up, grabbed him and gave him a hug. "My son is alive because of you. He wouldn't be here right now if you hadn't been there. I will never in my life be able to thank you enough. Thank you so much!" Burt didn't let go of him afterwards. He just held the hug even longer.

"I don't deserve any sort of credit. Your son is lucky to be alive. I was just doing my job." Brad let Burt hug him for as long as he wanted. When Burt finally let go, Brad looked at him. "So, Kurt is okay?"

"He's alive. He just got out of surgery and he still hasn't woken up, but he's alive. And I owe my son's life to you. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. I know it's a family matter but, if possible, I'd love to be kept informed on his condition."

"That's more than okay. We owe you everything." Carol smiled at him and gave him a hug as well.

Brad turned to walk away but before he left completely he turned around once more. "What about the other boy? Dave Karofsky. Do any of you know the status on him?"

Both Burt and Carol looked away so it was Finn who spoke.

"He's fine. He has a head injury but he's awake and he should be going home this week."

Brad said nothing because he could tell asking that question wasn't a smart thing to do. So he just turned around and left the hospital.

* * *

There was more silence. It was almost 11:30 p.m. and Blaine still hadn't been in to see Kurt. He was getting irritated. His mother fell asleep on his dad's shoulder and Finn was dozing off. Burt and Carol were just as awake as Blaine was. Blaine's thoughts started to wander without ever really leaving Kurt. It wasn't too long though before they were greeted by Kurt's doctor.

"Mrs. Hummel. We feel like it's been long enough and Kurt hasn't worsened. If anyone outside of family would like to go in and see Kurt, we are okay with that. But we ask that they are in there for no longer than 15 minutes." The doctor gave a smile and walked down the hall.

"Blaine, did you hear that?"

"Yes! May I please go in and see him, Carol?"

"Of course, Blaine. He's in room 1203. Would you like one of us to go with you?"

"If it's alright, I'd actually like to be alone with him."

"That's fine. Give him a kiss for me."

Blaine got up from his chair and started walking down the hall. He didn't know why he was nervous to see Kurt. Maybe it was because of how Finn was acting. Finn normally didn't get freaked out and he was pale. Blaine took a deep breath as he placed his hand and the doorknob of room 1203. He opened it up and gasped.

Finn was right. Kurt did not look like himself. His head was in a bandage that went down below his beautiful blue eyes, his leg was in a sling that was holding his leg up. His arm was in a cast resting on the bed and he was wearing an open hospital gown revealing the bandages covering his broken ribs and recently operated on chest. Blaine didn't know if he should cry or not. He hated seeing Kurt like this but he knew that Kurt would yell at him for crying.

He walked over and sat down on the bed next to Kurt and grabbed the hand that wasn't in a cast. He looked him up and down and saw that what wasn't covered in bandages or casts was covered in bruises and scrapes. He squeezed Kurt's hand carefully so as not to hurt him anymore.

"Kurt? Can you hear me? If you can hear me, squeeze my hand." Blaine waited for a squeeze but when none came, he continued. "Look, I told you not to come over tonight. I think maybe next time, you should listen to me. I'm generally right." He couldn't stop his voice from shaking but he was trying so hard to act as if Kurt was okay. "Now my movie night was ruined and my mom didn't bake any cake. I'm so upset." He laughed a little and continued.

"Hey, so you need to wake up because I want to see you smile over the fact that Quinn is still managing to be sassy even through text. And you need to come to school. I'm working on something for glee club and I want you to hear it. Do you mind if I practice it?"

Blaine didn't have any instruments but he didn't need one _._

 _Nothing's gonna harm you_  
 _Not while I'm around_  
 _Nothing's gonna harm you_  
 _No, sir. Not while I'm around_  
 _Being close and being clever_  
 _Ain't like being true_  
 _I don't need to_  
 _I would never_  
 _Hide a thing from you_  
 _Like some_  
 _Demon's will charm you with a smile_  
 _For a while_  
 _But in time_  
 _Nothing can harm you_  
 _Not while I'm around_

Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt's hand.

* * *

 _December 14, 2012_

It was 6 in the morning and Kurt still hadn't woken up. Blaine had talked his parents into letting him stay home from school the rest of the week so he could stay with Kurt. Finn was there with him as well. Burt and Carol tried to convince him to go but he refused to listen saying that Kurt was more important right now.

Blaine had decided to go and see Kurt again. He talked to the doctor and convinced him that he was allowed to visit once every two hours at 20 minutes a visit, more if the doctors felt like it wasn't too much. Whereas family got as many visits as they wanted at no more than 30 minutes. He was walking to Kurt's room like he had done so many times today already when he was stopped.

"Blaine?"

Blaine stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't know what to feel.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to see how Kurt was doing."

"Why? It's your fault he's in here in the first place. You probably did it on purpose."

"Why would I do that?" Dave looked offended. "Kurt and I have a past but I would never in a million years do something like this on purpose. I was drunk and I was on my phone. I wasn't paying attention. This is completely my fault but I swear I didn't do it on purpose."

"You got behind the wheel of a car when you were wasted, on probably the worst weather night of the year, and then pulled out your phone. What the hell is the matter with you, Karofsky? You should be thankful Kurt isn't dead."

"I am grateful. Because despite what you may think, I've never wanted to hurt Kurt."

"Did those words really just come out of your mouth? You've been physically bullying him for years. And then you've called him a fag more times than I can count. But you never wanted to hurt him? Do really expect anyone in their right mind to believe that?"

"Are you aware that Kurt and I actually made up this past week? We both apologized to each other and he offered to be my friend. Did you know that? Did you know that the only reason I got drunk was because Kurt outed me and I was being bullied this whole past week?"

"Are you blaming Kurt for your irresponsibility?"

"No. I'm just saying that him outing me was the reason I got drunk in the first place."

"That sounds an awful lot like blame to me."

"I just want to know how Kurt is."

"We don't know. He hasn't woken up and believe me, if he does, you will be the last to know." Blaine walked away from him to go back into the waiting room. He didn't want to talk to Kurt when he was this angry. Finn looked up as he came back in.

"Dude. Are you okay?"

"Karofsky. I just ran into him. And now I'm too pissed to go in and see Kurt."

"Oh." That was the only thing Finn could manage to say. He wasn't angry at Dave, and he didn't blame him either, but he couldn't get over the fact that Dave was fine and they weren't sure if Kurt was going to make it through the day.

* * *

Blaine only ever left the waiting room to go eat. He realized how hungry he was when lunch time hit. He went down to the cafeteria and got some food. He decided to eat in there and give himself a break from the waiting room chairs. He had only been gone for about 30 minutes when he returned and what he saw made him angrier than he had been in a long time.

"What the hell are you doing here, Sebastian?"

"I'm here to see Kurt. I had to find out on Facebook from Mercedes. Why didn't any of you tell me?"

"Maybe because Kurt said he didn't want anything to do with you. Or maybe you forgot that."

"No, I didn't actually. But thanks for reminding me. How's Kurt?"

"It doesn't matter how he is. What matters is I don't want you here and neither would Kurt. So get out."

"No. I'm not leaving until I see him."

"Well, then I guess you're going to be here forever. Because you're not seeing him."

"You can't make that decision, Blaine. You're not family." Sebastian started to get closer to Blaine.

"I'm closer to being family then you ever will be." Blaine also started getting closer. "We don't want you here. Get out."

"No." They were nose to nose now. "I've known him for 3 years. I'm not leaving."

"And I've know him for 3 months. What's your point?"

"The point is that he's a bigger part of my life than he is in yours."

"Oh, really? Then why is he dating me instead of you?"

Sebastian gave Blaine a small shove. Blaine happily returned it. Sebastian shoved Blaine a little bit harder than the first time. Blaine shoved him so hard that he fell on the floor. That's what really made Sebastian angry. He got up and threw a punch at Blaine but missed when Blaine ducked. Sebastian wasn't as lucky because Blaine's fist met with Sebastian's eye. Sebastian stumbled on his feet only momentarily but when he regained his balance, he jumped on top of Blaine and they both fell on the floor, Sebastian on top of Blaine. They were both throwing punches. They knew they had started a commotion because there were nurses and doctors trying to get them stop. No one was succeeding.

Finally Blaine saw Sebastian being pulled off of him and he saw Finn's face staring down at him.

"What the hell, Blaine? You too Sebastian! If there has ever been a time in life for this to not be okay in the slightest, this is it!"

Blaine stood up and looked at Sebastian in the face. Finn spoke again.

"Sebastian, if Kurt wants to see you when he wakes up, you're more than welcome to come back. But for now, I would like you to leave."

Sebastian didn't look happy but he looked more willing to leave now that family was telling him what to do. He walked by Blaine and whispered in his ear, "I'm going to get you for this, Anderson." He walked out the door.

* * *

 _December 15, 2012_

It had been 2 days and Kurt still hadn't woken up but the doctors were saying that his vital signs were good. There was still hope. Blaine still hadn't left the hospital no matter how much his parents were trying. They kept having to bring him changes of clothes because he didn't want to leave in case Kurt woke up. They didn't like that he didn't leave the hospital but it helped them to know that Burt, Carol or Finn were always there at one time or another so he wasn't alone. He had to leave eventually though. His parents only excused him from school for this week so he had to go on Monday regardless if Kurt woke up or not.

He was expecting his parents around 10 a.m. so when he looked up and saw Burt starting back at him, he was surprised.

"Burt? I wasn't expecting you to come by for another hour. Carol told me you decided to do some work at the tire shop to get your mind off things."

"Yeah, where is she by the way?"

"She went to go get some coffee. She should be back anytime. Do you want me to go get her?"

"No. I actually wanted to talk to you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. The mechanics called me and asked for me to go through Kurt's car and empty it out before they try salvaging it and I found this on the floor."

Burt pulled out a package wrapped nicely in some Christmas paper.

"What is it?" Blaine took the package from him.

"This is your Christmas present. Kurt made it." Burt sounded proud even through the exhaustion in his voice. "I think he'd understand if you opened it now." Burt walked away to go find Carol.

Blaine ripped off the paper and got overwhelmed. He started crying. "Kurt. Why can't you be awake right now so I can kiss you?" He looked at the amazing gift. It was a framed poster with pictures of the two of them put together in a collage in the way they would be on a Broadway poster. The headline read, ' **Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel star together Forever. Opening Night Tonight!** '

He held it close to him and he saw an envelope fall out of the paper. It had his name on it. He recognized that perfect handwriting anywhere. He ripped open the envelope and began to read.

 _My dearest Blaine,_

 _I had the hardest time deciding what to get you for Christmas because that ring is just so perfect. I was stressing out about it but then you sang that Christmas song in glee club and then it hit me. I fall in love with you more and more every time you sing and you've said the same about me. I made this poster as a metaphor of our relationship. We're both going to go to Broadway and be together for the rest of our lives. You're the best thing in my life and I'm so grateful I met you. Merry Christmas. It's the first of many together and I can't wait to see where we are in 5 years from now._

 _I love you._

 _Yours forever,_ _Kurt_

Blaine started crying harder. He was so in love with Kurt and he didn't even know if there was a future for the two of them, let alone Kurt. The doctor said it was up to him. If he meant what he said in this letter, then Kurt had a reason to wake up. _Please wake up, Kurt._

* * *

 _December 17, 2012_

"And that's the story. He hasn't woken up as of before glee club starting. Finn would've told me."

"Blaine, I'm so sorry that's happening. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"That's very nice you, Tanner. But honestly, you listening is helping me a lot. I think I just needed to talk about it and express my feelings with someone that didn't know what was going on. Because everyone in the glee club adds their feelings into the mix when you're trying to talk about it. I have to thank you so much for listening."

"I'm here anytime you need me. What are your plans for the day?"

"I'm just waiting for my mom to pick me up and then she's going to take me to the hospital and I'm going to do my homework there. We talked about it yesterday."

"What about the Karofsky guy?"

"He's back at school today. I'm not actually sure how people feel. There was a lot of staring done at him but no one said anything. I don't know if they hate him, are scared of him or don't believe it was him. I don't know."

"I'm not trying to make you mad when I say this but; I think you need to forgive him. We both know Kurt will when he wakes up. He's not going to blame Dave for anything. He's going to try and place blame on himself."

Blaine paused. "I'll think about it. Look, I gotta go. My mom is probably outside waiting for me."

"Okay. I'm here 24/7 if you need me."

"I know. Thanks, Tanner."

"Goodbye, Blaine."

They both hung up the phone. But instead of going outside, Blaine just sat in the hallway and rested his chin on his knees. He looked up when he saw someone running down the hall.

"Mom? What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"Hurry! Get out to the car right now."

"Mom? Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing's wrong. I just got off the phone with Carol. Kurt's awake!"

 **Hey, guys! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I just got a text from my sister and she informed me that my story has been 'too fluffy'. I'd love you guys to leave a review on my story and on the chapter. If it's too fluffy I'll totally take it down a peg or two. Either way, tell me what you think! :) On the next chapter; Kurt is awake but will there be problems like the doctor predicted or not? Also, Karofsky is finally faced with what happened in an unexpected way. And finally, Blaine receives an unexpected visitor.**


	12. Please Remember Me

**Hey ya'll! Hope you guys liked last chapter! I'm so sorry for the wait. I might only be able to write one more chapter after this, (two if I'm lucky), for the time being. Me and my roommate come home next week so we are crazy busy. But my previous promise will be kept about me writing whenever I have free time! I hope everyone is just as excited to read this chapter as I was to write it! So, please enjoy!**

 **(I do not own glee)**

Blaine ran into the hospital waiting room with his mother to find Finn standing there waiting for him.

"Finn! I got here as fast as I could. The traffic was terrible. Can I go in and see Kurt?"

"Not yet. There's something I need to tell you first."

Blaine just looked at him. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"That's just it. We don't know. He hasn't said anything at all. We just know that he coughed when a nurse was in there and then he opened his eyes. They're trying to get him to talk before we see him. Burt and my mom are waiting outside his room right now."

"Why won't they let you see him unless he says something?" Blaine sounded worried.

"They want to see if there's any damage they need to warn us about before we go in there. They don't think there's anything wrong but they wanted to test him anyway just to make sure."

Blaine sighed out of relief. "Can I go see him with you guys?"

"Mom already said yes. She knew you'd want to. Come on. They're waiting for us at his room."

Blaine followed Finn down the hallway to the room he had entered numerous times already. He stood next to everyone else while he waited to see his boyfriend. His mom grabbed onto his shoulder as she stood next to him.

"Thank you for getting him here so quickly, Sharon." Carol and Burt smiled at her.

"It's not a problem. Is there anything I can do for you guys right now?"

"No, thank you. You and your husband have already done too much."

"It's the least we can do." Sharon returned their smile.

All 5 of them continued speaking quietly for only a couple minutes before a nurse came out into the hallway.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hummel, you may go in and see him now. There doesn't appear to be any damage and he has been asking for you." The nurse smiled and opened the door for them to enter. After they all entered, she followed them in and closed the door behind her.

"Hey, kiddo!" Burt was the first one over to Kurt and threw him into a small hug.

"Hi, dad." He sounded quiet, almost as if speaking hurt but he sounded happy to see his family finally. "Carol!" Carol walked over to him as well and grabbed his hand. Finn, meanwhile, gave his unbroken leg a pat and smiled at his brother.

"Hey, little bro. I'm so glad you're awake. You really had us scared."

All Kurt could do was smile. "Yeah, well. You all know me; I like attention." He giggled only a little so as not to hurt his chest. "I love you all so much."

"We love you too, kiddo. We love you so much." Burt started to let happy tears fall down his face as he pulled his son into another hug.

There was silence for only a moment before Kurt finally spoke again.

"Where's Sebastian?"

Blaine made no noise but looked shocked anyway. _Sebastian? What does he want with Sebastian?_

Finn seemed to have the same though process because he was the one who answered him.

"He's not here. But I can go and call him if you truly want him here."

"Of course I want him here. Why wouldn't I?"

Finn just looked back at him. "Just your past..."

"What are you talking about?"

"...You told him you didn't want to see him again. But if you want him here, I'll call him right now."

Kurt looked confused. "Did I say that? Why would I tell Sebastian something like that?"

Carol looked horrified and Burt didn't really have an expression on his face.

It was again, Finn who spoke. "Do you really not remember how he tried to ruin your relationship with Blaine?"

Kurt looked even more confused. "Who's Blaine?"

Blaine felt like someone had just ripped out his heart. _Kurt must be playing a joke. Of course he knows who I am._

Finn stammered but didn't make any words. Instead he just looked over at Blaine who had gone unnoticed by Kurt. Kurt followed his gaze and his eyes fell on Blaine's.

"I'm so sorry but I don't know who you are." Kurt was looking him up and down trying to figure out if he had seen him somewhere before. Blaine tried to hold back every tear that was trying to fall down his face.

"I'm Blaine, Kurt. Do you not remember me? We've been...we've been dating for a month now."

Kurt let out a small laugh. "You're kidding, right?"

Blaine just frowned at him. "No of course not. Are you kidding?"

Kurt just laughed again. "There's no way I'm dating you. I'm dating Sebastian."

* * *

"Hey, Blaine! Stop! Wait up!" Finn was running after Blaine down the hallway. Finn was taller and made bigger strides but Blaine was faster right now. Finn just lengthened his paces. "Blaine, stop!" He reached out in front of him and grabbed Blaine by his shoulders and spun him around to face Finn. "Stop, Blaine."

Blaine had tears pouring down his face.

"Why? What's the point in staying if my own boyfriend doesn't even know who I am? He doesn't remember me, Finn. I'm his boyfriend and he doesn't even know me. Why should I stay?"

Finn didn't have much of a rebuttal. All he could do was just stare at Blaine.

"Look, I don't know what to say to you. The doctors said that this type of amnesia is common. He only lost a couple months worth of memories as opposed to years which is good. You heard them; all we have to do is just keep reminding him about things and telling him what he missed and he should be able to remember everything."

"They said 'should', Finn. And they also said that there is a chance that his memory might not come back. What am I supposed to do? Finn, I love him. And a week ago, he loved me too. Does this mean we broke up? Should I keep treating him like my boyfriend? What the hell am I supposed to do? Because right now, he thinks he's dating my enemy."

"I don't know, Blaine. I'm sorry." And he looked it. "But look, you won him over once before. You can do it again."

"I shouldn't have to win him over again. I'm dating him! Don't you understand? If you do, then please explain it to me because I sure as hell don't! I don't understand what this means for me and him. I don't know how I'm supposed to 'win him over' again when he doesn't even know who I am, Finn."

Finn said nothing.

"I just want my boyfriend back. But unfortunately, he doesn't feel the same way." Blaine moved out of the grasp of Finn and walked outside into the snow.

* * *

"So, we tied at Sectionals with the Warblers?" Kurt laughed a little as he sipped his juice from the pouch while talking to Finn. "With an original song too? That's crazy! I wish I could remember how it felt."

Finn just smiled and looked down at the ground. He had been filling Kurt in on things that happened at school and glee club while Burt and Carol took a lunch break. He had only been awake for a few hours now but all the excitement had become exhausting.

"So, how did the accident happen? I was talking to the nurse before you guys came in here and she said that sometimes the memory of the accidents don't come back and I think I'd like to know."

Finn looked up at him. "Are you sure?"

"Totally. Fire away!" He took another sip from his juice pouch.

"Well, you left the house and the snow was ridiculous. It was so dark and it was freezing and there was wind and it was dangerous but you insisted to go and see Blaine."

"Blaine. That was the boy that was in here earlier, right?"

"Right. You know, the one you're dating." Finn treaded very carefully around that last word.

Kurt just stopped. "...Anyway. What happened?"

"Well, the other driver was drunk and on his phone and you guys just crashed into each other. That was that. He was fine and you didn't have a pulse for about 10 minutes."

"I...what? I was dead for 10 minutes?" Kurt set his juice pouch down to rest his head in his hands. "Who was the other driver?"

"You know what, it doesn't matter much." Finn started standing up but Kurt grabbed onto his arm so he couldn't. All Kurt did was look at him. Finn just looked away.

"Finn?"

Finn looked down and sighed. "It was Karofsky."

Kurt gasped and dropped Finn's arm. "Karofsky? What...why...what was he doing drunk?"

"You know what, Kurt, it's a very long story and I don't even know all of it. To be honest, the person to ask would be Blaine. He knows pretty much the whole story."

"How?"

"You told him."

Finn could tell that Kurt was growing frustrated. "Where the hell is Sebastian? I need him here. Or maybe I don't if he's not my boyfriend. Is he or is he not? I don't know, Finn. I'm just so confused." He started to cry tears of frustration. "I don't know what's going on."

Finn knelt down beside the bed and pulled him into a hug. "Hey, it's okay. We're here. We're going to help you. You'll come out of this. We're not going anywhere." All Finn could do was pray silently that he was being honest; that Kurt was going to come out of this. _Dear God. Please let Kurt come out of this._

* * *

"Finally! Where have you been?" Blaine waited inside the Lime Bean for almost an hour before who he was waiting for decided to show up. "I've been waiting here forever."

"Well, I'm sorry but the snow is still bad and I don't exactly feel extremely comfortable driving yet. Especially after what happened. Why did you want to talk to me of all people anyway? I thought you hated me."

"I do. So much. But I honestly couldn't think of anyone else to talk to right now."

Dave Karofsky just stared at him in disbelief. "So you chose me? Why? You should be kicking my ass right now."

"Believe me, I'm thinking about it. Just don't give me a reason." Blaine looked at him and balled his fists in his pockets.

"Look, my leg is still a little sore from last week. Can we please sit down?"

Blaine hesitated for a minute. He wanted to make Dave suffer just as he had made Kurt suffer. He wanted to make him feel pain. But he couldn't seem to bring himself to do it.

"Fine." Blaine and Dave headed over to the closest available table and sat down across from each other.

"Look, I know that it's none of my business but, I would like to know how Kurt is if you're willing to tell me. I may not have been as injured as Kurt but I am now living with the guilt and will be for the rest of my life. I know that I need to apologize to everyone. Him, his family...you."

Blaine looked surprised. "Me?"

"Yeah, you. I'm not an idiot. I almost killed your boyfriend, Blaine. And I didn't do it on purpose either. If I could go back to that night, I never would've even gone to the club. I haven't been able to sleep because I can't get the image of Kurt lying on the street out of my mind." Karofsky started to let the tears fall down his cheeks. "I have never once in my life felt like more of a terrible person. It should have been me."

"Don't say that."

"It's true, Blaine! I was the one who was drinking. I was the one who was stupid and drove while wasted. I'm the one who has been bullying Kurt nonstop for 2 years. I'm the terrible person. Why did Kurt have to be the one who...?" Dave couldn't finish his sentence but he didn't need to. Blaine knew what he was going to say.

"He didn't. Well, I guess he did but..." Blaine was speaking in a comforting tone and he didn't know why. "...But he's here now. He's awake and he's here."

"He is?" Dave got a small but genuine smile on his face. "He's awake?"

Blaine didn't realize he had said that but now that he did, he remembered that his boyfriend was awake, lying in a hospital bed with no knowledge of who Blaine was.

"...Yes. He's awake."

Karofsky seemed to notice that something was wrong because he eyed him suspiciously and spoke up.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay with him?"

Blaine didn't know why but he wanted to bear his thoughts to Dave. He was trying with all his might to hold them in but it didn't work. They erupted out of him.

"He has no idea who I am, Dave!" Blaine didn't even try and keep the tears from falling from his eyes. "He woke up and doesn't know me. He thinks he's dating his ex boyfriend. His ex is my mortal enemy and Kurt said just last week that he didn't want anything to do with him. I don't know what to do. How am I supposed to handle this? I am so in love with Kurt but I don't even know what our future is now. I don't know if he'll ever fall in love with me again. I can't go back to not having him in my life. I can't and I won't. Everything is better with him in my life and now that I'm out of his..."

Blaine couldn't continue. It was hopeless. The tears just kept pouring. Dave grabbed his hand and squeezed it and let Blaine cry for as long as he needed it. After what felt like hours, Blaine finally calmed down enough to speak again.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to explode like that."

"It's okay. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault, Blaine. It is and don't try and tell me differently. I don't know what this means with your future with Kurt but all I can recommend is for you to spend as much time at the hospital with Kurt as possible. Even if he doesn't fall in love with you again, which I'm sure he will if you are meant for each other, then at least you'll still be in each other's lives. Just go there and talk to him. Tell him things you've done. Be there for him."

Blaine looked at Dave with tear filled eyes. "Thank you, Dave." He squeezed his hand back. "Look, I only wanted to meet you because I wanted to kill you but, I can't seem to now."

Dave laughed but only slightly. "If you change you mind and decide to, let me know and I'll voluntarily come. God knows I deserve it."

They sat in silence for a few moments before they both decided to get some coffee and talk. Blaine had decided that if Kurt could forgive Dave, then maybe he could too.

* * *

"Hey there, sleepy head. I've been waiting for you to wake up."

Kurt yawned but got a smile and surprised look on his face at the boy sitting on the chair next to his bed.

"Hello yourself, Sebastian. How long have you been here?"

"About an hour now." Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hand and smiled at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Mentally or physically?" Kurt laughed.

"Let's go with both."

"Physically, I'm not hurting much with the exception of my head and the place they operated. They've given me pain killers but they obviously don't completely numb the pain."

"Understandable." He gave Kurt's hand a squeeze. "And mentally?"

Kurt sighed. "I have no idea. I thought I was okay but then I found out that I lost memories from the past couple of months. I don't remember any of the school year. I know that you and I tied at Sectionals and apparently you and I aren't dating anymore. I...I don't even know how to explain it. I'm just so confused about this and my relationship status and who I'm in a relationship with. I'm so confused Sebastian. I just need someone who will help me understand. Can you help me understand?"

"Of course, Kurt. I will do everything I can to get things back to how they were before. And I promise, Blaine won't be apart of the picture this time."

"Why? According to pretty much everyone, he and I are dating."

"Everyone thought you guys were dating because you guys were just best friends and always together but you were never actually dating. You and I never broke up. But you were planning on cutting ties with Blaine anyway."

"Why?"

"Because he was trying to break us up, Kurt. He really likes you and he doesn't like me because I'm dating you. He was trying to make me seem like a bad person."

Kurt was still so confused. "But I met him and he seems like a nice guy."

"He is in front of an audience. But when it's just me and him, he threatens me. He tells me all the time that I'll be out of the picture."

Kurt was going to reply but they were interrupted when someone cleared their throat in the doorway.

"Hey, Finn." Kurt waved at his brother.

"Hey, Kurt. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm okay. Thanks." He smiled.

"Um...I was wondering if I could talk to Sebastian for a minute?"

"Sure. Go ahead. I might be falling asleep again here in a minute so he could use something to do."

"I'll still be here if you need anything, though."

Sebastian leaned forward and gave Kurt a quick kiss on the forehead. He walked away and closed the door behind him leaving Kurt alone. Kurt closed his eyes to go back to sleep but he couldn't ignore the voices he heard coming from the hallway. They were muffled slightly but he could make out every word.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I heard everything you just told Kurt. Why would you say all that?"

"I'm not doing this here. Sorry, but I have other things to do. I need to go and get my phone charger from my car."

"Don't walk away from me."

Kurt heard their voices getting more and more distant and he couldn't make out words anymore. He wanted so bad to know what they were saying but he was so tired. _What are they talking about?_ He let his thoughts drift him off to sleep once more.

* * *

"Don't walk away from me." Finn started after Sebastian down the hallway.

"Look, Kurt doesn't remember anything about Blaine so I'm going to use this time to make things right with him."

"So, you're going to lie to Kurt and change his life and feelings just to make yourself happy? What kind of person does that?"

"I'm not going to change his life anymore than it already has been. If he doesn't remember a relationship with Blaine then he can't remember a break up with me."

Finn reached forward with his long arms and made Sebastian face him.

"Don't you dare, Sebastian. I will get to him before you and I'm going to make sure he knows all about what happened with you two. I'm gonna get Blaine to come and talk to him too. Because Kurt doesn't want you."

"Actually, yes he does. It's Blaine he doesn't want."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm just going to make sure that this time, no one gets in the way of me and Kurt." Sebastian gave him a smirk and walked away from Finn.

* * *

Kurt awoke with a knock on his door. He didn't know what time it was but he was guessing it was late due to the darkness outside his window. Whoever it was knocked again. _Why are the nurses knocking?_

"Come in."

The door opened but it wasn't a nurse.

"Oh, hi. What are you doing here?"

Blaine continued standing in the doorway afraid to move.

"I just felt like I needed to talk to you. Our lives have been interesting the past week and I thought we could both use someone to talk to. Do you mind if I come in?"

Kurt shook his head and motioned to the chair next to his bed. Blaine closed the door behind him and sat down.

"Um...do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah. It's 12:30. Your family went home for the night. The nurses and doctors finally convinced them that you were doing well enough that they didn't need to be around. It took some convincing for awhile but they'll be back tomorrow bright and early. Or I guess today."

"So, what are you doing here? And how did you get permission to come and see me? I thought family had to be here for visitors to come."

"Normally, yes. But they've been making exceptions for me all week."

"Look. You seem like a nice guy but this is really confusing for me. I mean, everyone says we're dating even though I have no idea who you are. But then, Sebastian tells me that you and I are just best friends and I was going to cut ties with you. I just don't know what to believe or what's going on."

"Wait, Sebastian said that?"

"Yeah...why?"

Blaine felt a surge of anger and loathing towards the brunette. He couldn't understand how Sebastian could lie about something like that?

"Just...he and I don't get along. We haven't for months now so I'm just nervous that he's trying to get you back."

Kurt put his fingers to his temples and started rubbing. He started taking deep breaths. "I have never been more confused in my life. All of this is just happening so fast and I don't know where to grab on or who to believe."

"Look, I'm just as confused as you are because I don't know what's happening with us. I don't know if I should still treat you as a boyfriend or if I need to start all over. I don't know if I have to reintroduce myself or if I should just show you pictures of us and hope your memory comes back. All I can do is just offer support and try and help you remember."

Blaine and Kurt sat in silence for who knows how long.

"Okay, Blaine. Finn informed me that if I wanted the story...the whole story about what happened then the person to ask would be you. I want it. I need it."

Blaine looked taken aback. "Finn said that?"

"He said that I told you the whole story so if I wanted to know then I should ask you. Well, I want to know. So, I'm asking you right now; will you please tell me everything?"

"Starting from where? The accident? Sectionals? What?"

"How about the first day of school?"

"Are you sure? It's a really long story."

Kurt just looked at his surroundings and then looked straight at Blaine. "I've got nothing but time. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Blaine was laying on his bed only hours before midnight when he heard a knock on his door.

"Mom, please. I've told you before; I'm fine and I don't want to talk."

"Blaine, it's me. Please let me in."

 _Cooper?_ Blaine got up from his bed and ran to unlock his door. He looked his blonde brother up and down before going in for a hug. "Cooper, what are you doing here?"

"Well, the semester is over so I was going to be coming home anyway but after mom told me what happened, I decided to show up a few days earlier. Can I come in?"

Blaine moved aside so Cooper could come sit down in his room.

"Well, even though I don't like the circumstances, it's still good to see you, Coop."

"You too, Blaine. How is Kurt?"

"Alive and awake. But he also-"

"Doesn't know who you are. Mom told me."

Cooper just stared at his brother and patted the spot next to him on the bed signaling for Blaine to sit down. He obeyed.

"Look, I'm not going to ask how you are because mom told me that too. You've been crying, you've been grouchy and I totally get why. But listen; staying here in your room throwing a hissy fit isn't going to help anything at all Blaine. Didn't I tell you that if you really loved Kurt then you needed to do everything to continue showing it? Is this doing what I said?"

Blaine was used to hearing things like this from Cooper but he wasn't fond of the situation.

"Cooper-"

"No! I'm not going to sit here and listen to you whining. Yes, your boyfriend doesn't remember you. I know. I get why you're upset. But have you tried at all to get him to remember you?"

Blaine paused. "...No. When he told me that he didn't remember anything about me...I ran out of the room and I haven't been back since."

Cooper smacked him in the back of the head.

"Damn it, Blaine. If you love him then you need to help him. I can't give you anything but tough love right now because that's what you need to get anything into your brain. If you are so sure that you love him and he loves you, then you need to do something about it."

"Where is all this coming from? Why are you lecturing me about love? You've never even been in love before."

"Yes, I have, Blaine. But we're not talking about me right now. We're talking about you. You need to step up right now and be a man. Go and see him and do everything you can to get him back. Mom and dad are tired of your hissy fit and I got tired of it just listening to them talk about it. I'll drive you there if you want but you are going to see him and you're going to see him tonight."

Cooper got up from Blaine's bed and left him in his room.

Blaine grabbed the car keys from the counter at 11:00. He was terrified to get behind the wheel but he didn't want company for this visit. He had told his mother he was leaving and he said he would let her know when he got there and when he was on his way home.

It took him a few tries but he finally backed out of his driveway and started driving down his street. He was shaking as his hands were on the wheel. He was driving slower than he normally would've too but it was still nerve wracking. He knew Cooper was right. He needed to go and see Kurt. He was just hoping that it would be worth it.

* * *

"Hey, man. Can I talk to you for a second?" Finn made sure to ask because Kurt was falling in and out of sleep again.

"Yeah. Always, Finn. What's up?" He yawned and looked up at his brother.

"Look, I don't want to confuse you anymore than you already are but I just wanted to know what you feel about what Sebastian told you."

Kurt sighed. He had been thinking about it ever since Sebastian talked to him and he still didn't know.

"You know what, Finn. I honestly have no idea. I want to believe him just because of how long we've been friends but I believe you too. I don't know why but I do believe that Blaine and I are dating. I just don't have any knowledge of it and that's more irritating than anything else. Not just that I don't remember it, but that I believe it. I have literally no reason to but I do."

Finn sighed. "I know how frustrating this must be for you-"

"No you don't. No. You. Don't. Unless you happened to have had a head injury causing you to lose your memory in the last 4 months that I forgot about, you don't know. How could you know?"

"You're right, Kurt. I don't. But I'm trying to help you and you jumping down my throat isn't doing anything." Finn didn't get angry very often so when he did, people generally listened.

"You're right, Finn. I'm sorry but I just don't like it when people say they understand or they pull the 'I know what you're going through' crap."

"I get that. Really. But I'm only trying to help."

Kurt closed his eyes. "I know."

Finn sat down on the chair and put his elbows up on Kurt's bed.

"Kurt, listen to me. I want you to go back to how your life was before. I want you to be dating Blaine and I want you to be beyond happy. But it's almost like you're getting a second chance. And I may want those things for you but maybe this time, the universe will want you to make another decision. I'm going to support whatever decision you make but I'm not going to change my opinion. Whatever happens this time is up to you. And I'll be here with you every step of the way."

Kurt looked surprised at the sudden 'big brother Finn' that just came out. He may not understand or remember much but he knew that he could always count on Finn. That was something that would never change.

"Thanks, Finn. I'm going to do everything I can but I'm going to need an awful lot of help."

"Don't worry, little bro. I'm not going anywhere." He gave Kurt a smile and his arm a small squeeze.

"But out of curiosity, what were you and Sebastian talking about earlier?"

"It doesn't matter."

"I don't believe you."

"It's between me and him, Kurt."

Kurt still didn't look convinced but he didn't press for information either.

"Can I ask you one favor, Kurt?"

"Sure." Kurt looked at him with intrigue.

"Please talk to Blaine. Not just because you guys are dating but because he's a great guy and he's really stressed out right now. Plus, if anyone is going to tell you absolutely everything, it's him. But I've already told you that."

Kurt yawned once more. "I'll think about it."

"You should probably get some sleep. It's only 9 but you've had a rough week." Finn stood up to walk out of Kurt's room.

"Goodnight, Finn. I love you."

"I love you too, Kurt. Goodnight."

Finn hadn't even left his room before he heard the deep breathing coming from Kurt implying that he was already fast asleep.

* * *

"Kurt? Are you okay? You've been silent for about 10 minutes now."

It was now 4 a.m. and Blaine had just finished telling Kurt everything that happened over the last 4 months without leaving anything out. He told Kurt about Beatles week and about the snow day. About Sectionals and his kiss with Tanner. He told him about Kurt's breakup and their first date. He told him about their first kiss and Sebastian kissing Kurt. He told him about Kurt cutting all ties with Sebastian and about the Christmas presents they gave each other. The hardest part for Blaine to explain was the part about Karofsky kissing Kurt. It just so happened to be he hardest part for Kurt to listen to.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine. It's just...that's a lot of information in one night. And...I barely know you...even though I actually know you very well...but I believe everything you said. But...I'm supposed to know you. And I'm supposed to be in love with you but it's just so hard to feel that way when I woke up yesterday not even knowing who you were. I believe and understand everything you told me but I feel awful because I don't feel comfortable dating you if I don't even know you. I don't even know if I'm breaking up with you or if I'm holding off on dating you or what this is considered. I'm just still so confused."

Blaine wanted to respond but he was mortified. He wasn't dating Kurt anymore. That was the only thing he could focus on.

"Look, Kurt. I understand that. But...I love you. And you don't know it right now but you love me too. I have texts and a letter to prove it. And I don't mind dating you until you remember or understand that just as much as I do. But please, Kurt. Please don't break up with me. I...I don't want to be without you. Even if you don't remember me, I can't be without you."

He started crying.

"Blaine, please don't cry. I...I don't want to break up with you. I don't know what it is but even as we're talking I feel something with you. But I just really need to start understanding everything again before I'm in a relationship. I even need to have this conversation with Sebastian as well. I want you apart of my healing process and I don't want you out of my life. But I can't handle whatever we have right now. I'm sorry, Blaine. Please try and understand."

He reached his hand forward to grab Blaine's but Blaine pulled away, tears still streaming down his face.

"I...I need to go, Kurt."

He stood up and ran out of the room leaving Kurt behind.

 **Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I know that's it's shorter than some of the previous one's but I just didn't have time to make it longer and I sincerely apologize for that. I would love to hear your thoughts so please leave a review. :) On the next chapter; will Blaine decide to help Kurt or to give him space? Sebastian isn't about to let Kurt go so easily and he has a plan up his sleeve. Also; as Kurt tries to remember something, he does. And he doesn't like what he remembers.**


	13. Battle Scars

**Hey, everyone! I'm hoping to make this chapter extra-long since my previous one was so short and it's still unknown if I'm going to be able to write another one before I get back to America. So, thank you everyone for your patience and for reading. This chapter will have almost every glee club member in it because I'm having them visit Kurt. I hope you continue to read and enjoy!**

 **(It would be pretty awesome to own glee but I don't sadly)**

It had been 3 days since Kurt woke up. Christmas vacation had started and everyone from the New Directions had been in to see him at least once.

"Hey, boy! You really need to get back to school as soon as possible. Everyone else is so boring and you really need to come in and look at what Brittany has been wearing lately. It's not pretty."

"Mercedes! Brittany has her own style. Sure it might be terrible most of the time…in fact, all of the time, but at least she owns her terrible style. But I do so wish I was back at school. I'm getting bored."

"Aw, Kurt. Everyone wants to come see you. Maybe I'll plan it so someone comes in everyday so you're not by yourself. Is that okay?"

"I would actually love that. I love my family but there's only so many times I can talk to them." He laughed and gripped his chest and grimaced a little.

"Hey, are you okay? Do you need me to get a doctor?"

Mercedes started moving towards the door.

"No, I'm fine. I'm still in just a little pain from the surgery. That was the first time I've laughed really hard since…well, I don't even know when I last laughed really hard. But I haven't since I woke up and so my chest just wasn't expecting it. I'm fine though."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!" He smiled at her. "So, don't hold anything back. Tell me what's going on in your fabulous life?"

He leaned back against his pillow to get more comfortable.

* * *

"Okay, so I know how sick you must be of hospital food right now so I snuck some in for you."

"Puck! Kurt shouldn't be eating anything outside what the doctors are giving him."

Puck gave his attention to Quinn when he looked her in the face. "Quinn, please. I think I know what I'm talking about."

"You don't know more than doctors. If they are telling him to only eat what they bring him then he should listen to that."

"Come on. You're telling me that if you were in his place, you wouldn't want to eat some real food?"

Quinn just stared at him and tried to look stern. But the smirk that was plastered on her face didn't help her. "Alright, fine. But I had nothing to do with this if we get in trouble."

"Deal! So, Kurt." He looked back at Kurt. "I brought you some candy bars, some chips and I was also going to bring some pizza for you but I got hungry on the way over here so…that didn't really work out."

Kurt was laughing but not too hard so he didn't hurt his chest.

"You guys are awesome. I needed this! Not just the food but that cute little argument. It made me feel like I was back in the choir room with you. I miss you guys. Thanks for visiting me."

"Well, we miss you. But we don't know much aside from what Finn has told us because Blaine won't talk to any of us. He just sits in the back in glee club and doesn't participate."

Quinn could tell that what she had just said wasn't smart because Kurt looked away from her and looked outside.

"Is it cold outside?"

"Freezing, Kurt. Freaking freezing." Puck went along with the change of subject.

* * *

Blaine hadn't left his room in days; not that is parents saw at least. He would sneak out in the middle of the night to go and get food from the kitchen and get enough to last him the next day. He would barely eat any of it though. He hadn't had much of an appetite since the break-up. All he did anymore was play his guitar and look at pictures of him and Kurt. He talked on the phone with Tanner occasionally but that was making him feel worse for some reason.

It was 12 o'clock in the morning when he heard his parent's bedroom door close. _Thank God. I'm actually starving right now._

He opened his door and silently headed down the hall just as he had done so many times before. He went downstairs to the kitchen. He opened up some cupboards to make himself a sandwich. He almost dropped the knife that was smearing the mustard when he realized that he wasn't alone.

"Damn it. You scared me."

"You up for a midnight snack, Blaine?"

He wasn't expecting to his father sitting in the kitchen, let alone this late at night. His dad worked early in the mornings so it was a pretty big surprise.

"Yeah…I'm kind of hungry. I come down here every night actually."

"I know. Your mother and I are old but we aren't deaf. We hear you."

His father took a sip from the mug he was holding.

"If you hear me, then why are you just now saying something?"

"Your mother and I wanted to give you time to be by yourself. But I just decided that your time is up."

He wasn't angry or firm but Blaine knew that his decision was final.

"We finally agreed that you need to leave your room. You need to get out and do something."

"Dad, I don't want to see Kurt-"

"Did I say anything about Kurt? I just said get out and do something. I actually don't think you should see Kurt. You've been cooped up in your room for days thinking about him after spending a week in the hospital thinking about him. It's not healthy, Blaine. You need to do something. Something that doesn't make you think of Kurt."

"I don't think that's possible, dad. Everything makes me think of Kurt."

"Blaine you're an adult so I can't tell you what to do anymore and expect you to listen but you're acting like a child. You spend days in your room not paying attention to your family or the fact that your friends have been coming over for a couple days now to try and cheer you up. Blaine, if you want anyone to respect you in life then you need to act like the adult you are. Tomorrow, I want you out of the house and I want you to do something productive. I don't want to see you at all tomorrow. And when you leave, leave your bedroom door open so I know you're not hiding out."

He put his cup down on the counter and left the kitchen. Blaine suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore.

* * *

"Finally! I've been waiting to get my phone back. What took you so long?" Kurt grabbed his phone from Finn and unlocked it.

"Damn. I've never had this many texts and messages."

He looked through his 20 missed calls and noticed that most of them were from Finn though there were a few from Blaine. He had even more missed texts with over 50. All of them being from people in the glee club giving him well wishes with more from Finn telling him to answer his texts and some from Blaine.

"Wow. You and Blaine sure text me a lot."

"Well, I'm your brother. And...well, you're dating him."

"Finn! Now is not the time for that. Give him time to process everything."

Rachel gave him a nudge in the stomach since she wasn't tall enough to do it in the ribs.

"Thanks, Rach. I appreciate it. He knows that I'm trying to figure things out and I've told him numerous times. Finn, I get you're worried and you want to help me but it's getting slightly annoying. I don't think you and I have had a conversation lately where Blaine hasn't been brought up."

Kurt got sad. He didn't know why but he wanted to see Blaine. He was starting to consider calling him or texting him now that he had his phone back.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. But you did say that you wanted to remember and that's what I'm trying to do."

"Yes, Finn. I know and I get that. But it seems to be that the only thing you're reminding me about is who I'm dating. There are other things going on in my life right now, I'm sure. Right, Rachel?"

Rachel looked slightly surprised that she had finally been addressed.

"Um…yeah. Oh, Kurt! I almost forgot to tell you now that you mention it. I just looked online and our NYADA letters should be here after we get back to school. We get to find out if we're finalists, Kurt!"

She was practically jumping for joy.

"Wait, we sent in our letters?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm so sorry, Kurt. I completely forgot. We sent them in about a week before the accident."

"You completely forgot. Well, so did I." He laughed and gripped his chest.

"Oh, Kurt." She seemed almost offended that Kurt could make jokes at a time like this.

"What? If you're going to have an injury, for who knows how long, you have to have some fun with it, right?"

Rachel still looked offended but Finn was laughing.

"Okay, that one was really funny!" Finn leaned forward and gave Kurt a high five.

"Seriously. Why do you have to be such boys?" She rolled her eyes at her two favorite people and scoffed.

"Oh, come on, Rach. Lighten up! Tell me about everything." Kurt was still smiling.

* * *

Blaine had decided to go bowling to get his mind off of Kurt. He left his house around 9 so he could show his mom that he for sure left the house. He wanted some company but he knew that everyone he invited was going to talk about Kurt so he made the decision to go alone. He was bowling his first game but only third frame when he got an unexpected visitor.

"Hey! You bowled a strike! That's very good, Blaine."

"Mr. Schuester? What are you doing here?" Blaine put down his bowling ball and sat on the seat next to the table with his pizza. Mr. Schue sat down next to him.

"Well, I was just here with Emma to do some bowling but the germs became too much for her and she decided to leave. I was about to follow her but I found you. I just texted her and told her I would be home later. I figured you needed someone more than she did."

Blaine listened to what he said but he didn't want to reply. Instead he just grabbed a slice of pizza and took a bite. He wasn't sure if he did want to talk or not. He didn't want to be alone but he felt like it would be better to be alone than to talk.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue. I appreciate that. But I'm fine. Honest."

Blaine gave him an unconvincing smile.

"Blaine, you don't have to lie to me. I'm your teacher; I'm here for you."

Blaine set down his slice of pizza and turned to look at his teacher. He had never really looked him in the eye before but they were soft and welcoming.

"I'm just choosing to stay away from him right now. He broke up with me because he didn't feel right being in a relationship with me if he didn't even know me. He told me that he wants me to be a part of his 'healing process' as he called it but I can't. I'm giving him space and if he chooses to talk to me again, then I'll be totally psyched. But for now, I just need distance from him. I need to start thinking things over as well. I need to start deciding if Kurt is worth going through all of the stress and drama with Sebastian again. I love Kurt…I love him so much but I don't think I can handle another bought of Sebastian."

"Look, Blaine. I know how much you love him and I know how much he loves you. I've been coaching the glee club for 3 years now and I've seen countless combinations: Rachel and Puck, Puck and Quinn, Quinn and Sam, Sam and Mercedes, Kurt and Brittany, Brittany and Santana, Brittany and Artie, Mike and Tina, Tina and Artie, Finn and Quinn, Finn and Rachel. And those are just off the top of my head. But I've never seen one like yours and Kurt's."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Will gave Blaine a pat on his shoulder. "That's a good thing. You both have been through so much; more than any other student in the club. And because of that, you two love harder than any other person I know. And that's what makes your relationship special. If I were in your shoes, I wouldn't give him space. I would go in there and fight for him. Everyone is on your side so you're not alone. I wouldn't give up on him." Mr. Schue smiled at Blaine.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue. You're a great teacher."

"I love all my students. And I want each of them to be happy. Come on. What do you say? Can I challenge you in a game?" He started standing up and taking off his jacket.

"I don't know, Mr. Schue. I don't know how you would feel losing to your student." Blaine cracked his knuckles and stood up after his teacher.

"Bring it!"

* * *

"Kurt, you shouldn't be walking by yourself. Let me help you!"

Tina ran over to him and slipped her arm around his waist and helped him walk.

"Tina, please. The doctors have said that I can go home if I can walk on my own by the end of the week. Don't help me. I want to go home."

She looked hesitant but nodded and removed her arm and walked away from him.

"So, how are you feeling, Kurt?" Mike grabbed Tina's hand as soon as she returned to him.

"I'm still in pain but I'm feeling loads better." He was answering their questions while walking slowly back and forth. "I'm bored more than I am in pain. I can't wait to go home."

"You know, I don't think you should rush going home. Sometimes it's better to stay in the hospital for a long period of time."

"Artie, I've been in the hospital for 2 weeks now. Yes, I've only been conscious for one of them but I think 2 weeks is plenty of time. Don't you?"

Artie pushed his glasses more up his nose and wheeled his wheelchair over to Kurt who was now standing next to the window, holding onto the curtain for some support.

"Two weeks is a long time. But trust me, sometimes the best thing you can do is stay in the hospital. Don't you think I know? I was in the hospital for almost a month before I finally left."

"Artie, that's different. You told me last year that you stayed longer because you didn't want to leave in a chair. You told me that you were hoping you would regain feeling in your legs. You weren't forced to stay. But I will be if I don't walk."

"I'm only trying to help, Kurt. I'm sorry."

He wheeled his chair away from Kurt and out the door.

"Artie?" Tina made to go after him but Sugar stopped her.

"I'll do it, Tina. I'm sorry but you're kind of rude sometimes and I don't think Artie wants to talk to you right now."

She walked out the door to follow Artie.

"Kurt, that was a little rude of you." Mike let go of Tina's hand and walked over to Kurt.

"I know. But I'm so tired of everyone trying to help me. I want my memory back just as much as everyone else but you are all trying to make me remember things. I tell you I don't remember something and you keep pushing me and repeating it so I'll remember. That's not how you get someone to remember."

"He wasn't trying to help you remember. He was giving you advice. Big difference, Kurt. And right now, you're acting like a child and if you keep acting like this, none of us are going to want to help you."

Mike turned around and followed Artie and Sugar out the door. Kurt stood in shock and couldn't seem to grasp what just happened. Mike never confronted anyone and he was always the piece maker. When he got angry, you really did something wrong. Kurt looked at Tina.

"Are you going to leave me alone too?"

"No. No, I won't, Kurt. But I will leave momentarily to go get everyone and bring them back in here so you can apologize to them. Kurt, this isn't like you. I know you're stressed and frustrated but now is the time where you need us here more than ever. You can't push us away."

She turned to exit Kurt's room to go get Mike, Sugar and Artie. Kurt sighed and looked down at the floor. He was ruining his friendships quickly and he didn't know why.

* * *

 **Hey. If you're not mad at me, is it okay that you come and visit me? –K.H**

Blaine looked down at his phone unexpectedly. He hadn't received a text from Kurt since right before the accident and he was sure he was dreaming.

 **I'm still upset but if you really want me to be there, I can come. –Blaine**

 **Yes please. –K.H**

Blaine couldn't help but smile. There was progress. Kurt wanted him around. He got up from his couch and grabbed his coat from the coat rack.

"Where are you going, Blaine?"

His mother looked up from her magazine while his dad looked away from the TV.

"Kurt just texted me. He wants me to come and see him. That's okay, right?"

Sharon and Tony Anderson just looked at each other, clearly speaking without saying any words.

"Honey, we don't know if that's a good idea."

"Mom, I'm going because Kurt wants me there. Not because I want to be there. I just want to go see what he wants."

She just looked away and turned towards her husband. He, however, was only looking at Blaine.

"Dad, you told me to an adult. I think I'm being one right now. I got out of the house like you told me to and I've left my room. I'm being a man right now and I need to be one for Kurt right now as well. Kurt needs me and I need to be there for him."

Tony didn't break his gaze from his son; but he nodded. Blaine finished pulling his coat on and grabbed the car keys from the hook.

"I'll be home soon."

* * *

Blaine entered the hospital but he didn't get past the waiting room.

Instead, he was stopped by someone.

"Don't bother. Finn is in there with him. We have to wait our turn."

Sebastian had a hold on Blaine's arm that he didn't remove.

"How do you even know that? What are you even doing here?"

"Well, Kurt is my boyfriend so I am here to be by his side."

"No, you're not. I am his boyfriend."

Sebastian just laughed. "Really? Because I recall him waking up not knowing who you were and then breaking up with you. That doesn't sound like you being his boyfriend to me."

Blaine glared at him.

"Kurt also broke up with you. He told me he was going to."

"Hmm. That's interesting because he hasn't done it. I think this is officially over. He chose me."

"No, he's stuck with you for the time being. He really doesn't have much of a choice right now, unfortunately. And I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that it isn't forever. I'll get him back. I swear it, Sebastian."

Sebastian released his hold on Blaine's arm and looked at him with a surprised look on his face.

"Are you threatening me, Blaine? Because I don't think that Kurt will like it much if you are."

Blaine took another step closer to Sebastian. "Whether I'm threatening you or not isn't the issue here. The issue is you. Kurt is mine. He might not know it right now but he's mine. He broke up with you to be with me and that's going to happen again. I'm going to make sure of it. I love him and he loves me."

"Blaine, I think you're overreacting just a little bit."

"Am I?" Blaine took another step closer. "I don't think so. Stay away from him, Sebastian. Stay away from him or I'm going to do it for you."

"Excuse you, Blaine?" Blaine froze. He would recognize that voice anywhere. He slowly turned around and he saw Kurt standing in the waiting room with a cane in his hand looking at them with wide eyes.

"Kurt? What are you doing out of bed?"

"The nurses and doctors said it might be good for me to leave the room and get some air. So, I thought that since Sebastian was out here, I would come and sit with him. What the hell, Blaine?"

"Kurt, how much did you hear?"

"I heard enough. You know, I actually believed that you never threatened Sebastian in the first place but I just witnessed you doing it. I don't think I can ever believe anything you say ever again. I don't know why I did in the first place anyway."

Blaine looked at Sebastian who had a look of innocence on his face. Blaine wanted to punch him in the face. He wanted to destroy him for making Kurt say everything he was saying right now.

"Kurt, listen-"

"No. Blaine, I don't know what you're doing here in the first place but I want you to leave."

Blaine got instantly confused. _How does he not know why I'm here? He texted me_.

"But, Kurt-"

"No, Blaine. I told you I wanted you to leave and I ask that you do so."

Kurt's eyes started filling with tears and he didn't know why. He barely knew Blaine but he already cared so much for him. He even wanted him here after everything he just heard. Kurt didn't understand his feelings. Instead, he watched Blaine's hazel eyes fill with tears as he left the hospital.

"Thanks, Kurt. I'm sorry you had to see that. I know how close you guys are."

"That's good, because I don't." He stopped for only a moment before continuing. "Okay, so I know that the nurses told me to get out but I suddenly don't feel good. I think I'm going to go back to my room and lie down."

"Do you want me to walk you there?"

"Sure. Thanks."

Sebastian walked over to Kurt and led him down the hallway. They didn't say much because Kurt was still upset. They reached his room and Finn was standing in front of the door looking worried.

"There you are, Kurt! I went to the bathroom and when I got back, you were gone. I was worried sick."

"Relax, Finn, I'm fine. I was just walking around. But I'm getting back into bed right now."

"Give me a few minutes, please, Finn." Sebastian didn't wait for Finn to answer and instead of waiting for Finn to answer, he just closed the door in his face. When he turned around, Kurt was already in his bed putting the blankets over himself.

"So, I know they told you to walk around but...should you be walking? What about your broken foot?"

"They took off the cast, obviously. They're going to X-Ray it next week and if it's still bad then the cast goes back on. But they said it was a fracture so I shouldn't need the cast again."

Sebastian walked over to the bed. "Oh, before I forget. Here's your phone. I accidentally grabbed it before I left your room thinking it was mine. I completely forgot that I had mine in my pocket the whole time."

"Oh, thanks. I thought I lost it." He yawned. "Boy. I've been doing a lot of sleeping since walking up, that's for sure."

"Well, you need it. Go to sleep and I'll be here when you wake up."

Sebastian leaned forward and gave Kurt a quick kiss on the lips. Kurt blushed but didn't say anything.

"I'll see you later, Kurt." Sebastian winked at him and left his room.

This was Kurt's first kiss. _Wait, no it's not. Not according to Blaine. Well, do I really believe Blaine? I think I do. But it's my first kiss I remember that wasn't with Brittany._

Kurt closed his eyes. He didn't know if he was dreaming or not. He saw himself with Sebastian at his house.

 _"Why did your step mom look surprised to see me?"_

 _"Maybe it's because I didn't tell her you were coming. I didn't have a lot of warning you know."_

 _"Sorry about that."_

 _Sebastian's voice got muffled. He was saying something because Kurt could see his mouth moving but no words were coming out. They walked into Kurt's room. Kurt closed the door and turned back to Sebastian just as he pushed him up against his door. Sebastian leaned into Kurt and kissed him. Kurt pushed him away after a few seconds._

Kurt opened his eyes. _Was that a dream? I feel like I've had it before; like some crazy déjà vu. But it seemed so real._

Kurt didn't want it to be real. He was hoping it was just a dream because he felt guilty. He knew he shouldn't since Sebastian was his boyfriend, _I think,_ but Kurt didn't have feelings for him. He didn't even realize it until Sebastian kissed him for the first time. _Wait, was that the first time?_

Everything in his 'dream' seemed so real. Too real in fact.

"Oh my God. That actually happened. I remember something!"

Kurt didn't know if he was excited for remembering something or if he was angry that this was the first thing he remembered.

 _Wait, does this mean that I'm dating Blaine and I cheated on him or that Sebastian and I are actually dating? Well, he kissed you after all. Yes, but I pushed him away. Why would I do that if we're dating._

Kurt pulled out his phone. He knew there was only one person who would be able to help him out with this. He started dialing the number out of habit without actually realizing that he was doing it from memory. There was no answer.

"Damn it, Blaine. Please answer. I feel terrible about earlier and I wanted to apologize to you. Listen, I remembered something…and I need help. Please call me back."

* * *

Blaine hung up his phone after listening to the voicemail. He didn't know if he should call Kurt back. _What did he remember? Why does he need help?_ Blaine fell on his bed and dug a face in his pillow to scream. He was angry at Sebastian, heartbroken at Kurt and confused as hell about everything going on.

 _Fine. Fine, I'll go and see him but I'm not going alone._ He pulled out his phone. He had never dialed this number before and he wasn't sure why he was now but he was doing it anyway. It rang only 3 times before they answered.

"Hello?" They sounded confused. "Blaine, why are you calling me?"

"Look, Kurt just called me and he wants to talk to me. But I don't want to go alone. Do you mind tagging along?"

* * *

Kurt heard a knock on his door just as he had the other night. He was confused because when his eyes were closed, he was in the choir room singing _'Blackbird'_. Kurt felt like an idiot for not remembering that performance before. He thought he did great. And apparently so did Blaine. Kurt remembered seeing Blaine stare at him throughout the song.

The knock came again.

"It's open!"

The door opened to reveal Blaine standing there. Kurt was overwhelmed with happiness and he couldn't explain why. Just seeing Blaine there made him forget that he didn't even know Blaine.

"Hey, Blaine!" He tried to not sound over excited. "Come on in."

"Um…Kurt, I brought someone with me."

"You what? Who?"

Blaine stepped out in the hall to grab onto the arm of who was waiting in the hall. Everyone was shocked. Blaine, Kurt and even Dave. He had no idea why Blaine brought him here and he knew even less what he was going to say.

"Karofsky? What are you doing here?"

"I haven't got a clue, Kurt. Blaine called me and told me to come with him."

They both stepped inside his room and Blaine closed the door behind them.

"Blaine…?"

"I don't know, okay. I think a lot of it just had to do with the fact that he has been asking about you and he feels really guilty."

Dave looked at the floor almost like he was ashamed to look Kurt in the eye. Kurt however, was looking right at Dave. He didn't remember the accident or any of the things Blaine told him about but he believed that something has changed. The aura Dave was giving off was not from the same Dave that Kurt remembered.

"Hi, Dave. How are you feeling?"

He continued looking down.

"I've been better. Physically, I'm almost healed but I don't think I'll ever be okay emotionally ever again."

"Dave…please look at me."

Dave hesitated. He took a couple of deep breaths and looks around the room before his brown eyes finally matched with Kurt's blue ones. The second they met, Dave started to cry. He walked over to Kurt's bed and sat down and grabbed his hand.

"I'm so freaking sorry, Kurt! I didn't mean to do this to you. I couldn't handle being outed for more than a couple of days and instead of going to someone for help, I almost kill you. In fact, I did for just a little bit. I'm so sorry, Kurt. And don't forgive me either. I don't deserve it."

He put his head down on the bed so he could avoid looking at Kurt more. Kurt put is free hand on Dave's head and started patting him.

"Hey, Dave, it's okay. Really. Look at me, please. Look at me, right now. I need to tell you something."

Dave looked up again but didn't stop crying.

"I don't blame you. I don't. It wasn't completely your fault. I wasn't looking at the road either. I was looking at the passenger seat. So, it's not just your fault. You can't place all the blame on yourself. You don't deserve that much credit."

"Wait, Kurt. You know that you weren't looking at the road? How did you know that?" Blaine caught the attention of Kurt who looked up from Dave momentarily.

"I have no idea. It just came to me and I feel like I knew it all along." Kurt directed his attention back to Dave. "Please stop blaming yourself. I'm fine now and everyone is okay." Kurt smiled at him and squeezed the hand that was in Dave's .

Dave was about to respond but the door opened behind Blaine.

"Hey, Kurt. I brought you some magazines because I thought maybe you…"

Sebastian stopped when he looked up from the stack of magazines he was carrying. His eyes were traveling from Kurt to Dave to their hands holding. He looked at Blaine and his eyes narrowed.

"Thanks, Sebastian. I appreciate it. You can just leave them on the table. I'll look at them later."

Sebastian walked over to the table and set them down. Afterwards, he sat down on the chair next to Kurt's bed.

"So, Kurt. What's going on here?" His eyes returned to Dave's hand holding Kurt's.

"I'm just talking. I invited Blaine to come. I wanted to talk to him and apologize for earlier."

Blaine looked Kurt right in his beautiful blue eyes. "Wait, what? You did?"

Blaine remembered the voicemail and Kurt saying that now that he was thinking about it. But Blaine had focused so much on Kurt remembering something that he had forgotten.

"Yeah, you did?" Sebastian looked shocked. "Why? You heard him threaten me."

"I didn't hear the whole conversation. I just jumped to the wrong conclusion."

"So, are you calling me a liar?" Sebastian stood up once more.

"I think maybe I should go." Dave made to move but Kurt squeezed his hand harder.

"No. You don't have to, Dave. No, I'm not calling you a liar, Sebastian but I also don't want to make Blaine seem like the bad guy either."

"You're siding with Blaine? I'm your boyfriend."

"For the last time, Sebastian! You're not his boyfriend. And neither am I, unfortunately."

"I don't believe I was talking to you, Blaine."

"I don't give a rat's ass who you were talking to. He's not your boyfriend. He told me that he was going to break up with you too. Didn't you, Kurt?"

Both Sebastian and Blaine met eyes with Kurt.

"I…well, yes. Sebastian, I was going to. But the moment never came around and then I saw what happened in the waiting room and then you kissed me and I just-"

"You kissed him?" Blaine moved his eyes from Kurt to place them on Sebastian.

"Yes, I did. You want to know why, Blaine? Because he is my boyfriend. Or he was at the time I kissed him. I guess that changed thanks to you."

"No, it changed AGAIN thanks to me. You weren't dating him the first time you kissed him either."

"Wait what?" Kurt heard what Blaine said but he didn't quite understand.

His question seemed to go unnoticed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Blaine."

"Don't pull that bull with me Sebastian. You know damn well what I'm talking about. I know about your little kiss in Kurt's bedroom. Because despite what you may think, Kurt tells me everything because I am his boyfriend. So don't try and play innocent."

"Wait, that actually happened? I didn't know if that was real or a dream. That's why I called you, Blaine."

"Wait, you remember that?"

"Yeah, I do. I called you here to talk about that."

"Speaking of which, why did you want me to come here the other day but then kick me out and get confused as to why I was here in the first place?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't know you were coming."

"You texted me and you said you wanted to see me."

"No, I didn't."

"Kurt, yes you did. I have the texts to prove it. You should too since they came from your phone."

Kurt grabbed his phone with his free hand since he was still holding onto Dave's and looked through his old messages; there was nothing there. The last text Kurt sent was on the day of the accident.

"I don't have any messages, Blaine."

"Here, I'll show you on mine." Blaine made to pull out his phone but Sebastian interrupted.

"Oh, like that'll work, Blaine. Texts are extremely easy to fake. You can't prove anything."

Blaine just rolled his eyes and walked over to Kurt's bed.

"See? You sent me these."

"Blaine, I didn't. I didn't even have my phone at that time. That was the time that I…" Kurt stopped mid-sentence and grabbed at his head. "I thought I lost my phone but…but Sebastian had it the whole time."

Both Blaine and Kurt turned to look at Sebastian.

"Are you serious right now, Kurt? Why would I do something like this?"

"What other explanation would there be? I have texts and Kurt didn't send them."

"I really think I'm just gonna go." Dave's comment went unnoticed but he didn't leave as he couldn't release himself from Kurt's grasp.

"So you're accusing me of ruining something special with Kurt by doing something like this?"

"I'm not accusing you because you did do this. You threatened me before and now you're trying to get me out the picture for good."

"You have no proof."

"Kurt didn't send the messages, Sebastian! He doesn't remember sending them and I have the messages on my phone. Oh, and they're not on his phone either!"

"So what? Him forgetting something doesn't mean anything since he forgot everything else. This can just be added to that list!"

Sebastian stopped and covered his mouth and went wide eyed. Kurt's mouth was hanging open in complete shock.

"Oh my God, Kurt. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

"What the hell did you say to him?" This was the first thing Dave said that everyone listened to. Dave stood up and went over to Sebastian.

"I…I…Kurt I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that."

"Yes you did, Sebastian."

"No, I didn't. It was said out of anger, not out of honesty."

"Shut up, Sebastian. You just blew it." Blaine glared at him.

"No, you shut up, Blaine! I'm trying to apologize to Kurt."

"Well, don't! You can't say something like that and expect to be forgiven."

"For the last time, Blaine; shut up!"

"Make me, Smythe! I've been wanting to punch your lights out for months now and maybe this will finally be my opportunity." Blaine started walking towards Sebastian but Kurt grabbed his arm to stop him.

"No, Blaine. Don't."

"You're standing up for him? After what he just said to you?"

"Who said I was standing up for him? I just said don't do anything."

"Kurt-"

"No! Don't do anything to him."

"See, Blaine? Even when I hurt him, he still wants me around. Sorry that you're little plan didn't work."

"Little plan? What are you even talking about?"

"Oh, please. You've been wanting me out of the picture for months."

"You're right. I have been but only because I'm in love with Kurt. But I never intentionally did it like some people."

"What are you talking about, Blaine?"

"Don't listen to him, Kurt. He clearly can't be trusted."

"Oh, did I not tell you that little piece of important information, Kurt?" Blaine completely ignored Sebastian's comment. "Did I not tell you that Sebastian told me and Finn that since you don't remember ever dating me that he was going to make it so you never would?"

Kurt's eyes went wider if possible. "He did what?"

"You bastard."

Sebastian made his way over to Blaine with his fists raised ready to start a fight. Everyone was so focused on him that they were all completely shocked to see a fist fly at Sebastian's face. He toppled over and was on his hands and knees with his head down. When he finally raised his head, you could see a red liquid coming out of his nose.

"What…"

"The…"

"Hell…"

Everyone stood in shock. Kurt was the first one to speak.

"Dave? What…what the hell? Why did you do that?"

"He was going to punch Blaine. I didn't want that to happen and I just…I lost control. I'm sorry, Kurt. I'm sorry, Blaine."

"Don't apologize to me. I think that's awesome! You did what I've been wanting to do forever."

"Blaine, are you kidding me right now? Sebastian made me extremely angry, I won't lie but I don't now nor will I ever believe that fighting is the answer."

Sebastian stood up gripping his nose. "What the hell is the matter with you? You punched me you asshole."

"Excuse you? You're going to call him an asshole for punching you when you were JUST about to punch me? I don't think so."

"You're seriously not done arguing?" Sebastian grabbed a tissue from the table and turned back to Blaine.

"I'll be done arguing when you stop being such a jackass."

"I'm done with you, Blaine. You're dead to me and you have been since Sectionals."

"Oh, why's that? Because Kurt broke up with you to be with me? Yeah, that's a reason to hate me."

"You brainwashed him into breaking up with me. You led him on and then convinced him that I'm a terrible person. So, yes. That's plenty reason to hate me."

"I brainwashed him? Seriously?"

"No he didn't, Sebastian! I fell in love with him all on my own. I did break up with you to be with him. Because I loved him so much. And that's why my heart broke when I saw him kissing Tanner!"

"Wait. Kurt, you remember all of that?"

"I don't know how. Honestly. All of this is just spilling out of my mouth. I don't know where it's coming from."

"You told me that Blaine wasn't the whole reason you broke up with me."

"And I don't think he was the only reason."

Everyone stood there. No one really knew what to say. They felt like everything to say had been said.

"Well…um…I think I better get going, Kurt."

"Dave you really don't have to."

"Yes I do. I just needed to see that you were alright and now that I know, I think I can finally get some sleep. But, would it be okay if maybe I visited you again?"

"I don't mind at all."

Dave left the room leaving the very angry trio by themselves.

"So," Kurt was the first one to speak and he folded his arms. "Do either of you want to tell me what the hell is going on here?"

"I would love to, Kurt. But you might need to ask Blaine to leave first since he's going to fill you with lies."

"Speak for yourself. I would never lie to Kurt. I never have either which is more than you can say."

"You don't know jack about what I have told Kurt."

"Everything you've told him today has been a lie."

"And where's the proof that it's a lie?"

"Where's your proof that it isn't?"

"Oh, real mature, Blaine. What next? You're going to go crying to mommy because everything is just going so wrong?"

"You know, it's a good thing we're in a hospital because you're gonna need one when I'm finished with you."

They were nose to nose without either of them realizing that they were even moving closer to each other.

"Knock it off! Both of you!"

They both looked over at Kurt clearly confused. They had honestly forgotten that he was even in the room.

"I want you both out of here."

"Kurt-"

"No, Blaine. I wanted you to come here so I could talk to you. I still want to but not right now. I want all three of us to cool off before I speak to either of you. And I will make the decision on when I want you guys to come back. Me. No one else. Understand?"

Neither of them responded with anything but shocked looked on their faces.

"Fine. If you need a few days to figure out that Blaine is lying to you then that's fine with me. I have loads to do at home anyway." Sebastian stormed out of Kurt's room without a look in his direction.

"Kurt, do you want me to leave?"

Kurt looked down and sighed. When he started speaking, he looked up at Blaine once more. "You know what? I actually don't. I don't and I don't know why. I know about the kiss with Tanner, my kiss with Sebastian, Sectionals, _Blackbird_ and that there was a Christmas present in my front seat. But those are the only things I do remember right now. I don't know how our relationship started or how deep my feelings are for you but I really want time away from you so I can try and remember."

"But you just said that you didn't want me to leave." Blaine walked over to Kurt's bed and sat down.

"I don't. Again; I don't know why but there is some part of me right now that wants you to stay with me and hold me close. But I can't right now. I need more time. Please respect that, Blaine."

Blaine responded by giving a smile and his hand a squeeze.

"I'll just be going now."

Blaine made a motion to get off the bed but he paused.

"Blaine? Are you okay?"

Blaine didn't say anything. He just leaned forward and kissed the lips of the boy he loved for the first time in what felt like forever. Kurt inhaled at the touch. Blaine pulled away and stood up.

"I hope to see you soon."

Blaine walked to the door and pulled it open. He glanced back at Kurt one more time before he left.

"I love you, Kurt."

He closed the door leaving Kurt alone once more.

"...I love you too, Blaine."

 **Hey, hey! What'd you guys think of this chapter? Let me know! :) Once again, I'm really hoping for one more chapter to be posted before I come home and I might be able to make that happen. I figured that since you guys have been so amazing, warning you is the least I can do! On the next chapter; Kurt finally comes home from the hospital and is left in his bedroom. But there's a lot of memories in there, right? Cooper talks to Blaine about something life changing. Also; Kurt finally makes up his mind.**


	14. Memories

**Hey everyone! I hope you all had an amazing holiday season and a wonderful New Year! My 2016 was great! I got to meet Chris Colfer himself and he was just wonderful! I'm so sorry for the delay of this Chapter. Between the packing, traveling and adjusting to life back home, I just never had the time to write. But I must thank everyone for waiting so patiently. Hopefully, I'll be able to keep updating now that I'm home. So, without further ado, please enjoy Chapter 14!**

 **I don't own glee but how awesome would it be if I did?**

"Kurt, I can't do this anymore. I can't hide my feelings and have you just keep brushing them aside until you find out what to do. I can't and won't do it anymore. You need to decide right now. It's Sebastian or me."

Kurt walked closer to Blaine and held out his hand. Blaine looked at it almost as if he was deciding if he should take it. He sighed and reached out and grabbed Kurt's hand.

"Blaine...I can't. I can't make the decision just yet. I'm still regaining my memory but I know already that I love you. I can't explain why but I know that it's the truest thing I will ever say. But Sebastian means so much to me. We've been through so much together and I can't just drop him."

Blaine threw his hand out of Kurt's and turned around.

"Then I'm done. I'm leaving." Blaine started to walk away and was almost out the door.

"Blaine, don't! Please don't go. I need you with me and I want to be with you. I don't want you to leave just because you and Sebastian don't get along."

Blaine turned back towards Kurt and looked him in his beautiful blue eyes.

"See, what you don't seem to understand Kurt, is that not only do we not get along, but we hate each other. And I love you so much but you're not worth it." He lowered his voice slightly. "You're not worth it."

Blaine took one final look at Kurt's face, which now had a look of total and utter sadness, before he turned around and left the hospital room with the knowledge of Blaine never seeing Kurt again.

* * *

Kurt opened his eyes which were now full of tears. _Is it possible to be so sad from a dream that you wake yourself up? It must be because I just did._

Kurt kept taking deep breaths to get his crying under control. He didn't understand why he kept having dreams about Blaine leaving him. He didn't even understand why he cared. This wasn't his first one. In fact, he had one every night since he last saw Blaine only 3 days ago. He didn't want to tell anyone because Kurt was afraid they wouldn't let him come home if they knew he was having nightmares.

Kurt was supposed to come home tomorrow, just in time for the New Year and he couldn't be more thrilled. He had spent 2 and a half weeks in the hospital and he wanted nothing more than to sleep in his own warm pajamas and do his hair properly. The doctors even told him that if he was feeling up to it, then he would be able to return to school when it started up again in 2 weeks.

His ankle fracture was healed so he didn't have to wear the boot anymore. His arm was still broken but the cast was going to be coming off in 3 weeks. His ribs were still broken and hurting but the doctors told him that with physical therapy, they should feel better in no time. He was starting to get his memory back, slowly but surely. He could tell you things about school that he learned about and he could even tell you things about Blaine. He still didn't completely remember everything about Blaine or what happened with Sebastian but Kurt knew that, with time, everything would go back to normal.

Everything was going great...almost everything.

He still didn't know what to do about Sebastian and Blaine. He hadn't spoken to either of them since their argument and he was lonely now. Everyone came to visit him but it wasn't the same. He had been able to do a lot of thinking in the past 3 days and though he still hadn't decided what to do, he knew without a doubt in his mind that he didn't want to be without Blaine in his life.

Kurt sighed and leaned back into his pillow again and closed his eyes. He let himself drift back off to sleep once more hoping against hope that he would finally be able to sleep without seeing those hazel eyes in his dreams.

* * *

"Hey, Blaine. Do you have a second?"

Blaine looked up from his sketch pad and put it on the bed.

"Sure, Coop. Come on in."

Cooper came into his brother's room and closed the door. He walked over to Blaine and sat down next to him. He kept looking at the floor and when he spoke, it was quiet.

"So, have you heard from Kurt?"

Blaine knew something was wrong with Cooper but he didn't want to say anything. He knew his brother and if he wanted to talk, he would. Asking would only make it more unlikely that he would ever say what was on his mind. So though his curiosity didn't dwindle, he answered the question.

"No. I've officially decided to stop trying. Kurt wants to figure things out on his own then I'm going to let him. I'm losing all contact with him. I'm not going to initiate any conversation at all with him."

Cooper looked up from the floor and turned his head toward Blaine. Cooper's eyes didn't meet Blaine's.

"Are you going to start dating other people?"

"No. It's weird but if I did that, I'd feel like I was cheating on him. I'm not ready to date other people. But I'm not going to try and convince Kurt to date me anymore. I think that it'll only push him away. And I would rather not speak to him for awhile if it meant that I have a shot of everything going back to how it used to be."

Cooper didn't respond so Blaine continued.

"I love him, Cooper. And a lot of people have told me that if I really love him, then I should fight for him. But...I don't think anyone gets that...not chasing after him is fighting for him. Does that make even sense? Wait, who am I kidding? Of course it doesn't. And it probably sounds ridiculous but-"

"It's not ridiculous. Doing something out of love is not ridiculous at all. Believe me."

Cooper finally met Blaine's eyes. And his eyes were filled with determination and sadness.

"Cooper? Are you okay?" Blaine put his hand on Cooper's shoulder.

"Blaine...I...I need to tell you something. Well, actually, I need to tell mom and dad something but I don't want to face them alone."

"Is everything okay?"

Cooper looked at the floor again and took a deep breath.

"I'm dropping out of college, Blaine."

Blaine yelped out loud and put his hand over his mouth. He stared wide eyed at his brother. His brother took his education more serious than he took anything else. He was always top in his class.

"What? But...but Cooper. You love school. Why would you drop out?"

"I met someone. Her name is Natalie. She's from California and she is moving back next week. We fell in love and I'm going with her."

"But...that's not bad at all. Well, maybe not that bad at least. Why don't you just transfer to a school over there? Why do you have to drop out completely?"

Cooper raised his head again and looked at his brother in the eye.

"Because she's pregnant."

Blaine's eyes went wide with shock. He kept opening and closing his mouth hoping words would come out but he couldn't seem to speak. Cooper didn't try and speak either. They sat there looking at each other until Blaine finally got words out to break the silence.

"She...she what?"

"She's pregnant, Blaine. And before you ask; yes, it's mine."

"But, Coop-"

"Blaine, don't. I love her. I want to be with her and the baby."

"Cooper, maybe if you talk to mom and dad, they'll help you out and you won't have to drop out of college. Maybe they'll support you. Maybe-"

Cooper stood up.

"Maybe what, Blaine? The second I tell them I'm dropping out of college they're going to disown me or something. Don't even get me started on what they're going to do when they find out that I not only got someone pregnant but that I'm moving across the country to be with her. I don't know what universe you're living in thinking that they'll be okay with it and they'll support me in my decisions. I'm never going to be allowed to come back home."

Blaine stood up and walked over to Cooper.

"No, they won't do that. They won't kick you out. You know mom, right? She's our biggest support system. And you know something? Dad has changed a lot. I've never seen him this supportive of me being gay and now, not only is he supporting it, but he's helped Kurt's parents out a lot lately. They won't disown you, kick you out or forbid you from ever coming over again."

"How do you know for sure?"

"Because we're their kids. They love us. It's their job to support us through everything."

Cooper started to cry. Blaine pulled him into a hug and started rubbing his back to try and comfort him.

"Everything will be okay. I'll be there with you when you tell them."

While the tears continued to fall, Cooper spoke up.

"Thank you, Blaine. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Coop."

Neither of them moved away from their hug for what felt like an eternity. When they finally pulled away Blaine asked Cooper a question.

"How far along is she, do you know?"

"20 weeks. She's having a little girl."

Even through the tears, Cooper's eyes lit up a little bit when he brought up the baby.

"A girl? I'm going to have a niece?" Blaine couldn't contain his happiness.

"Yes. You're going to have a niece. Blaine, I'm going to have a daughter!"

They returned to their hug.

"I love you, Cooper!"

* * *

"It's okay, Finn. I know where I'm going, you don't need to guide me there."

"It's not that you don't know where you're going. Obviously, I know you know. I'm just supporting you in case you fall or get light headed or something."

Kurt rolled his eyes and allowed Finn to help him up the stairs even though it was completely unnecessary. Kurt had been walking all week with no help but telling Finn would be counter productive. Finn held onto his arm as he walked him down to the end of the hall to Kurt's room.

When he opened the door, Kurt almost fell over. Everything was just how he left it but it was starting to get dusty and that meant more work for Kurt. There was tape and wrapping paper on his bed and his closet door was open. Kurt immediately got nervous.

"Has it been cold in the house since the accident?"

"A little. Why?"

Kurt screamed and walked as fast as he could over the closet to look inside. Finn just stood in the doorway more confused than ever."

"Kurt?"

"I have outfits in here that need to be at a warm temperature!"

Finn had to bite back his laughter because, of course, that would be one of Kurt's first thoughts.

"Kurt, I'm sure your outfits are fine." Finn started walking towards Kurt to help him with whatever he was doing. "Here, let's just close the closet and we'll look through your clothes later. Right now, you should be laying down. You need to rest."

Finn grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him from inside the closet and closed the door. He guided Kurt over to his bed.

"Here, let me move these for you."

Finn leaned forward and pulled the wrapping paper and tape off the bed and set them next to Kurt's nightstand. Kurt's gaze followed them.

"What were those doing there?"

"You wrapped Blaine's Christmas present."

"Oh."

Finn helped Kurt get into his bed and covered him with his blankets.

"Okay, do you need anything before I leave? I'm gonna go to my room and call Rachel but I just want to make sure you're good before I leave."

"I think I'm good. Thanks, though. I'll text you if I need anything."

Finn smiled. "Okay. Well, here's your remote and your bell. You just need to ring it if you need anything from any of us and we aren't answering our phones. And here is-"

"Finn! I appreciate all of this but I know where everything is. And I already know about everything because I was in the car when we talked about it." Kurt smiled at him.

"I know. I'm just excited you're home. I just want to make sure you're comfortable."

"I appreciate that. But you need to calm down. I'm probably just going to take a nap right now. All the walking in the house kind of wore me out. But I promise: if I need anything at all, I will let you know."

Kurt reached his hand out and gave Finn a pat on the arm and an encouraging smile.

"You've been great at helping me out but you deserve a break now. Go and call Rachel and don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Finn returned Kurt's smile.

"Okay. Enjoy your nap. Let me know if you need anything." Finn turned and started walking to the door but he stopped in his tracks and turned around just as he hit the doorway. "I'm really glad you're back Kurt. We really missed you."

Kurt smiled at him once more. "I missed you too."

Finn smiled back and closed the door leaving Kurt alone in his room. Kurt was tired, he wasn't lying about that, but he didn't want to sleep. He had spent so much time sleeping in the last couple of days and he always had his dreams. Kurt instead got out of his bed and looked around his room trying to help himself.

Everything looked the same. He still had his moisturizers on the counter and his backpack at the foot of his bed. He had his Broadway posters all over his wall and his books next to his TV. He looked over at his desk and saw a small collage of photos. He walked over to it and started looking.

The collage were just photos of him and Blaine at various locations, though Kurt couldn't tell you where right now. He looked through them and laughed hysterically at a picture of Blaine. He had on a wig, at least Kurt thought it was a wig, with curls covering Blaine's head. He had on a pair of pink sunglasses and he had a smile on his face with his mouth open. He looked so happy. And though Kurt couldn't remember anything about this photo, he knew that Blaine never looked happier.

Kurt made to turn around and go back to his bed when his eyes hit his door.

 _"So what did you want to talk about?"_

 _Sebastian pushed Kurt up against his door and kissed him. Kurt pushed him away._

 _"What the hell?!"_

Kurt took in a deep breath.

"Oh my god."

* * *

Blaine walked into Cooper's room and gave him a plate of food.

"I know you weren't hungry but you should probably eat something."

"Thanks, bro." Cooper grabbed the plate from Blaine and sat it down next to him.

"Not eating isn't going to make talking to them easier. Eat and then we'll go and talk to them."

* * *

Kurt stood in the same place and slowly turned in circles looking around his room. Looking at everything and trying to see if he remembered anything. His eyes hit his closet and he remembered something else.

 _Kurt was standing in his closet throwing things on the floor when Burt walked into his room._

 _"I have nothing to wear."_

 _"Kurt, what's going on?"_

 _"Blaine is going to think he's going on a date with a hobo because that's the best I can come up with in my closet."_

 _Kurt and Burt sat on the bed and Burt explained to Kurt that Blaine isn't interested in Kurt because of how he dresses._

Kurt smiled as he remembered the last part of the conversation that he and his father had.

 _"Dad, please don't embarrass me."_

 _"Oh, I'm looking forward to it."_

Kurt giggled to himself as he let his eyes go around his room again. His eyes fell to just in front of his desk.

 _"They're cookies. Do they not look like them?"_

 _"It looks like bread threw up, Blaine."_

Kurt started laughing and couldn't stop. He had completely forgotten about Blaine's dreadful cooking skills. He remembered Blaine's mother telling him that he melted a spatula and burned water. His eyes landed on the desk as he remembered another memory with Blaine.

 _"You know, Kurt. I've been thinking about it and I don't think you've had your first kiss."_

 _"What are you talking about, Blaine?"_

 _"You kissed Brittany. But you didn't feel anything with her, obviously so that can't really be considered your first kiss."_

 _"I never thought it did. But what about the other one? I don't want it to count but wouldn't that fall into the 'kisses that count' category?"_

 _"No. Because you didn't feel anything with him. I feel like you have to be interested in the person you're kissing for it to count. Which is why I don't count my kiss with Tanner as a kiss. I don't think either of us have had our first kisses."_

 _"When will we have ours?"_

 _Blain_ e _winked at him and turned around to go back to his math homework._

Kurt knew exactly what they were talking about. With the 'other kiss' and his kissing with Brittany. He didn't lose his memory with that but he did tend to forget it. It wasn't his proudest moment. He looked around his room one more time hoping for some more memories with Blaine. His eyes fell on his bed and he immediately remembered something but it wasn't with Blaine.

 _"I can't believe you surprised me like this. Why didn't you tell me you had a 3 day weekend and you were going to be coming up here?"_

 _"Because I didn't want to miss out on seeing the look on your face."_

 _Sebastian held Kurt in his arms on Kurt's bed. Kurt had his head on Sebastian's chest._

 _"Well, this is the best surprise you could have ever given me. Have I ever told you that you're the best boyfriend ever?"_

 _"Actually, yes. But I'm not going to complain if you want to say it again."_

 _"Then I will. You're the best boyfriend ever."_

 _Kurt looked up and looked Sebastian in the eye. Sebastian started to lean forward and Kurt knew what he was planning on doing. He jumped up in his bed._

 _"So, what do you wanna do? Do you want to watch a movie?"_

 _Sebastian looked hurt that his kiss went unnoticed but he answered Kurt's question anyway._

 _"Sure, Kurt. What do you want to watch?"_

 _"How about Phantom of the Opera? You can never go wrong with Gerard Butler."_

 _Kurt got off his bed and started walking to his movie collection._

 _"I'm more of a Zac Efron man myself."_

 _"Zac Efron is indeed one of the sexiest men alive but he does some stupid movies."_

 _"You won't hear me arguing with that."_

 _Kurt put in the movie and sat back down next to Sebastian and laid his head on his shoulder. As the movie went on, they started cuddling closer together. And when Christine and Raoul started singing All I Ask Of You Sebastian and Kurt couldn't help but sing along._

Kurt stayed frozen to his place on the floor.

* * *

"Come on, Cooper. We need to go talk to mom and dad."

"I can't, Blaine. I'm terrified."

"I know you are. But I'm going to be there for you just as you were when I told them I was gay. They're going to love you no matter what. Come on, Coop. You need to do this."

Blaine held out his hand. Cooper looked at it and sighed.

"Blaine, what if they kick me out?"

"They won't."

"But what if they do?"

"Then I'll follow you. You're not alone and I won't leave you alone. You can do this."

Cooper grabbed Blaine's hand as they left his room to head downstairs.

* * *

Kurt walked over to his bed and sat down. He had completely forgotten about that. He knew he dated Sebastian but every memory he had forgotten. And it wasn't because of the accident. He had just shoved all his memories aside when he started dating Blaine.

Kurt thought he wanted to be with Blaine but then after remembering his Phantom of the Opera date, he realized just how much he truly cared for Sebastian. Before that, he was going to pull out his phone and tell Blaine to come on over so they could start dating again. But now? Now he truly didn't know.

Kurt laid down and closed his eyes and tried to make himself fall asleep. He must have too, because when he opened his eyes, it was dark and he heard clattering coming from downstairs.

"This is ridiculous. Kurt is the best cook in the house. Why don't we just order something?"

"Finn, we've ordered something every night for the past 2 weeks. We really need to start eating in."

"But, Burt-"

"No 'but's', Finn. Carol left me very specific instructions on how to cook dinner."

"When will she be back?"

"No idea. It all depends on how long this 'Teachers Night' is supposed to go."

Kurt heard more clattering as he started getting closer to the kitchen. His smile grew wider as he heard his dad reading the instructions.

"Sift some flour. How the hell do you 'sift' flour? What does 'sift' even mean?"

"Are you sure it doesn't say 'sit'?"

"How would 'sit some flour' make any more sense. Finn, come on. Help me out here."

"I'm trying to help out, Burt but I know less about cooking than you do."

Kurt couldn't contain his laughter anymore and he entered the kitchen.

"Oh my god. Hearing all of this is making me sad."

"Your laughter would suggest otherwise, Kurt." Burt responded.

"Let me help you. Food needs to be cooked but it won't be with you two in the kitchen."

Kurt made his way forward to grab the recipe but Burt swatted his hand away.

"No. You should be resting and I'm never going to learn anything if you keep me in a box, Kurt. I'll figure it out. You go sit on the couch or something."

Kurt looked like he wanted to respond.

"No! I don't want to hear it. Go away, Kurt. I love you but you're really making me look bad right now."

Kurt started laughing again.

"Okay, dad. If you say so."

Kurt walked out of the kitchen when he heard his dad start talking again.

"Finn, google what sifting is."

Kurt decided to sit on the couch. It was getting a little lonely up in his room so he turned on the TV but not really paying attention to what was going on. Instead, he looked at his dad's chair and remembered something else.

 _"Wow. You look amazing, Kurt."_

 _"Thanks. So do you."_

 _"Have him home by 11."_

Kurt smiled. He remembered the date. Well, most of it. There were still a few walls in his mind making it harder to remember but he was getting better. Kurt closed his eyes and managed to block out the noise coming from both the TV and the kitchen.

 _I know what I want to do. I don't even know why I was struggling with this. There's no doubt in my mind what I want._

Kurt put his hand in his pocket to grab his phone. He opened his contacts and went to the name and number he was looking for. He pressed call.

"Hello?"

"Puck? I need your help with something."

"What could you possibly need my help with?"

"Well, it's not just your help that I need. I need Finn's too."

"Um...okay? I still don't know what you want."

Kurt closed his eyes once more.

"I need to do something tomorrow but I'm going to need assistance."

"What are you doing?"

"I'll explain tomorrow. Can you be here at noon?"

"Sure. Do you need anyone else?"

"No. You and Finn will be just fine. Thanks, Puck."

He hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. He needed to make a few more phone calls but he was going to do it up in his room where he knew for sure he wasn't going to be disturbed.

He stood up and started heading to the stairs when he heard his brother yell, "I know what chicken is but how are you supposed to roast it? Do I need to fire up the barbeque?"

Kurt laughed once more at the cooking incompetence of the men in his life. He reached his room once more and sat down on the bed. He pulled out his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Blaine."

"Kurt? Why are you calling? Not that I'm not happy, I'm thrilled but I thought you didn't want to talk to me."

"Blaine, can you help me tomorrow with something?"

"What do you need my help with?"

"I'll explain tomorrow. Can you help me?"

"What time?"

"Meet me at The Lima Bean at 12:30."

"Okay. Yeah, I can be there. But...can you give me any hints at all about what I'm helping you with?"

"No, I can't. Not right now."

"Okay. I'll be there."

"Thanks, Blaine!"

"Hey, Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"It's really great to hear your voice again. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"See you tomorrow, Kurt."

"Yeah. See ya."

Kurt hung up the phone and dialed one more number.

"Kurt! I'm so happy you called. I've been wanting to call you for awhile but I didn't know how you would feel if I did so I've been avoiding it. I'm absolutely thrilled! How are you? Wait. There's nothing wrong is there? Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine, Sebastian. Calm down. I just needed to talk to you about something."

"Anything. What's up?"

"Are you available to help me out tomorrow afternoon?"

"Tomorrow? Yeah. Help you out with what?"

"I can't explain it right now. I'll tell you when we meet up tomorrow."

"What time and where?"

"I need you at the Lima Bean tomorrow at 12:30 tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"Sure, I guess. Why there?"

"We're just meeting up there. I'll explain everything tomorrow. Will you come?"

"I guess so. I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

"Yeah. Thanks, Sebastian."

He put his phone on his desk and made his way downstairs to help Finn and his dad with dinner before they burned the house down. All the while hoping against hope that his plan tomorrow would work.

 **Hey guys! I hope the wait was worth it! I wanted to put more in this chapter because of the long wait and because this chapter is so short, but I just couldn't make it work. I tried and it just dragged on and I didn't want that. Leave a review and tell me what you think! On the next chapter; Kurt's plan comes together, Blaine and Cooper talk to their parents and finally, in a big show down, Blaine and Sebastian finally confront each other in something that surprises them both.**


	15. Fighting New Year

**Hello! I'm so sorry for the delay of this chapter. I want to take a moment to thank all of the readers. I just reached over 2,000 views and I am crazy overwhelmed at the love and support you guys are showing me by reading the story. I also want to thank the reviewers. Without your inputs, this story would be absolutely terrible. So I ask that you keep them coming. I'm only planning on writing up until 20 chapters so I'm only planning on writing 5 more after this one so I hope you guys read until the end! Okay, this has gone on long enough. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **(I own nothing that has to do with glee expect for the DVD's)**

"Kurt! Are you ready to go? Puck is here!"

Finn headed upstairs to knock on Kurt's door but he was already standing outside of it. He wasn't saying anything. He was just standing so still as if he were a statue.

"Hey. Are you okay, Kurt?"

"What if this doesn't work, Finn? What if my plan just goes to hell? What if it doesn't work out the way I planned? What if they both hate me afterwards? What if-"

"Hey, stop." Finn walked forward and wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder. "You planned it very well. It won't go to hell. It might not work out exactly like you planned but that's okay. And as for them hating you; don't worry about it. All of us care about you. Everything will be fine. Puck and I will be there for you every step of the way."

Kurt looked up at his brother and smiled.

"Thanks, Finn."

Finn returned the smile.

"We've got no time to be sentimental. Puck is waiting."

* * *

"Are you ready, Cooper?"

"No but let's do it anyway."

Blaine and Cooper walked into the family room where their parents were sitting on the couch. Tony was watching some sport on TV while his mom was reading Blaine's latest edition of Vogue.

"Mom? Dad? Can Coop and I speak to you?"

Sharon looked up from the magazine.

"Of course, boys. What do you need?"

Blaine looked at Cooper but he kept staring at the wall growing paler with each second.

"Cooper just has something really important to tell you."

Blaine nudged his brother and when he didn't move, Blaine pushed him over to the couch and sat him down.

"Cooper. Say something."

Tony and Sharon were looking back and forth from their son's to each other. Only when Sharon spoke did Cooper finally speak.

"Is this about Natalie?"

Cooper moved his eyes around until he finally met his mother's.

"You know about Natalie?"

"Sort of. She called yesterday asking where you were but you weren't home. She said she would call back but she never did."

"So, you know about her?"

"Yes I do. And I have to say, I'm surprised you didn't say anything. I would have loved to know about something like this."

"I know. It's just...I didn't know how you would react to me choosing to move to California with her so we can raise our daughter. If I had known you were going to be okay with it, I would have said something a long time ago. I'm extremely relieved now!"

Cooper stopped speaking and looked at his parents. They didn't say any words but their faces spoke for them.

"Um...you didn't know about any of that, did you?"

"No, we didn't. I was talking about you two dating."

Cooper gulped and looked at Blaine. Blaine just looked back at him and couldn't say anything. There was silence from all of the Anderson's. Who was going to break the silence? Everyone was too shocked or scared to speak.

"So, Cooper..." Tony cleared his throat. "You have a daughter?"

"No. She's pregnant. But she's having a girl. She's about halfway done with her pregnancy. She's due around the time Blaine graduates."

"Why are you moving to California with her? Why can't you raise the baby here?"

"Because her family is in California."

"Well, yours is here." Tony stood up and raised his voice. "You're going to drop your whole life to move with her? What about college? Tuition is going to be more expensive for us if you go to college in California. How do you expect us to pay for your tuition? What kind of a job are you going to get that is going to help you pay for an apartment, a baby and work around your school schedule?"

"I don't have to worry about that."

"And why is that? Did you strike oil somewhere?"

"No, I mean..." Cooper looked at his brother and Blaine nodded. "I mean I don't have to worry about school."

Tony stopped breathing and looked at his son.

"I'm dropping out of college."

Silence. From everyone. Everyone had stopped breathing. Cooper and Blaine were too scared to break the silence. Sharon was shocked and Tony's expression was unreadable.

"You're dropping out of college?"

Cooper stood up to meet with his dad.

"Yes, dad. But...but only temporarily. Just until Natalie and I get on our feet. I want to go back and finish school but right now, I need to do what's best for my family."

"You think what's best for your family is not getting a college education?"

"I just told you I was going to get one. It's just being put off right now. I need to work to support them."

"You're going to get a better job with an education. A better career."

"I know that. I'm not looking for a career right now. I'm just looking for a good job to support my family."

"Cooper, I have never been more disappointed in you."

"Dad-"

Tony looked at him and left the room.

"Tony!" Sharon stood up and ran after her husband leaving her sons behind.

* * *

"Huh. Cool. I didn't know you could reserve a room in here."

Finn looked around the private room Kurt reserved and looked at his brother.

"How could you not know, Finn? You've lived here how long?"

"Why would I have needed to reserve a room? I rarely come here. Rachel is more of a Breadstix person."

"Dude, you're whipped. You're my best bro but come on. She's got you on a leash." Puck told him.

"I love her. And she may be crazy, and sure she's definitely short and she may talk too much but I do truly love her. So say what you want."

"Okay, I will. I mean, I already do but now that I have permission, I don't have to say it to myself."

"Puck, be quiet. You don't want to give away all of the glee club secrets right now, do you?" Kurt laughed quietly to himself so as to hide his nerves.

"Speaking of the glee club, why is it that Finn and I are the only ones here? Why didn't you have anyone else come?"

"Because..." Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes. Annoyed to have to explain this again. "You're stronger than everyone else and I need someone here to assist in case it gets too bloody. And I want Finn here because he's my brother. So if I run out or need help with anything, he's here for me."

"Speaking of things getting too bloody, where are our guests of honor?" Finn looked at his watch. "They should be here any minute. It's almost 12:30."

"Oh, damn. You're right. I'll go down and wait for them."

Kurt made his way to the door when he was grabbed on the arm by Finn.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Kurt sighed and closed his eyes. He imagined everything he was going to say and he kept going over everything bad that could possibly happen. And even though he was absolutely terrified, he opened his eyes and looked at his brother.

"It's show time."

* * *

Kurt smiled when he saw Blaine walk into the Lima Bean right on time. Blaine didn't have to look around much to find Kurt standing there waiting for him.

"Hey there, Kurt!" Blaine ran forward and gave him a hug. Kurt returned it and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Thanks for coming, Blaine. It's really good to see you."

"I'm just waiting for you to say the same thing to me, Kurt."

Kurt and Blaine pulled apart and saw Sebastian standing in the doorway with a glare on his face.

"It's great to see you too, Sebastian." Kurt ran forward and pulled Sebastian into a hug as well.

"What is Sebastian doing here, Kurt?"

"I asked him to come, Blaine."

Sebastian gave him a sneer and Blaine was using all of his self control to avoid punching it right off his face.

"Okay, I know how badly you guys want to punch it out right now but please wait for at least 10 minutes. Come with me."

Kurt turned around and started walking towards the stairs to lead up to the room. Blaine and Sebastian stayed where they were staring at each other. If looks could kill, they would both be dead right now.

"Hey! Come on!" Kurt called from halfway up the stairs and stood waiting for them. When they reached him, he looked them both in the eyes. "It's the second door on the left. I'm going to walk behind you. I want to keep an eye on both of you."

He pulled himself behind them as they walked to the second door on the left. When they walked in, they saw Puck and Finn sitting on chairs on opposite sides of the table.

"What are you guys doing here?" Blaine asked.

"I wanted them to be here, okay?" Kurt seemed a little short but he just wanted this to be over with. "Sit down, please. Both of you. And I ask that neither of you speak until I'm finished."

Sebastian took the seat next to Finn and Blaine sat himself next to Puck. Finn and Puck looked at each other and shared some unspoken words. Kurt knew exactly what they were thinking. _Get ready._

"Alright." Kurt began. "As you all know, I have been doing a lot of thinking over these last couple of days. I have thought about everything I remember and I even remembered a lot of things. I actually almost have my memory completely back. I'm almost positive it's because I'm stubborn and I refuse to forget things."

Kurt gave a small chuckle at his own attempt at humor. The other 4 boys at the table gave small laughs.

"But I've come to the conclusion that I care about both of you so much. However, of the two of you, there's one that I just can't seem to stop thinking about. I want to be with him and I want to love him. Not every memory I have with him is good but the ones that are, make me happy inside. Happier than I've ever felt."

Kurt took a deep breath and continued.

"Sebastian," He looked him right in the eyes. "We've been through a lot these last few years and you've helped me through a lot. You've been there through a lot of the bad times and you've even been the source of a lot of good ones. And I've loved being your best friend. I don't know if it's possible to put into words the way you have touched my life for the better and I will never be able to forget you as long as I live."

Kurt smiled at him and moved his eyes from Sebastian's to Blaine's.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry that I forgot about you. You're so amazing and sweet and it makes me sad that for the past couple of weeks, I've had to try and remember you when I shouldn't have forgotten you in the first place. Over the past couple of days being in my house, I've remembered so many things. Things that match up with things you told me in the hospital. And I've tried so many times but I can't seem to remember our first kiss. I remember almost everything else but that. And that destroys me. I want to remember everything about you and every moment we've ever shared."

Kurt closed his eyes. He inhaled heavily and released his breath. He opened his eyes once more and continued.

"Blaine, I am so in love with you. I don't even need to remember everything we've been through to know that. I don't want to be with anyone but you and I want to figure out a way to rewind time so I can avoid the accident. Not because it put me in the hospital but because it made me miss out on 2 and a half weeks of being your boyfriend. And if you want to, I want to be your boyfriend again. I want to go to prom with you and go to New York together like we had planned. I want to live in an expensive shoe box apartment while we struggle to make ends meet with you. I just want you. I love you, Blaine and I don't want to waste another day not being with you. Please tell me that we can be boyfriends again."

Finn and Puck sat in their chairs with their mouths open. Kurt told them he was going to do this but they didn't know he was going to be so honest. Blaine had his mouth open but he was smiling and his face was redder than a tomato. Sebastian looked like he was going to murder someone. Anyone.

"Kurt, you feel that way?" Blaine was finally able to get words to form.

"That and so much more, Blaine."

Blaine got up from his chair and walked over to Kurt. They stood looking at each other for what felt like hours.

"I love you so much, Kurt. I would love to be your boyfriend again."

Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms and lightly pressed his lips to Kurt's. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and deepened the kiss. Blaine had one hand on Kurt's shoulder and the other on his hip. They moved in closer to each other to only kiss each other further.

Finn and Puck looked at their hands and started fiddling with their fingers unsure of what to say or do. Sebastian on the other hand, had something to say.

"So, now what? You're just going to drop me like a fly?"

Blaine and Kurt pulled apart, both blushing. Blaine from excitement and Kurt from embarrassment. He had totally forgotten that Sebastian was in the room. He had actually forgotten that anyone but Blaine was in the room.

"No, actually. I brought both of you here because this is the time for you both to finally fight it out. I'm not even going to stop you. I hate violence as you both know but I can't go on anymore. The gloves are off. It's fight time."

* * *

Finn and Puck stood up and helped move the table out of the way. Kurt just stood by the door and watched. He was starting to wonder if this was a good idea after all. Someone could get hurt physically. And Kurt was even starting to get nervous that he, himself would get hurt mentally. It seemed like a good idea when he thought about it but now that it was about to happen...

"Alright you guys, listen up. I will kick someone's ass if things get too out of hand. Kurt is hoping that you guys will just fight each other with words but if punches have to be thrown, then go for it." Puck went on. "I'd love to see some physical violence but that's what I live for."

He moved away and left Blaine and Sebastian alone in the middle of the floor. All they did was stand there in silence; glares from both of them.

"So, I guess I should say congratulations. You won, right? How'd you do it?"

"I didn't do anything. He did it himself."

"Oh, I doubt that. If he remembered almost everything then he should've remembered the fact that you guys got into a fight the DAY YOU GOT TOGETHER. That doesn't seem like a good relationship. Right, Kurt?"

He turned his head to face Kurt.

"You leave me out of this. I've made my decision." Kurt looked at the floor and didn't look up until Sebastian looked away and Blaine started speaking again.

"The day we got together, yes. You know why? Because of you. I knew from the minute you guys broke up that you were going to try and steal him away from me."

"You would have done the same thing."

"You think so?"

"I know so. The second we met I knew your feelings. I wanted to like you too. Kurt had talked about you so much and how you helped him a lot at school so I wanted to be friends with you. But the minute we met, I knew how you felt. And I knew that you were going to try and break us up."

"I didn't though. I didn't break you guys up. I didn't even try. You, however, have been trying to steal him back since literally the day we got together."

Sebastian and Blaine were moving closer and closer towards each other. Punches were going to be thrown but who was going to throw the first one?

"Well, it didn't work did it? You won."

"So, you're admitting to the fact that you tried to steal him from me?"

"Obviously. I think it would be kind of stupid for me to lie about it now. I'm in love with Kurt so of course I wanted him back. I can't stand you and I think Kurt only chose you because you're close. That's still what I think. I think that eventually, he's going to realize that he doesn't love you and then he's going to come running back to me. And I'll accept him with open arms. Or maybe I won't. I haven't decided if I'm going to make him hurt like he hurt me."

"Fat chance. Kurt loves me. He said so himself. You just heard him."

"Yeah. Well, he has a habit of saying those words and not meaning them. So I doubt he means them for you."

"Oh, but you think that he'll mean them for you? He's already lied about loving you once. I wouldn't be surprised about him doing it again."

They were now nose to nose.

"Don't test me, Anderson. I will end you if I have to."

"I'd like to see you try, Smythe. I could take you any day."

"Oh, yeah? Prove it."

"I don't hit for pleasure."

"I do."

Before Blaine could respond, he fell backwards. He felt a little light headed and he could see white spots. _How hard did Sebastian hit me?_ Blaine stood up but was a little wobbly.

"Okay. If you want to fight with fists, you better be ready because I'm coming for you."

"Oh, I'm so scared. You can't even convince your boyfriend you're dating until 2 weeks later and you expect me to believe you can throw a punch? That's hilarious."

Sebastian started laughing. He was so distracted he didn't notice Blaine walking over to him. Blaine thought very hard about how much he hated Sebastian and used all of his energy to throw a punch.

Sebastian fell over and looked up with a surprised look. He had a small stream of blood coming down his face.

"Bring it on, Anderson."

* * *

"Hey! KNOCK IT OFF! GET OFF OF HIM!" Puck had never screamed so loud in his life. He had a grip on Blaine but he couldn't pull him off.

"Stop it! Seriously, knock it off!" Finn's hold on Sebastian was shaky. Both Blaine and Sebastian were filled with such adrenaline they couldn't stop.

"Knock it off! I'm sorry! This is all my fault! I didn't want it to go this far. Please stop!" Kurt fell on his knees and started crying. All he was thinking about was the fight. He couldn't think about anything else.

Blaine started it after the first punches by shoving Sebastian. It didn't seem like he shoved him that hard but clearly it was hard enough to make Sebastian very angry because he was the first one to throw the next punch.

After that, it was hard to say what happened for sure. They ended up on the floor and there were punches being thrown everywhere. First Blaine was on top of Sebastian and he was hitting him in the face. Then Sebastian was on top of Blaine and he was banging Blaine's head into the floor.

No one could quite figure out how they both ended up standing again but it didn't take them long to end up on the floor again after Blaine took a blow to the gut from Sebastian. When he fell to the floor, he grabbed Sebastian's ankle and made him trip. After Sebastian slammed Blaine's face into the floor, Puck, Finn and Kurt decided that the fight had gone far enough. Kurt was sure that one of them received a concussion.

Puck and Finn finally pulled them apart after about 10 minutes of trying.

"You're done! Knock it off!" Puck yelled at both of them while holding a still struggling Blaine.

They both looked terrible. Sebastian had a bloody mouth and nose and his eye was starting to turn black. He was still struggling against Finn who had a tight grip on him. Blaine's face was all bloody from his face being smashed into the floor. His face was also starting to swell. He wasn't struggling too much against Puck due to Puck being a lot stronger than he was.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

Everyone turned their attention towards Kurt who was still on the floor with tears running down his face. The state of Kurt made Sebastian and Blaine stop struggling. Finn and Puck let go of both of them but stayed close by just in case. Blaine walked over to Kurt, knelt down next to him and pulled him into a hug. Sebastian looked like he wanted to join in but for once, he chose to keep quiet about his anger. Instead, he chose to speak to Kurt in a quiet and sincere tone.

"Hey, Kurt. It's okay. This isn't your fault. Please don't blame yourself. You gave us the option to talk it out and we just chose to be stupid and fight. We were immature. Please don't blame yourself. This isn't your fault. Please don't think it is. Right, Blaine?"

Blaine and Sebastian met each other's eyes. And for the first time, they weren't met with anger.

"For once, I agree with Sebastian. This is our fault. We chose to be immature. We're all adults here and we didn't act like it. Don't blame yourself, okay? Please don't."

Kurt and Blaine continued their hug while Kurt got his crying under control.

"Okay...I...I'll try not to blame myself. But I still am sorry."

No one said anything.

"Look, you guys should probably get cleaned up. I'll go with you."

Kurt started to stand up but Blaine pulled him back down.

"No, it's fine. You stay in here and help Finn and Puck clean up. Sebastian and I can go by ourselves. I promise. No more fighting."

Kurt looked nervous but Finn gave him a small nod and Kurt finally agreed.

"Okay. But...please be adults."

"We will. I love you."

Blaine gave Kurt a small kiss on the forehead and left the room without waiting for Sebastian.

* * *

"Hey, do you have a minute?"

Blaine looked into the mirror and saw Sebastian standing behind him. He damped his paper towel more.

"Talk or fight?"

"Talk."

Blaine turned around to face him.

"Sure."

"Look, you and I are never going to like each other. We both know it as does everyone else. However, seeing Kurt after our fight really opened my eyes. He wants both of us in his life in some way and we're ruining that. I know that you never want me alone with him ever again which I understand. But I would love it if you would still let me be his friend. And if that means that I have to hang out with you just to hang out with him, then I will. I'm asking for a peace treaty right now. To be cordial and civil whenever you and I are around Kurt at the same time. We will never be friends but the least we can do is act like adults when Kurt is around. Is that something you are willing to do?"

Blaine didn't speak for a few minutes.

"I agree with you. I will never be able to be friends with you and I'm okay with that, as I'm sure you are too. And I'm not going to sit here and tell Kurt that he can't be friends with you because I can't control him. If he wants you in his life then I won't stand in his way anymore. And though I can't stand you, you're important to him. So, yes. I can be civil when you're around. But it's only because I love him and I don't want to ruin our relationship."

"Civil?"

Sebastian held out his hand. Blaine looked at it and took it in his.

"Civil."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the doctor?" Kurt asked later that night.

"I'm sure. Because if I went, I would have missed out on all of this."

Blaine looked around Kurt's house. They were having a huge New Years party and with only about 20 minutes until midnight, everyone was with the people they loved or wanted to love.

Finn and Rachel had retreated to Finn's room about 5 minutes ago and no one was expecting to see them again until after the New Year. Santana and Brittany were sitting on the floor in front of the couch just talking and holding hands. Brittany had her head on Santana's shoulder while Santana was rubbing Brittany's shoulder.

Sam and Mercedes were cuddling on the couch just a few feet away from Blaine and Kurt still trying to convince everyone that they were just friends. Quinn and Puck were 'on again' currently so they were standing in the kitchen kissing. Mike and Tina were sitting in Burt's chair holding hands while they were talking to Sugar who was sitting in Artie's lap.

Everyone else was making their rounds to everyone and eating the snacks that had been provided.

"And not only would I have missed out on all of this..." Blaine finally met eyes with his boyfriend's. "But I would have missed out on you." He reached over and grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him closer to him. Kurt made his head comfortable on Blaine's chest.

"You're really cheesy, you know."

"I know. But it's part of my charm and you love it."

"Whatever."

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head and wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him closer to himself.

"5 minutes to midnight!" The voice from the TV said.

"I love you, Blaine but if I ever get the chance to date Ryan Seacrest, I would leave you in a second."

"Ouch."

They stayed in each other's arms talking about random things when Santana screamed.

"30 seconds to midnight!"

She seemed more excited than anyone much the surprise and amusement of Kurt.

"10!"

Everyone started counting down as they eagerly awaited the ball dropping in Times Square.

"9! 8! 7!"

Kurt and Blaine stood up and faced one another to prepare to kiss each other. Everyone else was getting comfortable to kiss their respective others.

"6! 5! 4!"

Blaine and Kurt grabbed each others hands and looked each other in the eyes.

"3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Kurt and Blaine leaned in and gave each other a kiss. It started soft. Almost as if they were afraid of hurting the other. Then they wrapped their arms around each other as they deepened the kiss and kissed each other more passionately than either of them had ever kissed before.

Because it didn't matter what they had been through the past couple of weeks. It didn't matter that they were still in pain from previous events. The only thing that mattered in that moment was each other. The fact that they loved each other more than anything in the world and they were always going to be there or each other. The New Year was officially here and they were back together. All that mattered in this moment was each other.

 **Hey ya'll! Hope you enjoyed this Chapter! Leave a review and tell me what you thought! There will only be 5 more chapters after this so I am hoping to have the story finished by the end of January. I'm going to write like crazy now that I'm almost finished! On the next chapter; Valentine's Day is coming up and everyone is trying to make it romantic and perfect. Regionals has finally arrived and Kurt runs into Sebastian for the first time. Also; Kurt and Rachel finally get their NYADA letters.**


	16. The Heart of Regionals

**Hey, guys! I'm back! Not much to say this authors note other than I'm sorry for the delay. I've started my new job so that has taken up a lot of time so I most likely won't finish in January like I had planned, unfortunately. :( Sorry about that but you will get the 5 more chapters I promised. Well, it looks like I had more to say than I thought so enjoy this chapter!**

 **(I don't own anything)**

"Damn it! This is the most stressful holiday of the year normally and now that I can add a boyfriend into my life, I'm going to go insane! Like, what do you get your respective other for Valentines Day? I mean, you have to be romantic but do you get them gifts like Christmas? And then, we're both guys. Who's supposed to be the one to pay for dinner and do the pick up? Who gets the roses and who buys the candy? Why does this have to be so stressful!?"

Kurt was pacing around Rachel's bedroom grabbing at his hair and pulling it. She had originally called him over to ask him something but he walked in the room and immediately started talking.

"I don't want to talk to Blaine about it because he's been quiet so I think he's planning something but I don't know what you're supposed to plan for this holiday. I'm just so stressed between this and...and Regionals and we still don't know anything about NYADA yet. I'm only 18. I'm not supposed to have this much on my plate."

"Kurt!" Rachel got off her bed and walked over to Kurt to try and calm him down. "Kurt, you really need to calm down! You can't stress about everything all at once or you're going to explode. Relax. If you keep freaking out you're going to make me freak out which will make me even more high strung than normal and then Finn will never forgive you. So pull yourself together!"

Kurt started thinking about high strung Rachel and the thought immediately calmed him down.

"You're right. You're right. I'm just so stressed. I don't know what to do about anything anymore. And that stresses me out too. Seriously. If I get anymore stressed then I'm going to start sweating. Do you know what that is going to do to my pores?"

"Then stop stressing. We'll work everything out."

"How?"

"Well, first things first. I called the Board of Admissions at NYADA to ask about our letters and they were sent out last week. We should hear something by the end of this week."

"No way! Are you serious?"

They pulled each other into a hug.

"Kurt, I'm going to New York no matter what happens. And...I want nothing more than to go with my best friend so we need to make a pact right now that no matter what is in those letters, we are going to New York together. Promise me right now."

Kurt pulled out of the hug and looked Rachel right in the eye.

"Rachel, you may be a pain and a diva sometimes but you are one of the most important people to me. We are going to New York no matter what."

Rachel smiled and gave a small clap of her hands.

"Great! Now, next up is a present idea for Finn. I know that he's going to go all out for me and I want to make sure I do the same for him."

"How do you know?"

"Because I told him what we're doing. All he has to do is pick me up."

"Rach-"

"What's so wrong in wanting something nice? Finn has always been terrible with gifts and I don't see the harm in helping him out."

"Does this mean that I have to get Blaine a gift?"

"Well, it certainly wouldn't hurt."

"What do you get for a Valentine's Day gift? I've never given once and quite frankly, I'm a little nervous."

Kurt walked over to Rachel's bed and sat down. She followed and placed an arm around his shoulder.

"Why are you nervous? Blaine will love anything you give him."

"Well, I'm a little nervous because I've never had a boyfriend on Valentines Day before. And...the last time I got Blaine a gift I ended up in the damn hospital."

Rachel started laughing.

"Well, if you're going to laugh about my near death experience I might as well just leave."

Kurt intended to stand up but Rachel grabbed his arm and pulled him back onto the bed.

"One bad experience doesn't mean anything. Stay here and we will come up with something amazing to give our handsome boyfriends!"

* * *

"Alright you guys! I think I have the best idea for Regionals. We're going to be showcasing a lot of voices this competition and I think everyone will be very pleased." Mr. Scheuster started almost every lesson with Regionals ideas that no one seemed to care for. They were hoping this one was better. He didn't continue.

"So...what's the idea Mr. Schue?" Sam was the once to ask.

"Well, I thought we'd try something a little different so we are going to start with a solo from Santana."

Santana perked her head up and got a small smirk on her face. Rachel's smile disappeared from her face.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Don't even, dwarf."

"Mr. Schuester, I think you're making a mistake. I clearly have the strongest voice for Regionals and so I think I should have the solo."

"Rachel, I think you're being unfair to Santana. She also has an amazing voice and I have nothing but absolute faith in her. I think you should be more excited for her."

"I agree with you, Mr. Schue. I'm going to kick ass." Santana gave another smirk towards Rachel and then leaned her head on Brittany's shoulder. "What will I be singing?"

"I actually think _Mine_ by Taylor Swift would be amazing for your voice, Santana."

Rachel looked like she was about to say something because she was opening her mouth. Mr. Schuester noticed because he continued.

"Next up, I thought it would be different, unexpected and absolutely awesome to have a duet by Kurt and Blaine."

Blaine and Kurt looked up with a shocked expression at Mr. Schue and then at each other and smiled.

"Wait, what? With Kurt and Blaine? Are you serious, Mr. Schue? They sound great together but what will the judges think?" Rachel was the one to speak again.

"You know what, Rachel? I don't care what they think. We have some amazing voices in here and the judges are going to hear them. Kurt and Blaine will be great."

"Look, Mr. Schuester, it's not that I don't believe in them. I do. But as a duet, don't you think it would be smarter to have Finn and I sing? We've done one at almost every competition and-"

"Exactly, Rachel. You've done one at almost every competition. Can't you support me? We're supposed to be best friends, right?" Kurt said.

"I don't mean to come across as a diva but-"

"Yes you do, man hands." Santana removed her head from Brittany's shoulder and looked at Rachel. "You want to be in the spotlight and you don't care who you have to break down to do it. I think you should support your team just as we would if you got yet another solo."

Rachel looked at her but didn't say anything. Her face said it all. She was embarrassed and proved wrong but there was no way you would ever hear those words come out of her mouth.

"Anyway, continuing on. The group number is going to be a song that I wrote. It's going to feature Santana, Brittany, Finn, Artie, and Tina on solos."

"Wait, what?" Rachel spoke up again. "I don't get a solo at all this competition?"

"Rachel, you're great. We all know it and we can all agree on it. But we have some great voices in this room. It's time they get heard."

This silenced Rachel. Everyone else went silent as well. It was too awkward for Artie apparently.

"We're doing an original song at Regionals, yo!"

Everyone gave out small fits of laughter and excitement before Artie perked up again to silence the class.

"It's cool that you wrote a song, Mr. Schue. What's the name of it?"

"It's a song that I think everyone is really going to love. It's called _Light Up The World._ "

Everyone let out their excitement once more before Finn spoke.

"Wait. Sorry to cut the happiness short but I just have one quick question; what will Blaine and Kurt be singing? Their song was the only one not mentioned."

"Ah. That's the fun part. I'm going to let them choose. Since Regionals takes place the day before Valentines Day, the theme of this years Regionals is _LOVE_. You guys get to decide. Have a song picked by tomorrow."

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and started silently celebrating. "

In the meantime, today I'm going to give everyone the sheet music for the group number and we'll start choreographing tomorrow. Alright everyone," he clapped his hands, "From the top!"

* * *

"Okay, we have to pick the worlds best song for our duet." Kurt said after school in Blaine's car. He still wasn't able to drive even if he wanted to so he had been riding with Blaine everyday; not that it bothered Blaine at all.

"What are you thinking of?"

"I don't think we should do anything Broadway. It pains me to say it but I firmly believe the glee club will be expecting it, as will the judges so it won't be as good as it should be. Oh, I love this song!"

Kurt leaned forward and turned the music up and started singing along.

 _Made a wrong turn once or twice.  
Dug my way out blood and fire.  
_ _Bad decisions, that's alright.  
Welcome to my silly life._

 _Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss 'No way it's all good' it didn't slow me down  
_ _Mistaken always second guessing  
_ _Under estimated look I'm still around_

Blaine leaned over and grabbed Kurt's hand, interlocking their fingers and started singing along.

 _Pretty pretty please  
Don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than, less than perfect_

 _Pretty pretty please  
If you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me_

Blaine and Kurt finished singing the song to each other. They didn't say anything after they finished. They just continued holding each other's hands.

"You know, I just can't get enough of you." Blaine pulled Kurt's hand to his face and gave his hand a kiss.

"I never told you this, but a year ago, I genuinely thought that no one would love me as much as you do. I thought I was destined to be alone because no one would want to love me."

"Well, guess what? Somebody loves you. Actually a lot of people love you but one particular guy is crazy about you."

"Oh, really? Do I know him?"

"You should. He's extremely talented and good looking."

"That doesn't help me. I don't know anyone that fits that description."

Kurt winked at him and started laughing. Blaine gave an unconvincing look of being offended. In the end it only made Kurt laugh harder.

"I love you so much, Kurt."

"I love you too. So much."

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend.

"So, what do you think? Did we find our duet?" Blaine laughed.

"Yes. But, not this. I have an idea."

* * *

"Hey, Kurt. Are you busy?" Finn was standing in his brother's doorway looking at Kurt who was sitting at his desk. Kurt turned around to look at him.

"Sure. What's up?"

"Well..." Finn was standing with his hands behind his back. "You..."

"What? What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything." Finn pulled his hands out from behind his back and he was holding an envelope. "Since mom and Burt aren't here tonight, I went outside to get the mail and I saw this for you." Finn walked over to Kurt and placed the envelope on the desk next to Kurt's homework. "It's from NYADA."

* * *

"Rachel! Rachel! Excuse me. Sorry! Move out of the way! Rachel!"

Kurt was running down the hall bumping into people to try and catch up to Rachel who was leaving her locker and heading to the choir room for rehearsal. She finally heard her name being called and turned around.

"Kurt. Are you okay? What's wrong? You look like you just met Barbara Streisand. Wait! Did you just meet Barbara Streisand? Kurt I swear, if you just met Barbara-"

"Really, Rachel? We're in a high school in Ohio."

"Right, sorry. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Everything is great! Rach. Look."

Kurt pulled his NYADA letter out from his pocket and put it in Rachel's hands.

"No. No way. Kurt, what did it say?"

"I'm a finalist! Rachel, I'm a finalist!"

Kurt pulled Rachel into a hug and she started cheering.

"Kurt, that's amazing! Oh my god, I'm so happy for you! What did Blaine say?"

Kurt lost his smile.

"I haven't told him yet."

"Why not?"

"You know what, it doesn't matter. What did your letter say?"

Rachel's smile also disappeared.

"I haven't gotten mine yet."

Rachel looked down at the ground and started crying.

"I checked online yesterday and it said that all of the letters have been delivered. I'm not getting in, Kurt."

"Hey, Rachel!" Kurt grabbed her face and forced her to look him in the eyes. "That letter will be there for you when you get home from school. It has to be. You are Rachel Barbara Berry. You are going to New York without a doubt in my mind. NYADA would be a fool to refuse you."

Rachel smiled with the tears still on her face and gave Kurt another hug.

"Thank you, Kurt. You're an amazing friend."

"Yeah, I know."

Kurt and Rachel giggled.

"Now, let's go to rehearsal. Regionals is next Wednesday and we have a lot of rehearsal to do." Kurt held out his arm for Rachel to grab.

Rachel and Kurt walked off down the hall arm in arm to go to the choir room.

* * *

"Let's run through it again."

Kurt and Blaine were in Kurt's bedroom rehearsing their duet and just ran through it for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Come on, Kurt. We've been at it for hours. Let's just take a quick break. We have the weekend to practice too."

Blaine sat down on Kurt's bed and rested his hands on his legs.

"Okay, fine. But just a quick break. Yes, we have time but we need to make it perfect. We will beat the Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline if it's the last thing we do."

"Is Vocal Adrenaline really that good?"

"Yeah, they are. They did Bohemian Rhapsody 2 years ago and I actually let my jaw fall. I never do that."

"Wow."

Kurt sat down on the bed next to Blaine and turned towards him.

"Blaine, I have something important to tell you."

Blaine raised his eyebrows at Kurt. Kurt got off the bed and walked over to his desk. He opened his drawer and pulled something out and put it behind his back. He turned back to Blaine and looked at the ground.

"Blaine...before I show this to you, I just want you to know how much I love you."

"Kurt, is everything okay?"

Blaine stood up and walked over to Kurt and put his hands on Kurt's shoulders. Instead of answering with words, he showed Blaine the envelope. Blaine grabbed it and pulled the letter out. Kurt watched Blaine's eyes go back and forth over the piece of paper. Kurt didn't know what Blaine would think. He knew that his boyfriend would be happy for him but he also knew how devastated Blaine would be. Blaine finished reading the letter.

"Kurt! That's amazing! Why didn't you tell me before? I'm so proud of you!"

Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug and didn't let go for awhile.

"You're really happy for me?"

Blaine pulled away.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be, Kurt?"

"Well...you know. We've had this conversation before."

"And I've said every time we've talked about it that we will work it out. Everything will be fine. Besides, I haven't heard back from them anyway."

"I'm sure you will. They have to accept you. You're amazing."

Even though Kurt smiled, Blaine could see the sadness still in his eyes.

"Hey." Blaine reached his hand forward to grab Kurt's. "Don't worry. We will make it work."

"I know. I just...it's going to kill me to not see you everyday."

"Just don't think about it yet. I have to get accepted first." Blaine gave a small laugh hoping to lighten the mood. "Anyway, I'm genuinely happy for you, Kurt. I'm so proud of you!"

Kurt smiled a genuine smile for the first time since Blaine read the letter.

"Thanks, Blaine. I'm keeping my fingers crossed for you. Alright, we should rehearse again."

Kurt pulled his hand away from Blaine and started walking over to his iPod to play the music.

"Hey." Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm to stop him. Kurt turned around to face him. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

Kurt paused.

"Yup, pretty much." Kurt leaned forward and gave Blaine a quick kiss on the lips before returning to his iPod.

* * *

"Alright, my first date with Kurt was amazing and now I have to top myself. How the hell am I supposed to do that? I mean, I could surprise him by not doing something big and extreme but what if that's what he is planning? And then what if he will think I'm cheap by not doing something big? I'm sending him flowers which is obvious but what about candy? Wait, or is he getting me candy? Should candy even be a thing? That seems so stereotypical. I don't want to text him and ask him because I'm sure that he knows for a fact what he's doing. Alright, I think I just need to breath. And now I'm talking to myself which means I'm going insane. This is just great. There's literally no one in my house but me. And to make it even worse, I'm STILL talking to myself."

Blaine was pacing around his room storming ideas over his head. He got home from school that day and immediately started planning. He had less than a week left to plan for Valentine's Day now that it was the weekend. And to make it even more stressful for him, he had a very important letter in the mail and he had to figure out a way to tell Kurt.

* * *

"Alright, everyone! Regionals is today and I think you guys have worked really hard. We're going to do a dress rehearsal right now before we get on the bus. Let's go to the auditorium."

Everyone stood up and started walking upstairs. Blaine and Kurt were taking up the rear so they could have a quiet conversation.

"Okay, Blaine. What are the plans for tomorrow?"

"Oh. Well, I'd really like to surprise you."

"Okay, well are you picking me up or anything?"

"Yeah. I have something small planned because I wanted to have time to do what you have planned. And what would that be by the way?"

"You think I'm going to tell you? The look on your face is going to be priceless. Believe me, you're going to love it."

"I'm sure I will. I'll pick you up at 5:30."

* * *

The bus pulled up the Carmel High School for the Regionals Competition and everyone was on adrenaline. Santana was excited for her solo and everyone, including Finn, felt comfortable on the choreography for _Light Up The World._ Everyone heard Kurt and Blaine's duet and they were all satisfied with it. The only one that seemed to be in a bad mood was Rachel. She tried to tell everyone that it was because she didn't have a solo but Kurt could tell that something was wrong. He pulled her aside in the green room. Unfortunately, the New Directions were going first.

"What's your problem, Rachel?"

Rachel seemed taken aback at the bluntness of Kurt.

"Nothing is my problem."

"You're lying to me. I know you well enough to know when something is wrong."

"Look, I promise. Nothing is wrong. I just have to tell Finn something and I don't know how."

"What?"

"I'll tell you later."

Rachel turned and walked away from Kurt. He watched as she walked over to Finn. She grabbed him on the arm to get his attention from Puck. He and Rachel walked over to a corner and started talking silently.

Kurt couldn't hear what they were saying so he was watching body language. Rachel was playing with her hands across her stomach out of nerves while Finn was becoming paler. Rachel stopped speaking and she looked up at Finn who still hadn't spoken.

Finn finally spoke and said something that made Rachel smile. They ended up in a hug and they didn't move until Mr. Schuester walked into the green room.

"Alright guys, circle up! They just announced the judges so we have about 5 minutes. I know you guys are all nervous about going first but you don't have to worry. Vocal Adrenaline is going second. You don't need to worry about anything. We're going to do amazing. I'm so proud of each and every one of you. Go out there and do your best. That's the only thing I can ask of you guys."

The bell dinged and the lights flashed signaling their cue.

"Alright you guys! Show circle!"

* * *

Blaine and Kurt stood on opposite sides of the stage waiting for the music to start. Kurt could see Blaine which calmed him down a little. He was the first one to admit he was nervous. He had never had a solo at a competion before and when he shared his fear with Blaine just a few minutes prior, all Blaine told him was that he thought Kurt was adorable. It not only made Kurt blush, but it calmed him down.

Kurt waved his hand the get the attention of Blaine. When he looked over, Kurt smiled at him and mouthed 'I love you.' Blaine returned the smile, mouthed 'I love you' back and then blew him a kiss. They heard the music start; it was show time.

* * *

Blaine was the first one to sing. He did a back flip onto the stage and started singing.

 _Oh, when I'm with you, baby  
I go out of my head  
And I just can't get enough  
And I just can't get enough_

Kurt was next to sing. He entered from the other side and started shaking his hips.

 _All the things you do to me  
And everything you said  
I just can't get enough  
I just can't get enough_

Blaine and Kurt grabbed each others hands to do the dance Mr. Schue taught them last week and had been practiced so many times as they joined in harmony.

 _We slip and slide as we fall in love  
And I just can't seem to get enough of_

Blaine took the lead once more as he continued dancing with the love of his life.

 _We walk together  
We're walking down the street_

They continued singing together as Blaine spun Kurt around.

 _And I just can't get enough  
And I just can't get enough_

Blaine motioned for Kurt to take the lead on the next part by spinning him towards the audience.

 _Every time I think of you  
I know we have to meet_

Blaine spun Kurt back into him as they finished singing. Everyone of the glee club members watching from backstage knew they were singing to each other. They had almost forgotten they were in a competition.

 _And I just can't get enough  
I just can't get enough  
_

Blaine and Kurt continued dancing and ended up in each others arms as they hit the last part of the song.

 _It's getting hotter, it's a burning love  
And I just can't seem to get enough of_

When they were done singing, they were staring in each others eyes. They almost didn't even realize the applause they were receiving. They looked out and gave a smile and walked off stage as the lights were dimming and Santana was walking on stage.

 _You were in college working part time waiting tables  
Left a small town never looked back  
I was a flight risk with a fear of falling  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

 _I say 'Can you believe it?'  
As we're lying on the couch  
The moment I can see it  
Yes, yes  
I can see it now_

Santana closed her eyes when she hit the chorus and sang it with so much love, Brittany wanted nothing more than to go out on the stage and kiss her girlfriend for the world to see.

 _Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

Santana finished singing the song and smiled when she saw the standing ovation given to her. She quickly ran off the stage so everyone could get ready for the final song. She and Brittany shared a kiss before they came back on the stage.

Everyone stood on the stage in their assigned positions while they waited for the music to play.

* * *

The energy they all had on stage while singing the group number was contagious. The audience was on their feet and cheering so loud the group almost wasn't heard. The song Mr. Schue wrote was amazing and the vocals were incredible. No one had any doubt they were going to win the competition as they all sat down to watch the next group perform.

"And now from Carmel High please welcome Vocal Adrenaline."

The curtains opened and without any hesitation the lead singer started singing and doing the difficult choreography.

 _Oh! Let's go!  
Steve walks warily down the street  
With his brim pulled way down low  
Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet  
Machine gun ready to go_

 _Are you ready?_ _Hey! Are you ready for this?  
Are you hanging on the edge of your seat?  
Out of the doorway the bullets rip  
To the sound of the beat. Yeah_

 _Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust  
And another one gone  
And another one gone  
Another one bites the dust  
Hey, I'm gonna get you too  
Another one bites the dust_

Their performance ended with applause, cheering and a standing ovation. Any positive thoughts the New Directions had about winning the competition automatically left their heads. They clapped along with everyone else but there were no smiles on their faces. Only fear.

There was a short 10 minute intermission for people to get some water and stand for a little bit. Kurt used this time to go and talk to Rachel.

"Hey."

"Oh my god. Kurt! You did so amazing! I mean, I've watched you in rehearsal for the past week but I've never watched you two perform as well as you did just then. You're incredible."

"Thanks, Rachel. But, that's not why I came over here. You've talked to Finn about whatever was bothering you. Do I get to know now?"

Rachel's smile left her face.

"I told you that nothing was wrong. I just needed to tell Finn first since it affects our relationship."

"Oh my god. You didn't cheat on him, did you?"

"What? Never. Why would you even ask that?"

"I just...never mind. I was just guessing. So, what did you tell him?"

"...That I'm a finalist for NYADA."

"Rachel! Oh my god! That's amazing!"

Kurt picked Rachel up and spun her around out of excitement. Rachel just kept the laughter and smiled she received after the hug going.

"Look at us, Rach. We're growing up."

"I know. It's crazy."

"What did Finn say?"

"He said that he's really happy for me and that he's going to support me going. He said that if we're meant to be together forever then it won't matter if we're separated."

Kurt looked over at Blaine who was talking to Sam and he smiled. Finn told Rachel almost exactly what Blaine told Kurt. Kurt looked back over at Rachel.

"Our boyfriends are pretty special, huh?"

"Yeah. We truly lucked out."

Rachel looked over at her own boyfriend who was talking to Puck.

The lights in the auditorium started dimming signaling the Warblers performance about to start. Kurt went back to his seat next to Blaine and grabbed his hand. He was holding it a bit tighter than he normally would've which Blaine seemed to notice.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just...nervous. This is the first time I've seen Sebastian since you and I got back together and I just don't know if I should go and talk to him or not."

"You know. He and I had a conversation that day and we both agreed to be cordial whenever you're around. So, if you are nervous about talking to him because I'm here; don't. I promise everything will be fine if you want to talk to him."

"You guys did that? You didn't tell me that."

"There didn't seem to be a reason until now."

"You sure you're okay with me talking to him?"

"If that's what you want to do, then yes. It's not my decision anyway. If you want to talk to him, then talk to him. I'm not going to tell you who you can and can't talk to."

Kurt smiled at him.

"You're the best. I love you."

"I love you too."

Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulder as the lights went down.

"And now the Dalton Academy Warblers!"

The curtain went up and the music started. There were no singers to be found but you could hear them whistling a tune. It was catchy and just when he started to really get into it, Kurt heard the familiar sound of his ex boyfriend singing to the audience as he appeared on the stage.

 _Can you blow my whistle, baby  
Whistle, baby  
Let me know  
Girl, I'm gonna show you how we do it  
And we start real slow  
You just put your lips together  
And we come real close  
Can you blow my whistle, baby  
Whistle, baby  
Here we go_

After Sebastian sang that, the lights came up even more and the rest of the Warblers appeared on stage and started doing their routine which including flips from various members of the Warblers. Sebastian started singing again.

 _Look, I'm betting you like people  
And I'm betting you love freak mode  
And I'm betting you like girls  
That give love to girls  
And stroke your little ego_

 _I bet you I'm guilty your honor  
That's just how we live in my genre  
Bet your lips spin back around corner  
Slow it down, baby take it a little longer_

The Warblers all came together in unison for their choreography and harmony for the chorus once more.

 _Can you blow my whistle, baby  
Whistle, baby  
Let me know  
Girl, I'm gonna show you how we do it  
And we start real slow  
You just put your lips together  
And we come real close  
Can you blow my whistle, baby  
Whistle, baby  
Here we go _

Kurt joined the audience in the standing ovation that lasted longer than any other performance much to the dismay of the New Directions.

* * *

Standing on the stage 30 minutes later was nerve wracking for everyone. The judges had taken forever to decide and now that they had, everyone was jumpy. The 3 judges came on stage and one of them grabbed the microphone.

"Before we announce the winner, let's give all of our choirs one more round of applause for a job well done!"

After the applause ended, she continued.

"In 3rd place Vocal Adrenaline!"

The applause came and the frowns from Vocal Adrenaline appeared. They walked forward to grab their trophy and walked off the stage. While Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand just out of pure nerves, Kurt looked over and met with Sebastian's eyes for the first time in over a month. They exchanged small smiles.

"The winner of the 2013 Regionals competition is..."

Everyone stopped breathing. They were listening so intently they thought they were hearing things when they heard...

"The New Directions! Congratulations! You are going to the Nationals Competition in Chicago!"

* * *

The green room was insane. The glee club was screaming from excitement. They won! They were going to Nationals!

They heard a knock on the door that was barely noticeable by anyone except for Blaine and Kurt who were right next to it. They opened it.

"Sebastian!" Kurt looked shocked. He ran forward and gave him a hug. "It's so good to see you! The Warblers were amazing."

"Thank you. But evidently you guys were better. Congratulations on the win. You guys genuinely deserve it. You were incredible."

Kurt smiled at him as a thank you. They were all standing in silence.

"So...do you want to come in?" Kurt asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I'm still the enemy."

"Then we'll come out there."

Kurt and Sebastian were shocked that came out of Blaine's mouth. They stepped outside into the hall.

"It's honestly really good to see you, Kurt. I've missed talking to you but I didn't know if it was appropriate to talk to you after everything that happened. I'm sorry. For everything. Not just the fight, but everything. You're too kind and sweet of a person to go through that. I was just selfish and put my wants and needs first. I just would still like to talk to you as much as I can."

"Deal. I missed talking to you too. You're still an amazing friend."

Kurt gave him another hug.

"Great job, Blaine. Your duet with Kurt was great."

"Your vocals on _Whistle_ were so amazing, Sebastian."

They didn't exchange anymore words between the two of them. It was just small talk between Sebastian and Kurt for the next couple of minutes.

"Well, I better go. My bus will be leaving soon. Congratulations again."

He gave Kurt one more quick hug before he turned and walked down the hall.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were talking on the phone the next morning discussing their plans.

"Please don't worry about your outfit, Kurt. You can wear sweatpants for all I care. Like I said, I have something simple planned. We discussed after Regionals last night that neither of us were going to go overboard because it was too stressful. So please wear whatever is comfortable for you."

"Yes, Blaine. I understand that. But it's still Valentine's Day. It's a romantic day and I don't want to look like someone that just got out of bed. I want to try and look at least a little sexy."

"Kurt, you could show up in pajamas and you would still be the sexiest guy in the world to me."

"How did I get so damn lucky by finding you?"

"Interesting. I was just about to ask you the same thing. I'll pick you up at 5:30. I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too."

Kurt hung up the phone and went into his closet. He decided on something simple. He decided to wear something that wasn't too overboard that showed off his butt and his arms. He decided on skinny jeans, black, to be topped with a skin tight white shirt with a dark blue vest over it. He checked his hair in the mirror and added just a little more hairspray to keep it in place. He looked over at the clock. He still had about and hour until Blaine was coming over so he decided to go over in his head what he wanted to say to Blaine when he gave his gift later.

Blaine left his house later making sure everything was ready for tonight before he left. His parents were on a date tonight so he and Kurt had the whole house to themselves. Blaine was surprising him with two things tonight. The only problem was that one of them was a happy surprise and the other one was a not so happy surprise.

* * *

Blaine pulled into the driveway just as Finn was leaving the house.

"Hey, Finn!"

He walked over to him and gave him a high five.

"Hey, Blaine. I wish I could talk a little more but I'm running a little late to pick up Rachel. The reservations she made can't be pushed back so we can't miss it."

"I still can't believe she planned the whole evening."

"She didn't plan everything. I have a big surprise for her."

"What is it?"

Finn opened his mouth to respond but closed it and walked over to his car.

"See you later, Blaine."

He got into his car and drove away. Blaine walked to the door and knocked. He was expecting Burt when he heard the door handle jiggling so he was pleasantly surprised when Kurt opened the door. Blaine had the biggest smile on his face as he was looking his boyfriend over.

"Wow. You look incredible, Kurt!"

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself."

Kurt looked at Blaine who had decided to wear some jeans that we particularly tight around the butt. He was wearing a black shirt with a green bowtie. He had let up a little on the hair gel this evening. Kurt could see some cute curls.

"I was expecting Burt to answer."

"Oh, he and Carol already left. They are going to be gone for the whole weekend. My dad's idea of being romantic. And speaking of romantic, I absolutely love the flowers you sent me."

"I'm glad. I just couldn't resist to be a little cheesy."

"Well, like you said on New Years, it's part of your charm. And yes, I love it about you."

Kurt walked out of the house and closed the door behind him and got into Blaine's car.

"So, what are we doing?" He asked as Blaine got behind the wheel.

"Well, I didn't want to tell you this until we got to my house but I'm just too excited now. I'm making you dinner."

Kurt started laughing.

"No, really, Blaine. What are we doing?"

"I'm serious. I've been cooking this whole past week with my mom so I could do tonight without any problems."

Kurt stopped laughing.

"Wait, you're actually cooking for me?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's small. All I'm making is a lasagna with some garlic bread and soda but it's better than nothing."

"Wow. That certainly is a surprise. I can't wait to try it."

"Me too. Because I'm not letting you help."

"That's cruel Blaine Anderson. You can't leave me out of a kitchen!"

"I didn't say you couldn't be in there. I'm just saying that you're not helping."

Blaine and Kurt continued their conversation and before either of them knew it, they pulled into Blaine's driveway.

"I do have another surprise for you later." Blaine said as they got out of the car.

"Oh, I can't wait!" Kurt said as he went inside Blaine's house. Blaine held the door open for him and after Kurt went inside, Blaine talked to himself.

"I can wait."

* * *

"Blaine, I just can't believe it. This is so good! I can't get over it. You actually cooked something without any sort of fire, help, or dropping anything. This is a Valentine's Day miracle."

"Oh, be quiet. You have to agree that my cooking skills have greatly improved since school started."

"Okay. Okay, I'll agree to that."

Kurt and Blaine had made their way towards Blaine's family room and sat on the couch.

"Okay, I have a gift for you, Blaine."

Kurt reached into his pocket and pulled out a CD case. There was no cover on it but the disk said, _Blaine_.

"What's this?" Blaine took it in his hands.

"This is a video. I got ahold of Tanner and asked him and your old friends to say some things they love about you and memories they have of you. And then I had the glee club here do it too. I finish off the video, of course. And throughout the video, there are clips of you singing and dancing at competitions and pictures of you throughout the years."

Blaine's eyes filled up with tears.

"You deserve to know how special you are. So even if we're 2 inches apart or thousands of miles apart, you can always watch this and see how much we all care about you. And most of all, you always have access to a video where I constantly tell you how much I love you."

"You are the absolute best. I love you so much."

He leaned forward and gave Kurt a kiss. He put his hand on Kurt's cheek to put more love into it. Kurt pulled away and looked at Blaine.

"I love you too."

They kissed again.

"So, not that I'm impatient or anything but didn't you say that you had another surprise for me?"

"Oh, yeah. I've kind of been secretly hoping you would forget."

"Why would I? Presents, Blaine."

Kurt laughed a little but when Blaine didn't, he stopped and got a little nervous.

"Blaine? Is something wrong."

"Yes and no."

Blaine got up from the couch and walked to a desk and opened up a drawer.

"This came in the mail last week."

Blaine held out the envelope but Kurt didn't take it. He just stood up and looked back and forth from the envelope to Blaine.

"Blaine...is that what I think it is?"

Blaine just nodded. He couldn't seem to speak.

"And? What does it say?"

Blaine opened up the envelope that had already been previously opened. With shaky hands he pulled out the letter. He opened it and read.

"Blaine Anderson, Congratulations! We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to the University of California Los Angeles."

He moved his eyes from the letter to Kurt.

"Full ride scholarship. I don't know why I read it from the letter. I've read it so many times I have the damn thing memorized."

Kurt just stood in the same place in front of the couch. He cleared his throat.

"Congratulations, Blaine. I'm so proud of you."

Blaine walked over to Kurt and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Listen, I told you we will make it work. I don't break my promises. And neither do you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You promised Rachel that no matter what happens with NYADA, you are both going to New York. And just as sure as I'm going to make sure you keep that promise, I'm going to make sure I keep this promise. We WILL make it work."

 **How'd you guys like the chapter? Leave a review for me! :) Once again, sorry for the delay. On the next chapter; Rachel and Kurt have their auditions for NYADA and they are both nervous. Rachel tells Kurt a secret and Blaine finds out that he has something in common with someone else in the glee club.**


	17. Audition

**You guys are so awesome! Everyone deserves to be told that. You are all wonderful and amazing people and I hope you have a great day/evening. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

 **(I could say that I own glee but it wouldn't be honest.)**

The end of March was nearing quicker than anyone could believe. Which only meant one thing; Rachel and Kurt's NYADA audition was just one week away. Rachel was so stressed about her audition being perfect that she wasn't arguing with anyone in glee club right now. She was refusing to kiss Finn, she was barely talking and every time someone touched her, she screamed and disinfected herself.

Kurt wasn't nearly as bad. He was most definitely stressed but he refused to go a day without talking to or kissing Blaine. He was terrified but he found his song and had been practicing during every spare minute he had. Blaine was practically living at Kurt's house right now. Not because Kurt wanted his inputs on his piece but because Blaine calmed him down. Usually he just sat on Kurt's bed and did homework. Today, Kurt was particularly glad Blaine was over because he had a small moment of weakness.

"Do you think the song is too much? Should I have gone with the other piece?"

Kurt wasn't pacing which was a good sign but he was laying on Blaine's stomach which was a bad sign. He only ever did that when he was sick.

"No." Blaine was running his fingers through Kurt's hair as they laid on his bed. "I think this song is perfect. Not just for your voice but it's who you are and that's what makes it special."

"I just feel like it's not good enough. This isn't like some musical audition. This is my future, Blaine. What if they hate me?"

"They won't. It's literally impossible to hate you. And even if they don't accept you now, you can practice really hard while you're in New York and reapply next year."

"Blaine, do you honestly believe I can do this?"

"Kurt...the only thing you need to do is believe in yourself. I firmly believe you can do this. There's no doubt in my mind, actually. But my opinion doesn't matter. What matters is if YOU think you can do this. Do you?"

"Yes, but-"

"But nothing. If you think you can do it and believe in yourself as much as I believe in you, you're going to be unstoppable."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Come to New York with me."

Blaine stopped running his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"What?"

Kurt looked up at him and propped himself up on his elbow.

"Come to New York with me."

"Kurt, this isn't funny."

"I'm not trying to be funny. I'm being serious. I know you got into UCLA but you're so smart that you can get into any school you want. I just don't want to be away from you."

"Kurt...I want to go to UCLA. I have since Jr. High. The only time I ever stopped considering going was when you and I got together. And I want to see you all the time but...this is what I really want to do."

"Then I'll come to California with you."

"No. I won't let you do that. New York is where you're supposed to be. I promised you that we would work it out and I intend to keep that promise. I will be there at your audition for NYADA cheering you on. I'll be there in the front row at your first Broadway show and I will be there with you everyday for the rest of your life. Because if you and I are meant to be together forever like I hope we are, then a little distance for a short time won't matter much."

Kurt smiled at him and put his head back on Blaine's stomach.

"Okay. Sometimes I wish you weren't so noble."

"Sometimes I wish you weren't so adorable. That was the hardest rejection I've ever done."

"I love you. I'm going to practice my piece again. Feel free to work on homework or something." Kurt blushed.

"Okay. I love you too."

They shared a kiss before Kurt got off his bed.

* * *

"We are 4 days away from our NYADA audition, Kurt. 4!"

"Yes, Rachel, I know. And it's making it more nerve wracking for me to have you constantly telling me. Speaking of which, why are you talking to me? You've sworn off talking until the audition."

"This was an emergency. I have some intel that I think might interest you."

"Unless it involves NYADA, I don't want to hear it."

Kurt closed his locker and started walking away. He felt Rachel's hand on his shoulder. He turned around.

"It involves NYADA, Kurt. But I'm still deciding if I should tell you. I don't want you to become more nervous or stressed than you already are."

"Rachel. Just tell me."

"Our judge is Carmen Tibideaux."

"Oh my god. Tell me you're kidding, Rach."

"I can't. Thank God I'm doing _I'm The Greatest Star_ because I don't think I'd have a chance if I were doing something else."

"I...I don't know if I should do the number I have planned. Maybe I should do something safer like _Music Of The Night._ "

"No! No, Kurt, don't do that! That'll be the worst mistake. I don't want you to change it up. This isn't the time to take a big risk. A small one, maybe. But not a big one."

Rachel turned around and walked down the hallway. Kurt stayed where he was when he felt another hand on his shoulder. When he turned around he saw Finn standing there.

"Hi, Finn."

"Are you okay, dude? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just stressed about NYADA. The audition is on Monday. I'm just trying to stay focused."

Kurt made to walk away but Finn stopped him.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that."

Kurt raised a questioning eyebrow at Finn.

"Don't worry so much. Do you remember how nervous you were at Regionals? This is just like that. When you got on stage, you were so happy to be up there singing that you didn't even realize you were performing and then you sang better than anyone had heard you sing. Think of your audition as Regionals. Get out there and do your best because it's what you love to do."

Kurt sighed and looked at the ground. Finn was right. This was just another competition. He looked up at his brother and smiled.

"Thanks, Finn. Will you be there for the audition?"

"I wouldn't miss it, bro."

They shared a hug.

"Come on. Let's go to lunch."

* * *

Blaine was sitting in the library after school working on some school work when someone sat down across from him. He looked up and saw someone unexpected sitting in front of him.

"Hey, Quinn. What's up?"

"I just wanted to talk to you real quick."

"Oh. Um...okay. We've never really talked before so this is interesting."

"I heard you got into UCLA. Congratulations."

"Um...thanks."

Quinn didn't say anything; neither did Blaine. It was an awkward silence.

"Um, is that all you needed, Quinn?"

"No. I wanted to ask you something?"

"Okay?"

Quinn took a deep breath and opened up the binder sitting in front of her. She pulled out an envelope and gave it to Blaine. It had the letters 'UCLA' in the upper left hand corner.

"Quinn, what's this?"

"That, Blaine, is my acceptance letter for UCLA. Apparently my essay really stuck out to them."

"Congratulations, Quinn! That's awesome!"

He handed the letter back to Quinn and she gave him a smile as a thank you.

"Wait, what's your question?"

"Well, I figured that since we're both going to UCLA, why don't we boycott the dorms and we can find a place together? Puck is going to California too to expand his pool cleaning business. And Mercedes just got into a school down there to work on her music career. Why don't we all live together? It could be an adventure and it might be a lot of fun. I've already talked to Puck and he's all for it. I just need to talk to Mercedes after I talk to you."

Blaine didn't respond so Quinn continued.

"If you don't want to, I understand. I just thought it would be easier on both of us to have a familiar face in a completely new environment. I mean, I know that you and I haven't been that close but I think it would be a learning experience. I mean, you'd have to get to know your roommates living in a dorm anyway but at least this way, you know who we are. What do you say? Please say you'll do it."

"You really want to do this?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I really do."

Blaine smiled and looked at Quinn.

"That sounds amazing, Quinn. I'd love to do that!"

Quinn smiled at him and stood up from the table. She walked over to Blaine, leaned down and gave him a quick hug.

"Well, then. I'll see you on Monday, roomie."

She gave him a wink and another smile before she turned and walked away. Blaine smiled and laughed silently to himself before returning to his homework.

* * *

It was Sunday night and Kurt was starting to break down. He didn't feel like the song was right, he hated the choreography, he didn't know what to wear, he knew his hair was going to choose the next day to not cooperate and knowing his luck, he was going to lose his voice.

Finn had come in earlier to see how he was doing before he left to go to Rachel's and calm her down. Kurt told him that he was going to be just fine. Finn didn't believe him but didn't want to press him on it because he felt like that would make it worse for him. So, he left Kurt's room and eventually, the house to go to Rachel.

Kurt was laying on his floor. He was crying from stress and he had his hands on his stomach trying to get his breathing under control. He heard a knock on his door. He wiped the tears away from his face before he responded.

"Who is it?"

"It's dad. Can I come in, Kurt?"

Kurt immediately got up and went to sit on his bed. He opened up a school book to make it look like he had been working.

"Sure, dad. Come on in." Burt walked in. "I'm just working on some homework."

"You don't have to do that with me."

Burt sat on the bed next to Kurt.

"Do what? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Kurt. You don't need to lie to me. I know you well enough to know when something is wrong."

Kurt put his book down and leaned forward to give his father a hug. He let the tears fall again. Burt returned the hug.

"Hey. Why are you crying? Everything is going to be fine."

"How does anyone know that for sure? You, Blaine, Finn, Rachel. Everyone is saying that it's going to be fine. But no one knows."

"We're just trying to stay positive."

"Dad. I'm so scared. This is my future. What if I mess up? What if I forget the words? What if I forget the name of the song? What if-?"

"What if you do amazing? What if she likes you? What if you get into the school?"

"But what if I don't?"

"Kurt, are you more scared that you won't get into that school or that you will?"

Kurt pulled away from Burt and leaned against his pillow. He grabbed a blanket next to him and cuddled it next to his face.

"I guess both."

"And why is that?"

"Because if I get in, I have to leave everything I'm used to behind. I have to leave you, and here...and Blaine."

"I want you to go. So does Blaine. Like you said, this is your future. We want you to succeed. And you won't succeed if you're stuck in Lima for the rest of your life."

"Dad, do you think I can do this."

"I think you can do anything you put your mind to. You've had a rough couple of years, even more so the last couple of months. You've been bullied, teased, thrown in dumpsters, put in the hospital and you've even had death threats and look where you are. You're a finalist to get into probably the most prestigious musical school in the world. And where are they? Going to Lima Community College? That doesn't seem like someone who can do anything. But you? I don't believe there's a thing in this world you can't do."

Kurt smiled. "Thanks dad. I love you."

"I love you too, kiddo. Now, I'm going to go down and watch the game. I better hear you rehearsing. If I don't, I'm coming up here to ground you."

Kurt laughed. Burt leaned forward and gave Kurt a kiss on the head, got up from the bed and left Kurt's room. Kurt stayed in his place only momentarily. He only got up from his bed when he heard his father yell;

"I don't hear music playing."

* * *

Monday had finally arrived. Kurt was trying to remain as calm as possible. He was freaking out on the inside but on the outside, he was cool and collected.

"You ready for your audition today, future Broadway star?"

Kurt looked behind him when he heard Blaine talking to him at his locker.

"Not really. But I'm prepared. That's the best I can ask for, right?"

"Not always. Hey, I brought you something to calm you down and see you smile. You know how I am about your smile."

Kurt blushed. Blaine pulled his hands out from behind his back and gave Kurt a bouquet of roses. Kurt blushed even more and smiled the smile that Blaine loved so much.

"Blaine! What's this for?"

"You deserve them. You've worked hard these past couple of weeks and I am your biggest fan. Get used to it because you're going to get roses everyday when you're a star."

"I love you so much."

Kurt ran into him and gave him a hug.

"I love you too."

Blaine returned the hug.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Blaine stayed in the hug and gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on. Are you ready for glee club, Kurt?"

"No. Because glee club means it's almost time for the audition."

Blaine gave a small laugh.

"Come on. There's something planned for you."

Kurt looked at Blaine with intrigue but Blaine didn't respond. Instead he just grabbed his hand as they headed to glee club together.

* * *

"Before we begin today, let's give your best wishes to Kurt and Rachel who have their auditions for NYADA today!"

Mr. Schuester was the one to start the applause. Finn and Blaine continued it as everyone else started clapping too.

"We believe you'll do amazing, you guys."

Rachel and Kurt looked at everyone. They got a little choked up so they didn't respond.

"We have a little number prepared for you for good luck and the knowledge that we will all be encouraging you."

Everyone stood up and went to the front of the room.

Blaine and Finn were taking the lead. Finn started.

 _Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back all you said before_

Blaine walked forward to take the next part.

 _Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back but here you are again_

Everyone joined in together as Blaine and Finn walked forward, grabbed Kurt and Rachel and pulled them to the front of the room to join in the fun.

 _Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You've got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you_

Finn and Rachel harmonized together.

 _Maybe I was stupid  
For telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight_

Blaine and Kurt joined to together in harmony.

 _I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you_

They all joined together to finish the song in harmony one more time putting Kurt and Rachel inside the circle formed by the glee club.

 _Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You've got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you_

The glee club joined together in a group hug around Kurt and Rachel.

* * *

Kurt was standing backstage in the auditorium just 2 hours after glee club. Blaine left just a few seconds prior after telling him to break a leg. They shared a hug and a quick kiss before Blaine left to go sit down. Rachel tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey."

"Hey, Rach. Are you ready?"

"Surprisingly, yes. I'm not that nervous. And I really should be."

"Why?"

"You didn't hear?"

"No. Hear what?"

"I-"

"Kurt Hummel."

Kurt gulped. He turned around and walked on stage trying to keep his heart from pounding out of his chest.

* * *

"Hello. I'm Kurt Hummel and I will be preforming _I'm Still Here_ from the Broadway musical Side By Side by Sondheim."

Kurt took a deep breath. He nodded to the band to start the music. The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes was Blaine smiling at him from the seats.

 _Good times and bum times I've seen 'em all  
And my dear, I'm still here  
Plush velvet sometimes  
Sometimes just pretzels and beer, but I'm here_

Kurt opened his eyes and he didn't see anything. He imagined himself on Broadway so he opened his mouth and sang with more energy than he ever had before.

 _Oh, I've stuffed the dailies in my shoes  
Strummed ukuleles, I've sung the blues  
Seen all my dreams disappear, but I'm here  
I've slept in shanties, guest of the W.P.A, but I'm here  
I danced in my scanties  
Three bucks a night was the pay, but I'm here_

He moved forward and opened up his chest. He sung as if it was going to be the last song he ever sang in his life.

 _Oh, I've stood on bread lines with the best  
Watched while the headlines did the rest  
In the depression was I depressed?  
Nowhere near, I met a big financier and I'm here_

 _I've gone through Herbert and J. Edgar Hoover  
Gee, that was fun and a half  
When you've been through Herbert and J. Edgar Hoover  
Anything else is a laugh_

 _I've gone through, "Hey, lady aren't you whoozis?  
My what a looker you were"  
Or better yet, "Sorry I thought you were whoozis  
Whatever happened to her?"_

 __Kurt sang louder and more confident than anyone had ever heard as he hit the last part of the song.

 _Good times and bum times I've seem 'em all  
And I'm still here  
Plush velvet sometimes  
Sometimes just pretzels and beer, but I'm here  
Look who's here_ _I'm still here  
Kurt Hummel is here!  
Whoo, yeah!_

The music ended and Kurt heard applause from the audience. Kurt knew that it was Rachel, Finn, Blaine and Mr. Schue but he appreciated it nonetheless. After the applause stopped, everyone looked over toward Madame Tibideaux. She was scribbling on a notepad.

"It was a riskier choice picking that song. May I ask why you chose it?"

"I've had kind of a difficult couple of years. I've been bullied a lot and even had a death threat. I just wanted to sing it to kind of prove to everyone that it doesn't matter what they've done, they can't bring me down."

"Well, Mr. Hummel. I think you expressed that in the song. I was very impressed with what you did with it and I think you're a very talented young man. You'll be hearing from me soon."

"Thank you so much! Thank you!"

Kurt ran off the stage and fell to his knees from sheer relief. He finally auditioned. He was done. He stood up and walked around the auditorium to go meet up with Blaine in the seats. Rachel wasn't there anymore so she could go to her audition. He sat down.

"Kurt! That was amazing!" Blaine whispered as he pulled Kurt into a hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

Blaine and Kurt shared in a quick kiss. They released when they heard Rachel's name called.

"Rachel Berry."

* * *

Rachel walked onstage.

"Hi! I'm Rachel Berry and I will be performing _Don't Rain On My Parade_ from my favorite musical Funny Girl."

Kurt leaned forward and tapped Finn.

"What is she doing? She said she was doing _I'm The Greatest Star_."

"She said she felt more comfortable with this one. I told her she shouldn't change it so close to the audition but she assured me it was the right choice since she's been singing it since she was 4."

Kurt and Finn looked back up to the stage where Rachel was standing with a smile on her face.

 _Don't tell me not to live just sit and putter  
Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter  
Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade_

 _Don't tell me not to fly, I've simply got to  
_ _Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter-_

"Oh my god." Kurt whispered.

They heard Rachel talk from the stage.

"I don't know what just happened. I know this song backwards. Let me just start over."

She turned around and the band started playing again.

 _Don't tell me not to live just sit and putter  
Life's candy and the size-_

"This isn't happening." Finn said.

Rachel spoke once more.

"I'm so sorry. I've been singing this song my whole life. Let me just try it one more time."

"No."

Everyone looked over at Madame Tidibeaux.

"Excuse me?" Rachel said.

"Do you know what happens when the star forgets the words on Broadway? The understudy comes in. I'm not going to let you sing again."

She stood up and started collecting all of her things. Rachel started crying.

"Please, no. You have to let me try again. Please just hear me sing. Please?"

* * *

It was Wednesday. Rachel had barely spoken since her audition. When she did, it was quiet and broken. Almost like every word she was speaking was going to make her cry. Finn felt like he couldn't help at all so the only thing he offered were hugs. No one knew what to say to her. Even Santana felt sorry for her.

"Hey. How are you doing, Rach?"

"Not well, Kurt. I'm sorry but I really don't want to talk about this right now, okay? I haven't slept well the last couple of nights and I think I'm just going to go home and sleep. Tell Mr. Schue for me, will you?"

"Sure." Kurt gave Rachel a hug before she turned and left the building.

* * *

Kurt was sitting in his room after school that day working on some homework when he heard the doorbell ring. He heard Carol's voice calling him.

"Kurt! The door is for you."

Kurt put down his books and walked downstairs.

"Rachel? What are you doing here? Do you want me to go get Finn?"

"No. I wanted to come talk to you. That's okay, right?"

"Of course!" Kurt walked over to Rachel and gave her a hug. He hugged her for as long as she needed. It was almost 5 minutes before Rachel pulled away.

"Thanks, Kurt. I really needed that. Can we go talk somewhere private please?"

"Yeah, sure. Come on up to my room."

They walked upstairs and into Kurt's room.

"Have a seat anywhere. What'd you want to talk about?"

Rachel chose the chair at his desk to sit on. Kurt sat across from her on his bed.

"Kurt...it's pretty obvious that I'm not going to get into NYADA..."

"Don't say that. Of course you'll get in. You did so amazing with the little you sang that they're going to have to let you in just on that."

"I appreciate that, Kurt but there's no way they're going to let me in. I choked. I blew it. I messed up on a song I've been singing my whole life. And I don't need the encouragement of possibly getting in when what I need right now is support. I need people to tell me that I should go to New York even if I don't get in. That I still have the possibility to become a Broadway star without the help of NYADA. That is what I need, Kurt."

"Rachel, we talked about this before Regionals. We are going to New York together no matter what is in those letters. And I'm not going to let you break that promise."

"I might have to though. I'm going wherever Finn goes. And if he doesn't get into his acting school in New York, then I'm not going."

"Rach...I don't want you to throw away New York for a relationship that might not even last forever."

"It will though."

"How do you know for sure, Rachel? No one does. I'd like to think that Blaine and I are forever but I don't know. How can you sit here and say that you know for a fact that you and Finn are going to end up together?"

"This is how I know."

Rachel pulled a necklace out from under her shirt and showed it to Kurt. It was a ring with a diamond on it. It looked just like...

"What is that?"

"It's an engagement ring. Finn asked me to marry him on Valentine's Day."

"Shut up! What did you say?"

"I said, 'yes.'"

"What? Rachel, we're just kids. You're agreeing to marry him? Who else knows?"

"No one. Just you."

Kurt looked at the ring. He couldn't believe Finn proposed to Rachel over a month ago and no one knew about it. He couldn't believe that Rachel was planning on giving up New York to be with Finn. He couldn't believe Rachel choked on her audition. And he couldn't believe that he had to find out from Rachel instead of Finn.

"Rach. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Finn is the love of my life, Kurt. And I want to be with him forever."

"You're going to break your promise to me to marry him?"

"I told you that I'll only give up on New York if Finn doesn't get into his school."

"So, what if he doesn't? Are you going to send me and my ass to New York alone? What kind of friend does that?"

"Kurt, that's not what I mean?"

Kurt stood up and started walking away from Rachel.

"That's what you said. You said that you'll only go to New York if Finn does. It doesn't matter if I'm there or not."

"It does too, Kurt."

"Then why won't you go if Finn doesn't get into school?"

"I just said I'll go wherever he goes. He still might choose to go to New York."

"For the sake of our friendship, I really hope he does. Because I don't want to have to lose you as a friend. And I just might if you betray me and not go to New York."

Rachel stood up and walked over to Kurt.

"You would really stop being my friend if I didn't go to New York with you?"

"You bet your ass I would. Because if the rolls were reversed, you would hate me for considering not going to New York."

"I would never hate you."

"You would. Rachel, I just want you to think long and hard about Finn and New York and Broadway. I want you to decide what your actual true love is. Not what you want it to be."

Rachel looked at him and nodded. She left his room and Kurt heard the front door close.

"Please go to New York, Rachel. I can't do it without you. Please."

Kurt returned to his homework even though he wasn't concentrating much.

 **What'd you guys think of the chapter? I hope you enjoyed it so leave me a review! On the next chapter; Nationals is finally here and someone is terrified to sing. Prom has arrived and almost everyone is excited. Also; Rachel and Kurt receive some letters in the mail.**


	18. Nationals

**I think I'm running out of things to say in these authors notes so I'll just let you get to reading. Thanks for all the reviews. They genuinely help and they make me excited to write. Enjoy!**

 **(I still don't own anything.)**

"Okay, Mike. We've held off on talking about it for a long time now and I think it's about time we do."

Tina and Mike were walking into school in late April before school started. Tina wanted to talk about graduation that was now officially only a month away.

"Tina, we have talked about it. I'm going to a dance school in California."

"You know what I mean. What's going to happen with us? Apparently two years doesn't mean anything to you."

Mike turned to face her.

"Tina, I love you so much. These past two years have meant everything to me. And I've told you that I want to try and make the long distance thing work. We both know how hard it's going to be. Neither of us can deny it. But we only have a month until graduation so let's make it count. Besides..." Mike grabbed Tina's hand and pulled her closer to him and gave her a kiss. "Prom is coming up next week and I don't want to be fighting."

Tina giggled and gave Mike a hug. They released and started walking down the hall with their arms around each other when...

* * *

"Tina? Mike? Are you okay? Who did this to you?"

Artie was the first one to go to Mike and Tina to help them start getting the slushie off their face.

"Karofsky may have changed his ways but Azimio didn't apparently. We've been turned into a popsicle again. Just when I thought glee club was getting kind of cool. I mean, we're leaving for Nationals today. You'd think people might have changed their opinions on us." Tina said while standing with her shoulders to her ears.

"No one is going to think glee club is cool. When we win Nationals, we'll still be the high school joke. But they're not wrong. I mean, look at all of us." Mike said.

Everyone stood around the choir room. Mike wasn't wrong. They had a dork in a wheelchair, a dumb blonde cheerleader, a Latina lesbian, a short Jewish girl with a diva attitude and a jock that wasn't the smartest. And that was just what people could see.

They'd be considered even bigger geeks if everyone knew about the drama that happened in the choir room. How often they stole each other's boyfriends and girlfriends. How often they complained about not getting enough solos or even how people throw competitions.

They were a family in the glee club and they all loved each other. In the club it didn't matter if you're gay, straight, black, white, tall, short, smart, dumb, tone deaf or unable to dance. What mattered to everyone in there was being themselves and loving everyone else in spite of everything.

"You know, guys. They can throw whatever they want. They can say whatever they want. But they'll never be able to take away what we've done in this room." For once, everyone in the glee club agreed with what Rachel said.

"Rachel's right. We're going to win Nationals tomorrow and when we come back, it won't matter what they say. We've got something special in here. And I have a feeling that one day, it won't be a bad thing to be in glee club. That starts here. So, let's go to Nationals, let's kick some ass and then let's make them feel like fools for ever tearing us down."

Everyone looked at Finn and smiled.

* * *

The bus was bursting with excitement. It was 7 p.m when they left the school. Mr. Schuester had told them to eat dinner before hand since he wanted to drive straight through to Chicago. They all decided to pitch in for pizza and put the boxes at the front of the bus so when they got hungry, they could go get some. They had been on the road for about an hour and still had about 3 to go. Puck had been asleep for about 45 minutes. He had told everyone that he missed his "math nap" and needed to catch up on sleep. Rachel was trying to sleep but with Quinn being loud and trying to get everyone to sing, it wasn't working in her favor.

Artie put his headphones in and ignored everyone. Which turned out lucky for him because he was placed on a seat next to Sugar and she had decided to spend the bus ride doing the various impressions of the celebrities she watched on reality shows; which Rory was trying to listen to. Kurt and Blaine had made themselves comfortable on their seat and tried to carry on a conversation over all the noise Quinn was making.

"Damn. If this is what she's like when she's excited, are you sure you're ready to live with her?"

"Who cares about when she's excited? I'm more nervous for when she's drunk."

"Oh, that's a scary thought."

Blaine had his back leaning up against the window facing the aisle while Kurt had his back to the seat in front of him. Blaine had his hand rested on Kurt's knees and Kurt returned his affection by placing his hand on Blaine's.

"So, are you ready to win this thing?" Kurt asked.

"I'm very ready. But I'm also ready for it to be over, you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it. Once the competition is over, all we have left is prom and graduation and then we're done. So, it's just kind of like, we're so close to being done that I just want to finish. But at the same time, once the competition is over, we're almost done and then we have to leave. I have mixed feelings about the whole thing, you know? I can't wait but I can wait."

Kurt frowned and turned his head to look into the aisle that Quinn had now occupied to dance to the music she had playing on her phone.

"Yeah, I know."

"What's wrong, Kurt?"

Kurt looked back at Blaine.

"Just the same thing. Once we come back home, there's only so much time until you and I go our different ways. I don't want that day to come. I just want to stay here in this moment with you forever."

Blaine brought Kurt's hand to his face and kissed it.

"We'll have a forever. I promise you."

Kurt responded by smiling.

"So, I'm back tracking a little bit but you did bring up prom. Now, you have said to me quite a few times in the past few weeks that you can't wait to dance the night away with me. However, I have yet to receive an invitation."

Blaine laughed.

"So, I have to ask you to come with me?"

"Well, that is the gentlemanly thing to do. But if you want to act like Puck then you can just go by yourself."

Blaine put his free hand up to his heart and put on his best offended face.

"Ouch. You see my heart here? It's breaking now."

Kurt laughed and grabbed his hand from his heart and held it in his.

"Stop being a dork."

"We've been through this, you love me being a dork."

"Seriously though, Blaine. Are you planning on actually asking me?"

Blaine sat completely up.

"Does being asked really mean that much to you?"

"Yeah. Yes it does. I've never been to a prom and I'd like it to be just like it would for anyone else. I want to be asked, I want the flower and the cheesy pictures. I want to dance the night away with the person that I love. I want to feel like a prince. I'm only going to get one prom in my life and I want it to be special."

Blaine looked at Kurt and then leaned back into the window. He didn't say anything but he looked back over at Kurt. His eyes were closed and he was starting to drift off when he heard Blaine say;

"I'll ask you. Don't worry. I'll ask."

Kurt opened his eyes, looked at Blaine and smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Kurt leaned forward and gave Blaine a kiss. He shifted in his seat so he was now facing the front of the bus and leaned into Blaine's chest as he closed his eyes again. The last thing he heard before he fell asleep was Quinn singing along to _Toxic_ by Britney Spears.

* * *

"Kurt, wake up. We're here!"

Kurt jerked his head up and adjusted his eyes to the bright street lights that were turned on just outside the hotel. Everyone that had just woken up were slowly walking towards the front of the bus. When Kurt looked outside, most of the glee club members were already outside holding their suitcases.

"We're here already?" He asked Blaine quietly from having just woken up.

"Yeah. We got here just a few minutes ago. While you were sleeping, Mr. Schue gave us our room assignments. I was paired with Finn and you with Puck but I convinced them to share so it's you and I now."

Kurt looked confused.

"Wait, Mr. Schue let us do that?"

"Yeah. He said he trusts us to be responsible."

"He has no idea does he?"

"Not a clue. Now, come on. Let's go inside so you can get back to sleep."

Kurt stood up and walked off the bus. If he hadn't been so exhausted, he would have been thrilled to have just taken his first steps in The Windy City.

"Where's Mr. Schuester?" Kurt asked Mercedes.

"He went to go check us all in. He said to make sure everyone gets their luggage and that we get all the sleeping people off the bus."

"Were there a lot of people asleep?"

"Oh, God, no. Most of us tried but, no. I don't even know how you and Puck were able to sleep at all with Quinn making all the noise she did."

They were standing outside with their suitcases for 5 minutes when Mr. Schuester came outside and told them the rooms were ready. They were on the 5th floor. Brittany in Santana in 501, Rachel and Quinn in 502. Puck and Finn in 503, Blaine and Kurt in 504, Sam, Artie and Mike in 505. Joe and Rory in 506, Mercedes, Tina and Sugar in 507. No one seemed to mind their roommates with the exception of Rachel. She was complaining that she got no sleep on the bus because Quinn was being so loud, she didn't know if she would be able to sleep tonight.

Blaine and Kurt walked into their hotel room and looked around. There was a bathroom just to their right and a small closet to the left. There were two beds facing a TV with a table in between them. There was a desk with a computer on it next to a small table and two chairs.

"Wow. This is nice!" Blaine said. He seemed more excited and awake than Kurt was.

"I'm going to bed." Kurt went to the bed closest to the computer and sat down and started taking off his shoes.

"Now? But we just got here? Shouldn't we jump on the bed and then cuddle and watch TV or something?" Blaine crawled onto the bed and put his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

"Can't we do that tomorrow? I'm exhausted."

"Why? You slept 3 of the 4 hours on the bus."

"Didn't you?"

"No. How could anyone sleep with Quinn causing all that racket?"

Kurt stood up and grabbed his pajamas from his bed and walked over the bathroom.

"I'm going to shower and then moisturize my face. I'll be done in 20 minutes."

Kurt didn't wait for Blaine to respond. He just closed the door and left Blaine alone on Kurt's bed.

Blaine decided he was going to shower in the morning so he got into his pajamas while waiting for Kurt to finish. He laid down on his own bed and turned on the TV, not really paying attention to what was on. He grabbed his phone and set his alarm for 8 AM. Mr. Schuester told them to meet in the lobby at 10 for rehearsal so Blaine wanted enough time to get ready and eat breakfast. He had just made himself comfortable under the covers when he saw Kurt walk out of the bathroom. He was in his pajamas holding a small bag that he assumed held Kurt's moisturizers.

"You look great, Kurt."

Kurt looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? I'm in pajamas."

"And you look damn sexy in them."

Kurt gave him a half smile and laid down on his bed.

"So, Kurt. Are we sleeping on your bed or mine tonight?"

Blaine winked at him.

"You are going to sleep on your bed all the way over there." Kurt didn't wink back.

"Wow. You're grumpy when you're tired."

Kurt sat up, grabbed a pillow and threw it at Blaine, hitting him in the face. Kurt laughed at the look on Blaine's face.

"You just hit me in the face!" Blaine got out from under the covers and threw the pillow back at Kurt, just missing his face.

"Well, you didn't hit me." Kurt laughed even harder.

Blaine grabbed one of his own pillows and walked over to Kurt's bed. Kurt picked up his pillow and as Blaine was lowering his, Kurt was raising his. The pillows connected and Blaine fell onto Kurt. They started flailing their pillows around trying to hit each other, sometimes making contact, sometimes not. Blaine flung his pillow so hard it flew out of his hand behind him. While trying to get up and grab it, his hands brushed by Kurt's side and then he felt Kurt's hand slap against him.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Don't tickle me or next time it's your face."

Blaine grinned at him.

"Oh, you're ticklish?"

"Don't even think about it Blaine Anderson."

* * *

Kurt didn't know what time he fell asleep. The next thing he remembered was Blaine whispering in his ear.

"Wake up, sleepy head." Blaine carefully shook Kurt. "Wake up. We've got to get ready for rehearsal. Come on, Kurt. Get up."

Kurt opened his eyes slightly to get used to the sun shining in their room. He finally spoke with his words running together just a little bit.

"What time is it?"

"It's 8:30. Mr. Schue wants us own in the lobby at 10 and we still need to eat breakfast."

Kurt shot straight up in his bed starting Blaine.

"What? I only have an hour and a half? I have to moisturize, do my hair, get my outfit, eat and get down to the lobby in that short time? How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"Relax, Kurt. Everything will be fine."

"Wait a minute. Your hair is already gelled. When did you do that?"

"Just before I woke you up."

"What?! You didn't wake me up when you woke up?"

Kurt started getting out of bed. Blaine sat down on his.

"I couldn't. You just looked so cute and peaceful, I didn't want to wake you up."

Kurt scoffed and headed to the bathroom but was blushing and had a small smile on his face.

* * *

After everyone ate breakfast, they went to the lobby to wait for Mr. Schuester who still hadn't come downstairs. Everyone was laughing and talking about the nights they had. No one looked tired or looked like they hadn't slept which means the bus ride probably wore everyone out. No one until Rachel walked into the lobby. She had bags under her eyes and she was yawning, holding a cup of coffee.

"Holy...are you okay, Rachel?" Kurt asked.

She glared up at him.

"No. I'm exhausted. I swear Quinn doesn't sleep. She was up until 3 AM singing, dancing and going on Facebook. Then she woke up at 5 to start getting ready where she, again, was singing and dancing. I barely slept last night or the night before. I'm exhausted, Kurt."

She yawned again and sat down on one of the chairs in the lobby. She had only been sitting for just over a minute when Mr. Schue walked in.

"You guys ready to rehearse?"

Everyone cheered.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

They arrived at the location for Nationals just 4 hours later. They had run through their performance 5 times, broke for lunch, practiced 3 more times and then left. The drive was only 30 minutes but it went by slow for everyone. They were all excited but the nerves were just as prominent. They got off the bus and opened their mouths.

The building was huge. It looked like a Cathedral that would hold only the biggest concerts. They felt like royalty as they walked through the doors and into the auditorium. Kurt and Blaine held each other's hands as they looked around. It looked to be a full house on both the balcony and the house area. Some of the seats were taken by other choirs, and others, family and friends.

"Come on, guys. We're over here."

They followed Mr. Schue to their seats and they all sat down. The lights dimmed and the judges were announced. The curtain opened to reveal the first choir.

The competition had begun.

* * *

The New Directions were sitting in the green room just 1 hour later to prepare for their turn. They were next and they only had 15 minutes left until they had to perform. Everyone looked a little pale, including Rachel. Blaine noticed and went over to her. She was siting in a chair with her hands in her face and her body shaking.

"Oh my god. Rachel, are you okay?"

Rachel looked up at him. She had tears in her eyes and she looked a little green.

"I'm so sick right now, Blaine. I haven't slept in 2 days and I'm starting to mess up with some words I've said from lack of sleep. I think I ate something at lunch that didn't agree with me because I feel like I'm going to throw up and for the first time in my life, I'm terrified to get on stage. I choked the last time. What if I forget the words again? I can't go out there. I'm going to mess up, they're going to laugh at me and the I'm going to cost us Nationals."

She started crying harder and put her hands back in her face.

"Hey, it's okay. You'll do amazing, Rachel. You are incredible. You did great during rehearsal today, you look pretty right now and you know this song better than anyone. Don't stress about it. If you need to throw up, run off stage and make it look like you were supposed to. You're not going to cost us Nationals. Not a chance. If anything, we're going to win because of you. I'm so jealous of how talented you are...so is Kurt. You will do better than you've ever done before."

Rachel looked up at him once more.

"I'm scared, Blaine."

"I am too. I'm sure we all are. I don't think that's weak or anything, I think it's normal. You can do this. I believe in you and so does everyone else."

Rachel smiled at him with tears still running down her face. She gave him a hug.

"Thank you, Blaine."

Blaine returned the hug.

"You're welcome."

At that moment, Mr. Schuester walked in.

"Alright, gather around everyone!"

Rachel and Blaine pulled apart and joined the show circle.

"I just want to say a few words before we go out there."

Finn interrupted him. Mr. Schuester looked confused but let him talk.

"Hold on, Mr. Schue. You've given us a lot of pep talks over the years but...you know, you told us one time that you know a teacher's job is done when they don't need him anymore."

Mr. Schuester looked around the room at all of his students smiling at him.

"Okay. Finn, the floor is yours."

Finn took a deep breath and continued.

"The day before we left for Nationals, we all hung out and we mainly told stories. But, then we all went around and we all said what we wanted to win this thing for. And we all said the same thing; we want to win this for you. And I know every year at school, Principal Figgins gives away the Teacher Of The Year award but I don't think we have to wait to see how all of us feel about that. You're like...our teacher of a lifetime."

Everyone applauded for Mr. Schue. He looked as if he were going to cry.

"Thank you, Finn. Thank you all of you. I love you guys. I love you guys so much."

The lights blinked to signal the New Directions to come on stage.

"Alright, that's it. Hands in everyone!"

Everyone put their hands in the middle of the circle and threw their hands up in the air.

"Amazing!"

* * *

"All the way from William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio, please give it up for the New Directions!"

The curtain was already open. Coming up from a riser under the stage was Santana. She turned to face the audience and will all the confidence in the world, she started singing.

 _There ain't no reason you and me should be alone  
Tonight, yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby  
I got a reason that you should take me home tonight_

Santana turned around as the lights started shining on the stage to reveal Mercedes.

 _I need a man that makes it right when it's so wrong  
Tonight, yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby  
Right on the limit's where know we both belong tonight_

The lights were completely up now revealing Quinn and Tina were preparing to sing together.

 _It's hard to feel the rush  
To push the dangerous  
I'm gonna run right to  
To the edge with you  
Where we can both fall far in love_

Santana, Mercedes, Brittany, Quinn, Sugar and Tina all joined together to sing.

 _I'm on the edge of glory  
And I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
I'm on the edge of glory  
And I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge  
The edge, the edge, the edge, the edge  
I'm on the edge of glory  
And I'm hanging on a moment with you  
With you, with you, with you, with you  
_ _I'm on the edge  
With you, with you, with you, with you  
I'm on the edge with you_

They stopped singing and dancing at the same time the lights dimmed. Even in the darkness, Kurt could see the smiles on their faces as the standing ovation was going on. This was the first moment since they arrived that Kurt had nothing but joy and excitement to perform. He wasn't nervous anymore. He glanced over at the other side of the stage and looked at Blaine. He wasn't looking at Kurt. He was talking to Rachel instead.

"Blaine, I can't do this. I'm going to mess up, I know it."

"Stop it. You've had three years in the making for this. This is your moment, take it."

Rachel nodded and started to head on stage to the still cheering crowd. The lights came up and Kurt saw her take a deep breath and start singing.

 _There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed if I listened to it right outside the window  
There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust and I just knew my eyes were drying up forever  
_ _I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made_

 _But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit that it's all coming back to me  
It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now  
There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than all your laws allowed_

 _Baby, baby, baby  
When you touch me like this  
And when you hold me like that  
It was gone with the wind but it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now_

No one knew what, but something happened to Rachel on stage. It was almost to Blaine as if there was a switch in her mind that was switched over to the 'on' position because she was singing as if there was no care in the world. The crowd went crazy. They were cheering louder than they were previously and they stayed on their feet while the last song started and everyone started coming out on stage. Finn took the lead for the beginning of the song.

 _Well, I remember every little thing as if it happened only yesterday  
Parking by the lake and there was not another car in sight  
And I never had a girl looking any better than you did  
And all the kids at school, they were wishing they were me that night_

Puck grabbed Brittany and started dancing with her as he took the next part.

 _And now our bodies are oh, so close and tight  
It never felt so good it never felt so right_

Kurt and Blaine walked to the front of the stage together to sing.

 _And we're glowing like the medal on the edge of a knife  
Glowing like the medal on the edge of a knife  
Well, come on, hold tight  
Come on, hold tight_

Santana and Brittany stepped forward to sing.

 _Though it's cold and lonely in the deep, dark night_

Kurt and Blaine joined in with them.

 _I can see paradise by the dashboard light_

Finn took the lead once more.

 _We're gonna go all the way tonight  
We're gonna go all the way tonight's the night  
We're gonna go all the way tonight  
We're gonna go all the way tonight's the night  
We're gonna go all the way tonight  
We're gonna go all the way tonight's the night  
We're gonna go all the way tonight  
We're gonna go all the way tonight's the night_

Rachel made her first appearance on the stage for this song as she took the lead.

 _Stop right there  
I gotta know right now  
Before we go any further do you love me  
Will you love me forever do you need me  
Will you never leave me  
Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life  
Will you take me away will you make me your wife_

Finn started singing with back up from the rest.

 _Let me sleep on it  
Baby, baby  
Let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it, I'll give you an answer in the morning_

With the girls singing behind her, Rachel started singing once more.

 _I gotta know right now  
Do you love me  
Will you love me forever  
Do you need me  
Will you never leave me  
Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life  
Will you take me away will you make me your wife  
Do you love me  
Will you love me forever_

Finn and Rachel stepped up to the front of the stage and started singing back and forth.

 _Let me sleep on it  
Will you love me forever  
Let me sleep on it  
Will you love me forever_

Finn stepped even further forward and started dancing with Rachel as he prepared for his solo on the rest of the song.

 _Couldn't take it any longer  
Lord, I was crazed  
When the feeling came upon me like a tidal wave  
I started swearing to my God  
And on my mother's grave that I would love you till the end of time  
I swore I would love you till the end of time_

 _So now I'm praying for the end of time  
To hurry up and arrive  
Cause if I gotta spend another minute with you  
I don't think that I could really survive  
I'll never break my promise or forget my vow  
But God only knows what I can do right now  
_ _I'm praying for the end of time_

 _It's all that I can do  
Praying for the end of time_ _  
So I can end my time with you_

The glee club joined together on the last part of the song and hit their places to end.

 _Felt so right  
Felt so good  
Paradise!_

All anyone could do was smile. The standing ovation kept going through the entire song and they wouldn't stop cheering. No one cared what the judges thought. In this moment, they won.

* * *

Waiting for the judges to choose who won the competition was the longest time of Kurt's life. He couldn't think of anything to do but pace up and down the aisle of the auditorium. Rachel looked like she was going to be sick but she was so happy. Blaine was sitting and looking a little pale just like everyone else but he seemed to be the only one staying calm. Kurt was the biggest wreck of them all, followed by Artie. Artie kept ramming his wheelchair into the chair in front of him just for something to do.

After what felt like days, the judges called the final three choirs onto the stage.

"In third place from John Adams High School in Portland, Oregon, Throat Explosion!"

They ran forward with smiles on their faces. The New Directions joined their hands and put their heads down as they waited for the winner to be announced. Everyone in the building was holding their breath.

"The 2013 National Show Choir Champions are..."

* * *

Rachel and Santana were fighting. Not for anything major. Santana wanted to have the Nationals trophy in her room and Rachel was insisting that it go in hers. Everyone wanted to keep it with them but no one more so than Rachel and Santana. In the end, everyone agreed that Mr. Schuester should keep it with him. He deserved it more than anyone.

Kurt and Blaine had ditched the argument towards the beginning and went to their hotel room. It had been a long day and all they wanted to do was sleep and rest before their day tomorrow. The bus wasn't leaving until 6 PM so everyone was going sight seeing.

They were cuddling on Kurt's bed watching TV. Blaine was watching at least. Kurt was drifting in and out of sleep.

"You sleep so much. Stop falling asleep."

"I'm tired. It's been a long day."

"You shouldn't even think about sleep. Why don't we go join everyone at the after party? I don't know how he did it but Puck managed to get some beer and he reserved the dining hall downstairs. I'm pretty sure everyone is down there celebrating."

"You know perfectly well I'm not much of a drinker. I'd much rather stay in here with you."

Kurt looked at Blaine as they shared a kiss.

"But if you want to go, Blaine, then go ahead. Don't let me keep you from having fun."

"Fun? Without you? That's not possible."

Kurt started drifting off again.

"Before you fall asleep, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Go for it. But, please make it quick. I can barely keep my eyes open."

Blaine stood up to go on the other side of Kurt's bed. He grabbed Kurt's hand and got down on one knee.

"Blaine, what are you doing?!"

"Kurt, I love you so much. And I can't go another day without asking this."

"Blaine-"

"Kurt Hummel? Will you go to prom with me?"

Kurt nudged Blaine.

"You...you really had me scared there." He sighed. "Yes. I would love to go to prom with you."

Blaine leaned forward and gave his boyfriend another kiss. He got back into bed and cuddled closely to Kurt.

Blaine woke up earlier than Kurt the next day only to find out that they had fallen asleep in the same bed. Blaine smiled, pulled Kurt closer and fell back to sleep.

* * *

Walking into school the next day surprised everyone. There were signs and posters everywhere congratulating the New Directions on the Nationals win. People were stopping Rachel for her autograph which she graciously accepted and girls were kissing Rory on the cheek. People were getting their pictures taken with Blaine and for the first time in his life, Kurt was getting pats on the back and high fives instead of shoves.

Maybe Finn was wrong. Maybe glee club would never be cool. In fact, Kurt was sure it wouldn't. But for the first time, they were getting attention that wasn't bad. For the first time, they were walking down the hall and no one was being slushied, thrown into lockers or being called names. They may not be considered "cool" yet or maybe ever but they didn't care.

* * *

Due to the Nationals win of the New Directions, the past week had flown by and before anyone knew it, prom had arrived. It was tonight and Kurt was already standing in front of the mirror despite the fact that it wasn't even lunch time. He wasn't doing anything with his hair yet but he was holding pictures of hairdos next to his face and looking in the mirror trying to decide what would look best.

He looked over to his closet and smiled. He had his suit hung up in his closet doorway and he just knew Blaine would love it. He felt like he was getting married because he had kept refusing to show it to Blaine. This was his first time going to a school dance and he wanted to make it special. Especially since the last dance Blaine went to ended in disaster.

Kurt went downstairs to double check Blaine's boutineer. He wanted to make sure it looked exactly how he wanted. He picked it up and smiled. It was a white rose with a dark green ribbon on it. He knew it would make Blaine's already beautiful eyes pop. They had texted each other and told each other a general idea of what they wanted. Kurt wanted something elegant and he wanted to make extra sure that Blaine got something with blue.

They had everything planned for tonight. Blaine was going to pick Finn and Kurt up at 5 where they were going to get pictures of the two of them. Then they were going to pick up Rachel shortly after and get group photos taken there. When the pictures at Rachel's were done, they were going to go to Breadstix to eat dinner and then head over to the prom.

Kurt didn't realize he was still holding the boutineer until he heard footsteps come into the room. He put it down.

"Oh. Hi, Carol! I was just getting ready for tonight."

"Are you excited? I know Finn doesn't care much but I'm just curious if it's a guy thing or if it's a Finn thing."

"Oh, I guarantee you it's a Finn thing. I'm really excited. A little nervous, but really excited."

"Why are you nervous?"

"It sounds weird but I'm scared of embarrassing myself in front of Blaine. We've been together for 7 months so I shouldn't be nervous but I am. This is such an important night to me and kind of nerve wracking for him because of what happened at his old school that I'm just afraid of doing or saying something stupid."

"Oh, honey. I'm sure it's just first prom jitters or something. He loves you. It won't matter if you mess up. In all honesty, it might make him love you more."

"Thanks, Carol. You know just what to say."

Kurt gave her a hug. He loved moments like this with his step mother. She hadn't been in his life long but she meant a lot to him and he knew that the days with her limited now so he tried to cherish these moments. Kurt pulled out of the hug.

"Well, I better get upstairs and start getting ready."

He started leaving the room when Carol called after him.

"Kurt, you've got plenty of time. Don't stress yourself out!"

Kurt was heading upstairs when he shouted back.

"I need to look perfect, Carol! Perfect!"

Kurt walked into his room and closed his door. He walked into his bathroom, picked up a bottle of gel and hairspray and looked in the mirror.

"It's go time."

* * *

Blaine was oddly calm. He felt going into tonight that he was going to be nervous but he was feeling great. He had his tux, Kurt's boutineer had just been picked up and he loved it. He chose a white rose with a dark blue ribbon around it to match Kurt's eyes. To go with everything else, he had the reservations confirmed for tonight. He was sitting on the couch reading a magazine until he had to get ready.

"You ready for tonight?"

Blaine looked up from his magazine and smiled at his mom.

"Yeah! Yeah, I actually am."

"You're not nervous are you?"

"Not really. I thought I would be but I'm not. I feel confident about tonight. I'm not the least bit concerned that anything bad will happen. I'm just excited to go dance with my boyfriend and be happy. Nothing bad will happen; I won't let it. This night has to be perfect for Kurt and I'm determined to make it happen."

"When did you get so grown up? You're my baby, my little boy."

She sat down next to him and gave him a hug. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Mom, please."

"Hey! It doesn't matter how old you are, you will always make time to give your mother a hug. Now go get ready."

"But I have 3 hours until I have to leave."

"Believe me, honey, you're going to want that 3 hours if you're planning on gelling your hair."

She stood up and walked out of the room. Blaine ran his fingers through his hair.

"I don't wear that much gel." He whispered to himself.

* * *

Blaine got out of his car and straightened his tie in his reflection from the car window. He pulled down his jacket at the bottom and took a deep breath as he walked up to the door. He checked his watch. 4:45. Slightly early but better early than late. He rang the doorbell and he heard footsteps coming to the door. When the door opened, he saw Burt.

"Good evening, Burt. It's nice to see you, as always."

"You're already dating my kid, Blaine. Do you really need to suck up to me?"

"Yes I do, sir. Because you intimidate me."

"I got to appreciate your honesty. Come on in. Finn's waiting for you and Kurt is just finishing up."

Burt stepped to the side to let Blaine in and Blaine stepped inside to the house he had entered so many times before. No other time was Blaine this excited. He walked down the hallway into their family room to wait for Kurt. Finn was already sitting on the couch. He stood up when Blaine walked in.

"Hey, Blaine."

Finn gave him a high five.

"What's up, Finn?"

They both sat down on the couch. They both looked like they wanted to say something but didn't know what.

"So..." Blaine was the one to break the silence. "Did you hear anything from that acting school?"

"Not yet but Rachel called them and they said the letters were on their way."

"Why did Rachel call?"

"Because she's impatient. She called NYADA as well. Their letters were sent out too. But whatever you do, don't bring up the letters tonight. She's been a nervous wreck and whenever you talk about it, she cries. She's still bummed about her audition."

"Oh. Well, that makes sense. But I'm sure she'll get in."

"That's what I've told her. So you better not because then she's going to think that you're only saying it to be nice."

Burt was mumbling to himself when he walked through the family room. He just walked straight through the room without acknowledging Finn or Blaine. They heard him shouting.

"Kurt! Hurry up! Your date is waiting!"

Blaine started laughing. He almost didn't hear Kurt's response.

"You can't rush beauty! I'm almost done, dad. Calm down."

Blaine laughed even harder. He loved Kurt so much. Blaine turned his attention back towards Finn for just a few moments because at that moment, he heard his boyfriends voice.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt and was speechless. He couldn't find the words to describe how amazing Kurt looked. He was the most beautiful man in the world. Kurt always looked amazing but tonight... Blaine stood up, which took so much effort because the sight of Kurt took his breath away. Blaine walked over to him.

"Wow. Kurt...you just...you look...wow."

"You do too."

Kurt looked over at Finn who was on his phone presumably texting Rachel to let her know they were going to be leaving shortly. Then he looked over at his dad, now accompanied by Carol. They were smiling and Kurt decided to do something he had never done in front of his father.

"You look amazing, Blaine. I've never seen anyone so striking."

Kurt touched Blaine's cheek that was now turning a dark shade of red and leaned in to kiss him. Their lips touched and Kurt felt Blaine wrap his arms around his waist. They pulled apart just a few seconds later but instead of separating, Kurt just whispered in Blaine's ear.

"You took my breath away."

Blaine smiled and gave Kurt another quick kiss. Kurt looked back at his father who, despite looking slightly uncomfortable, had a smile on his face.

"Alright, you two. Let's get a few photos."

Carol pulled out her phone and turned towards Kurt and Blaine. 5 minutes and a lot of photos later, Blaine, Kurt and Finn were heading to the car to go pick up Rachel. Blaine opened the door for Kurt and went around to the drivers seat. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and didn't let go of it until they reached Rachel's house.

When they went inside, Rachel was coming down the stairs in her dress. She looked so beautiful that even Kurt opened his mouth. She was wearing a sleeveless floor length pink dress and she had her hair curled. Finn couldn't seem to find his legs and force them to move.

Rachel walked over to him.

"You look so handsome, Finn."

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

Rachel smiled at him and gave him a kiss. She gave Blaine and Kurt a hug and told them she thought they looked great.

After Hyrum and LeRoy Berry took photos of the prom group, they all headed to the car to go to dinner. Finn couldn't take his eyes off Rachel but Kurt knew how he felt because he couldn't stop looking at Blaine. His favorite person in the world was sitting right next to him, holding his hand, taking him to his first prom. Kurt couldn't think of anyone better to spend the night with.

* * *

They entered the high school after a delicious dinner. Finn and Rachel immediately left Kurt and Blaine to go on the dance floor. Kurt wanted to take a minute to look at everyone's dresses. He was commenting on almost all of them. "That doesn't go with her skin tone." "The color is wrong." "No complaints." All Blaine could do was laugh.

They had finally decided after 10 minutes that it was time to stop talking and time to start dancing. Blaine pulled Kurt out into the middle of the dance floor and spun him around. They started jumping up and down to the music playing. Kurt had never had this much fun before. He started singing along to the song and continued jumping up and down and then stopped as if someone had turned a switch off. Blaine looked worried. He shouted over the loud music.

"Kurt. Are you okay?"

Kurt pointed to what he was looking at. Blaine turned around and his eyes widened. Neither of them were expecting to see Sebastian there. He hadn't noticed them yet. He was more focused on the boy he was dancing with. Which made Kurt and Blaine more confused. What was Sebastian doing with the blonde boy from their math class?

"Should we go talk to him?" Kurt shouted.

"Why not?" Blaine responded.

Instead of just going up to talk to him, they spun and danced their way over. Kurt spun around and "accidentally" bumped into him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there." Kurt said.

"Kurt? It's so good to see you!" Sebastian said.

"Sebastian? What are you doing here?"

"Oh! I completely forgot to tell you. I was asked by this cutie right here." Sebastian put his arm around the boy's waist and pulled him closer. "Kurt, this is my boyfriend, Chandler. I understand you guys know each other."

"We've never officially met but we're in the same math class. Hi, Chandler. It's good to see you."

"You too, Kurt."

"How'd you guys meet?" Blaine asked.

"I went to the Lima Bean during Spring Break and I ran into him. We got to talking and next thing you know, bam. We're dating. I honestly didn't expect this to happen to me. He's the best thing to happen to me." Sebastian looked over at Chandler and smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Kurt didn't smile back. Blaine didn't know what to think. _Is Kurt jealous?_

"I'm happy for you. Congratulations, Sebastian!" Kurt smiled and gave Sebastian a hug. He turned towards Chandler. "Take good care of him. He's the best."

"I think so too." Chandler grabbed Sebastian's hand and spun him around into the middle of the dance floor leaving Kurt and Blaine alone. Kurt's smile left his face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just haven't seen him in awhile and the first time I see him, he's with another guy."

"You're not jealous are you? Do you still have feelings for him?"

"Absolutely not. Don't even think that for a second. You are the love of my life. It's just weird to see him so happy with someone else. Not just as a boyfriend but as a best friend. I think it's more just sad to me that he found a new best friend."

"Well, so did you. And his initials are B.A. And he is crazy about you and he also wants to take you back and dance with you and treat you like the prince you are."

Kurt let his cheeks flush into a shade of red.

"I love you. Let's go!" Kurt started dancing to the music.

Blaine followed his move.

* * *

Who knows how long they were dancing? All Kurt knew was he was hot, sweating, and exhausted but he was so happy. What could be better? He was at his first prom, he wasn't getting bullied, he was with his best friend and the most handsome guy in the world who, lucky for Kurt, happened to be the same person.

He was pretty sure that he cheered louder than anyone when Rachel and Finn were named Prom King and Queen. He couldn't contain his excitement when Blaine and Kurt were able to slow dance without fear of being ridiculed. In Kurt's eyes, nothing could go wrong. The evening was absolutely perfect. He had managed to avoid Sebastian the rest of the night and when Blaine dipped him while waltzing, he almost fell over after the kiss Blaine gave him. This night couldn't get any better. Kurt was upset when midnight hit and the prom ended.

His father gave him and Finn a 1 AM curfew but they were all so exhausted that Blaine just took them all straight home. Finn and Rachel's doorstep moment was very uncomfortable for both Blaine and Kurt. It was a very physical goodbye and they couldn't even look. When Finn got in the car, he almost fell straight to sleep.

"I didn't know he was that tired."

"I assumed. I mean, I'm exhausted and we took breaks. I don't think he and Rachel did."

"Are you going to be okay driving home then?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

Kurt squeezed his hand.

"Blaine, normally I'd believe you but after what happened to me, I'm nervous that something is going to happen to you."

Blaine squeezed his hand back.

"I swear that if I start to feel drowsy at all, I will pull over wherever I am and sleep in my car, okay?"

"You promise?"

"I promise."

They didn't say anything the rest of the ride home but they didn't need to. They just sat in the car holding each other's hands until they reached Kurt's house. Finn had to be shaken awake by Kurt before he got out of the car. He didn't even thank Blaine for the ride home. He just walked inside to go to bed. Blaine walked Kurt to the door.

"I had the best night ever, Blaine. Thank you for taking me. This was the most perfect prom in the world. I love you so much."

"I love you too. It couldn't have been any better. Though I am the one who should be thanking you. You clearly are the best date anyone could ask for."

"I am, aren't I?" Kurt winked at him and put his arms around Blaine's neck. "So, do I have to wait all nigh for a goodnight kiss or what?"

Blaine laughed as he moved into Kurt. They kissed as if they would never kiss again.

"Goodnight, Kurt. I love you."

"Goodnight. I love you."

Blaine walked to his car and opened his door. He blew Kurt a kiss before getting into his car and driving away. Kurt smiled after him and went inside to go to bed.

* * *

Kurt woke up at 10 AM the next day. It had taken him awhile to fall asleep because he wanted to wait for a text from Blaine before falling asleep. He went downstairs to get some breakfast and saw his dad sitting at the table.

"Good morning, dad."

"Morning! How was your night?"

"It was absolutely amazing. I actually didn't know that a dance could be that fun."

"I'm so happy, Kurt. You haven't had the best high school experience so this is making me proud of you."

"You know, dad. When you stop and think about it, Kurt Hummel has had a pretty good year."

"The possibility of it getting better is pretty good right now."

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Finn got mail yesterday just after you guys left. Finn got his letter from Regent Acting School and you got your NYADA letter."

Kurt gasped and covered his mouth.

"We did? Where are they? What did they say?"

"I didn't open them. They're upstairs in my room. I'll go get them."

Burt got up from the table and went upstairs. Kurt pulled out his phone to call Blaine.

"Good morning. How are you?"

"Blaine, are you busy?"

"No. Why? Is everything okay?"

"I'm not sure. I got my NYADA letter last night. I want you to be here when I open it. Can you come over?"

"Now?"

"Yes."

"I'm on my way."

Blaine hung up the phone and Kurt went upstairs to get Finn. He was already awake but he was still in his pajamas playing video games.

"Finn! We got our letters! We got our letters!"

"Rachel texted me this morning saying that she already got hers but I didn't know we got ours. Did mom tell you or something?"

"No, dad. He's getting them right now. I want Blaine here when I open mine. Want to invite Rachel to bring hers? Unless she's already opened hers of course."

"She hasn't. She said she didn't want to open it alone. I'll call her right now."

Kurt left Finn's room to head to his own so he could throw on some jeans so Blaine didn't have to see him in his pajamas again. He must have been up there longer than he thought because by the time he got downstairs, Finn, Rachel, Blaine, Burt and Carol were all in the family room sitting down. Kurt took his letter from Burt and then sat down next to Blaine.

"Who wants to go first?" Burt asked.

No one moved or spoke. This was their future. Who was going to go first?

"I'll go first. I have a good feeling."

Finn opened his letter and read. He put his letter down and stood up.

"I got in!"

Rachel and Carol were the first one's over to him to give him a hug. Kurt stood up and clapped his hands. Everyone was screaming their congratulations.

"I'll open mine now."

Kurt picked up his letter from the coffee table and stood next to Blaine. He was just opening his letter when Blaine's phone started ringing. He pulled it out.

"It's Cooper."

"You should probably take that. It could be important."

"What could be more important than this?"

"Blaine, really. It's okay. I'll wait for your phone call to end."

Blaine put his phone to his ear and stepped into the other room for some privacy.

"Well, while we're waiting for Blaine, I'll read mine I guess."

Rachel pulled out the letter that she hadn't put down and opened it up. She was reading the letter when Blaine came back into the room looking frantic.

"Kurt, I need to go!"

"Blaine? Is everything okay?"

"It's Natalie. She...she's in labor. Cooper wants me and my parents there at the hospital. I need to get there but I don't want to leave you. What should I do?"

"Go. Go to the hospital and be there for Cooper. This can wait."

"But, Kurt..."

"No arguments. Go to Cooper. I'll read it later."

Blaine ran forward to give Kurt a kiss.

"I'll be back later, I promise. I love you."

"I love you too."

Blaine ran out of the room and out the front door. Kurt had almost forgotten about everyone else until Rachel finally spoke. Kurt looked over at her as her eyes were filled with tears.

"I uh...I didn't get in."

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think. :) On the next chapter; Kurt finally opens his letter, Blaine meets his niece and finally, as graduation comes, everyone is thinking about their future. And for Kurt and Blaine, their future will be extremely difficult.**


	19. Goodbye

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **(I still don't own glee.)**

 _How long is labor supposed to take? She's been in there for hours._

Blaine had been at the hospital almost all day waiting for Natalie to have the baby. Blaine had been tempted to leave a couple of times just so he could find out if Kurt got into NYADA. His parents were there too but since they had done this before, they were less anxious.

Blaine had his phone out and was texting Kurt.

 **Nothing new to report. Sorry. She's still in labor. -Blaine**

 **Just keep me posted. -K.H**

 **I will. Did you open your letter? -Blaine**

No response. Blaine sent him a few more texts asking him what the letter said but Kurt wasn't responding. He put his phone in his pocket and tried to stop thinking about it. He didn't need something else to stress him out. It wasn't working. Was Kurt not telling him because he didn't get in? Or was it that he did get in? Blaine didn't know what to think and he couldn't figure out why Kurt hadn't responded. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice his phone ringing.

"Blaine, please answer your phone. _Come What May_ has played 2 times already and it's getting on my nerves." Tony said.

Blaine was snapped out of his thoughts and took his phone out of his pocket. He stood up and went into the hallway for a little privacy.

"Hey, Kurt!"

"Hey. Any word?"

"No. We just know she's in labor. So hopefully the baby will be here soon. I'm getting bored and, it may sound weird and cheesy, but I miss you. I want to be there with you right now."

"I miss you too. Is there any way you can be selfish and leave for just a little bit?"

"No. I've already tried asking but they said Cooper wanted us all here and that we should respect that."

"I understand." Was all Kurt said.

"Kurt? Did you open your letter?"

"No. It's still sitting on my coffee table unopened. I wanted you there when I read it and I still want you here. It's fine though because after you left, our attention kind of went to Rachel."

"Why?"

"She didn't get into NYADA."

Blaine gasped.

"No! How's she taking it?"

"Not well. She was calm at first by saying that she knew she wasn't going to get in because of her audition but then she lost it. She cried harder than I've ever seen anyone cry. She said that there's nothing for her now. She didn't have another school in mind and now she thinks this is a sign that she's not going to be on Broadway. All of us told her that was ridiculous and that she should apply again next year. When she said that she was never going to get in, she started crying harder. She left my house an hour ago. She was still crying when she left. Finn took her home. No one believed she was okay enough to drive. He still hasn't come home yet. I don't know what to say to her. She said that she'll go wherever Finn goes but I don't think she has the confidence to go to New York now. I don't know what's going to happen."

"We'll figure something out. We both know she's meant for Broadway. We have to get her to go to New York. She can't give up on the only dream she's ever had for herself."

"I agree but there's not a lot we can do."

"We'll figure something out. Kurt. I've been thinking; I want you to open your letter."

"What? But, Blaine-"

"Listen, I know you want me there. I want to be there too. But who knows how long I'm going to be here and you've been waiting months for this. This is more important than me being there. If you want, you can video chat me or stay on the phone so I can listen. But I don't want you to wait any longer."

"Blaine, I want you here. I'm willing to wait. I want to wait."

"No you don't. You want me there but you don't want to wait. Please open the letter. Let's find out what your future is."

Kurt's response was his breath on the other end of the phone.

"Fine. But I'm video chatting you."

Blaine took the phone away from his ear and turned it to video. Kurt's face appeared and from the looks of things, Kurt was in his bedroom sitting on his bed with a pair of pajama pants on.

"Looking cute."

"Oh, stop it." Kurt blushed.

He got up from his bed and started walking downstairs.

"Dad! Carol! Can you come downstairs please?"

Kurt shouted trying to find his father and step mother. Kurt entered the family room and sat down on the couch and picked up the envelope sitting on the table.

"Why are you wearing pajamas? It's only 7."

"There wasn't anything to do tonight and these happen to be very comfortable."

"Well, you still look handsome."

"You look cute too. All stressed and tired from being at the hospital so long."

"Yeah, I bet I look great." Blaine said in an obviously sarcastic tone.

"I've never wanted you more." Kurt winked at him.

Blaine saw Kurt look up into what he assumed was the doorway. Blaine heard Burt's voice through the phone.

"What do you want, Kurt?"

"I want to open my letter. And I wanted you both here with me."

"You're opening it? I thought you wanted Blaine here."

"I'm video chatting him. He wanted me to open it and this way, he can still be apart of it."

"Hi, Blaine! How's Natalie? Any word?" Burt called through the phone.

"Hey, Burt. Nothing yet but when I hear something, I'll let Kurt know." Blaine responded.

Everyone was silent. Kurt was the one to break it.

"Okay. Here we go." Kurt's letter was already out of the envelope from earlier but for the first time, it was being opened. He took a deep breath and read. He didn't say anything but Blaine could see his eyes moving back and forth. He stopped reading and looked up.

"Well, what's it say?" Carol said.

Kurt didn't say anything. He just looked shocked.

"Kurt! Tell us what it says." Burt spoke up.

Kurt still didn't say anything.

"Kurt?" Blaine said quietly.

"I..." Kurt cleared his throat. "I got in. I got in! I'm going to NYADA!"

Kurt jumped up from the couch and Blaine watched as he ran over to give Burt and Carol a hug. Blaine couldn't see anymore but he was still listening to the conversation.

"Dad, you're crying."

"I am so incredibly proud of you, Kurt. They threw everything at you. They beat you down. But you won. Kurt...you won!"

Burt gave Kurt another hug.

"Congratulations, honey. I'm so proud of you." Blaine heard Carol say. "I'm going to make you and Finn the biggest cake. I'm so proud of my boys."

Carol left the room, presumably to the kitchen leaving Burt and Kurt alone.

"Kurt, this is the best day of your life. I have never been more proud of you."

"I'll second that."

Kurt jumped at the voice coming from his phone. He was so excited and Blaine had been so silent, Kurt had almost forgotten he was video chatting Blaine. Burt looked at Kurt.

"I'll leave you two alone. I'm going to go help Carol."

He left the room while Kurt turned his attention back to Blaine.

"Congratulations, Kurt. I'm so happy for you."

Blaine's smile and congratulations were so sincere that Kurt felt sad.

"I'm still in shock. I feel like I'm going to wake up tomorrow and this is going to be a dream."

"Not possible. This is real life. You just got into NYADA and I couldn't be more proud of you. I love you so much, Kurt."

"I love you too, Blaine. I really wish you were here right now."

Kurt went back to the couch and sat down.

"I do too. We'll see each other at school tomorrow and I'm going to give you the world's most passionate kiss right there in the hallway for the world to see. So I can show everyone how proud I am of my wonderful, handsome and amazing boyfriend who I love so very very much. And who I'm extremely proud of and happy for."

"You're extremely happy for the boyfriend who just got into a school across the country from you?"

Blaine's smile disappeared.

"Am I happy that you got into a school across the country from me? Hell no. But am I happy about my boyfriend being so talented that the best musical theatre school in the world loved him so much that they accepted him? You bet your ass I am. Am I sad I'm not going to see you all the time? You betcha. But is it going to be worth it in the end? Of course it is. Now that it's real and you're going to New York, my promise is much more true. We're going to make it work."

Kurt smiled at Blaine. He seemed so genuine that Kurt couldn't seem to argue. If he were telling the truth, he wanted a reason to not go to New York. He wanted a reason to go with Blaine. But no matter how much he loved Blaine, he really did want to go to New York. He had since sophomore year. Now his dream was coming true and he was lucky enough to be with someone who loved him enough to encourage him to go. He knew it was going to be hard but he knew in his heart of hearts that if Blaine believed they could make it work, then they would.

"Okay. That sounds like a romantic love story for us. One that we can tell reporters in Hollywood one day about a love that was too amazing to break. Then they'll make a movie out of it."

Blaine smiled.

"I'm glad I finally got through to you."

Blaine looked like he was about to say something else but he got a tap on his shoulder from his mother and turned around.

"Blaine, honey. It's time to come back in. Cooper just came out. The baby's here. They're just cleaning her up and getting Natalie to recovery and then we can see them."

"Okay. Let me just say goodbye to Kurt. I'll be there in a few seconds."

Sharon looked up at the phone and waved.

"Hi, Kurt! Sorry to steal my son away."

"Hi, Sharon. It's okay. Send pictures of your granddaughter."

"I sure will."

She gave him another smile and turned around to go back into the waiting room.

"Well, I better go and meet my niece. I'll see you tomorrow, Kurt. I love you."

"Send me pictures. I love you too."

They hung up the phone. Kurt picked up his letter again and held it close to his chest. He got in. He was going to New York. His dream was coming true. Blaine turned around and went back into the waiting room. He had only just sat down when the nurse came out.

"Mr. and Mrs. Anderson. You can see them now."

She turned and started walking down the hall. Sharon, Tony and Blaine all ran behind to keep up. She led them to the door and knocked. She opened the door and let them come in. Blaine walked into the room and saw Cooper sitting in the chair next to the bed that had Natalie in it. She was holding the baby. Both of them had the biggest smiles on their faces. Cooper stood up.

"Mom? Dad? Blaine? I'd like you to meet the newest member of the Anderson family."

Cooper picked up the baby and walked over to the three of them.

"This is Alexandra Rose Anderson."

Sharon started crying at the sight of her beautiful granddaughter. Tony took one look at her and walked over to Natalie. He leaned forward and gave her a hug and told her how beautiful she was. Then he mentioned the baby was too. Blaine just couldn't stop staring.

"She's beautiful, Cooper." Blaine said not taking his eyes off the baby.

"Do you want to hold her?"

"Can I?"

Cooper smiled and extended his arms. Blaine reached out and held Alexandra in his arms. He was smiling so much his face was hurting. This was the happiest day of his life. He was an uncle to the cutest baby in the world.

"Mom? Can you take a picture, please? I promised I would send one to Kurt. Plus, I need some on my phone so I can show her off to everyone tomorrow."

Blaine handed his phone to Sharon and he smiled at the camera. He looked at the photo. He could just see himself in 10 years, duplicating this photo with his own kid. Him, smiling with the worlds biggest smile and the baby staring up at him. Blaine handed the baby to his mother so she could hold her while Blaine sent the photo to Kurt with the caption: **Meet your future niece.**

* * *

Blaine was yawning the next day at school but he couldn't help himself. He was at the hospital until late last night. Not because he was being forced to but because he couldn't bare to leave his niece. He just already loved her so much and he couldn't wait to be the world's best uncle. He was standing at his locker trying to keep his eyes open when he heard the voice of his favorite person in the world.

"Hey there, Uncle Blaine."

Blaine turned around and smiled.

"I love the sound of that. Good morning."

"Good morning to you too. How long did you sleep last night? You don't look like you slept at all."

"I slept for a little bit. I was at the hospital until about 1 AM. But mom, dad and I didn't get home until 2. I just couldn't sleep. I was too excited."

"I can see why. She is too cute. What a cute name too. I can't wait to meet her in person."

"Ah, you'll get plenty of opportunities."

"I'm sure I will. I'm excited. So! Uncle Blaine, I believe you promised me the world's most romantic kiss today. I've been preparing myself. This is after all, an exciting time for me and I'd hate if the one person I love more than anyone made it-"

Kurt was cut off. Blaine kissed his lips to get him to stop talking. Once Kurt got over the initial shock, he kissed Blaine back. Neither of them would consider it to be the world's most 'romantic' or 'passionate' kiss, but it was passionate and romantic to both of them. They pulled apart and neither of them noticed that people were staring at them. Even if they had noticed, they wouldn't care anyway.

"That was a very nice way of telling me to be quiet, Blaine."

Blaine laughed and gave him another kiss. He held out his arm for Kurt to grab.

"Shall we go to glee club?"

Kurt put his arm through Blaine's.

"Yes we shall."

* * *

Graduation was nearing and everyone had their plans. Santana was going to a school in Kentucky, Brittany was apparently a math prodigy and got into MIT much to everyone's surprise. Mike was moving to California to go to dance school. Quinn, Puck, Mercedes and Blaine had all agreed to be roommates and do their different projects, Finn and Kurt were going to be roommates in New York and Kurt was doing everything he could to convince Rachel to join them.

"I can't, Kurt. Not getting into NYADA was a sign that I shouldn't go to New York. I'll just stay here and be doomed to a life of serving coffee at the Lima Bean and being in the ensemble in community theatre plays."

"Don't you dare say that. Rach...Broadway is your destiny. You can't let one rejection change your entire life. Just audition next year. Come to New York with us and work for theatres. You can't give up. Come with me...come with Finn."

"Finn isn't going to want to stay with a Lima loser."

"You are NOT a Lima loser. You are getting out of this town and you are going to New York with me and Finn no questions asked. I don't care if I have to personally come to your house and pack for you. You are going to New York."

"I don't know, Kurt-"

"Don't argue with me. You're going."

Before Rachel could say no, Kurt was already walking away from her. True to his word, Kurt came over to Rachel's house later that night to help her start packing. She was in her room at her desk packing some photos and books into a box while Kurt was in her closet going through her clothes.

"Okay, Rach. When we get to New York, we are going shopping to get you a new wardrobe. I mean these things are hideous."

"It's a style!"

"Rachel, you dress like a 12 year old girl."

"What? You've never said anything before."

"We're close enough now our friendship can handle it."

Kurt continued going through her closet.

"So, what are your plans with Finn?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're engaged. Are you going to get married right away or what?"

"Well, we've talked about it. And we agreed to stay engaged but hold off on getting married. We were thinking about right after graduation but we didn't feel like it was the best idea especially if we were going to New York. So, we decided that staying together and living together with the intention of getting married is what we should do."

"I'm glad that's what you decided. I was really concerned about you guys."

"What about you and Blaine? What's going to happen with you two?"

"We want to try and make it work. I have my doubts but he insists it will be fine and I believe him. I love him so much and I will do absolutely anything to stay with him. It's just going to be hard to not get to see him everyday. I mean, we have video chatting and phone calls and texting but it's not the same. I just hope the distance will make it easier and make our relationship stronger. But only time will tell."

"Well, I really hope it works out for the two of you."

"Me too."

Kurt picked up a sweater with reindeer on it and threw it into the box labeled 'garbage'.

"Hey, Kurt! That's my favorite."

"Rachel, you look like a grandmother whenever you wear this sweater."

* * *

Kurt was going through his room after getting home from Rachel's and started labeling everything with either, 'Take', 'Storage', or 'Throw Away'. He was for sure taking all of his pictures he had, plus his clothing, his computer and the ring Blaine made for him at Christmas. He was taking his comforter so he didn't have to buy one in New York and all of his expensive things like his TV. He was storing most of his things. He was planning on keeping his chair in storage, most of the books he had already read and little knickknacks he couldn't find room for. He wasn't throwing a lot away. Just certificates of participation in competitions they lost, school assignments he made in Jr. High and some notebooks with old school work in it. He was completely organized and was ready to move...almost.

Graduation was only a few days away which meant that his time with Blaine was limited. He was going to see his parents every couple of weeks but he didn't know when he was going to be able to see Blaine in person again after he left. They both agreed to try and come to Ohio for Christmas but that was only if time and money allowed it. There was going to be a graduation party for the entire glee club the day after graduation and then Kurt was leaving with Finn and Rachel the next night so they could unpack and get jobs before school started. Blaine was going to be leaving a month after Kurt was for California.

Every moment Blaine and Kurt spent together was cherished by the both of them since they didn't have many left. Most of their time was spent cuddling and talking. They rarely put movies on anymore because they wanted to spend their time engaged in each other instead of movie characters. Kurt sat down on his bed as he remembered their time last night. They were at Blaine's house doing a little bit of organizing. Blaine had a little more time than Kurt did but if it meant spending time with Kurt, Blaine was willing to do anything. They had been cuddling on Blaine's bed.

 _"You're coming to the graduation party, right?"_

 _"Of course. I wouldn't miss it."_

 _"Oh! Don't forget. My plane leaves at 3:00 PM the day after the party so please don't be late to the airport."_

 _"I know when your plane leaves. Don't worry."_

 _"I know I've said it before but I'm really going to miss you."_

 _"I'm going to miss you too, Kurt. Saying goodbye to you is really going to hurt."_

 _"I'm never saying goodbye to you."_

 _Blaine and Kurt looked at each other. Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt on the nose and then put his head on Kurt's shoulder._

 _"I love you."_

 _"I love you too, Blaine."_

Kurt opened his eyes and returned to packing.

* * *

It was the day of graduation and the last day of glee club. Mr. Schuester was standing at the front of the room. It looked so empty now that the piano and all of the musical instruments were put away for the summer. All of the chairs were stacked at the back of the wall so the glee kids were sitting on the steps. Everyone was emotional but they remained quiet so they could listen to Mr. Schue.

"I just wanted to tell everyone how proud I am of how far we've all come. 3 years ago, there were 6 of you in here. And you were all misfits. Now there's 16 of us in here and though we're still a bunch of misfits, you're also national champions. You all have changed my life and it kills me to know that most of you won't be here next year. But you're all going off to do amazing things and I couldn't be happier for any of you. Now, I know that life is going to take over everything you do and you're going to be busy so I don't know when I'm going to see any of you again, but I hope our paths cross again. I love you all so much and you are all such amazing young men and women. Do great things in this world. I believe in all of you so much. I will be there tonight when you walk across that stage and get your diplomas and I'm going to cheer louder than anyone when you succeed. And I just want to let you know right now; being apart of something special does not make you special. Something is special because you are apart of it."

Everyone in the choir room was crying. Mr. Schuester was like a father to them and their fellow students were their siblings. Graduating was like saying goodbye to family. The rest of the class was spent reminiscing about the past 3 years and things they were looking forward to. Before anyone knew it, the bell rang to signal the end of class but no one moved. They didn't want to leave the classroom because they knew that when they left, glee club was officially over. Instead, they all stood up and joined in a group hug that felt like it lasted forever. Everyone knew that when they walked out that door, their family was parted.

* * *

The crowd was filling in for graduation. Kurt was already in his cap and gown and he was sitting on the stairs in the hallway before he had to make his way towards the auditorium. He was greeted by a familiar place.

"Hey, little bro. You okay?" Finn sat down next to him.

"Yeah. It's just so surreal. We're graduating. We're not kids anymore. We've been in school for 13 years and it's all we've ever known. We're going to New York tomorrow, Finn. We're adults. It's scary to think about. Everything we've ever known, not just school but Ohio, is going to be gone tomorrow."

"We're not alone though. We have each other and Rachel. You have Blaine. We have mom and Burt and all of the other kids in glee club. It's not going to be gone it's like it's another chapter. Or a new book. Like, graduation is the end of one book and New York is that start of another one. We get to be apart of another story. It's scary, I know but I can't wait."

Kurt smiled at his big brother.

"I'm so glad I'm going with you. I wouldn't be able to do this on my own."

Finn put his arm around Kurt's shoulder and squeezed it.

"You and me forever, bro. Now, let's go graduate."

Finn and Kurt stood up and started walking down the hall. Kurt stopped and Finn turned around.

"You okay?"

"Finn, I just wanted to say...thanks for being my brother."

Finn smiled his crooked smile and pulled Kurt into a hug.

"I love you, Kurt."

Kurt returned the hug.

"I love you too."

They pulled apart and walked to the auditorium.

* * *

Principal Figgins spoke into the microphone.

"Blaine Anderson!"

Blaine stood up and gave his mother and father a hug as he started heading up to the stage. He stopped by Kurt's seat and gave him a hug before he went up on stage and accepted his diploma.

"Rachel Berry!"

Rachel stood up with tears in her eyes and, after hugging her dads, walked up on stage to accept her diploma.

"Michael Chang Jr.!"

Mike stood up and ran to Tina to give her a hug and kiss before he walked on stage.

"Quinn Fabray!"

Everyone applauded and watched as Quinn stood up and walked up to the stage, received her diploma and bowed to the crowd.

"Finn Hudson!"

Kurt applauded extra hard for his brother. He gave him a hug before Finn walked over to Carol, who had tears running down her face and gave her only son a hug. He walked up on stage to get his diploma, walked over to Rachel and gave her a kiss for everyone to see.

"Kurt Hummel!"

Kurt stood up and pulled out his handkerchief to wipe the tears from his eyes as he went to his father to give him a hug. Kurt walked onstage, took his diploma from Principal Figgins and took a spot next to Blaine. Blaine gave him a hug and a kiss on the lips.

"Mercedes Jones!"

Mercedes worked her way on stage and gave a bow as she took her spot on stage.

"Santana Lopez!"

Santana kicked her leg up in the air and ran up on stage. She took her diploma but she didn't move next to the glee club.

"Brittany S. Pierce!"

Brittany walked up on stage but before she could get her diploma, Santana grabbed her, dipped her and gave her a passionate kiss. No one was more proud of Brittany than Santana. After their kiss ended, Brittany took her diploma and then Santana's hand as they went to stand next to the rest of the glee club.

"Noah Puckerman!"

No one was expecting Puck to graduate, including Puck so he sighed a breath of relief as he walked on stage to accept his diploma.

"Ladies and Gentleman. I present to you, the William McKinley High School graduating class of 2013!"

The crowd stood on their feet and started applauding. The glee club, and the students standing behind them threw their caps up in the air. They did it!

* * *

Kurt's house was bursting at the seams from excitement. They were able to see Mr. Schuester be presented with The Teacher Of The Year Award and they were able to sing at the presentation. They also invited him to attend the party and he graciously accepted. The best thing about tonight was that, unlike the New Years Party, everyone was hanging out together. It wasn't couples with couples and best friends with best friends. It was everyone making their rounds and hanging out with everyone else. Though, the couples would mysteriously make their way back to each other every now and then.

Mike and Tina especially were having a hard time. Tina was still in high school so that was going to make it even harder to keep a relationship going. No one was really thinking about that tonight. They were all just focused on having fun. Rachel brought the music things from her basement and put them outside so people were doing karaoke outside. Finn brought his Xbox downstairs so some of them were playing video games. Others were playing card games at the kitchen table and then some were enjoying just sitting on the couch talking and taking pictures. Kurt was standing in the doorway to the back yard watching everyone sing. Well, mainly watching Blaine. He and Rachel and chosen to spent a majority of their time outside singing.

They had just gotten done singing _Don't You Want Me_ when Blaine decided to take a break.

"Alright, Santana!" Rachel said from the "stage". "You and me right now. _Be Okay_. Come on, girl!"

Santana laughed and walked up to Rachel and took the microphone while Rachel turned to the computer to find the music. Blaine walked over to Kurt and put his arms around his waist.

"That was great, Blaine. Watching you sing just then...it reminded me of why I fell in love with you."

Kurt kissed Blaine. Blaine pulled away and gave Kurt a sad look.

"Are you okay, Blaine?"

"I need to leave, Kurt."

Kurt frowned.

"What? Why?"

"Can we talk out front please?"

"Sure."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and let him through his house and out the front door. They stood facing each other.

"Blaine...is everything okay?"

Blaine couldn't seem to look Kurt in the face so he stared at the ground.

"Kurt...I'm not going to the airport tomorrow."

"Why? Is there a family thing going on?"

"No. I just don't think it's appropriate for me to go."

"Why not?"

Blaine finally looked up at Kurt.

"Kurt... I love you. I've been looking for you forever. Which is why this is so hard for me to do."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kurt, I don't want you to go to New York worrying about a long distance relationship. And I'm not going to put you through that."

"Blaine?"

"You need to focus on NYADA and your goals. You don't need to focus on me."

Kurt's eyes started filling up with tears. His voice cracked as he uttered his name again.

"Blaine?"

Blaine started letting the tears fall down his face. He wasn't even trying to stop them.

"Blaine, are you breaking up with me?"

"No. Don't call it breaking up. We're just taking a break right now. You are going to succeed. And right now you need to succeed without me."

Kurt let the tears start pouring down his face.

"Oh, God."

He fell to his knees.

"I can't believe this is happening."

Kurt couldn't get words out anymore. All he could do was sob. Blaine wasn't any better. He had been planning on doing this for a couple of days but he wasn't prepared. Blaine went to his knees and put his arm around Kurt. He didn't refuse it but he didn't do anything back either.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry. I love you so much, Kurt."

Kurt was barely able to utter words between his sobs.

"I love you too, Blaine." He returned to sobbing.

Blaine stayed on the porch with his arm around Kurt for what felt like hours. Kurt wasn't crying as hard anymore but he was breathing heavily from the tears.

"Kurt, you're going to do amazing in New York. I just know it. And I'm going to be there in the front row at your Broadway opening night. I promise you; we will have our happily ever after."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's shoulder and put his head on his shoulder. Kurt pulled away and stood up. He walked to the front door and put his hand on the knob and turned it. But before he opened it, he turned to look at Blaine.

"Blaine...please just go away."

He started crying once more as he went inside leaving Blaine outside to let him get his turn to sob.

* * *

Blaine finally awoke. He fell asleep early last night but not because he was tired. But because he was exhausted from crying all night. He hadn't heard anything from Kurt but he hadn't expected to either. He couldn't imagine how upset Kurt was about the break up. He had just come home and fallen into his mother's arms and started to cry.

Blaine didn't want to get out of bed. He wanted to stay there all day with the covers around him and cry. He wanted to cry right now. He had gotten so used to waking up everyday and sending Kurt a good morning text but he knew now that it was inappropriate and would probably make both of them feel even worse. He looked at his phone to check the time as his eyes started to fill up with tears. His phone wallpaper was of Kurt.

"Blaine, honey. Can I come in?"

"Sure, mom."

Blaine was sure his voice was hoarse as a result of just waking up and crying all night but he didn't care. He wasn't trying to hide his utter sadness. His mother walked into the room and sat down on the bed next to him. He was covered in his blankets so much so that the only thing she could see was part of Blaine's face.

"How are you holding up?"

"I feel terrible. Why did I do it, mom? Why did I break up with the person I love more than anything?"

"You did it for the right reasons, Blaine. You showed him last night just how much you loved him. And if you guys are meant to be together, you will be in time."

"I just feel like a part of me is missing now. I love him so much and now I feel like he's never going to talk to me again."

"He will. Because he loves you too. He loves you very much. You just need to give him some time. You two were together for a long time. He's just extremely upset right now but he does love you. Give him some space right now to clear his mind."

"What should I do? Should I call him in a few days and see how's he's doing? Should I wait for him to call me? Should I text him and wish him a safe flight? Should I send him flowers on his first day of school? What do I do?"

"Follow your heart, Blaine. That's what you should do. Follow your heart."

"I can't do that, mom."

"Why not?"

Blaine closed his eyes. He was hoping to see darkness but the only thing he saw was a shade of blue that could only be found in the eyes of Kurt so he opened them again and looked at his mother.

"Because my heart is going to New York."

* * *

Kurt still hadn't left his bedroom. He was already packed and ready to go but he still had to eat breakfast and finish everything for the day before he had to leave for the airport but he physically couldn't move. He hadn't slept at all last night because every time he closed his eyes, he saw Blaine. It didn't help at all waking up from the little amount of sleep he got and not having a text from Blaine. He'd give anything to see him right now but at the same time, he was so hurt he was afraid to see him. Finn had tried knocking on his door several times this morning but Kurt had refused to let anyone in. Rachel tried calling him but he ignored her call. He didn't want to talk to anyone. Though that wasn't completely true. He wanted to talk to Blaine.

He had walked into the house after the break up last night with tears pouring down his face which Quinn was the first to notice. After everyone else started to notice, they all went over to him and started asking him what was wrong. None of them were listening to him when he said he didn't want to talk about it. He felt a little guilty about how rude he was to them when he ran out of the room screaming to everyone to leave him alone. No one but Burt was able to talk to him and then Burt told everyone else.

Kurt was finally able to muster the little strength he had left to lift himself out of bed. He had decided last week that he wasn't going to try and get a nice outfit or go overboard on the moisturizer so he could be more comfortable on the flight but today he didn't even feel like getting out of bed. Let alone getting dressed. He heard someone knock on his door.

"Finn, I've already told you I don't want to talk. Please leave me alone."

"Kurt, it's dad."

Kurt walked over to his door and unlocked it. He went over to his bed and sat down while his dad came in and followed him to his bed.

"How are you doing, kiddo?"

Kurt paused.

"I kind of feel like I'm going to die."

"I know. I know the feeling but I promise you, and it may sound cliché, but it does get better."

"I just don't think that's possible. We had it all planned out, dad. We were going to make the long distance thing work. We were going to see each other once a month. I was going to go to California and then the month after that, he was going to come to New York. We'd come to Ohio for Christmas. We had our life planned out and now I don't even know what to do anymore. My life was hell before Blaine. Utter hell. For the first time in my life, I was genuinely happy. And now I feel like I'm never going to smile again. I love him, dad. I love him with everything I have."

"I know. You know he did it for the right reason. Does that make it hurt any less? Hell no. But you can leave for New York knowing in your heart that he still loves you unconditionally."

Kurt didn't say anything. Instead he just started crying again. He gave his father a hug and let the tears fall harder.

"It hurts so bad, dad."

"I know. I know." Burt couldn't think of anything else to say as he whispered that over and over while stroking Kurt's head.

"Will the pain ever stop?"

"In time. I promise you. And I just know that when you get to New York, you're going to be so happy."

Kurt pulled out of the hug and looked at his father.

"Dad, I don't know if I want to go to New York anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because even though he broke it, Blaine still has my heart. Home is where the heart is, right?"

"Kurt...you have to go to New York. Blaine wants you to go so bad, he's putting you through this pain. We're leaving for the airport in 2 hours. Be ready to go."

Burt wasn't angry but he was firm. He got off Kurt's bed and left his room, closing the door behind him. Kurt opened his phone to play some music and he clutched his chest. He had completely forgotten that a picture of him and Blaine was his phone wallpaper. He put his phone down on his bed and ran into the bathroom. He went in there with the intention of brushing his teeth but he just fell to the floor instead. He curled up in a ball and rocked himself back and forth saying the same thing over and over again.

"Blaine. Blaine. Blaine..."

* * *

The ride to the airport was a quiet one. Rachel was still upset she didn't get into NYADA and Kurt was still destroyed. Finn didn't know what to say to either of them so he just held Rachel's hand and put his arm around Kurt's shoulder. The gesture was nice so Kurt didn't push him away. Rachel's dads were sitting in the very back of the car discussing a show they were staring in in just a few weeks. Burt and Carol were in the front not saying anything.

The car ride felt like it took forever. So, when they finally arrived, everyone was more than happy to get out of the car. Kurt grabbed his suitcase from the trunk and waited on the sidewalk for everyone else. Once Finn and Rachel had their suitcases, they all headed inside.

"Alright you guys. Do you have your tickets?" Carol was the first one to start playing 'over protective parent.'

"Yes, mom. We went over this list at the house. And if we forgot anything, you can just send it to us." Finn said.

Carol responded by throwing herself into her son's arms. Finn hugged her back. Rachel was being fussed over by LeRoy and Hyrum and Kurt was being talked to by Burt.

"You know how I feel. Let me know when you get there. Be safe, Kurt. I love you."

Burt hugged Kurt and he returned it.

"I love you too, dad."

They finished their goodbyes and headed to security. Finn looked at Kurt and smiled.

"Are you ready?"

"No. But I've heard that's part of the fun."

* * *

Blaine was speeding but he didn't care. He had to get to the airport. He needed to see Kurt. He pulled up to the curb and almost forgot to put the car in park and close the door. He ran as fast as he could. He went inside and looked everywhere for the sight of those blue eyes. He didn't find Kurt but he did see Burt and Carol standing and waving to unseen faces. He ran over to them.

"Burt! Carol! Please tell me they're still here!"

Carol and Burt looked shocked to see Blaine. Carol was the one to talk.

"You just missed them, Blaine." She had a frown appear on her face.

Blaine turned to look towards the escalator just past security. He tried to call Kurt's name but he was too far away to hear. Blaine watched as the face of the person he loved disappeared through the crowd of people getting to their own flights. Blaine fell to his knees and started crying once more.

 **What did you guys think of this chapter? Leave a review and let me know! I only have one more chapter of this story left, unfortunately. I've come to love writing it. You all have made me so excited to write. You have given me over 4,000 views which I am beyond thrilled about. Thanks so much for reading this far and I hope you stick with me for one more chapter! :)**


	20. Epilogue

**Hey everyone! Last chapter of McKinley and I can honestly say that writing this has been an absolute joy and I'm so upset to finish it but the story needs to come to an end. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and that you choose to continue reading the stories I have lined up. I have about 7 in the making and I hope you enjoy those one's as well. Well, I guess I'll start writing since I ended on possibly the worst cliffhanger ever. So, without further ado, please enjoy the last chapter of McKinley.**

 **(For the last time on this story, I do not own glee.)**

"Mr. Hummel. You have another order of flowers."

"Feel free to bring them in."

"It's being personally delivered. Should I just bring them in?"

"Yes, that will be fine."

If you had asked Kurt Hummel 5 years ago where he thought he would be, he wouldn't have said this. He would have said he would be graduated from NYADA, living with Blaine Anderson, the man of his dreams in New York trying to make it on Broadway. He wouldn't have said that he would be a graduate from NYADA living with his brother and his wife, single and making his Broadway debut as the star in an original show.

He loved his life. But that didn't mean he wasn't lonely sometimes. All of his friends were married or off living their own lives and he was the only single one. He spoke to most of his friends from McKinley nowadays. There was just one that he hadn't spoken to in what felt like forever.

Kurt was facing his mirror taking off his makeup when he heard a voice coming from behind him.

"Congratulations, Kurt!"

Kurt inhaled and couldn't seem to release it at the voice he heard. He turned around and looked into the hazel eyes he hadn't seen in person in over a year.

"Blaine?"

"Surprise!"

Blaine looked so different since the last time Kurt had seen him. He laid off on the hair gel so much that his curls were accented. He looked like he gained more muscle and he looked to be just an inch or two taller. Or maybe it had been so long, Kurt thought he was taller.

"Blaine, what are you doing here?"

Blaine looked Kurt over to revel in Kurt's more prominent beauty. He looked like he had started working out since Blaine could see his muscles through his shirt. His hair was still done like it was in high school with just a few more waves to it.

"Well, I promised you a long time ago that I was going to be there on your opening night on Broadway in the front row. I couldn't break that promise. You were just incredible, Kurt. You were great in high school but now...wow. You were just marvelous. NYADA did amazing things for you."

"Yeah...college does that sometimes."

Both of them stood there in silence not knowing what to say. What did one say to their ex boyfriend? Blaine held out his hand holding the roses.

"These are for you."

Kurt gave him a smile and walked forward to accept them.

"Thank you, Blaine. They're beautiful."

He smelled them and put them in a vase next to the mirror at his vanity and turned back toward Blaine.

"So...what are you doing in New York? I know you came to see the show but New York isn't exactly close to California."

"You're right. It isn't. It is, however, close to Ohio, which is where I am."

"Why are you in Ohio? What happened to UCLA?"

"I graduated in May."

"Oh. Good for you, Blaine. I'm proud of you."

"And I'm proud of you. Broadway. I always knew it would happen."

Kurt blushed slightly. He started getting the same feeling in his stomach he always got when Blaine and he were dating. Those butterflies and his fear of doing something stupid. Kurt used everything he had to keep those feelings away from him right now.

"So, listen. I don't want to leave without catching up with you. How about you finish up and I take you to dinner? My treat."

Kurt felt like he stopped breathing. He wanted to go with Blaine. He wanted to be in his presence and talk to him. But he was so afraid of falling for him all over again.

"Okay. Let me get changed. Give me 5 minutes."

Blaine left the room and leaned up against the wall while waiting for Kurt.

 _Okay, Blaine. This is just a friendly dinner. You can't do this again. But he looked so beautiful. I know he did but you can't. Don't do anything stupid. Why not? He's not my boyfriend anymore. Because you don't want to mess this up. Mess what up?_

Blaine was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of a door opening. He looked over at Kurt and went breathless. Kurt was dressed in a form fitted coat and scarf and looked more handsome than he had seen him.

"Ready to go, Blaine?"

"Yeah. Yeah, let's go."

Blaine and Kurt were walking down the streets of New York on their way to a great restaurant that Kurt recommended. They were having small talk on their way. Discussing the weather, any new designers they liked. It was a very small conversation and a little awkward so neither of them were disappointed when they arrived at the restaurant.

"So, Blaine" Kurt spoke as they sat at their table. "What happened to California? I thought you were going to stay out there with Quinn and everyone else."

"Well, Mercedes moved out 2 years after we all moved out there to go work on her music career. She came back to visit a few times but she was just so busy. Puck and Quinn dated again for almost 3 years but then Quinn got pregnant and that stressed them out. They broke up due to the stress. Puck moved out and that actually helped the relationship because they got back together. Apparently being apart helped them so they're back together again with their baby."

"Right! I saw all of them at Finn and Rachel's wedding last year. Beth sure is cute isn't she?"

"Oh yeah!"

"So, that doesn't explain why you were in Ohio."

"Well, after Quinn had that baby, Puck and Quinn decided to move to another apartment and they offered to let me come but I didn't really want to live with a newborn so I talked to Cooper and he let me live with him. That was great. I lived there for another year before I graduated UCLA. I was going to stay out in California but Alexandra was getting older and more difficult because Natalie had another baby and she didn't like the attention the baby was getting. So, I moved back to Ohio."

"Wow. That's a stressful 5 years."

"Ah, it wasn't too bad. How about you? How's your life been here in the Big Apple?"

"Well, NYADA was amazing! Living with Finn and Rachel was easy since it's my brother and my best friend. The first 3 years were easy and then they started planning their wedding. It got hard because I was in my 3rd year at NYADA, Finn was in his last year at his acting school and Rachel was in her 2nd year at NYU so the money was becoming harder and harder. We all picked up extra shifts at our jobs to help pay the rent. Then Finn and Rachel started fighting a lot. I think it was a mix between stress, the wedding and living together but somehow they managed to make it work."

"Clearly. Since they're married now."

"Yeah. But the year they got married was a stressful year for me. They were getting married, I was in my last year at NYADA, I was doing tons of auditions, I went back to Ohio for Sebastian's wedding. I was a little overwhelmed but clearly it all turned out okay."

Blaine took a sip of the coffee the waitress had just brought to him to hide the smile that appeared on his face. He didn't know why he was so happy that Sebastian was married.

"So..." Blaine asked once he got his breathing under control. He was dreading hearing the answer to this question. "Are you dating anyone?"

Kurt knew this question was coming. And though he was excited to tell Blaine his answer, he wanted to know why he was asking.

"No. Well, I mean I was. But we broke up about 6 months ago."

"Oh? Why?"

"Well, we had been together for about a year and then I got the part in the musical. He didn't like the fact that I was spending all of my time rehearsing. He didn't think I was spending enough time with him. So I told him that if he couldn't handle me following my dreams, then it wasn't going to work. So he left."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kurt."

"I'm not. Looking back, Adam wasn't the best guy. When we met at NYADA, he kind of forced me to do things I didn't want to do and take classes I had no interest in. And then he didn't care to ever talk about me and I didn't like that it was always about him. I'm better off without him."

Blaine heaved a sigh of relief. He didn't know why he was happy Kurt was single. Blaine noticed as Kurt sighed himself.

"What about you?" Kurt asked. "Are you dating anyone?"

"Nope. Not for about a year now. We broke up right before Finn and Rachel's wedding."

"How come?"

"It just wasn't working out. Eli and I were together for only a couple of months but we were moving pretty fast and I wanted to take it a bit slower. I decided that it was best to end it before we ended up doing something we both regretted. It's for the best though. He wasn't right for me."

Neither of them said anything. They both had a million things to say but neither of them wanted to say anything.

"Kurt...can I be completely honest about something?"

"Of course, Blaine. You know you can always tell me anything."

Blaine closed his eyes. He had practiced saying this over and over again but now the words seemed to escape him.

"Kurt, part of the reason I broke up with Eli wasn't just because things were moving too fast."

He opened his eyes and looked at Kurt. This was a lot harder since he was sure Kurt's eyes got bluer over time.

"Oh?"

"I ended it partly because I knew I was going to see you at the wedding and I was hoping that maybe...that maybe we could get back together. I know that after you went to New York and things had ended between us that maybe I lost that chance. But then after we started video chatting and talking all the time, I thought maybe things might work. But then at the wedding, I figured I had lost my chance when you wouldn't even look at me. That's why I haven't spoken to you in awhile. Because I was so hurt that you were over me."

"I wasn't over you..."

Blaine thought he had imagined these words.

"You...what?"

Kurt covered his mouth with his eyes wide. Apparently just as shocked as Blaine he had said those words aloud. Kurt removed his hand from his mouth.

"I...nothing. Blaine, I wanted to try and make things work with you. But you broke my heart. You didn't even have the decency to text me the day I left to wish me a safe flight or anything. I even thought for a minute, that maybe you would come to the airport. That you wouldn't let me leave for New York completely torn into pieces. I thought you loved me enough to come say goodbye. I couldn't speak to you for weeks because I was so heartbroken. I thought talking to you would help get over you but it only made it worse. This last year was probably even more difficult. Because I didn't talk to you at all. You're still my best friend even though you broke my heart."

"I did come to the airport. I was driving as fast as I could. I got there just as you were getting off the escalator. I loved you so much, I was tempted to buy a ticket just to catch up to you."

"So why didn't you?"

Unknown to either of them their voices were getting slowly lower and their faces were getting closer.

"Because I figured you hated me. That you would never want to see me again. And I wouldn't have blamed you. I broke your heart."

"I never hated you. It's not possible. In fact, after we got to New York, I loved you more."

Blaine took a risk and put his hand on Kurt's. He didn't pull away.

"Kurt...I loved you then. In fact, I love you still. I've done everything I can think of to try and get over you. I've dated other guys, piled my school work high and worked. But nothing was working because whenever I closed my eyes or opened my phone, my mind and my heart kept coming back to you and your irresistible blue eyes. I was so upset at the wedding because I thought you were over me."

Kurt finally squeezed Blaine's hand back.

"I wasn't over you, Blaine. Complete opposite. I was avoiding you because I was afraid I was going to do something to ruin my relationship with Adam. I'm actually pissed off I was dating him now that I know what the relationship was going to turn into. Blaine...I love you. I still love you so much. But...I don't think we should date again."

He pulled his hand away from Blaine's.

"What? Why?"

"Because you broke my heart. I can't go through that again. No matter how much I've dreamed of this moment, I have to be the one to walk away."

Kurt stood up and pushed his chair in. Blaine had been so entranced to Kurt, he hadn't noticed how full the restaurant was despite the fact that it was almost midnight.

"Thank you, Blaine for the flowers and for coming to my show. But I think I should go. Have a safe flight home."

He turned to walk away and Blaine only had moments to make his decision. He didn't want to lose Kurt again. He couldn't lose him again. He got up from the table and ran as fast as he could to catch up to Kurt. He grabbed Kurt's elbow and turned him around. Before Kurt had time to react or even looked shocked, Blaine had his lips pressed to Kurt's.

He and Kurt didn't need to look to know that they had attracted the attention of everyone in the restaurant but they didn't care. After the initial shock wore off, Kurt kissed him back more passionately than he had kissed anyone. Kurt didn't want to stop but when he needed to breathe, he finally pulled away. Blaine couldn't take his eyes off Kurt.

"Kurt...I love you. I don't want to be just friends and I don't want to be away from you. You don't have to worry about me breaking your heart again because I will move here to be with you. Kurt, you are the love of my life. I don't want to be with anyone else but you. Please say we can be boyfriends again."

Kurt was still frozen due to the kiss. He had forgotten how much he loved having Blaine's lips on his. The soft lips that he felt got softer since the last time they had kissed. He felt more love for Blaine now than he did 5 years ago.

"I love you too. But-"

"But nothing, Kurt. We are meant for each other. We are meant to be together for the rest of our lives. And you know it too. Please, Kurt."

Kurt stared at him. Right into the hazel eyes he hadn't stopped thinking about in years. The eyes that had captivated him the moment they met. The eyes that haunted Kurt after the break up. He loved Blaine but he didn't know if he could trust him. He knew what he wanted.

* * *

Everyone in the glee club was there. Even Rory had flown in from Ireland to come support the wedding of Kurt and Blaine. Everyone knew the minute they got back together 2 years ago, they were going to get married.

Rachel, Finn and their daughter, Caroline were sitting with Puck, Quinn and Beth. Mike and Tina were sitting, hand in hand next to Artie and some girl named Kitty that came to McKinley after they graduated. Mercedes was with her husband, Shane on the dance floor while Sam danced the night away with any single girl he could find. Santana and Brittany, who had gotten married the year before, were hanging out with Sugar.

Mr. Schuester had shown up with his wife, Emma and their two kids. Everyone was so happy to see everyone. They were all so ecstatic to finally see all of their old friends and see Kurt and Blaine finally get married. They were slow dancing on the dance floor right now lost in each other. They had their moment of excitement earlier when everyone arrived and they had spoken with everyone, but as the night went on, nobody existed but each other.

Blaine spun Kurt around and dipped him, kissing him. Kurt giggled as he rose and threw his arms around Blaine. He had never been this happy. He thought Blaine proposing would be the happiest day of his life. But that didn't come close to this. And it had been so romantic too. Blaine had pulled some strings to come up on stage after a performance of Kurt's to propose in front of the whole audience.

 _"If I could just have a moment of everyone's time."_

 _"Blaine, what are you doing?"_

 _Everyone was so intrigued they didn't want to leave._

 _"None of you know me and that's because I've chosen to stay out of the spotlight because I don't deserve it like everyone on this stage. But I couldn't stay away today. There's only one thing in this world that makes me happier than I ever thought possible, and that's the love of my life, Kurt."_

 _Blaine turned to face towards Kurt with his microphone still in hand._

 _"We met in math the first day of senior year and we shook hands. I've never told him this but I didn't want to let go. And I think it's because my soul knew something that my body and my mind didn't know yet. It knew that our hands were meant to hold each other. Fearlessly and forever. Which is why, it's never really felt like I've been getting to know you. It's always felt like I was remembering you from something. As if every lifetime you and I have ever lived we've chosen to come back and find each other and fall in love all over again, over and over for all eternity. And I just feel so lucky that I found you so soon in this lifetime because all I want to do, all I've ever wanted to do, is spend my life loving you. So," He pulled out a box and got down on one knee. "Kurt Hummel, my amazing friend, my one true love. Will you marry me?" He opened the box._

 _Everyone was silent. They were afraid of missing Kurt's answer. He was pale, almost like he had forgotten how to breathe. Everyone looked at Kurt. He never removed his eyes from Blaine._

 _"Yes. Yes!"_

 _Blaine stood up and gave Kurt a kiss that was never to be forgotten by either of them. The entire building was on their feet applauding, while some of the women in the audience were wiping tears from their eyes. They weren't the only one's. Everyone saw Kurt wipe tears away from his eyes as Blaine put the ring on Kurt's finger. They shared in another kiss as the crowd's applause grew louder._

Everyone watched as Blaine picked Kurt up and spun him around in the air. They had never heard Kurt laugh so much in all his life. Blaine had never looked so happy. Carol and Burt had tears running down their face from pure joy. Sharon and Tony had never looked prouder of their son. Blaine and Kurt started singing to each other when the next song started playing. A song they had sung together before that still meant as much to them now as it did then. They continued dancing, forgetting everyone else in the room as they focused on each other. Blaine sang into Kurt's ear as they held each other close.

 _Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss_

 _Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time_

 _Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day_

Kurt joined in to sing with his husband.

 _Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you_

 _And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
_ _Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide_

Kurt sang then next line not removing his eyes from Blaine.

 _But I love you_

Blaine looked into those blue eyes as he sang.

 _I love you_

They both joined in harmony once more as they finished the song.

 _Until the end of time  
_ _Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you  
I will love you_

Unlike the first time they sang it together, they ended this song with a kiss. One that could have lasted for the rest of their days if Kurt and Blaine had anything to say about it. They pulled apart but continued dancing. No one believed they were ever going to be parted tonight.

Kurt and Blaine loved each other more than life. They were happier than either of them had ever been and for once, they believed their life would be perfect. No more worrying about what the other one felt or needing to worry about being separated. From this moment on, they were going to be by each other's side everyday for the rest of their lives. And that was all they needed.

 **I hope you all enjoyed McKinley. I am actually extremely upset that I am done with the story because I enjoyed writing it so much. Thank you to everyone that read the story until the very end. You guys are the reason I wrote. I need to thank everyone for sticking with me through all of the typos even though I felt awful about them.**

 **I need to thank my reviewers:  
GleefulDarrenCrissFan, you gave me some amazing advice after chapter 1 and I used that advice in every chapter I wrote. Thank you for following the story and leaving reviews. Your support meant so much!**

 **LVSammy, you are a shining star. Your reviews made me laugh and they gave me SO much joy. You, personally, are one of the few reasons why I wrote this story as far as I did and I hope to message you again soon! :)**

 **Thank you to my sister (bookworm0702) who, despite writing her own story, still managed to help me with mine by giving advice, help with spelling errors and giving inputs. Her story is great and you should really check it out!**

 **I have more stories lined up and I hope you all enjoyed this story enough to read the other ones that are coming your way! Once again, I thank you all for reading my story and you are all so amazing. Thank you for giving me my love of writing back! Thank you, thank you, thank you! :)**


End file.
